Trials of a Saiyan
by C4tloverr
Summary: One year after the events of the Cell Games, Gohan is still upset over the death of his father. Sometimes he feels like nobody can understand him anymore like Goku did. But those feelings change when, Kinoko, comes crashing into his life. Literally. Gohan\OC. Don't Like? Don't Read! Reviews\Favorites\Follows will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Gohan's New Friend

**Trials of a Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 1: Gohan's New Friend**

* * *

Exactly one year has passed since the events of the Cell Games. Gohan had been focusing mostly on helping his mother, ChiChi, take care of his new infant baby brother, Goten. Also he had been keeping up with his studies, instead of training to please his mother. Since Goku had died, he didn't really want to displease his mother wishes of him becoming a scholar. But studying 24/7 isn't really what a Saiyan does best.

One quiet evening as the sun was setting, Gohan was up in his bedroom doing homework. Or at least he was supposed to be doing his homework. The half-breed Saiyan sighed as he used his perfectly sharpened pencil to doodle on a loose leaf piece of paper. He let out another breath and looked up out the window as his mind wandered back to his father. Of course he missed his father, Goku. What twelve year old boy wouldn't? His father had always gotten him out of studying and was just an amazing person. Of course he missed Goku. He stood up from his desk and stretched his muscled arms out, still watching at the sunset from his window. He contemplated on skipping a few minutes of homework just to get some fresh air.

_'Mom's probably busy with Goten so she won't notice…'_ He said in his mind.

He opened his bedroom window and quickly flew off shutting his eyes as he soared through the almost dark sky. He flew off a few miles with no destination. Without even noticing, Gohan landed on a familiar land. To be more specific he landed on where the arena of the Cell Games once was. Not wanting to go back home just yet, he landed on a hill and laid back as he gazed upon the sky which was now officially dark. He began to count the stars to clear his mind. As he did, his eyes landed on a big star. A really really big star. Was this even a star at all?

Gohan sat up slowly keeping his eye on the gigantic thing in the sky. He could clearly now tell it was not a star. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it coming closer. Actually, it appeared to be falling at great neck speed.

"What is that thing?" He mumbled to himself.

As the thing came closer he realized what it was. It was a Space Pod, just like the one Vegeta and Nappa used to arrive on Earth. Or like the one Goku used to get off of Namek. But why couldn't he sense the energy of it? There had to be someone in it. Lost in thought, Gohan, didn't notice when the pod crashed into the ground about 150 feet away from him.

….

The pod crashed deep into the rocky ground. The certain person inside it smiled weakly.

"I'm free…" She fragilely declared.

She coughed up saliva and blood left in her system from her previous encounters. But it didn't matter, she was finally free. Using the remains of her energy, she kicked the hatch of her Space Pod off and pulled herself out of it. Only having the strength to make it halfway, her twelve year old body collapsed on the rocky ground. But of course the young girl smiled victoriously. She was nobody puppet now.

….

Gohan's eyes were wide in shock when he approached the crater. He saw a girl just lying there. She was either unconscious or dead. From her body structure he could tell she was girl and a young girl at that. Her spiky bangs covered her face, and her body appeared to be in a terribly damaged state.

"What in the world?" Gohan questioned.

He cautiously jumped into the crater and slowly approached her. Her energy was low, extremely low. Gohan could barely sense it. He looked down and saw something connected to her lower back begin to twitch. Though since it was dark, it was hard to tell what she looked like.

_'I'd better help her, it's what dad would have told me to do.' _He thought.

Gently, he lifted her up in his arms and began to float out of the crater, completely ignoring the fact she had just fallen out of the sky. He began to fly off slowly, not knowing what he would tell ChiChi about finding this girl.

_'I'll just keep her in my room till I can figure out what to tell mom.' _

As he was flying, he began to hear light grunting. He looked down at this girl's face which was beginning to twitch. He decided to stop and set her on the ground until she woke up. The twelve year old watched as a pair of grey eyes opened, the left being paler than the right. They shifted until they met up with his coal black ones. A wide grin spread across Gohan's lips.

"Oh good! You're up!"

The girl didn't register anything at first, only staring at this odd boy lethargically. Then, as she gathered her bearings, panic settled in. Without any warning, the girl threw a right hook at Gohan. Using his honed reflexes, Gohan easily dodged the blow.

"Whoa, what the heck are you doing?!" He demanded.

Breathing heavily, the girl glared hellfire at the demi-Saiyan. It was then that Gohan noticed something unwind from her waist and begin to lash around behind her. A tail! A dark, bushy tail!

_'She's a Saiyan!' _He screamed mentally.

Her knees began to shake violently as she held herself up. Gohan stared at her in utter shock. How could she be a Saiyan? Vegeta said there weren't any left. Wiping the blood from her mouth, the girl narrowed her eyes. Gohan put his hands up defensively, trying to assure her that he wasn't a threat.

"Alright please listen to me, I don't want to fight you." He assured. "I only want to help."

Ignoring his previous comments, she began to create a small blast in her hand. Gohan took notice of the growing, glowing ball of light. But it quickly turned back into nothing, and the girl fell forwards unconscious. He let out a breath and looked around. He obviously knew he couldn't just leave her there. Right now she was defenseless and not a true threat to him, so he picked her up once more, and flew off towards his home.

….

Blinking herself awake once more, she noticed her change of surroundings. She was in a small room, on a bed and she didn't recognize a thing. Quickly, she tossed the blanket that covered her body on the ground. She sat herself up at full speed then jumped off the bed. She was wobbly at first. She began to stumble back against a bookshelf causing many books to fall on the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" She wondered.

"I can answer that." A friendly voice addressed.

Gasping lightly she looked to the side and saw Gohan sitting on the ground smiling. She growled loudly, recognizing him as the boy from before. Following her first instinct she attempted to rush at him only to fail by losing her balance and beginning to fall on the ground. Before she hit the ground she felt an arm wrap around her stopping the fall. She looked back up to realize Gohan had stopped her from falling. She tore herself away from his grasp and glared at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Trust me, you're safe here with me." Gohan alleged.

She moved her glance to the ground with her guard all the way up. She kept silence to herself for a while as Gohan studied her features. Her hair was long and a bit messy. It was a deep brown color that was spiky from the top and passed her elbows in waves. Her skin was a light tan color, and her figure was built and lean. He looked to her face, her nose was sharp just as the rest of her features. But the thing that caught his attention the most was her eyes. Her eyes were a stormy grey color and her left eye was paler then her right. Although he admired her eyes, he couldn't look away from a scar she had. A light pale pink scar that which extended from her forehead, down her left eye, and stopped at the middle of her left cheek.

**_A\N: Cover Photo is her at age 18, but it's almost the same as now._**

"I don't…you…it." She stammered in a whisper. She looked back to Gohan and balled up her hands into fists. "I don't trust anyone but myself." She admitted.

Gohan scratched the back of his head in sheer awkwardness. Of course this girl wouldn't trust him right off the bat. But he couldn't let her go in her condition.

"I just meant… um…" He shifted his glance to her tail, which was loosely lashing around behind her.

She caught his glance which angered her, "What do you keep looking at!? Have you never seen a tail before?!"

He jumped back a bit from her outburst. _'She certainly acts like a Saiyan.' _He thought.

"Well I actually used to have a tail. Uh…I'm like you. Kind of. My name is Gohan."

"I didn't ask… but what do you mean like me?" She asked.

"Well I know you're a Saiyan, your tail kind of gives it away. I'm a Saiyan too, a half Saiyan actually. I can even become a Super Saiyan—"

She began to chuckle which caused him to stop talking. Leaning back on the wall of his room, she crossed her arms and a smirk etched on her lips.

"You're actually amusing, that's nothing but legend." She stated.

Gohan blinked, finding it hard to believe that any Saiyan didn't believe in the existence of Super Saiyans. As far as he could remember, from his interactions with Vegeta, all Saiyans held the belief of the legendary status.

The irritated Saiyan female felt her eye twitch. "What?!"

"Nothing. I just never met a Saiyan who didn't believe in Super Saiyans before."

She snorted and looked away from him. "Well, now you have."

Judging from her attitude, Gohan knew words would do nothing for her. So, standing up, the champion of the Cell games decided to show her. Now that he was able to control it, it wasn't much of a problem. The girl moved her head slowly to look back at him. He had changed the grin he had on his face into a serious, focused expression. Her eyes widened at what she saw before her very eyes. His hair was flashing from black to blonde, his eyes were changing from coal to teal, and his arms along with his legs buffed up a little more then their regular muscled form.

She gasped in shock, _'Unreal.' _

Completing the transformation, the girl covered her eyes from the golden aura surrounding the half-breed's body.

"No, I refuse to believe it. _Gohan_ isn't even a Saiyan name. And this… it isn't real! It isn't!" She shouted.

Gohan let out a breath falling out of his Super Saiyan state.

"I can't quite figure you out, you know."

The girl stayed quiet, _'Years, I tried and tried to do the impossible… and I was too weak.'_

She shook her head and snapped back into reality. She looked at Gohan who was still staring curiously at her.

"How did you learn where to do that?" She ranted.

"My father taught me."

She nodded and crossed her arms, "Take me to your father then."

A small frown appeared on Gohan's features, "I wish I could, but I can't, he's gone."

Whatever words that sat on her tongue died, and the Saiyan girl became stiff. A twinge of guilt hit her heart but she masked any guilt she had quickly.

"I see. Then you will teach me."

Gohan, being his father's son, happily agreed to train her.

"Well sure, I don't mind but it's not easy. Um, can I at least know your name and where you came from?"

She let out a long breath, "My name is Kinoko. I am a Saiyan. I have nothing left. That's all you need to know."

Gohan's eyes widened just a bit, "Nothing?"

Kinoko turned and glared daggers at him, "That's what I said isn't it?!"

"Right sorry," He apologized. Gohan recognized, from the past experiences with Vegeta, you shouldn't disagree with a Saiyan. "Alright Kinoko, I can't let you go in your condition and my mom will most likely flip out when she sees you so just stay in my room till I know what to tell her."

"When will you teach me?" she asked, looking out the window at the dark night sky.

"I promise we'll start training tomorrow, you need to recover first."

"Very well then."

Another moment of silence passed for the twelve year olds. Gohan seemed very interested in Kinoko for some reason. He opened his mouth to tell her something but quickly closed it. Since she had a smart remark about everything he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Could I just ask you another question?"

Not turning to look at him she only nodded.

"Okay, what happened to your face?" He asked in a non-rude way.

She still didn't look back to him.

"I was close to asking you the same thing." Kinoko muttered.

He blinked, "I just meant, your scar."

Kinoko sighed and sat down on the ground as she began to shut her eyes.

"It's a story for another time."

Gohan nodded. He didn't want to pry. He took notice of her clothing which was completely torn up and broken. She had on female battle armor much different than the ones he has seen Vegeta wear. She also looked like could use a meal. Since she was a Saiyan she must love food.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and look at him once more, "what? Do you want to poison me?"

He chuckled lightly, "No. My mom's a great cook. And I figured you might be."

She rose an eyebrow but nodded, "alright."

Gohan turned to leave but then he turned back around.

"Oh and, would you like to change your clothes?"

She glared at him, "what's wrong with the clothing I have on?!"

He put out his hands out and laughed nervously.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, "it's just, they're torn up and kinda dirty." He mumbled. "You might be more comfortable in something else."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the concern." She stated sarcastically, "but if you don't recall I have nothing to change into."

He smiled softly and rubbed the back of his neck, "it's alright you can borrow some of my stuff. I don't mind."

"Borrow your stuff?" Kinoko repeated.

Gohan walked over to his closet and motioned her to follow him.

"Sure, why not? Just pick anything while I go get you something to eat."

Kinoko grabbed one of his shirts and stared at it curiously. "This is what you wear?"

"Yup, be right back."

Kinoko watched as the half-breed walked out of the room. She wondered why he was being so hospitable. A Saiyan shouldn't be that nice, not even a half Saiyan. But then again nobody had ever spoken to her like he did. He was nice, he was different. Quickly she shook away the good feeling Gohan gave her. Once she would become a Super Saiyan, she'd be on her own again.

….

Gohan quietly tiptoed into the kitchen recognizing his mother and baby brother were most likely sleeping. After all it was pretty late and he saw no sign of them. He grabbed a green bowl and began to fill it with rice ChiChi had made earlier.

"If she's a Saiyan like me or dad, Kinoko will love mom's cooking." He laughed to himself.

He filled the bowl all the way to the top and put the pot lid back on the pot which held the large amount of rice. He turned around and lightly gasped when he saw ChiChi standing there.

"Mom!" He yelped.

He hid the bowl behind him so ChiChi wouldn't notice it.

"Why are you up, Gohan?" she asked.

"I was just getting a drink of water."

Of course he felt bad about lying to ChiChi, but he couldn't tell her about Kinoko. He knew his mother and he was sure she'd freak out if she realized that he had a female Saiyan in his bedroom.

"Alright Gohan, did you finish all your homework?"

"Done and done," he assured.

ChiChi smiled happily, "That's my Gohan, now get back to bed."

"Right, goodnight mom."

He ran towards the stairs of his home and began to climb them. He let out a long breath of relief.

_'I gotta be more careful, I'll just wait for the right moment to tell mom." _He said in his mind.

He nodded to himself and walked back to his room where Kinoko was waiting for him.

….

Kinoko had put on some of Gohan's clothing which fit her a bit loose. She sat on the ground once again with her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and shut her eyes as she awaited Gohan to return. She was still feeling weird about being in the home of a boy she had just met. But he seemed nice enough. He seemed gentle and different than anyone she has ever faced.

But Kinoko would never show her feelings. She was raised to believe that feelings were the biggest weakness any warrior could have.

And Kinoko was not weak.

* * *

**What did you all think? I know I promised my readers a Goku\Twin sister story, but that will be after this one. I hope you liked it. Remember, it's only a fanfiction so it isn't real. This story will be taking place during the Buu saga with a fully trained Gohan so watch out!**

**Also if you want to know more about Kinoko then look you can go to deviantART and look me up as C4tloverrr. (art done by yours truly)**

**And I can't take all the credit. A special big thanks to the brilliant, Kitsunelover300. Without her this story wouldn't have been created.**

**Next Chapter: Gohan and Kin start training.**

**Please don't flame and feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Begins

**Trials of a Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama **

**Chapter 2: The Training Begins **

**A\N: This chapter may move a little fast (or slow) but I think it's pretty good.**

* * *

As the night passed Gohan tried to get more information out of Kinoko. But much to his dismay she wouldn't open up. He began to tell her about his past adventures with the Z gang and told her about everyone in the group. Kinoko only half listened to Gohan. His stories were interesting but she didn't feel like responding. Seeing he was getting nowhere with Kinoko, Gohan decided to get some sleep. He offered her his bed but she said she'd much rather stay on the ground.

From time to time in the night Gohan would wake up to make sure Kinoko was still there. At first she wouldn't sleep. She only sat on the ground with her back against the wall and her knees to her chest. He would catch her staring at the ground or out the window with a serious look on her face. She almost looked worried about something. But of course if he asked, he knew she wouldn't respond. Sooner or later, she ended up falling asleep.

When morning came about, Kinoko was awoken by the sound of a whine. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and looked up to Gohan who was still asleep. She heard the whining sound again and a repeated tap on the door.

"What is that?" She mumbled.

She had never heard a sound like that before. She bit her lip a bit in curiosity as she stared at the doorknob. What if it was ChiChi? Kinoko was secretly rational, and she understood Gohan wanting to keep her a secret from his mother. Especially after he explained ChiChi's thoughts on training. But this noise, it kept repeating. Also the same tap hit the door over and over again. Kinoko quietly stood up and walked closer to the door. She placed her hand on the shiny doorknob and turned it silently. She pulled the door open slowly which caused a creaking sound to mix in with the silence of the home. She opened the door all the way and didn't see anything besides the dark hallway. She took a step out and looked around.

"I could've sworn I heard-."

A small giggling sound from below her caught her attention. She felt her eyes widen a bit when she took notice of a small baby smiling up at her and giggling. She could see the tear stains on his cheeks but she also noticed his strange hair and furry brown tail wagging happily.

**A\N; Goten and Trunks (including M. Trunks) will have their tails in this story.**

"Another Saiyan?"

Baby Goten giggled louder and reached his arm up towards Kinoko. She only stared at him with an eyebrow slightly cocked. Gohan didn't mention anything to her about a little brother. Goten's wide smile began to fade away seeing that Kinoko wouldn't pick him up. His bottom lip began to tremble and a few tears flowed from his eyes down his cheeks.

"Saiyans don't cry brat." She stated to the baby.

He stared at her for a second before he began to wail loudly. At the sound of this Gohan jumped up. He looked to Kinoko then down to his baby brother. He gasped, realizing ChiChi could hear this and wake up. He ran over and picked up Goten trying to hush him. He then looked to Kinoko.

"What happened, Kinoko?"

Kinoko shrugged, "I told him to not be a weakling."

"But, why did you leave the room? Where did you find him?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I answer to no one."

As he was going to respond, another voice came into the conversation.

"Gohan, what's wrong with Goten?" ChiChi asked.

Gohan gasped at the sound of his mothers voice. Kinoko's glance was back to Goten.

"Kinoko hide!" Gohan yelled in a whisper.

She looked at him confused, "huh?"

Gohan knew he would regret his next move but he had no choice. He pushed Kinoko into his room quickly and slammed the door shut. Just as he did, ChiChi walked forwards to  
her sons.

"My, what a wonderful sight seeing my two boys getting along."

Chuckling nervously, Gohan nodded.

"I always get along with Goten mom."

ChiChi rose an eyebrow from his tone of voice. Gohan was not a good liar and she knew her son perfectly well.

"Are you alright, Gohan?"

He nodded quickly, "never better. Right Goten?"

Said baby began to laugh and clap his hands.

"Kin! Kin!" He babbled.

Gohan's eyes widened and he laughed nervously again.

"Kin? What's a Kin, Goten?" He asked nervously.

ChiChi laughed a bit, "oh Gohan he's a baby. He makes silly noises all the time. Could you watch him as I make breakfast?"

Gohan nodded in acceptance and ran back into his room while Kinoko glared at him.

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

...

After breakfast, Gohan found a way to get out of his home so he could train. Currently, Kinoko and himself we're in the middle of the woods and he was seeing how well she could fight. Kinoko growled in irritation when Gohan kept dodging every hit she sent towards him with ease.

"Why can't I land one damn blow on this half-breed!?" She yelled.

Gohan fazed out of sight and appeared above her making her confused.

"STOP RUNNING AND COME OUT TO FIGHT!" Demanded Kinoko.

She growled again for the same reason as before. She looked around for him.

"Where did you go?!"

Gohan chuckled lightly to himself as he looked down to her. Kinoko still had a lot to learn before she became a Super Saiyan.

"I SAID STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!" She demanded.

Gohan began to laugh, "Up here." He informed.

Kinoko looked up and narrowed her eyes. She blasted up in the air and restarted her attack on Gohan. She aimed for punches on his face which he easily dodged.

"Well I can't fight if you don't hit me Kinoko." He teased.

Her left eye twitched signaling frustration. She didn't think he'd be this fast.

"Stop toying with me and fight!"

Gohan laughed and began to fly away.

"You gotta catch me first."

"This is not a game!" she yelled. "Now attack me!"

Kinoko prepared a blast in her hand and aimed it at Gohan. When he ducked out of the way she growled again and shot multiple Ki blasts. Gohan laughed a little. She clenched her teeth in anger and her face turned red.

"Is this some sort of game for you half-breed!? FIGHT BACK! I won't become a Super Saiyan if you don't stop being so playfull!"

The smile on Gohan's face slowly faded away. He remembered saying something like that to his father back when they trained in the hyperbolic time chamber. He landed on the ground and Kinoko landed in front of him.

"I just wanted to see what you could do, so I know where to set the limit."

She stomped closer towards him and poked his chest.

"Training has no limits! Super Saiyans don't have limits do they?!" She yelled.

Gohan looked down at her angered face. A smirk crossed his features.

"Fine Kinoko, you asked for it."

She smirked back at him and then flipped back into a fighting stance. She moved some hair away from her face and nodded.

"Bring it on half-breed."

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and rushed at Kinoko. She ducked all his hits at first but quickly she learned that she wasn't ready to be battling a Super Saiyan Gohan. He was stronger then all of Cooler's henchmen combined. She was willing to hold her own pretty well but that was until Gohan kicked her through a tree.

The impact from the kick was indescribable for Kinoko to say the least. It hurt more then any hit she had ever received. She shut her eyes for a brief moment trying to wash down the pain without Gohan seeing it.

Maybe she didn't know exactly who she was dealing with here.

Gohan hurried over to Kinoko, back in his base form, and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright, Kinoko?" Gohan asked.

She opened one eye to glare at him. She pulled herself away and tried to assault him but only ended up on the verge of falling. Gohan caught her and sat her down making her growl lightly. She didn't really like receiving help. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"I think this is a good time for a little break." He stated.

Kinoko angrily glared at the ground.

"You know, I thought I was strong before...But I can't even become a DAMN SUPER SAIYAN!"

She punched the ground creating a hole in it. Gohan moved back a bit when he sensed her energy begin to rise.

"Kinoko, you are very strong. But becoming a Super Saiyan isn't easy."

She looked at him for a brief moment.

"You make it look easy."

He shrugged, "that's cause I can control it, but we both know you can do it. My father told me that power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You need to find that need."

She looked back down to the ground and pulled her knees back to her chest.

"I've needed it plenty of times before." She mumbled.

Gohan looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head and rested her chin on her knees. "Nothing..."

"Kinoko, if you really want to become a Super Saiyan another tip that can help is to think of moments in your life when you've felt like you've let everyone down..."

Kinoko turned her head to the side and shut her eyes as Gohan kept on talking.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_A six year old Kinoko grunted as she tried to push herself off the ground. She had just came back from a planet purge. Unfortunately she didn't follow orders. And now, she would be paying for it. Coolers henchmen, Salza and Neiz, made sure Kinoko wouldn't disobey again._**

**_"Oh, look Salza! The little monkey can't get up." Neiz laughed._**

**_A smirk appeared on his face._**

**_"Lord Cooler won't be too happy to see that you've been blinded from your left eye, will he now?"_**

**_He grasped her cheeks with one hand and held her up._**

**_"And here I thought you were much more behaved like your father, but you're just like your mother. More stubborn then anyone and you don't want to end up the way she did do you?"_**

**_Kinoko bit her bottom lip and clenched up her fist which was beginning to draw blood. The thought of the way, Zuki and Kabo, her parents died just made her blood boil._**

**_"It wasn't their fault they died." She mumbled._**

**_He tossed her back on the ground carelessly. Kinoko began to stand up only to get pushed back down by Neiz._**

**_"But it will be yours if you against Lord Coolers wishes again!"_**

**_Kinoko growled lightly, "I did what he wanted...the entire planet is gone..."_**

**_Salza squat down and glared at her._**

**_"Not the way he wanted it. You'll be lucky if Lord Cooler will still keep you around after this little incident. A semi blinded Saiyan is even more worthless then a regular Saiyan."_**

**_Kinoko kept her glance to the ground._**

**_"再び猿に背くはありません  
Futatabi saru ni somuku wa arimasen, do not disobey again monkey!" The man of 7,000 languages said._**

**_They walked out of the room leaving the angered Saiyan child. Kinoko's body twitched in anger. But in order to stay alive she had to obey. She pushed herself up once more and touched the new scar on her face. That planet she had purged had a very strong defender. One who fought for their planets freedom until Kinoko killed him and the rest of his people. Of course Kinoko didn't care though. She was kinda happy she didn't do exactly what Cooler ordered. But she still needed to live._**

**_It was the first and last time until his death that Kinoko disobeyed Cooler._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Kinoko? Kin? Kinoko?" Gohan said and waved a hand in front of her face.

She gasped back into the moment and looked at Gohan. He rose an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded and rubbed her palm against her forehead.

"Just fine..." She whispered.

"Alright, we better be headed back home."

Kinoko rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be trapped in your bedroom, Gohan."

He stood up and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave you out here and I can't let my mom know about you just yet."

Kinoko sighed and stood up leaving a headband she had wrapped around her wrist behind. Gohan picked it up.

"Hey Kinoko, you left this here."

She turned around and snatched it out of his hand.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled.

"Well what it is?" He asked.

Kinoko stared at it for a moment. It was a purple and blue headband with meaning to her.

**A/N; you will all know soon.**

"It's none of your business..." She muttered.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He's gotten used to her keeping things secret.

"Well alright, let's get going."

Gohan took off and Kinoko looked at the headband once more. She wrapped it around her wrist securely and took off after Gohan.

...

When they got to his house Kinoko groaned in boredom.

"Why do you do this?" She asked.

He was sitting on his desk doing homework which annoyed Kinoko. She'd much rather be out training with him.

"I sorta have to." He admitted.

Kinoko frowned and plopped down on the ground.

"But I'm bored. And I know you are too, let's go train!"

He chuckled a bit, "I'll see if we can go later but I really need to finish this. It's for my mom. If she wants me to become a scholar I'll do it for her."

Kinoko started messing with her fingers. She knew that if she had her mother she'd be doing whatever she said.

"Alright...but I'm still bored."

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Okay, here."

He handed her a book which made her raise an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"If you're bored try reading a book."

She reluctantly took the book and stared at the cover.

"Looks boring." She murmured.

Gohan chuckled. "C'mon just give it a try, Kinoko."

She sighed and opened it up beginning to read it. Back on Cooler's ship she was taught to read. He didn't want 'another stupid Saiyan' or so he said in his words. After a while Kinoko seemed to be getting interested in it. Of course there were some words she wouldn't know and she would ask Gohan what they meant. She closed up the huge book he handed her and looked to him.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Gohan's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Seriously?"

"I don't store pee in my feet!"

He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Right... Okay um... Just wait one second."

He ran out the door and looked in the hall. He could sense ChiChi downstairs so he decided it would be alright. He led Kinoko to the bathroom and waited outside the door hoping she would be quick.

"Gohan, are you up there?" ChiChi called.

Gohan gasped, "oh no!"

ChiChi made her way up the stairs and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing, Gohan?"

He smiled nervously, "I'm gonna use the bathroom..."

Goten crawled up behind ChiChi and sat up.

"Kin! Kin!" He cheered.

ChiChi smiled, "he's been saying that all day. Now Gohan could you please move."

As he was about to respond to his mother the doorknob on the bathroom began to move. Gohan gasped and grasped it making sure Kinoko wouldn't show herself. Kinoko shook the doorknob but it wouldn't let her out. She began to tap on the door making Gohan sigh. ChiChi looked at him strangely.

"Who's in the bathroom?"

"N-nobody..."

"Gohan let me out! What are you doing?!" Kinoko yelled.

Goten smiled upon hearing the voice. "Kin! Kin! Kin!"

ChiChi placed her fist on her hips.

"Gohan!"

He frowned and opened up the door exposing Kinoko to ChiChi. The two of them stared at each other strangely and Goten began to laugh and clap his hands.

"Kin!"

ChiChi looked back at Goten, then to Gohan, who was nervously frowning, and then to Kinoko who was trying her best not to look so Saiyan. ChiChi looked at her tail then gasped.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

With that said she ended up fainting and Gohan smiled nervously.

"Kinoko id like you to meet my mother, ChiChi."

Kinoko chuckled, "hm. I like her."

* * *

**Well what did you think? I hope you all liked it and thanks for all the support it means a lot to me.**

**Next Chapter: Mirai Trunks returns from the future.**

**Please, feel free to review. (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Kinoko Meets The Prince

**Trials of a Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 3: Kinoko Meets The Prince**

* * *

A couple of weeks passed for Kinoko as she grew accustomed to living with Gohan, ChiChi, and Goten. ChiChi agreed to let Kinoko live there as long as she was well behaved. That wasn't really a problem for Kinoko. She was already mature for her age and she didn't get involved in anything that was not her business. Also, she didn't think ChiChi was all that bad. The only thing she disliked was how much school work she gave the twelve year olds. As for Goten, he would follow Kinoko wherever she would go. At first she would glare at him and tell him to get lost. But him, being a baby, didn't understand and would just smile and continue to follow her. She decided to just let him after a few days. He wasn't much of a bother so she didn't mind.

Something that Gohan found absolutely shocking was something ChiChi agreed to. Kinoko said she wouldn't distract Gohan from his school work and she would do it too if they had every other day to train. It became a screaming match between the two females but after a while ChiChi agreed.

Currently, Gohan and Kinoko were in the middle of a spar. Goten also tagged along since he liked being with his brother and Kinoko. She had picked up many new moves and learned to keep up with him. Well a little. Gohan was still much faster than her, but she was catching up. As for them two, they were becoming pretty close. She wasn't as rude to him anymore and spoke to him about things other than training. Kinoko knew she could definitely trust Gohan, but she still hasn't told him anything about her life. He didn't mind. He'd just wait till she was ready.

The twelve year olds landed on the ground in front of each other with smirks etched on their lips.

"Ready to give up?" Gohan asked.

"You wish," Kinoko replied.

They rushed back at each other taking advantage of the day since they wouldn't be training tomorrow. As Gohan was aiming blows at Kinoko she fazed out of sight reappearing behind him.

"Too slow!" She shouted and kicked him hard into the woods.

She smiled to herself proudly and ran in after him forgetting all about baby Goten.

….

Close by, a familiar purple haired demi-Saiyan stepped out of his time machine with a sigh of relief.

_'It's been a while since I've been here.' _He thought.

A big smile appeared on Trunks' face and he began to walk forwards.

**A\N: Mirai Trunks okay guys, not chibi Trunks. (Both Trunks' will have a lot to do in this story) **

….

Gohan chuckled as Kinoko kept attacking him. He enjoyed having her around to train with him. He also liked teaching her new things she could use to defend herself against opponents.

"I'd wipe that smile of your face!" She advised.

Gohan smirked, "Oh should I now?"

"Yeah I think you should!"

She sent her fist forwards connecting it with his cheek and knocked him down to the ground. Kinoko landed and wiped her shoe on his chest.

"I won."

Gohan smiled a little but that smile quickly went away.

"Um Kin, did you bring Goten?"

The Saiyan female felt her eyes widened a bit. "Oops."

Gohan jumped up and wiped the dirt from his body.

"We'd better find him before something happens."

Kinoko smirked and pushed him back down.

"I'll bet I can find him first."

She took off quickly with a smile on her face. Gohan stood up and chuckled. He liked the feeling of being with her. _Even if she always thinks about kicking his butt._

….

Trunks came across a Goku look-a-like who giggled to himself as he grabbed some bugs in his hands.

"Well, don't you look familiar?" He said.

Goten looked up to the purple haired, blue eyed, lavender tailed demi-Saiyan upon hearing his voice. Trunks smiled and kneeled down.

"What are you doing all the way out here alone? Here I'll get you back home safely." Trunks assured.

He picked up the small boy. Of course because he looked just like Goku he knew it must've been his son.

….

Kinoko came out of the woods with Gohan quickly behind her. She scoped out Goten's energy but then raised an eyebrow when she sensed something else.

"Can you feel that, Gohan?" She asked.

She looked back to the demi-Saiyan who smiled.

"It's Trunks! He came back. Let's go!"

Kinoko looked at him confused but she followed after the half-breed when he took off happily.

"Who's Trunks again?" She asked.

"Remember when I told you about the androids? He's the one that came to warn us."

Kinoko nodded and the twelve year olds flew off faster until Gohan spotted a familiar figure.

"Hello down there!" He called.

The hero of the future stopped walking and looked up to see Gohan and Kinoko coming down.

"Hey I was wondering where you were." Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks, it's great to see you! And I see you've meet Goten." Noted Gohan.

Trunks widened his eyes when he noticed Kinoko who stood beside Gohan.

"Kinoko? I didn't know you landed so soon! I thought those insane minions still had you captive!"

Said girl looked at the purple haired stranger in shock, "how do you know who I am?"

Trunks face became red. Gohan rose an eyebrow and looked between Kinoko and Trunks

"What insane minions?"

Kinoko ignored Gohan at the moment while she glared at Trunks

"I asked you a question and I demand an answer!"

Trunks smiled nervously, "oh you know, -" was all he could say since he couldn't think of an excuse. The truth was there was a Kinoko in his time but he didn't want to say anything about that yet.

Gohan scratched his head trying to process the conversation being held between Kinoko and Trunks.

Kinoko glared at him and shook her head. "Half-breeds..." she spat.

Goten clapped his hands and smiled at Kinoko, "Kin!"

She rolled her eyes, "Can't you say anything else?!"

The baby only laughed. Gohan smiled at Trunks once again.

"So, what brings you back here after a year?"

Trunks shrugged and set Goten on the ground. "Just felt like stopping by."

Goten crawled over to Kinoko and grabbed onto her pants. She ignored the little boy at the moment.

"It seems like he likes you." Trunks stated.

She crossed her arms, "Yeah, a bit too much."

….

Trunks convinced Gohan to go with him to Capsule Corporation so that Kinoko could meet everyone. She was reluctant at first but Gohan assured her it would be fine. Once they landed, Kinoko sensed a very strong Ki coming from the home. She walked in and stayed close behind Gohan.

"Bulma? Are you here?" Gohan called.

They waited a bit till they heard a response.

"In here!" she responded.

Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Kinoko made it into the other room. Kinoko looked at Bulma curiously. She had seen many strange things in her life, but never has she seen a woman with blue hair. Bulma was sitting on a chair, smoking a cigarette, when she noticed Gohan and Trunks.

"Well well, a surprise guest. It's nice to see you both." She looked to Kinoko and smiled, "and I see you've got a new friend."

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah, this is Kinoko. Kin, that's Bulma."

"Gohan, your little girlfriend is so pretty."

Gohan blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Kinoko corrected.

Trunks laughed lightly and nudged Gohan, "not yet, _right_?"

The half-breed Saiyan put his hand out. "You're embarrassing me…"

Bulma smiled at the sight. She turned her attention to Kinoko.

"So, where did you me—" Bulma stopped talking when she took notice of Kinoko's tail. "Hm, that wouldn't be a real tail. Would it?"

Kinoko rose an eyebrow and looked at Gohan. "I thought you said she knows about the Saiyans."

Gohan nodded, "She does. Kinoko landed a few weeks ago."

Bulma's eyes widened completely. "You don't say…"

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment. Everyone except Goten who was always making some sort of sound. The silence was broken when a new character stepped into the room.

"I thought I sensed these brats in here." He stated in that princely tone of his.

"Father, it's been a while." Trunks greeted.

"Yeah its sure has, Vegeta." Gohan continued.

Kinoko's eyes widened, _'Prince Vegeta…' _

Vegeta looked over to the half-breeds when his eyes landed on the Saiyan girl standing beside Gohan. His eyes widened when he realized how familiar she looked.

"Zuki?" He asked slightly shocked.

She shook her head slowly, "That was my mother. I am Kinoko."

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock making everyone else in the room confused. Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan looked between the two Saiyans.

"Wait, Kin is Vegeta like your brother or...father..." He asked.

Kin shook her head again, "no, he's just the Prince of our race."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the young girl.

"Why are you on Earth?"

Kinoko couldn't answer that question. Frankly, not even she herself knew why she landed there.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "But...you knew my parents, correct?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"I'm familiar with them. Your mother was a loud-mouthed rebel while your father was very calm and collected." Vegeta explained. "They were almost elites, though your mother was a third class. She was much more savage than your father who was not a part of the royal family, yet he could be considered high class if you want to put it that way. I heard some rumors about them breeding a child after being sent to Cooler's ship but I didn't really believe it back then." He continued.

Kinoko widened her eyes a bit. Never before had she heard such a great description of her parents.

"Wow... Did you know them lo-"

Before Kinoko could finish asking her question, Vegeta started walking away.

"Where are you going, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

The Prince simply responded, "I've got training to do."

Kinoko looked to the ground wishing Vegeta had told her more about her parents. But since she heard stories about his cold attitude by some people on Cooler's ship and also by Gohan, she was shocked he even told her that much.

Bulma looked to Kinoko, "I'm sorry, he's been very strange since the Cell Games. Would any of you like anything?"

Mirai Trunks smiled, "actually I wouldn't mind a meal."

Bulma stood up smiling, "Gohan, Kinoko, care to join?"

Kinoko shook her head no and sat on a seat thinking about her parents. Gohan smiled a little at Bulma.

"We'll catch up."

Bulma nodded and her and Trunks walked out of the room. Gohan took a seat next to Kinoko.

"So...you were raised...kinda like how Vegeta was?" He asked.

"Kinda..." She replied.

Gohan scratched his head and looked away from her.

"But, you're a girl. It must've been worse."

Kinoko shrugged, "it wasn't all that bad."

"What do you mean?"

The Saiyan girl sighed and rubbed her arm, still not looking at the half-breed Saiyan.

"Some skeletons are better left in the closet, Gohan." She mumbled.

He rose an eyebrow not knowing what she meant by that. But he decided not to ask about it.

"So you didn't have a real childhood?"

She moved her glance from the ground to his.

"Well judging from the stories you've told me, I don't think had much of a childhood yourself..."

Gohan thought about what she said for a moment. It was kinda true.

"Yeah but, I had friends and my parents. But I guess fighting powerful opponents isn't what four year olds should be doing."

A smirk of humor appeared on Kinoko's face making Gohan grin. He jumped up off his chair and looked back at her.

"C'mon, I know what we have to do the rest of the day."

She looked up at him confused.

"Train?"

"Nope, were gonna be kids today, and have fun like we should have."

Kinoko cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Gohan smiled and offered her a hand.

"Kin, everyone deserves a childhood. Even if we are only going to try to fit one in for about three hours. The most important thing is having a friend. You're my friend."

Her eyes widened a little. "Friend?"

"Yup. Let's go."

Kinoko slowly placed her hand in his. She felt him tighten the grip and he Gohan scooped up Goten as he raced out of Capsule Corp. Kinoko felt a small smile appear on her lips.

Maybe she liked Gohan, a little more then a friend.

* * *

**Okay, not so sure about this chapter. It was very difficult for me to write so I apologize if you didn't like it. Please don't flame.**

**Next Chapter; Bojack Unbound (yes, taking place in a different time:)**

**Thank you all for the support. (:**

**Please, feel free to review but don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bojack Unbound Pt 1

**Trials of a Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 4: Bojack Unbound Pt 1**

**A/N: I won't be too descriptive in the tournament scenes, but I'll be descriptive in the real battles.**

* * *

A week had passed since Kinoko met Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta. During their free time, Gohan had taken Kinoko to meet Krillin, Master Roshi, and even Piccolo, Korin, and Dende up on Kami's look out. They were shocked to realize that there was another Saiyan, especially a girl. Of course they did think it was safe to have an extra Saiyan around, just in case.

Gohan had discovered that there was going to be an Intergalactic Tournament held at Battle Island. He thought it would be a great idea if himself, Trunks, and Kinoko entered. That way they could get even better at fighting and have fun in the process. When they arrived at the tournament, Kinoko was shocked to see all those people.

"You didn't tell me so much people would be here." She mumbled.

Gohan and Kinoko were getting ready for the preliminary rounds right now. Gohan wore a gi similar to the one Goku wore and Kinoko wore a special made gi by Bulma. It was a long-sleeved red cropped shirt with black bottoms and black fingerless gloves. She also tied her hair back a bit with her headband so it wouldn't get in her way.

"It'll be fine, the important thing is to have fun." Gohan assured.

Kinoko smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready. But I'm kinda hungry..."

"We can get something to eat later, but right now let's fight!" Gohan said happily.

Kinoko looked out to the rings where all the fighters began to stretch and prepare.

"Okay, let's go."

Gohan smiled at her and they took off to where they were supposed to go.

...

Each of the contestants were on eight separate stages. On each one, 25 contestants battled out until they fainted, surrendered, or got knocked out of the ring. The last one on the ring would make it to the semi-finals.

Kinoko smiled as she easily knocked people out of the ring. Thanks to all of Gohan's training lessons, she was able to throw hits without seriously injuring anyone. When she looked over to the side, she saw that Krillin was taking out his opponents with ease as well.

"Hey Krillin! See you at the finals!" She yelled.

The bald headed z warrior looked up at her in shock.

"What?! Kin! You entered the tournament!" He shouted in shock.

Kinoko only smirked and continued to fight off her opponents sending them into the sea. Her and Krillin became friends quickly. But she did like to tease him a lot.

After a while, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Kinoko along with other human fighters had taken out everyone on their ring. It was now time for the semi-finals. Gohan and Kinoko watched as the matches were set up. Gohan's was up first.

"I would say good luck, but I don't think you'll need it." Kinoko said.

Gohan chuckled, "I'll take it anyways." With that said he ran out towards the ring.

Gohan was fighting against some huge man named Udo. He taunted the half-breed a little but Gohan ended up easily tripping him out of the ring.

"Boo ya! That's my son!" ChiChi cheered from the crowd.

Gohan came back to where Kinoko was sitting and sat next to her as they prepared to watch Tien and Trunks' match.

"Hey Trunks, what do you say we give these people a good show?" Tien said.

Trunks smirked, "alright."

Quickly, the two fighters took their fight to mid-air. Tien even ended up using his Tri-beam move and Trunks became a Super Saiyan. Unfortunately for Tien, Trunks ended up winning the match when he knocked him in the water.

The third match was held between Piccolo and Krillin. Gohan had gotten Kinoko a hotdog since she said she was hungry before. She smiled at the taste and looked over to Oolong who was eating.

"Do you know what hotdogs are made of?"

The pig chocked on what he was eating and fell back. Kinoko shrugged and walked over next to Gohan.

"Piccolo! Go for it! You can win!" Gohan cheered.

Kinoko smiled, "Watch out for his beam canon, Krillin!"

Gohan and Kinoko began to laugh at their comments until Krillin glared at them.

"Quiet!" He shouted.

Kinoko chuckled to herself.

"Piccolo's not even looking at him."

"That's Piccolo for you." Gohan said.

When the twelve year olds looked back they saw Krillin rush at Piccolo. He ended up falling over the edge of the ring but flapped his way back up nervously. Gohan and Kinoko laughed at that. Krillin began to fall forwards again but that was until Piccolo grabbed him from the back of his gi.

"I thought I came for a tournament, not a freak show. This is a waste of my time." Piccolo stated.

He tossed Krillin back into the ring and flew off into the sky. The referee then came out.

"Piccolo has forfeited the match, Krillin wins by default." He announced.

The crowd began to cheer loudly for Krillin making Kinoko shake her head.

"He must not know is own strength." She stated sarcastically.

Gohan looked up to the announcer board and smiled. "Your match is next Kin, time to get going!"

He grabbed the hot dog out of her hand tossed it to the side making it hit Krillin on accident.

Kinoko looked down and began to laugh.

Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Krillin."

He then walked back with her towards the ring. He was excited to see her fight.

"Good luck, Kin."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I won't need it."

"Right, I'll be watching."

She smiled a little and walked out to the ring where her match would take place. She felt her eyes widen a bit when a big sumo wrestler appeared. She wasn't intimidated. It's just she felt strange since she could see his butt clearly.

_'Why couldn't my opponent be Krillin?' _She asked mentality.

Doskoi, Kinoko's opponent stomped hard on the ring making it shake. But to Kinoko this was nothing. The match commenced making Kinoko slip in her fighting stance and narrow her eyes. When Doskoi attempted to run towards her, she slipped through his legs, jumped up in the air and kicked him in the back sending him into the sea below the ring. She then smiled proudly when the following was announced.

"And Kinoko advances to the next round!"

She walked back to Gohan who was still waiting for her.

"This is fun."

He smiled and they walked off together towards the next stage.

...

The funder of the Intergalactic Tournament, X.S. Cash, decided to move the next round to Battle Island 2.

Gohan came out first with a smile on his face.

"GOHAN! I LOVE YOU SWEETIE!" ChiChi yelled.

A blush appeared on the half-breed's face and his smile faded.

_'Mom not so loud...'_

Trunks came out next only to be embarrassed by Bulma.

"You own this Trunks! Win that prize money so then we can go on vacation!"

_'Timeful as always mother.'_

Krillin came out next.

"Krillin don't get yourself killed!" Oolong yelled.

_'Oh I'll survive, then it's bacon time.'_

Last but not least, Kinoko came out making two certain babies begin to scream her name.

"Kin!" Trunks and Goten both yelled happily.

She rolled her eyes, _'I need to teach them new words.'_

...

The announcer began to tell the fighters what the new rules were. They were four tunnels underground each leading to a different direction. They would draw lots to be assigned a tunnel and fight one of Mr. Satan's students or how the announcer put it 'fighters from another galaxy.' Once they beat them, the first one to come back to Battle Island would win to fight Mr. Satan.

Kinoko smirked and got in the rocket shuttle she was assigned.

"I'd like to see them try to beat me." She smirked.

The countdown began as the fighters got ready to blast off. Once it went from 10 to 0 the shuttles blasted off at immense speed. The four fighters raced neck and neck until they reached the land they were supposed to. Kinoko rose an eyebrow when she landed in a desert.

"This is where I was supposed to go?" She asked herself.

She jumped out of her rocket shuttle and gasped when it got absorbed into some quicksand. She rose an eyebrow and began to walk around wondering how she was going to get out of there now. As she was walking a hand began to pop out of the sand. She looked back and widened her eyes when an alien like man appeared. She jumped back a little and narrowed her eyes.

"I guess you're my opponent."

He stared at her strangely making her a little nervous.

"Get that creepy look of your face before I break it off!" She demanded.

He chuckled and began to prepare a blast in his hand. She looked at it eyes wide then back up to his face. He let the blast go but Kinoko jumped out of the way. She glared at him and growled.

"I thought there was no killing aloud freak show!" Kinoko yelled.

She launched herself forwards and attempted to throw hooks at him but he dodged them. Kinoko gasped when he grabbed her by her arm and threw her back. She rubbed her head and stood back up. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but if you want a fight I'll give it you."

He chuckled and then changed their surroundings. She looked around when she began to see some old fashioned buildings. It appeared that they were in some kind of abandoned city. Kinoko growled once more and charged back at him to attack. She threw a few blows to him not causing much damage. A wide evil grin spread across his lips. Kinoko cocked in eyebrow but then gasped and fell on her hands and knees when a strong fist connected with her stomach. The teal colored alien then kicked her through a building making her fall almost unconscious.

...

She grunted when she felt someone begin to shake her.

"Kin wake up."

Her vision cleared up and the first thing she saw was Gohan. He helped her stand up and when she looked down she saw an unconscious Trunks and Krillin.

"What happened?"

Before Gohan could say anything the two twelve year olds heard a deep voice.

"Company... Good." They began to hear loud footsteps coming closer to them. "It's been so long... Since I've snapped someone's neck."

Gohan stood up straight and narrowed his eyes.

"His energy is amazing."

A man that looked like all the other creatures who took out the Z warriors appeared.

"What do you think he wants?" Kinoko said.

Tien and Yamcha landed in front of the twelve year olds and glared at the creatures.

"You murderers..." Tien growled. "You killed the Intergalactic Fighters."

The youngest one of the alien group, otherwise known as Bujin, landed behind the Z warriors and bowed down.

"They were trespassing, Earth belongs to my master now."

The other comrades, Zangya and Bido bowed down as well.

"Oh yeah?" Gohan asks rhetorically in a serious tone.

"Not while we're still breathing." Yamcha added.

Bido smirked and stood up making Kinoko growl.

"Master Bojack has no equal." He declared.

"The universe is littered with the bones of those who think otherwise." Zangya continued.

"Master is not patient, you would be wise to stand down. Or better yet, kneel." Bujin added.

Kinoko smirked a bit when her stubborn nature kicked in.

"Now tell me, why should I kneel for a weakling?"

With that said, Zangya, the female fighter rushed at Kinoko in the attempts to kill her. Kinoko let out a scream, powering up a bit and rushed towards the Heran woman.

Instantly beginning the real first battle on earth she will have.

* * *

**Well, let's stop right here, I know it's a bit short but it seems like a good place to stop. The chapters in the future will be much longer everyone I promise!**

**I'm not sure how good this was but the action is picking up.**

**Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate the support! And remember, this story will follow the Buu saga, but what happens when there is a fully trained Gohan with priorities other than studying, Kinoko and Mirai Trunks are there to help? Oh and also, another warrior from the future will come into the picture.**

**Next Chapter: Bojack Unbound Pt 2**

**Stay tuned! & feel free to review but no flames please :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Bojack Unbound Pt 2

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 5: Bojack Unbound Pt 2**

* * *

Kinoko struggled to keep up with Zangya. It was much more then she expected she could handle despite her fighting experience. Her eyes widened when Zangya grabbed her by her ankle and sent her flying. She looked towards where she was headed and gasped.

"Gohan!" She yelled.

Gohan looked over and didn't move fast enough causing them to crash into each other. Kinoko felt herself hold onto him as they made it through the side of an already cracked building. Gohan looked down at Kinoko.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked.

He was in the middle of taking on both Bujin and Bido. Tien and Yamcha tried to help but they ended up getting knocked out.

She shut her eyes. "Barely, these guys are creeps."

Gohan stood up and helped Kinoko up while doing so. Bido, Bujin, and Zangya landed on the windows of the building glaring at the two Saiyans. Kinoko slipped in her fighting stance but stood back up straight and looked at Gohan confused when he moved in front of her.

"Stay behind me, alright."

Before Kinoko could argue otherwise, Bido and Bujin restarted their assault. They quickly wasted not time rushing towards him and began to fight him. Kinoko felt Zangya appear behind her making her gasp and try to fight her off, staying very close Gohan. Suddenly, almost at the exact same time, Kinoko and Gohan got hit hard in their stomachs. Bido, Bujin, and Zangya took this advantage and punched and kicked them. Bido moved to Kinoko and kicked her across her face out of the building. Gohan was hit by both Zangya and Bujin making them land in the hard rock ground. Gohan managed to get up, but Kinoko could only sit.

"Oh no, Kin please get up."

Kinoko opened her eyes but she was in to much pain to move. She shut them again and hung her head down signaling unconsciousness. Bido, Bujin and Zangya landed on top of a building and smirked. Bido began to fire Ki blast to where Gohan and Kinoko were. He managed to deflect some but a lot of them began to hit him. Kinoko, who was already unconscious, couldn't even feel them. Gohan groaned when Bido stopped blasting at him.

"Great..." He mumbled.

With that said he fell out of his Super Saiyan state. Bido, Bujin, and Zangya all went back to Bojack's side. He prepared a Full Power Energy Ball and sent it towards where Kinoko and Gohan were. The half-breed's eyes widened as it came forwards to hit him. He jumped in front of the out cold Kinoko and crossed his arms in front of his chest to block it. Luckily for them, the blast was deflected by a, Special Beam Canon, made by Piccolo. Bojack growled and looked over when he saw the Namekian, arms crossed and standing on a building. Gohan looked over as well and smiled.

"Am I glad to see you!"

Piccolo smirked, "looks like you've found a good fight, mind if I cut in?"

He removed his turban and cape and turned his full attention to Bojack before rushing at him. Gohan kneeled down in front of Kinoko trying to wake her up. He tapped her face lightly and shook her shoulders but all that would happen is that her face would twitch.

Piccolo rushed at Bojack instantly beginning an attack. He tried to punch Bojack but he retaliated with two good blows. Piccolo grunted a bit kept up with Bojack for a bit. That was until he hit Piccolo sending him crashing into the side of the building. Gohan gasped and flew in aid of Piccolo.

When he did, Piccolos body was about to fall onto the ground when he caught him. As Bojack turned around Trunks had gotten back up and was ready to fight again. He was already in his Super Saiyan form.

"Bojack, you will not take this planet!" He declared.

Trunks began to fire at Bojack who easily blocked it with his Psycho Barrier which was like a force field. As Trunks proceeded to fight, Bujin caught him with psychic threads, which made him immobile and began to drain his energy.

...

Kinoko's eyes slowly began to open back up when she felt a new energy arrive. She shut them tight for a moment before blinking herself awake. She growled and cursed at herself for allowing herself to fall unconscious. When she looked over to the side, her eyes widened at the sight of an explosion.

"What's going on now?" She asked herself.

She flew off towards where she saw that Trunks was.

"Trunks, what happened?" She asked.

Trunks was staring in shock at the man who had just arrived.

"My father, he's here."

Kinoko's eyes widened a bit and she looked up. She was extremely curious to see how well Vegeta could battle. He was the Prince after all.

Bojack crossed his arms and stared at the Prince of all Saiyans who was arms crossed as well. They began to shoot Ki blasts at each other from opposite sides of some buildings. The ground began to crack as Vegeta and Bojack continued their Ki blast war.

"I don't understand you father, you've withdrawn into the shadows ever since Goku's been gone and now you're here defending us." Trunks said.

Kinoko rose an eyebrow, _'but he's the Prince. Why would he lose his thirst for battle just because Gohan's father died?'_

Bojack and Vegeta continued their battle with Ki blast. They were currently shooting them at each other when Bojack's took over. Trunks gasped when Vegeta fell back.

"Father!"

When he tried to move forwards, Bujin and Zangya moved in front of him blocking the way. Vegeta glared at the figure of his Future son.

"Trunks, stay back!" He demanded.

Bojack rushed at Vegeta and punched him in the face, kneed him in the back, and then elbowed him through a building. Luckily for him Trunks was there to catch him.

"Father let me help, you're not strong enough." Trunks pleaded.

Vegeta elbowed Trunks in the stomach loosening the hold.

"Don't make me tell you twice."

...

Kinoko felt her eyes widened when Zangya restarted her attack on her.

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!" The Saiyan girl yelled.

A smirk etched on the teal-skinned female's lips.

"You disrespected Master Bojack, and now you will pay for that." She informed.

Kinoko narrowed her storm grey eyes and prepared once again to face off against Zangya. This time she was ready.

The two female warriors charged at each other, fists at the ready. With the graceful elegance of dancers, Kinoko and Zangya parried blows with one another, neither giving an inch. Kinoko launched a Ki blast at the Heran, but the blue skinned alien swatted it away like it was nothing then came at the black tailed Saiyan girl with a fast punch to the face. It connected, sending Kinoko skidding away until she was indented in the wall.

Growling, Kinoko removed herself from the rock wall, only to be grabbed by her throat by a slender, but powerful hand.

"...Damn...you." She hissed through her clenched teeth.

Kinoko shut her eyes and attempted to pull Zangya's hand away only to fail. The Heran female slammed Kinoko back into the wall she had just removed herself from. Kinoko began to feel the Heran's nails dig into the flesh of her neck. She also felt herself get pushed back into the wall even more.

As this was going on, Kinoko's old purple and blue headband she used to keep her hair tied back was slipping off.

"Just like the other bones littered around the universe yours will be a nice addition to Master Bojack's collection." Zangya said.

Kinoko growled inwardly and began to get the strength to move forwards. Zangya only smirked at the Saiyan girl's attempts and pushed her back deeper. The headband in Kinoko's hair slipped down towards the ends of her dark brown hair.

Kinoko once again gripped her hands over Zangya's to try to tear them away. When that didn't work, she used the rest of her fading strength to try and shake her head out of the Heran's grasp.

"...let...me...go." Kinoko commanded.

Blood began to draw from Kinoko's neck by cause of Zangya's nails. Kinoko looked down and wondered where everyone else was. She looked down when she saw her hachimaki headband begin to fall.

**A/N: hachimaki is like a cloth headband it is basically symbolism for determined.**

Her eyes widened greatly and she screamed mentally. She rose up her knee as hard as she could and connected it with Zangya's gut. The Heran gasped at the feeling and let the Saiyan girl go. Kinoko took that brief window of opportunity and flew down towards her headband was falling. Her fingertips were inches away from getting it when Zangya rushed at her quickly and kicked her into the ground.

Kinoko grunted and lightly and rested her cheek on the ground for a second. She smiled to herself when her headband landed arm length away from her. She extended her arm to reach for it when suddenly a foot pressed down on her hand making the Saiyan bite her lip in pain. Zangya looked down at Kinoko then down at the headband she was attempting to get. Smirking, she picked it up in her teal hands and chuckled.

"Is this what you want?"

Kinoko growled and pulled her hand away. She stood up and glared at Zangya.

"Give that back...!" She ordered.

When Zangya only smiled Kinoko took a step closer. Kinoko growled and began to prepare a big blast in her hand.

"I said give that back." Kinoko repeated.

All of a sudden, Kinoko gasped when she felt something drain her. Bujin arrived and was holding her back with his psychiatric threads. Zangya's face went serious. She tossed the band up in the air and created a blast in her hand. Kinoko struggled to try and move.

Bujin laughed, "the more you struggle the easier I can drain you."

Kinoko ignored him keeping her eyes on her headband. Zangya looked to Kinoko who's grey eyes were begging the Heran not to do it. Zangya let go of the blast and disintegrated the headband completely.

Shock, loss, and hurt feelings ran through Kinoko's mind. The Saiyan girl was released from the threads though Kinoko didn't move. Salty tears began to threaten to fall. She fell to her knees holding her arms in her hands as she stared at the burnt remains of her headband. The headband which was the last thing she had left of her parents.

_***Flashback***_

_**Three year old Kinoko looked around in fear at her new surroundings. She silently followed the blue skinned man. She moved her glance to the ground.**_

_**"Where's my Mama and Papa?" She asked silently.**_

_**She had only seen her parents a few times. They were always busy with purges and never really had time for her. The man ignored her and violently pushed her into a room since she was lagging behind. Kinoko fell on her hands and knees and stayed like that. She moved her glance up and shook a little when she saw two figures standing before her.**_

_**"She bows to us already." A giant green alien said.**_

_**Tears got caught in the Saiyan toddlers eyes, never had she seen anything like that before.**_

_**"Hopefully she's not as ignorant and stubborn as her mother was."**_

_**'Was?' Kinoko said mentally. She looked up to the men with tears trickling down. "What happened to my Mama?"**_

_**A big slap in her face sent the three year old flying across the room.**_

_**"You will learn to never speak unless spoken to!" Salza said tired of the girl's questions.**_

_**Kinoko placed her hand over a forming bruise and glared at the man instead of crying. She jumped up again and ran forwards beginning to hit him on his leg. The poor girl had no fighting experience yet.**_

_**"Looks like we've got another Zuki on our hands." Neiz said.**_

_**Dore cracked his knuckles and glared at her.**_

_**"Then we must teach her like we did her mother."**_

_**Kinoko widened her eyes when the henchmen all began to attack her. By the end of it, she was bloody, bruised and unable to move. She laid there on the cold ground and the henchmen began to tease her.**_

_**"The little Saiyan is crying." Salza laughed.**_

_**Neiz picked her up by her tail and smirked.**_

_**"Maybe we should just kill her, she's won't be help anyways."**_

_**"No, Lord Cooler wants to meet with her. Then her training begins." Salza said.**_

_**"What a waste, another weak Saiyan." Dore spat.**_

_**"Saiyans. Such a disgrace."**_

_**The three men laughed as Kinoko angrily lightly growled to herself. She couldn't defend herself, her parents and now she was thinking she was a disgrace to the rest of her race.**_

_***End Flashback***_

The feelings of that day were returning. Kinoko dug her hands into the rocky ground and balled them up into fists. Her teeth clenched so tightly they nearly shattered. The tears in her eyes were now visible but they weren't of hurt, they were tears of hot burning rage. She glared up at Zangya, her grey eyes began to change. With each blink Kinoko gave her eyes were from grey to turquoise. With each twitch her body gave, her hair went from dark brown to blonde. The words 'weakling' and 'disgrace' crossed her mind.

_'I'm not a weakling... I'm not a disgrace...'_

The ground began to shake and Kinoko's loud battle cry was heard through the entire land. Her hair and eyes completely changed into that of a Super Saiyan.

Glaring hellfire at her, Kinoko approached the Heran woman slowly. Zangya was not intimidated but she didn't know the power of an angered, emotionally unstable Saiyan. She attempted to throw hooks at Kinoko but she would dodge them. When Zangya threw another blow at Kinoko, the Saiyan girl grasped Zangya's fist and crushed it in her hand. The angered face didn't leave Kinoko's features.

Tears rolled down Kinoko's cheeks when her mind wandered back to the last thing her mother and father left her. Letting out another strong battle cry Kinoko punched Zangya in her stomach making her Saiyan fist go right through it. Coughing up blood Zangya fell to the ground now defenseless but Kinoko would make sure that Zangya wouldn't have the chance to get back up. Using an Ultimate Masenko blast, which Gohan taught her, Kinoko blasted at Zangya destroying her completely.

But before the Saiyan girl could celebrate, Bujin and Bido trapped her in their threads, beginning to absorb her energy and making her wish she hadn't killed Zangya. Not that they would have actually cared though. They drained her energy until she fell out of Super Saiyan state.

...

Gohan looked over to where he felt the only last person up.

"Kinoko!"

He tried to fly towards in her aid but Bojack fazed in front of him once again. He looked passed Bojack and saw Kinoko already unconscious but still getting a beating from Bido.

"STOP THAT!" He yelled.

Bujin and Bido dropped Kinoko and flew down to where Bojack was with Gohan. They smiled and used the threads on him making him immobile. Bojack smirked and moved in front of him.

"Give your father a message for me."

He began to beat Gohan. The half-breed couldn't defend himself since he was trapped with those threads.

Bujin laughed, "you're making the same mistake as your friends, theore you struggle the more energy for us."

A sudden new Rocket Pod appeared distracting the Heran's and letting the threads loose off Gohan. Bojack growled and blasted the pod making Mr. Satan fly out of the pod and crash into the ground next to Kinoko.

"Mr. Satan!" Gohan gasped.

"For your sake I hope that wasn't the cavalry." Bojack said.

Gohan glared back at him and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"That's it!"

He rushed at the three remaining men and attacked them head on. Bojack kneed him in the stomach and Bujin hit him in the back sending him down through a building and on the ground. Grunting a bit he saw Kinoko a few feet away from him. Her tail was the only thing to twitch but that meant she was still clinging onto her life. Before he could looked around for any of the other Z fighters Bojack grabbed Gohan and pulled him into a bear hug. He laughed as the half-breed got his bones crushed and coughed up blood.

His screams echoed through the entire battlefield until his eyes fell shut not being able to fight anymore.

...

Kinoko opened her eyes back up slowly when Gohan's energy skyrocketed. She moved her head to the side and felt her eyes widened. Bojack was standing way in front of her but she only wanted to see Gohan. His Super Saiyan appearance looked different, and electricity surrounded his body. Bujin and Bido's threads also weren't working on him.

At this point she was beginning to question how strong he really was. Her eyes began to fall again since she was in a great amount of pain. Her grey eyes shut and she fell unconscious hoping the best for Gohan.

Gohan let out a battle cry breaking the threads which were not holding him back. Bujin and Bido both rushed at him. Gohan killed Bido with one hit and killed Bujin with a simple kick.

Bojack hid the obvious shock he had from Gohan's change in power. He jumped back and grabbed Kinoko who was out cold by her tail. He prepared a blast in his hand to destroy her and hoping the blast would kill Gohan as well. Before he let the blast go, Gohan appeared between him and Kinoko shocking him and making the blast go out.

Gohan's blood boiled at the thought of Bojack holding Kinoko. He stamped his fist right through his stomach and out towards his back making him cough up blood and drop the Saiyan girl Gohan had come to care for.

Bojack grunted and clutched onto where Gohan had hit. "You fool! Any last words before you die!"

He prepared his Galactic Buster and Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Actually Bojack, there is one word that comes to mind..."

Gohan cupped his hands behind him and prepared the Kamehameha. The energies clashed together, creating a blinding light through the battlefield. While the energies were still bright, Gohan and Bojack moved head first towards each other where Gohan killed him with another clean punch through the stomach.

The lights went out and Bojacks energy was completely gone. Gohan stumbled over to where Kinoko was laying back in his base form.

She opened one eye and looked to him.

"Is it over?"

He nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah it's over."

Kinoko let out a breath and Gohan noticed the tear stains on her face. He moved closer to her barely being able to stay awake.

"She destroyed my headband." Kinoko mumbled answering Gohan's unasked question. She looked into his deep black eyes. "Thank you Gohan, for protecting me."

The half-breed moved closer to Kinoko making her blush a light shade of pink.

"I'll always protect you, Kin." He whispered.

A small smile curved on her lips.

"I love...knowing that." She admitted softly.

He pressed his lips on her forehead making her smile and growl and the same time. His hand moved closer to hers and their fingers intertwined before the two of them shut their eyes.

...

"Mr. Satan saves world twice." Krillin said reading the front page article off a newspaper.

Gohan, Kinoko, Krillin and Trunks were all in the hospital after the events on Battle Island.

"Say what you'd like but if he had crashed into Bojack and his goons, we might not even be here right now." Gohan said.

Oolong smiled, "yeah when it comes to freak accidents Mr. Satan is a pro."

ChiChi stood between the beds that Gohan and Kinoko were on. Goten smiled at Kinoko making her roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He giggled and clapped his hands. She looked over to baby Trunks when he babbled her name and did the same thing. ChiChi walked out of the room to get Gohan something.

Oolong smirked, "so Gohan you defeated Bojack, and got the girl with the right press you could be as huge as Mr. Satan."

"What do you mean by got the girl?" Gohan asked.

Oolong gave the twelve year olds a funny look making them both blush.

"Oh Gohan the cameras started working again when the big smooch happened don't try it you dog." Oolong laughed.

Kinoko's face turned red and she glared at Oolong. "Shut it Porky."

_"Gohan and Kinoko sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-"_

The pig was shut off when an energy wave was shot near him by Kinoko. She rolled her eyes and laid back glaring at the ceiling. Oolong gasped and fell back in shock. Krillin chuckled lightly and looked at Gohan.

"Good luck with her buddy." He whispered so Kinoko wouldn't hear.

Gohan smiled and looked over to her. Some good feelings were beginning to grow stronger.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. Remember it's a Fanfiction so it isn't real!**

**Gohan and Kin's relationship is beginning to pick up more. (:**

**Next Chapter: Hyperbolic Time Training where Gohan will make up for the 1 year of training he lost.**

**Please, feel free to review but don't flame :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Hyperbolic Time Training

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 6: Hyperbolic Time Training**

**A/N: This chapter will mostly be about Kinoko telling Gohan about her life.**

* * *

Two days had passed since the Intergalactic Tournament. Gohan had told Kinoko that she needs to learn to control her ability of becoming a Super Saiyan. She still had a hard time transforming even if she already did it.

It was a beautiful day out so they decided to skip some homework time and train. During the middle of it Kinoko crashed into the ground by cause of Gohan.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

Gohan landed beside the crater she had created and smiled.

"Don't get mad, you're doing so much better then when we first began."

He jumped in and helped her up. Kinoko accepted the help but she narrowed her eyes.

"How can I be doing better if I can't even become a Super Saiyan as easily as you can!"

"I told you Kin, I can control it."

She crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"I want you to teach me to control it, Gohan!"

Gohan sighed and sat on the ground.

"Well it took me a while to learn. My dad and I were training when I first did it."

Kinoko frowned and sat next to him.

"I wish your mom didn't make us read those boring books every other day. Imagine how strong I could get if I continually trained without stopping."

She rested her forehead on her knees and relaxed a bit. Gohan looked to her smiling widely when an idea popped into his mind.

"Kin! I know of a place we can go to get a years worth of training done!" He exclaimed happily.

Kinoko rose her head up and looked at him. "Are you crazy?! Your mother won't let you just train for a year."

He laughed a bit. "No, I mean in this place you get a years worth of training when it's only a day out here."

Kinoko raised an eyebrow and hit him on the head. He clutched onto the spot she hit and glared at her.

"What was that?!"

"I think you're going crazy."

Gohan stood up with the Son signature smile back on his face.

"Nope, C'mon Kin let's get back home. Tomorrow we can go so we can have the full day which would be a full year."

Kinoko groaned and laid back on the grass.

"I don't want to go back to the books."

Gohan sighed, "Kin, we need to hurry before my mom notices we left."

"ChiChi won't notice." With that said, she shut her eyes and began to doze off.

The half-breed smirked and grabbed Kinoko by her ankles. Her eyes opened and she glared at him.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled.

He laughed a bit, "getting you back home."

She crossed her arms and pouted as he pulled her all the way back to the small home.

...

The next day, Kinoko and Gohan were flying off to The Lookout.

"Are you sure they'll let us use it?" Kinoko asked.

"Positive, before you came I lost an entire year of training. This will make up for it and hopefully I'll control my Super Saiyan 2 state as well."

Kinoko blinked. "Super Saiyan 2? Why didn't you say that before."

Gohan smiled at Kinoko, "you'll need to control the first stage of Super Saiyan before ascending. My father and I stayed in our forms for the ten day wait of the Cell Games. But we don't have to do that."

Kinoko looked down at the ground as they flew up.

"So, is there a level beyond Super Saiyan 2?" She asked.

When Gohan passed Korin and Yajirobe he waved at them. They landed on the edge of The Lookout while Kinoko awaited to hear Gohan's answer.

"I'm not sure, Kin."

She nodded. They walked forwards and Dende smiled at them.

"Gohan! Kinoko! Hi, what are you guys doing up here?" The guardian of the earth greeted.

"Hi Dende, it's great seeing you." Gohan responded.

Kinoko looked around. She had only been on the lookout a few times and she had never seen this room Gohan was talking about.

"So where is that magic room?" She asked.

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder and looked and Dende.

"Kin and I were wondering if you'd let us use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Mr. Popo appeared from watering the plants they had there.

"Gohan, are you sure the two of you can handle it?"

The half-breed Saiyan nodded.

"Of course we can. Kin and I need this training."

Mr. Popo gave them a serious look. Not that he ever didn't have a different look on his face.

"Now Gohan, you went in there with your father only a year ago. You know how it is in there, not even Goku could stand being in there for-"

"You should stop doubting them." A voice said.

Kinoko and Gohan looked back to see Piccolo standing there with his arms crossed and eyes shut.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said happily.

He was always happy to see Piccolo.

"Just let them in, they need the training just as Gohan said."

"If you're sure Piccolo." Mr. Popo said. He looked at the twelve year olds, "follow me."

Gohan smiled and he and Kinoko followed Mr. Popo to the doors of the chamber.

"So it's really a year?" Kinoko asked.

Mr. Popo nodded, "yes but don't worry. You can emerge earlier if you'd like."

Kinoko nodded and looked at Gohan.

"I should start believing all the crazy things you tell me."

Gohan smiled at her and they arrived upon the door.

"Are you ready to go inside or is there anything you'd like first." Mr. Popo asked.

"I think we're fine." Gohan said.

Mr. Popo nodded his head and began to open the door. Kinoko felt her eyes widened at the bright light that emitted from it. She moved closer to Gohan.

"That's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" She asked in shock.

Gohan looked down at her and grasped her hand in his making her blush.

"I'll be there with you the whole time. It'll be okay." He assured.

Kinoko nodded and looked forwards.

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Popo announced.

"Do you need another few minutes, Kin?" Gohan asked.

The Saiyan girl shook her head and let out a breath in the form of a sigh.

"No...I'm ready."

"Okay, you go in first."

Kinoko nodded and stepped into the room so curious on what it would be like. She reached the resting area and already she felt a bit strange.

"It's kinda hot in here." She stated.

"Well that's what helps with the training."

Kinoko walked out a bit more and widened her eyes when she saw where they would be training.

"G-Gohan..." She stuttered.

He placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way.

"Hey, I'm here okay. It's going to be fine."

She quickly ran back into the resting area. Just the thought of the training place made her nervous. Gohan followed after her giving her a concerned look.

"Kin, are you alright?" He asked.

She glared at him, "you should have told me it was like...well that!"

"I was nervous too, but once we begin training it'll be fine."

She had her arms crossed, "I'm not nervous...just...weirded out."

Gohan smiled, "I promise Kinoko, this will help you."

He extended his hand to her which she took and they walked out to the training area.

...

After a few days, Kinoko began to get used to the training area. It was also becoming a little easier to transform. Gohan told her to use the anger she had built up inside her in order to transform at ease.

Currently, they were in the middle of sparing while in Super Saiyan state. Kinoko rushed at Gohan using everything she had. She didn't see the point on holding back. He was much stronger then her but of course she was getting better. She began to punch him across the face which resulted in her getting hit to the ground. She growled and angrily hit the sides of the ground when she sat up. Gohan landed in front of her with a smile.

"No need to get mad Kin." He teased.

She quickly jumped up and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"Yes! There is! How can I expect to be help when a new threat comes to this planet while I'm still weak?!"

"But you're not weak."

"Compared to you, Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta I am!" She got off of him and sat knees to her chest. "I don't want to be weak anymore, Gohan. I don't want to feel useless."

Gohan sat next to her. "Kin, you're not weak at all. You're so strong and a great person, and that's the truth."

She looked at the ground angrily. "Gohan, I'm not a great person." She wrapped her arms around her legs and shut her eyes. "I'm not."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Kin, if you're still thinking about what you have done in the past then just let go. The only thing that matters is what you do now."

"You don't know about my past, Gohan!"

"Then why don't you tell me about it?" He asked, his voice growing more serious now.

Kinoko stayed quiet for a moment. "Because I don't want you to hate me. You're the only real friend I know I have..."

He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. "I will never hate you, no matter what."

She removed his hands from her face and laid back on the ground. Gohan laid next to her and moved his hands behind his head keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Please Kin, I want to know."

"Promise me you won't tell and you won't hate me."

"I promise."

Kinoko shut her eyes for a brief moment.

"I...was born on Lord Cooler's ship. My mother and father served under him since they were twelve... I never saw them really. Only like, five times in three years. They were always busy on missions and had to keep me hidden till I was three and Lord Cooler found out about me. My mom did a good job of not being seen while pregnant. My father would always cover for her. I don't remember much about them, but what I can remember, I'll never forget that. They always told me to be strong for them...but I was weak..."

She moved her glance back to Gohan who was listening in interest. He couldn't believe that Kinoko was actually telling him about her.

"Afterwards, when Cooler discovered of my existence my parents were killed. One reason was for lying and not having me killed. The second was just because he had no purpose with then anymore. I was three when I met Salza, Neiz, and Dore. It was also the first time I got a beating."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. "They hit a three year old girl?"

"How else would they have trained me."

Gohan growled. "If they weren't already dead..."

A small smile appeared on Kinoko's face.

"Actually I'm happy they beat me each hour. It only made me stronger. I met Cooler that same night, he sent me to his father's ship, where I got trained and 'reconstructed.' They just beat me each night until I would cry. I guess they also wanted to beat the feeling out of me. They didn't do a good job though. After a year and a half, I returned to Cooler's ship and I was forced to serve him. He made me destroy planets with poor people and poor kids and babies younger than Goten..." She shut her eyes when she didn't want to say anymore. "It was horrible..."

Gohan was still listening closely, a part of him wanted to just squeeze her in a hug and make her stop talking, the other part wanted to hear more. He stayed silent as Kinoko did. He knew it must be hurting her to say this. She let out a breath and began to talk again.

"Afterwards it was like that. Purge after purge and beating after beating. At first I was reluctant but soon I just gave in after I was 'convinced' by Cooler himself."

"Is he the one that gave you the scar?"

Kinoko shook her head and sat up from the white ground her and Gohan were laying on.

"I got in while on a mission. I was purging a planet when the strongest defender of it attacked me in order to defend his people...I had to kill him... But Cooler was angered when he realized my eye was partially blinded. I didn't want it to get healed, I always want to remember that day. After that, I never disobeyed again. But I still hate it when people get hurt for no reason. Then soon Cooler died, and I was stuck in space for another few years till I came crashing here on Earth."

Gohan sat up next to her. He was surprised by all that but it did explain a lot about her personality.

"I'm sorry all that happened, Kin."

Kinoko shrugged, "it wasn't your fault."

Gohan stood up and helped her up as well. She blushed when she felt him wrap his arms around her in a hug. He leaned down and moved his mouth towards her ear.

"I'm happy you came to Earth."

Kinoko didn't return the hug. She stood there just placing her head on his chest with a small smile.

"Me too."

...

A few months had passed for the twelve year olds in the chamber. Gohan's hair had grown a little and he was getting a bit taller. As for Kinoko, her hair wasn't changing because she is a full-blooded Saiyan. They had grown so much closer then ever. Gohan was happy to know everything about Kinoko's past. It made him feel like she completely trusted him, and he liked that feeling.

Something else major that happened was that Gohan grew his tail back. During one of their sessions, Kinoko created a power ball and transformed into her great ape form. Gohan discovered that as long as one of them avoided the Blutz waves then they could just destroy the power ball and there would be no need to cut off a tail. They worked together and learned to control it.

Kinoko had also learned to control her Super Saiyan transformation and was now focused on ascending beyond that. As for Gohan, he had controlled his Super Saiyan 2 transformation and was wondering on how to get to the next stage.

After all, a Saiyan's power sees no limit.

Gohan and Kinoko were sparing in a snowy yet fiery summit. One second it would be extremely cold with ice and snow mountains. Other times it would be extremely hot and volcanos would erupt with lava everywhere.

Kinoko was much better and faster now. She was able to keep up with Gohan's base state and his first Super Saiyan state. Now when he would kick her down, she'd easily rekindle and attack again. He had also taught her techniques like the Solar Flare and even the Kamehameha. They had decided to fight till they couldn't anymore. As if they both were threats to earth that needed to be stopped. Gohan decided it was time to kick it up notch. He was also getting a bit cockier because he knew how much stronger he was getting. He was practically the strongest in the universe again surpassing his father in all areas regarding training.

Gohan powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 when Kinoko came rushing back at him. He blocked all her incoming blows and she blocked his. They fazed in and out of sight as they sparred. They could sense each other getting stronger by the second. They landed in the air far from each other and Kinoko smirked at him.

She moved some hair behind her ear and cupped her hands behind her. "Kame..."

Gohan smirked and did the same thing. "...Hame..."

"HA!"

They let the energy waves clash together and it created a bright, blinding light all around. Once the blast exploded Kinoko landed on the ground on the verge of passing out. Gohan landed beside her and picked her up. She shook her head and pushed herself away.

"No, let's keep fighting."

Before she could even slip into a fighting stance she fell forwards into his arms and passed out.

...

Gohan walked back into the resting area and set Kinoko on a bed. He turned around but he looked back to Kinoko when he heard her begin to move. Kinoko began to toss and turn before snapping her eyes open and gasping. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair and looked to Gohan.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kinoko looked at him for a moment.

"Did I pass out?"

Gohan walked over to her.

"Well we've been training non-stop. It was time for a break."

Kinoko growled and clutched onto the covers. "No, we need to train!"

Gohan smiled, "we have a lot of time in here, Kin. There's no point in going overboard."

Kinoko rolled her eyes and laid back down. "Fine."

"Your strong Kin, and you'll only get stronger."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before laying on her back.

"I'll never be as strong as you though."

He laughed a bit and rubbed her head with his hand.

"That's probably true."

She playfully glared at him. Gohan brushed her bangs to the side and leaned down. She blushed when he pressed his lips on her forehead letting them linger a bit. He pulled away and smiled at her.

Things were getting pretty serious, but they'd be okay.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Kin and Gohan's relationship is getting much more serious.**

**Next Chapter: Broly Second Coming. (Yup much earlier then canon:)**

**Please, feel free to review but don't flame.**


	7. Chapter 7: Broly Second Coming Pt 1

**Trials Of A Saiyan **

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama **

**Chapter 7: Broly Second Coming Pt 1**

**A\N: You guys! Thanks so much for 50 amazing reviews! I love you all individually so much:D! Favorite and follow as well if you'd like. ****Oh & to avoid confusion, I will refer to Future Trunks as M. Trunks, and Chibi Trunks will be just Trunks.**

* * *

Four years had passed since Kinoko landed on Earth. That means that both her and Gohan were now sixteen, on the verge of turning seventeen. As the years passed they had kept up with their training and they had even started training with Goten and Trunks when they could. The two boys were very strong and advanced for their age. Even M. Trunks had come back from the future from time to time to train with them.

A recently turned five year old Goten laughed as he chased after the rolling Dragon Ball. Himself, Trunks and M. Trunks were out looking for them just for fun.

"Got it!" Goten cheered when his hand barely even touched the Dragon Ball. When the ball kept rolling Goten just kept chasing after it, "hold it, come here!" He called. The ball rolled down from the edge of the mountain he was threatening to fall over. Goten jumped forwards to get it but he groaned when the ball slipped out of his hand.

A six year old Trunks smirked a Vegeta like smirk as he floated in the position to catch it as it fell. He could fly already because Vegeta and M. Trunks, who he saw as a big brother figure, had helped him learn.

"Trunks you better watch out cause here I come!" Goten called.

With that said the Goku look-a-like jumped down from the mountain in attempts to capture the ball.

The purple haired Chibi demi-Saiyan smirked. "Thanks for the warning Goten, but I'll take it from here."

"Alright!"

The nimbus cloud caught Goten since he couldn't fly yet. He flew around and stopped to where M. Trunks was floating.

"Do you think we should help him big Trunks?"

The hero from the future chuckled, "nah, he's got it."

All of a sudden, a new character appeared into the scene.

"Hey guys! Am I late?" Kinoko greeted.

Chibi Trunks turned around upon hearing her voice and smiled widely.

"Kin! You're here!" He cheered.

She smiled a little and then gasped when she saw the ball pass him. The purple haired boy gasped and look down, "Oh no!"

"I've got it!" She called.

She jumped down in hopes of catching the falling ball but she screamed when various birds flew by taking the Dragon Ball with them.

"Stupid birds." She growled.

M. Trunks flew down towards her as she wiped away the feathers stuck to her angrily.

"Is Gohan coming by?" M. Trunks asked.

Kinoko rolled her eyes, "he's busy with some school thing. To think, one of the most powerful guys in the universe is afraid of his mother yelling at him."

M. Trunks chuckled at that comment. Kinoko and Gohan's relationship was still developing slowly. She would consider him her boyfriend but she would glare at anyone who said he was. While in the middle of the laugh, Trunks and Goten's voices caught their attention.

"Hey guys! We found it!" Trunks called.

"Yeah it landed in a birds nest!" Goten informed.

Kinoko and M. Trunks flew up and looked around.

"A nest?" Kinoko repeated.

"More like a colony." M. Trunks added.

Goten did a happy dance since they had gathered yet another Dragon Ball. Trunks opened his duffle bag which he used to hold all the Dragon Balls they had collected.

"Check it, all we need is to find one more Dragon Ball." Trunks informed.

Goten sat on the ground with a smile. "Wow, searching for the Dragon Balls happened to be a lot easier then we expected huh?"

"All thanks to the dragon radar my mother made, we can't lose."

Kinoko and M. Trunks walked over to the kids.

"I can't wait to have my wish come true." Trunks said as he stared at the radar.

"What are you going to wish for?" M. Trunks asked the younger version of himself.

"I'm gonna wish for my very own amusement park! One where there's no lines or height restrictions!"

Kinoko chuckled and looked at Goten.

"And you?"

He smiled widely up at her, "why me?" He began to laugh to himself, "I'd wish for a land of cake and ice cream, where I can eat as long as I'd want to forever and ever."

She ruffled his hair, "you're hopeless, Goten."

Said boy began to laugh until many birds angrily surrounded them.

"Ugh! I'm going to blast these stupid things!"

M. Trunks looked down to where Goten sat. "Wait! Goten stand up you're sitting on one of the eggs!"

"Oops."

...

After escaping the birds, the group of four went in search for the last ball.

"It's around here somewhere." Trunks informed.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Kinoko asked.

Goten's stomach growled loudly.

"IM HUNGRY!" He whined.

He began to stomp around and look for anything to eat.

M. Trunks looked back to a lake they landed in front of. He bent down and grabbed something out of it that caught his attention.

"Hey, look guys. There are crystals in this water."

Trunks looked back at him. "What's so cool about that?"

"Do they taste good?!" Goten yelled.

Kinoko slapped him on the back of his head. "All you ever think about is food!"

"I can't help it!" With that said he began to walk off while clutching onto his stomach and complaining about hunger.

Trunks followed after him doing the same thing. Kinoko picked up a crystal with her hand out of the water and looked at it closely.

"So these are real crystals?"

M. Trunks' eyes widened, "you've never seen a crystal before?"

"Nope."

M. Trunks looked to the side when he noticed a village.

"Maybe we should take it down to that village. They look poor they could make a fortune selling these."

Kinoko stood up and narrowed her eyes, "how could a shiny rock help them?"

"Crystals are worth a lot, how do you not know this?" M. Trunks asked.

Kinoko looked down at the village. "I don't really read the boring science books."

Kinoko took off in the air floating above Trunks and Goten till they arrived.

...

Arriving upon the village they ran into a group of villagers who appeared to be doing a ceremony of some sort. They were all kneeled down in front of a little blonde girl and it looked like they were praying. They all gasped and looked back once they heard the arrival of the Saiyans.

One man at the front was holding a staff and waving it in front of the little girl on the alter as he chanted in a strange language. He dropped it once he saw the group letting it keep rolling forwards.

"Intruders!" He cried.

The entire villagers stood up and looked at the Saiyans in shock. Trunks put his foot out and stopped the rolling staff from moving anymore.

"Were not intruders, my name is Trunks." M. Trunks said.

"I'm Goten," Goten continued.

Kinoko and Trunks only narrowed their eyes. They moved forwards up to the man who was chanting earlier.

"Where did you three come from?" He asked.

Trunks handed him back his staff and pointed up, "from the sky."

"The sky?" One of the villagers mumbled, "What kind of fools do you take us for!?" He yelled in Kinoko's ear.

The Saiyan teenager harshly glared at him making him back up. Goten looked over to the man with a smile.

"It's easy look."

The nimbus appeared under him and began to lift him up making the villagers gasp. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"That's not real flying, check this out."

He floated up by himself and followed after the giggling Goten. M. Trunks looked up at the boys.

"Shesh, the mini me sure is a show off."

Kinoko crossed her arms, "he grew up with Vegeta what do you expect."

The boys landed back on the ground and their stomachs growled loudly. The man began to wave his staff and chant in front of the blonde girl again.

'_What the hell is wrong with him?'_ Kinoko asked herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Trunks who tugged on her pants.

"Kin, look. He has the Dragon Ball on his necklace." Trunks whispered.

Kinoko looked at it closely and smirked. "Good eye."

An elderly man began to approach the group, "a monster has come for blood, it demands sacrifice."

M. Trunks tilted his head in confusion and looked at the elder.

"What? A monster?"

The elder man got close to M. Trunks and leaned in towards his face giving him a serious stare. M. Trunks leaned back a bit but then narrowed his eyes.

"Look, we mean no harm. We actually came here to help, you see-"

"What's the deal with this monster?" Kinoko interrupted?

The elder man looked at Kinoko's serious face with distrust.

"Don't worry, she's no harm. Neither are those two lug heads."

The elderly man nodded, "Forgive our suspition. We were not always this way. I am Zalador, the village senior, and this is Maloja, the village idiot and self-elected Sharman."

_'Idiot alright.' _Kinoko thought.

Maloja began to circle the Saiyans. "Do not be fooled by their innocent forms, they are cursed and must be cleansed from their evil of their dark souls."

"I'll show you a dark soul." Kinoko mumbled.

Maloja went back to chanting his strange language. Zalador looked back to the tailed group of four and explained what was going on.

"7 years ago, the mountain god left a curse on our village. The great crystal that had for untold ages protected us, was shattered. Prosperity gave way to misery as drought and famine crippled the land. Still, we managed to survive. Then, one day, a terrible storm came down from the mountains, and with it, a monstrous beast killed our land, livestock and attacked the village. Maloja advised an annual sacrifice to appease the mountain god and tame the beast's savagery. This has become our way of life, and I fear it degenerates with each passing year. We are a broken people."

Kinoko growled and stood up from sitting on the ground.

"That's the stupidest story I have ever heard." She turned her attention to Maloja and smirked, "the title of village idiot does apply well to you, doesn't it?"

Maloja stomped up in front of her and pointed his staff in her face.

"How dare you come into this village and speak like that stupid girl."

Trunks growled and jumped up, "you're the stupid one! Look at your outfit!"

Kinoko narrowed her eyes at Maloja and moved the staff away from her face.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." She threatened.

Of course Kinoko had softened over the years, but only with the Z gang.

"His way may not be the best, but right now it's the only thing that keeps this village together."

Kinoko looked back at Zalador. "It's stupid, why?"

"From the beginning we have fought, we all know of sacrifice." Tears began to flow out of the elders eyes. "At least now we grieve only once a year. Too many fathers have had to bury their sons."

As the elder man kept crying, CoCo, the girl who would be sacrificed stood up.

"I offer my life to the mountain spirit for the sake of my village." She declared.

M. Trunks stood up and glared, "Cowards! This isn't noble it's murder! Don't you see!"

Maloja pointed his staff at M. Trunks.

"An evil spirit stands before us!"

In a second, Trunks, jumped between Kinoko and Maloja.

"Ta da!" He said, "I'm Trunks, and I'll take care of that monster. I only ask one thing in return, that necklace you're wearing. I think that's a fair trade, don't you."

Trunks' eyes widened when he was pulled off the ground by his green hoodie. Kinoko glared at him.

"Look squirt it's brave of you to do that but a six year old shouldn't fight a monster. Besides if you get killed your mom will kill me."

Goten ran over to Kinoko's side.

"Kin, c'mon. We can get him. You and Gohan have been training us it will be a piece of cake."

Kinoko rolled her eyes and dropped Trunks.

"Fine. Let's go."

...

Kinoko, Goten, and both Trunks' set out a large amount of food and hid inside a pot awaiting the monster. Kinoko was groaning, annoyed by the Chibis' complaining.

"But I'm starving!"

"Shut up, Goten!" Kinoko yelled.

"Kin, you know as well as I do that I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

M. Trunks rolled his eyes. "We can't have a trap without bait."

"I'm hungry too!" Trunks complained.

"Keep on whining and I'll feed you both to the monster!" Kinoko yelled.

The boys placed their index fingers over their mouths and 'shhhed' her. Kinoko growled and crossed her arms.

"We want food! We want food!" The Chibis chanted.

Trunks groaned and clutched into his stomach. "I'm starving!" He complained.

He opened up the lid of the pot they were in and grabbed an apple off the table they set out. He smiled and bit into it.

"Trunks!" M. Trunks yelled.

Goten smiled and attempted to reach one. M. Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"Goten no."

"Apple..." He beamed.

"I said no!" M. Trunks yelled in a serious tone.

Goten frowned and tears filled his eyes.

"B-but... T-trunks got one..."

Kinoko opened her eyes from being shut and then rolled them. "Here we go."

A second later, Goten began to wail loudly.

"I JUST WANTED ONE LOUSY APPLE!" He cried.

M. Trunks, feeling bad, groaned a submissive groan.

"Fine, here just stop crying."

He handed Goten an apple and the boy immediately stopped crying. M. Trunks looked at him shocked. Kinoko chuckled in amusement.

"I can't believe you fell for that."

Trunks smirked. "Yeah big brother, he was faking it the whole time."

M. Trunks rolled his eyes. The kids began to laugh until the ground began to shake.

"Uh-oh..." Goten mumbled.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes and looked at the boys. "Alright, go."

The two boys flipped out of the pot and stood in front of the so called 'monster.' When Kinoko looked up at it, her eyelids fell halfway.

"You have got to be kidding." She stated blankly.

"That's the monster? Looks an awful lot like a dinosaur if you ask me." Goten said.

The dinosaur began to roar loudly making the boys laugh. Kinoko sighed and grabbed an apple.

"They won't need my help."

She bit into the apple and watched as Goten and Trunks toyed with the dinosaur a bit. M. trunks chuckled.

"Man, they're fearless." He said.

"They are Saiyans." Kinoko responded.

Goten jumped up on the dinosaurs snout and pulled open his eyelid. Trunks laughed as he bounced up and down his back. Goten jumped on the ground and looked up at the dinosaur.

"You're kinda small for a dinosaur." Goten teased.

The dinosaur rose his foot and stomped on Goten which would make any regular teenagers gasp. But Kinoko and M. Trunks began to laugh a bit.

"Poor guy, a five and a six year old boy will be the end of him." M. Trunks said.

Goten lifted the dinosaur up and began to laugh. His eyes widened at the size of his toe claw.

"You could use a manicure."

Trunks floated in front of it and blew on his fist.

"Stand still I'd hate to hit your horn."

With that said the young demi-Saiyan sent his fist forwards and punched the dinosaur in the snout, knocking him out. Permanently.

"Alright guys!" Kinoko cheered.

She ran over and pulled them into a tight hug. The young boys blushed a bit but then groaned when she turned it into a bear hug just to bother them.

...

The gang arrived back at the village to let the people know the monster was defeated.

"Tonight for the first night, we will sleep in peace. Let us feast." Zalador stated.

CoCo smiled at the group.

"Goten, Trunks, other Trunks, Kinoko. Thank you for saving my village."

M. Trunks smiled, "it was all these two."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Trunks said.

Goten smiled at the taste of the dinosaur the village had cooked.

"Mm, delicious."

Kinoko and Trunks smirked over at Maloja flaunting his necklace at him.

"You know Kinoko, I wish there was another monster. That coat would have gone great with my necklace."

Kinoko, Goten and M. Trunks began to laugh as did the rest of the villagers.

The villagers gave the Saiyans a place to spend the night since they were a bit far from home.

...

In the morning, Kinoko was awakened by a strange noise. Quickly she ran towards where she sensed the strange energy and stopped in front of a lake close by the village. Her eyes narrowed at a figure hovering over the water. As she floated closer to the figure, energy beams passed her making her growl when they exploded near the village.

"Watch it you psycho! There are people down there!"

She looked closely and saw a man with white trousers, a golden belt, earrings and he had blonde hair.

_'He almost looks like a Super Saiyan.' _She thought.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when the man rushed forwards in attempts to punch her. She gasped and moved to the side before he could connect. Her eyes locked with his for a second. Long enough for her to see the crazy in them. He grinned before using a Dashing Punch attack sending Kinoko flying. The Saiyan girl stopped herself from moving back and glared at him.

"Fine, if you need an ass kicking I'll give it to you."

She let out a scream and transformed into a Super Saiyan before rushing back at him and attacking.

* * *

**Well, here was the first part of Broly Second coming.**

**How do you like that Mirai Trunks will be here this time?**

**Please feel free to review and follow and favorite, but don't flame. (•...•~)**


	8. Chapter 8: Broly Second Coming Pt 2

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 8: Broly Second Coming Pt 2**

**A/N: Sorry if there was confusion reading this last chapter. I will refer to Chibi Trunks as Trunks and M. Trunks as Mirai.**

* * *

Kinoko's face twitched when she felt cold water splashing on her face.

"Kin, wake up..."

Kinoko's eyes blinked open to see a very nervous Trunks. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped up only to sit back down in pain when her head hit a hard rock surface. She gasped and tears caught in the corner of her eyes as she clutched the spot she hit her head. It was then she realized she was in a small mountainside cave.

"What the-! Where's the crazy guy!" She yelled.

Trunks placed his hand over her mouth shutting her up.

"Kinoko, stay quiet!" He rasped, "he won't find us in here...at least I hope."

Kinoko moved his hand away from her mouth and rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Trunks? And where's Goten, and Mirai?" She asked.

"That crazy guys name is Broly, Goten and I found the real last Dragon Ball but Goten lost it," he explained. "Mirai came into save you after that Broly creep knocked you in here."

Kinoko nodded, confirming she understood, "so, what's going on now?"

Trunks shrugged, he still had a nervous look on his face.

"Trunks told me to come find you, and Goten went looking for the Dragon Ball."

Once again, Kinoko nodded. "Alright, that Broly character must be tough. I'll go help Mirai and you help Goten, alright?"

"O-okay...but Kinoko..."

"What?"

"I feel an emergency coming on..."

Kinoko rose an eyebrow for a second until she realized what Trunks meant.

"Oh now?" She yelled in a whisper since she sensed Broly coming in close.

"I can't help it!" He responded.

He clutched into his crotch and grit his teeth in order to hold it.

"Trunks...Trunks... Where'd you go, come out!" Yelled Goten.

The demi-Saiyan jumped up upon hearing the voice of his best friend.

"It's Goten."

Kinoko nodded and stood up with her back facing the waterfall which covered the entrance of the cave.

"Okay, I think Trunks is in trouble." She stated.

"I'm not, I'm right here."

Kinoko crossed her arms and glanced at him with one eye.

"Not you! The other one, Mirai! ...listen, go do what I tol-"

She then squealed when she got pulled out of the cave through the waterfall by a massive hand.

"TRUNKS FIND GOTEN!" She yelled.

Once again, Kinoko was face to face with the psycho, Broly. Being a Saiyan, her first instinct was to fight, even though she knew she was most likely no match for him.

Attempting to attack the larger Saiyan, Kinoko tried to throw hooks at his face. Much to her dismay he only smirked and dodged them. With quick reflexes, Broly smacked Kinoko away into the side of the mountain indenting her in it. Growling, she re-transformed into a Super Saiyan and rushed back at him while creating a Masenko blast in her hand.

"Masenko...HA!"

She let the blast of putting a lot of energy in that one blast. Once it cleared up, Broly was not in her sight anymore. A smile formed on Kinoko's features and she let out a breath.

_'That could have gotten ugly.'_ She thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a bulky, muscled arm snaked it's way around her neck strangling her. She clutched into the arm but was unable to get it off.

**...**

"Oh might Shenron, come out." Goten said as he bowed to the Dragon Balls. "Eternal dragon come out, we need you!"

Trunks glared at him, "how long does it take to call a dragon!"

Goten ignored his purple haired best friend and continued to call Shenron. Trunks crossed his arms and Goten picked up a Dragon Ball.

"I think I broke it." He admitted.

As Trunks was going to respond, a loud scream and a thunderous evil laugh caught their attention.

"It's Kinoko." Trunks yelled. "She needs help!"

When he looked back to Goten, the boy had gathered up the Dragon Balls and took off running.

"What are you doing, Goten!?"

"Sheron is a big dragon so he must need a lot of space!" He responded.

Trunks rolled his eyes and looked up to where Broly and Kinoko were.

_'I hope I don't get killed...'_

Trunks flew up and growled at Broly who was still strangling Kinoko.

"Hey! Let go of her psycho!" He yelled.

Kinoko opened her eyes from being shut and glared at the young boy.

"...Get away Trunks!" She rasped.

Trunks ignored her and attacked Broly head on.

Using the techniques and skills he learned from his father, Trunks threw right blows and hooks at Broly.

"Trunks I said...leave!" Kinoko yelled as she still tried to get away from Broly's grasp.

The lavender haired boy didn't really put up much of a fight. He gasped when a massive hand clutched onto his head and pulled him up above him.

"TRUNKS!" Kinoko yelled in worry.

She yelped when Broly moved her into a headlock not allowing her to move as well. He managed to use both his hands to pull Trunks body from a grip on his head on toe. The two Saiyans grunted as Broly chuckled.

"I'm not gonna make it..." Trunks informed.

"What do...you mean?!" Kinoko growled.

Her eyes widened when she felt warm liquid fall on the side of her arm. She then felt a disgusted feeling when she realized Trunks was peeing his pants.

"Oh that's better..." Trunks declared.

Broly growled angrily, just as usual, and he grabbed both Trunks and Kinoko by their ankles before throwing them down towards the water beneath them. Before either of them could blink Broly shot a blast at them. Kinoko moved Trunks behind her, shut her eyes, and crossed her arms out front to at least attempt to block it. She opened her eyes back up when she didn't feel a blast hit her. When she looked to the side she smiled at who she saw back up.

"Looks, it's Mirai!" Trunks stated happily.

Mirai was standing on top of a mountain with this hands out. He had just saved Kinoko and his younger present version from Broly's blast. The Super Saiyan from the future glared at Broly.

"You have no shame do you? Goku defeated you seven years ago. At least I thought." He stated.

The maniacal saiyan got a good look at this newcomer and, passed his insanity and obsession with Kakarot, remembered who the long haired man was. He let out a gush of laughter as memories of him driving the man into the pavement on the now destroyed "New Planet Vegeta" numerous times flashed through his mind.

Mirai narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny? I must have missed something." He retorted sarcastically before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Broly grinned, teal eyes shining maliciously. It was no more than a few seconds later that his power began to rise, and everyone with a sense for ki felt it.

Kinoko, Trunks and Goten, the latter having joined his friends at the bottom of them cliff with the Dragon Balls in his bag, could only observe in horror as Broly took on a transformation none had ever seen before.

The maniacs muscles became huge, even by saiyan standards, and his hair took on an appearance that resembled Mirai's when he became an Ultra Super Saiyan. But what really unsettled them was his eyes. Instead of having the teal eyes of a normal Super Saiyan, Broly's new transformation caused his irises to disappear, leaving only the sclera behind. This only served to make the Hulk-like Saiyan look even more imposing and insane.

Kinoko herself once heard from her parents about a transformation like this, and the Saiyan who did was responsible for the destruction of the original Saiyan homeworld a millennium ago. Could he possibly be the Legendary Super Saiyan?

Mirai's fists clenched as he tried not to show the fear that was racing through his veins. Last time, it took him, Goku, Piccolo, his father and Gohan working together to defeat him. Though he was considerably stronger now than he was back then, Mirai knew he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed or possibly alive.

Mirai rushed at the Saiyan in his ultra Super Saiyan form. Broly wasted no time to attack back. With each blow either of them sent it was dodged and reversed.

...

Goten laid out the Dragon Balls once more and bowed to them again.

"Oh mighty Shenron, come forth and get the bad man." He chanted.

Kinoko rolled her eyes, "is that really how you call a dragon at this time!?"

"Well you haven't met Shenron before either so I suggest you let me call him." Goten snorted.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes at the boy but then gasped when she remembered about Mirai who was fighting off Broly through all of this.

"Mirai!"

She took off flying in the air and landed a punch in Broly's stomach as Mirai got one on his face. Broly was sent flying back and Mirai smirked at Kinoko.

"I take it you both have met."

"Wouldn't you know?" She smirked.

"Kinoko, Broly isn't someone you should underestimate, about eight years ago right before the Cell Games. He's insane, it took mine, my father, Gohan and Piccolo's energy for Goku to defeat him. But somehow he survived."

Kinoko crossed her arms. "What? Is he unbeatable then?"

Mirai's fist balled up in anger. "I don't know. But we can't let him live."

"Were kinda on the same page."

They heard a battle cry which belonged to Broly as he rushed back at the two Saiyans. He aimed to punch Mirai but they jumped out of the way and landed on either side of the Saiyan. Mirai attempted to kick him on the side but as he could predict, the kick had no effect. He began to throw hooks at Broly but still the larger Saiyan wasn't fazed. Kinoko growled and began to throw hooks herself in hopes of helping.

She let out a growl and became a Super Saiyan and re-started the attack. After a few more attempts, Kinoko and Mirai both landed a hit on Broly making the Super Saiyan slow down.

"Scums like him can never accept being put in their place! I think it's time to finally put him there!" Mirai yelled and powered up a bit more.

Kinoko's current turquoise eyes narrowed at the sight of the Saiyan. She powered up a blast as did Mirai, and they began to shoot at the insane Saiyan. Ki blast after Ki blast, working together Kinoko and Mirai managed to keep him down. But of course once they stopped Broly was still unharmed. He had a few spots and scratches, but nothing serious. Before the two of them could blink. Broly flew back up and clotheslined them into the hard rock ground. Mirai shut his eyes for a brief moment before opening them back up. He lifted his leg and kicked Broly off of them.

Broly flipped backwards and stood straight as the muscles around his lips etched into a smirk. It was as if the hard kick Mirai had given him was nothing.

Kinoko jumped up after Trunks did and narrowed her eyes.

Hopefully they'd be able to stop Broly without anyone getting hurt.

* * *

**Here was the eight chapter of my story:) Thank you to everyone who has left a review and sorry fort the wait. I understand this isn't the best chapter but I've had a bit of writers block. Hopefully it'll go away soon. **

**Hope you tune in next time, love you all! (even the flamers;) **

**Next chapter: Last part to this Broly installation & yes, Gohan will come in.**


	9. Chapter 9: Broly Second Coming Pt 3

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 9: Broly Second Coming Pt 3**

* * *

**A/N: Kinoko and Gohan are both 16 in this chapter, almost 17!**

The battle between Broly, Kinoko and Mirai raged on but the two Saiyans weren't really getting anywhere. Despite all the training they had done, Broly was just as much of a challenge. Just as he was when the Z gang first encountered him.

Trunks and Goten angrily growled as they saw Broly beating Mirai and Kinoko with ease.

"Goten! We can't just hide here!" Trunks yelled._ 'My father would be so ashamed of me.'_ "We have to at least try and help!"

The splitting image of Goku gulped nervously. He was just as nervous as Trunks was.

"But Trunks... Mirai said that we shouldn't interfere remember."

The lavender haired son of Vegeta balled up his fists. "I don't care! I'm not gonna stand here while Kinoko and my big brother get beaten around!"

With that said, he took off flying in the direction of where Broly was. Goten gasped and pulled on the side bag he had which carried the Dragon Balls.

"I'm coming too, Trunks!" He called. "NIMBUS!"

The flying nimbus appeared and Goten hoped on it to get up to where Trunks was flying. Mirai's eyes widened at the sight.

"Trunks! Goten! Go away now!" He ordered.

The boys ignored him and began to attack Broly along with them. As Kinoko threw hooks and punches, Goten and Trunks did the same.

"Leave now! I'm not giving you a choice!" Kinoko ordered.

The Legendary Super Saiyan began to laugh loudly as a green aura surrounded his body. He let out a loud battle cry which made the whole area shake. The energy was so strong, and the light was so blinding, Broly took this opportunity to grasp Kinoko and Mirai's body and punch them in the stomach and send them down with a kick to keep them away.

The two boys gasped when the light calmed down. Their eyes widened when they didn't see Kinoko or Mirai around. The only one they saw was Broly, and it wasn't a good sight. Wasting no time, the Super Saiyan grabbed the boys by their heads and banged them together. The boys screamed and Goten glared at Trunks.

"Why do you have such a big head?!" He yelled.

Broly laughed in amusement and began to swing the boys around by a grasp on their ankles. They screamed once Broly let them go and chased after their retreating figures. He appeared in front of them making their body's crash into his. Broly's big bulky body was rock hard, making it difficult for the boys to move after that crash. The beast laughed and slammed them into the side of the mountains just to amuse himself.

...

Kinoko moved her uneven tinted grey eyes back up to see Broly having his way by beating the boys senseless. He had a grip on both their tails which made them practically unconscious. They had practiced to train them, but since they were still just little Chibis it hurt them. The last Saiyan female growled at the sight and jumped up. She knew now, how much she hated the sight of a hurt Trunks and Goten. Rushing back at Broly, Kinoko decided to use an old simple move long enough to get the boys away from Broly. She placed her hands over her face and growled.

"SOLAR FLARE!" She yelled.

The light she emitted was incredibly bright, not even the Legendary Super Saiyan would see through it. Gasping, he let go of the boys' tail which caused them to fall. Kinoko flew down and caught the unconscious boys, laying them down on the ground.

_'Please be okay...'_ She thought.

She turned back to Broly and glared at him.

"Time to die jerk." She said.

Kinoko flew up and attempted to hit Broly wherever her fists would land. The anger she had built up inside her from seeing Broly hurt the two boys she saw as family was what she used for motivation. Mirai got up and flew back to help her.

After all, two Saiyans are better then one.

Mirai was growing fustrated and the look on Kinoko's face showed the same thing. The maniac Saiyan kept laughing and taunting them as he dodged each hit. Not even the two of them together could slow down the Legendary Super Saiyan. An evil smirked muscled around Broly's lips and he grabbed both Kinoko and Mirai with one hand. He flew down towards the surface of a mountain and dragged their faces against it making both Mirai and Kinoko yell. Once he slid their faces against another two mountains, their faces were bruised up. Broly smirked and tossed the two Saiyans in the air before kicking them down like soccer balls. Kinoko landed on her stomach and Mirai on his back in a pile of rocks.

"This is harder then I thought." She admitted.

Her eyes shut for a brief moment as she tried to catch her breath. Mirai popped out of the pile and narrowed his eyes when Broly was coming in close on them.

"There's got to be a way we could beat him. There's no way he's unstoppable." Mirai growled.

Kinoko stood to her feet feeling a bit woozy from the various beatings she had gotten from Broly in the past hour.

_'Where are you, Gohan?'_ She thought.

Quickly, herself and Mirai flew back up to Broly. They knew that right now, they were the best opponents he had and they couldn't let Trunks and Goten get even more hurt then they were. They came in close to Broly and connected both their elbows to his ribs. Broly gasped out some saliva which signaled that the hit did have an effect on him. But obviously, it was not enough. In an instant, Broly grabbed Kinoko's face, he kicked her upside the head, then he uppercutted her away sending her through a few mountains before one of them broke and the pieces of it crumbled over her body.

"Kinoko!" Mirai yelled in worry.

Turning to glare at the beast before him, Mirai's energy began to rise. He took a look at the two unconscious boys by the hands of Broly, Trunks and Goten.

"This is it Broly! You won't live to see another day I'll make sure of that! Your days of torture are finished!" He declared.

Letting out a scream Mirai began to buff up some more, and some circuits of electricity flashed upon the structure of his body. He grit his teeth together before letting out a battle cry when louder then Broly's. Once he finished powering up, Mirai felt a new type of power. He felt stronger then he had ever been.

The Legendary Super Saiyan growled and rushed at the future son of Vegeta with his fist out in front of him. Mirai moved to the side and dodged the in coming hit he could have received. Broly swiftly slid down and tried to kick Mirai. He rekindled and countered with a swift kick of his own sending Broly a few inches deep into the rock ground. The beast moved forwards and began a deathly spar with the warrior from the future. Seeing that the fist movements wouldn't get anywhere, Mirai decided it was time to use some energy waves.

Starting off with his burning attack move, he launched it at Broly, only to fail when the Super Saiyan slapped it down between some mountains. The aftermath of the explosion of the blast caused the mountain and ground to create a crater and some lava began to rise. Trunks growled and shot Ki blast after Ki blast at the maniac Saiyan, it didn't even slow him down. Broly grew tired of Mirai's failed attempts and created a blast of his own, Eraser Cannon.

Mirai gasped since the blast was huge. He then remembered about Trunks and Goten who laid closely by unconscious. As Broly let go of the blast, Trunks fazed in front of the Chibis, and put up an energy shield to partially block the aftermath of the blast. But unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop Mirai himself from absorbing the blast.

The Super Saiyan from the future shut his eyes, and his hair went back to it's lavender color as he collapsed beside his present self, and Goten.

...

Seeing his opponent was finally down, maniacal laughter once again emerged from Broly's throat, unknowingly awakening an formerly unconscious Kinoko. Her entire body throbbed and she had a migraine the size of one of Cooler's Death balls. Still, the Saiyan girl gritted her teeth. There was no way in hell she was going to let this lunatic win, Legendary Super Saiyan or not.

The young Saiyan girl once again jumped up ignoring the massive headache and bloody wounds she had received from the maniac. She flew up and stopped in front of him trying her best to stare him down. A sinister smile etched onto the maniacs lips.

"What will it take to get you down?" He said in a slight tone of humor.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes and moved sons hair behind her ear.

"You'll have to kill me." She stated.

Broly licked his lips, "that won't be a problem."

He rushed at Kinoko in his massive form, she wondered how he was so fast considering he had those big bulky muscles on his body. Kinoko moved out of the way as he attempted to do the same things he did to Mirai. Using everything she learned in her past years as a warrior.

Quickly she threw blow after blow at Broly as he did the same. Kinoko landed a punch in his face which obviously didn't faze him. Broly was beginning to send Kinoko back a bit. Before she even realized it, they were floating over a lava river. She looked down and got an idea.

_'If I could just get him in there...'_

She was knocked out of her thoughts when a loud growl, meant for her, rushed at her. Kinoko jumped higher in the air which made Broly miss the incoming tackle he had close for her. Kinoko used her leg to kick him only to have Broly faze away and reappear behind her. She gasped when he grabbed her arms and pressed his knee against her spine adding pressure by each second.

Kinoko grit her teeth to stop any grunt or possible scream of pain. She moved her glance behind her, seeing the maniacal Super Saiyan. Then she looked below her, seeing the burning river of lava. As Broly held onto her, Kinoko began to try and get out of his grasp. She shook and wriggled but his grip was tight. Letting out a loud scream, Kinoko grit her teeth together and glared at Broly behind her as she transformed into a Super Saiyan.

She used that new strength to flip away from Broly's grasp and elbow him down closer to the lava. When she was close enough she pushed at his back in attempts to drown the Legendary Super Saiyan into the molten river of fire. She figured that whether he's a Saiyan or not, anyone could get cooked in that thing. But of course, the maniac would not go down without a fight.

Since nobody had really taken energy from him, it wasn't a real challenge to begin to turn the tables on Kinoko. The Saiyan girl gasped when Broly began to flip them over so he was hovering her her and the sea of lava. He placed his hands on her neck and began to try to push her deep down into the lava. Kinoko gasped when she felt some of the ends of her long hair dip into the lava and begin to burn off. As she came closer and closer her heart rate began to increase at the thought of her burning in that thing.

_'What am I gonna do...'_ She began to think.

She shut her eyes and fell out of Super Saiyan state making her eyes grey and her hair brown again.

It was no use, this Saiyan was just too strong.

She felt the heat of the lava come closer and closer to her back side as she still attempted to fight it off. She clenched her teeth and grasped the Saiyans arm as he grew a few inches closer to the lava.

In almost an instant, a Ki blast exploded beside them getting the maniacs attention. Kinoko used this opportunity of distraction and flipped them over once more. She created a quick Masenko blast and fired it at him allowing the lava to absorb his body. Kinoko sighed in relief and landed on a rock in the middle of the lava river.

"Finally, it's over." She breathed and shut her eyes.

The lava began to rise, but a certain someone came in to save Kinoko from the same fate as Broly. He scooped her up in his arms and began to fly off before a lava wave took them. She opened her pale eye, and smiled at the figure she could always recognize, even if he did look blurry.

"...Gohan..." She mumbled and nuzzled her face into his chest as her tail wrapped around arm.

...

As her vision began to adjust, Kinoko she saw a smiling Gohan before her.

"It's about time." She accused.

He chuckled a little, "Sorry I'm late."

"But if it wasn't for us you'd be Saiyan girl soup." A voice said.

She looked to the side and rose an eyebrow when she saw Krillin dressed in Piccolo's fighting attire.

"Krillin?" She asked.

"He was dying to try that out." Gohan said, with a hint of humor in his voice.

Krillin stood in Piccolo's pose "What do you think?"

She chuckled a bit as Gohan began to help her up.

"Well, I'm glad you came. If you didn't I would be well... Deep fried."

Her eyelids fell in annoyance when Gohan rested his elbow on her head playfully.

"What are boyfriends for, Kin?"

She glared at him while blushing. "Aren't I lucky?" She grumbled.

"You know, regular dating teenagers your age don't go around fighting psychopaths." Krillin informed.

Kinoko turned her glare to Krillin since she felt a bit embarrassed. Still after four years of knowing him, she didn't really like the words 'Gohan' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence.

"So Broly's back huh? Well he must have been pretty soar at Goku for traveling all this way for a rematch, but it looks like you guys had it pretty much covered." Continued Krillin.

"No thanks to you! Why didn't you tell me about a freak like this before!" She yelled.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Kinoko. "I did! You just didn't listen, Kin."

The Saiyan girl chuckled nervously. "Oh, right..."

The two male Z warriors began to laugh.

"We might as well get the other guys-" Gohan stopped talking and narrowed his eyes when he sensed a power level. "Why am I not surprised..." He asked himself.

They looked back and saw the lava begin to rise. Broly had used an energy shield and was unharmed and unburied. The two Saiyan teens narrowed their eyes as Krillin looked at him nervously.

"Okay that was neat trick." Kinoko mumbled.

"Tell me something, is it just my imagination or is that Freek staring right at me? I always get single vow." Krillin narrowed his eyes, "I guess that's what I get. For being so good at this."

When Krillin attempted to rush at him, the maniac shot a simple blast at him making the human warrior fly back crashing into a mountain.

Gohan gasped, "Krillin!" He looked back to Kinoko with a serious look, "check on him, and stay back."

Recognizing Gohan was most likely capable of beating Broly, Kinoko nodded and ran back in aid of Krillin.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." Krillin mumbled and fell unconscious.

"Oh no, get up Krillin." Kinoko said. She gasped and clutched onto her head when another headache from her previous encounters hit her. When she looked to the side she saw many of Broly's green blasts launch at her. Not having enough time to dodge them, they hit her and made her fall in the same state Krillin was.

Gohan growled angrily and rushed at the Saiyan his father had defeated seven years prior. He was mentally questioning how was he back. Still in his base form, the half-breed Saiyan began wasting no time in order to get hits on the Super Saiyan of Legend. Blow after blow, Gohan got some good ones in on Broly but it didn't appear to be doing much more damage.

"Kakarot..." Broly growled in an angered tone. "Kakarot..." He repeated.

Anger filled the Legendary Super Saiyans body as he faced the some of the man who had defeated him. Another one of Broly's loud cries echoed through the battlefield before rushing at Gohan. The two appeared even, Broly slightly more in control than Gohan. After a few kicks, blows and elbow shoves, Gohan decided his base form wasn't enough. He landed on top of a mountain and smirked at the Super Saiyan before transforming into a Super Saiyan himself.

Gohan growled and jumped forwards rushing at the Saiyan of Legend. The two began an all out spar which made them move all over the place quickly. They crushed gigantic mountains into tiny pebbles and made some more lava from the earths surface rise up. Punch after punch Gohan and Broly seemed to be getting stronger instead of slowing down. Gohan sent a strong kick to Broly making the Saiyan indent in the rocky ground. Quickly he rekindled by punching Gohan across the face sending him stumbling back a bit. Broly used this opportunity and grabbed Gohan by his neck. He repeated punched the half-breed and even began to draw some blood from him. He gave Gohan one final punch before kicking him through a variety of mountains each one crumbling down after Gohan flew threw them. The beast laughed and chased after him. Once he caught up to where Gohan was, he grabbed him by his gi and pulled him into a bear hug which quickly made the half-breed Saiyan react. The sounds of Gohan's screams, and spine crackling was all that could be heard around the battlefield. Unfortunately for him, anyone who could help him, was out cold.

Broly laughed as he crushed the Saiyans body in his arms. Gohan growled as he tried to escape it. Everyone he struggled, Broly would tighten the grip and laugh even louder.

'_He's too strong...' _Gohan thought, '_How can I defeat him?!'_

_***GOHAN! DON'T LET HIM WIN SON!***_

The half-breed gasped, _'Father?__'_

_***Focus Gohan, the earth is in your hands. You can do this son! Dont let Broly win!***_

The Super Saiyan smirked and crushed Gohan even more. As the Saiyan began to lose hope and power an energy blast went and hit Broly in the back making him loosen his grip.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

The human warrior smiled weakly, "You wouldn't last a season without me..." With that said, he fell back unconscious, but now Gohan was able to get away from Broly.

"I've had enough." Gohan declared. He powered up beyond a Super Saiyan and growled as he cupped his hands back._ 'Thank you father... I can do this.'_

"Not until you are dead at my feet."

Broly jumped on top of a mountain and began to power up a blast. Gohan did the same and created the move he had perfected for the passed years.

"Kame...hame..."

Broly laughed as the, Omega Blaster, he was preparing, grew larger. Gohan fired the Kamehameha attack and Broly let go of his Omega Blaster. The blasts collided but it was Broly who seemed to have the upper hand against the collision of attacks.

...

Mirai was awoken by Trunks who was shaking him.

"Mirai... Gohan is taking on Broly alone."

The hero from the future blinked his eyes open and looked at his brother in shock.

"Gohan is here?"

Mirai and Trunks ran forwards to get a closer view.

"Goten is down there too!"

It was true, Goten was down trying to be an aid to his big brother. Even though he probably didn't need it. The two sons of Vegeta looked to the side when they heard a grunting sound.

"Kinoko!" Trunks yelled.

The female Saiyan opened her eyes and but shut them again.

"How'd she get all the way over here?" Mirai asked.

Trunks ran over and shook the Saiyan girl. "Kin? Kinoko get up."

She opened her pale eye and recognized the features of Trunks.

"Man that guy knocked me out three times..." She gasped and widened her eyes when she saw the blinding light of the collision of blasts. "What's going on!?" She yelled.

Trunks narrowed his blue eyes and glared at the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"I don't care if he is an almighty Super Saiyan, he's still a jerk."

Mirai looked at his present version and smiled weakly, "C'mon Trunks, let's show this jerk what the sons of Prince Vegeta can do."

The two stood in a stance and began to shoot an energy wave just as Gohan and Goten were doing. Kinoko jumped up and joined in with them.

"Let's end this now!" Mirai yelled loudly.

The three Saiyans on the mountain and the Saiyan brothers shooting the Kamehameha let out loud battle cries and worked together in order to defeat the beasts, Omega Blaster. As the blinding light of the blasts covered the area, the five Z fighting Saiyans managed to power over Broly's blast sending the Legendary Super Saiyan into space and blasted into oblivion, just like he belonged.

Once the aftermath of the blasts cleared up, the sky became bright and blue again.

Kinoko, Mirai and Trunks jumped down to where the Son brothers were.

"We won! We won! We won!" The boys cheered.

"I can't wait to tell dad about this!" Trunks shouted.

Goten's stomach growled. "Whoa, I'm hungry."

Kinoko and Mirai rolled their eyes playfully.

"Hey, maybe we should get back to the village and get a snack." Mirai suggested.

The two boys smiled and ran off with Mirai chasing after them. Kinoko looked at Gohan with a glare.

"Next time you want to study instead of coming with us on a quest just get here quicker."

Gohan smiled a bit and the two walked off behind the other Saiyans forgetting about Krillin who was still stuck on a wall.

But at least now, another threat was dealt with thanks to the Saiyan warriors.

...

After getting cleaned up, Kinoko and Gohan were up in his bedroom studying. Goten and ChiChi had gone to Capsule Corp. She wasn't to happy about the fact that her five year old son had fought against a Legendary Super Saiyan.

Kinoko groaned in boredom as she read the textbook. "I wish Broly would have killed me..."

Gohan looked at her. "You don't mean that?"

She looked up and locked eyes with Gohan before frowning and shutting the textbook.

"This isn't what we should be doing, Gohan! Training! We need to train."

He stood up and walked towards her.

"We do that all the time."

"But I need to get stronger!" She yelled. "What if another threat comes and is much stronger then Broly!? How are we going to be ready for that?!"

Gohan placed his lips over hers making Kinoko stop talking and blush. Though they had been_ boyfriend and girlfriend_ for three years she had never kissed Gohan. She pulled away and blinked in shock. Gohan smiled and rested his forehead on hers.

"We will trust me..."

"You...say that to much..." She mumbled.

She was still blushing from the kiss Gohan gave her. He pressed his lips on her once more and pulled away.

"Well it's true."

She shut her eyes and smiled a bit.

"R-right..."

She looked back at Gohan and pressed her lips on his surprisingly soft warm ones. What began as a small kiss became much more passionate, much more hungry and much more lustful. Before either of them realized it, they were out of clothing and already done with what they did. Afterwards they fell asleep. Wrapped up in the arms of their new found mates.

* * *

**Well hope you all liked it! :D I know what happened at the end seemed a big fast in the story but remember, it's been four years! Also remember one more thing... _Gohan didn't use protection... Hehehehe XD_**

**Tune in next time! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kinoko's WHAT!

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**A/N: This is a filler chapter and I took a lot of work even though it wont be the best one. I just can seem to find other ways to right this. Its only a filler chapter though, but its a necessary one. **

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 10: Kinoko's WHAT?!**

* * *

A month and a half had passed since what happened between Gohan and Kinoko happened. Shockingly, they both of them enjoyed 'doing the deed' and it became their favorite activity. Besides sparring that is.

One morning, Gohan woke up when sunlight went through the window hitting his face. He yawned and sat up wondering where Kinoko was. He expected to see her laying next to him but surprisingly she wasn't there. He got out of bed and pulled on his pants before stepping out of his room. As he was walking down the hall he spotted his little brother, Goten holding some cards in his hands. He smiled up at his big brother when he took notice of him.

"Gohan! You're awake."

"Yeah, have you seen Kinoko, Goten?"

The young boy smiled and used his furry brown tail to open the bathroom door which he was standing by.

_**A/N: remember, all the Saiyans (besides Vegeta and Goku) keep their tails in my fanfics.**_

"Kin is sick and I made her some cards to feel better."

Once the door opened, Gohans eyes widened at the sight. Kinoko's head was over the toilet and she didn't look so well. The sons of Goku walked forwards closer to the female Saiyan.

"Are you alright, Kinoko?" Gohan asked.

Kinoko glared over at him, "do I look alright!?"

He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're not burning up. What do you feel is wrong?"

Kinoko's glare hardened. "Who made you a doctor?!"

"I'm just trying to help." Gohan stated.

"Well I do-" She gasped and went back to hurling in the toilet.

Gohan looked back to Goten.

"Hey bro, can you go get mom please?"

"Okay big brother." With that said the happy boy went off in search of ChiChi.

Kinoko stopped and stuck her tongue out in disgust. She absolutely hated the taste of vomit.

"I'm fine, Gohan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I'm hungry now."

Quickly the Saiyan girl rushed down to the kitchen and grabbed all the quick food her grey eyes landed on. She walked over to the table and prepared a breakfast buffet for her strange cravings. ChiChi, Gohan and Goten walked down and widened their eyes at the sight.

"Gohan, what's the matter with her?" ChiChi asked. "I thought she had a stomach ache."

"She did..." He responded.

ChiChi nodded, "well tell me if she starts feeling sick again." And walked into the kitchen

Gohan looked down when he felt Goten tug on his pants.

"Gohan, have you noticed Kinoko is getting...bigger."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She's probably eating too much but look."

Gohan looked to Kinoko. He didn't see what Goten was talking about. He shrugged it off and walked towards her again.

"Are you feeling good enough to train today."

Kinoko looked up and Gohan then nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go now!" She stood up from her chair and was about to walk off. She then looked back to the table and grabbed a pot full of oatmeal before running out of the home. Gohan rose an eyebrow. Last time he tried to get Kinoko to try oatmeal she said she hated it.

"I thought Kin hated oatmeal."

...

A few hours passed by and Gohan started noticing that Kinoko's fighting was way off. For some odd reason, she would begin to get dizzy in the middle of the spar and take a break. Piccolo had also arrived saying that he hasn't had a good spar in a while so Gohan decided to train with him and Goten who tagged along. Kinoko was currently working on balance and breathing. Over the passed few months she had been practicing yoga. That's right, yoga. She knew she was strong physically, but she wanted to become equally strong mentally.

_**A/N: I've been taking a yoga class and it's great. I imagine that the poses I learn, Kinoko would be doing as well. :D**_

She knew she was strong physically but she also wanted to become strong mentally. She sat in an easy pose with her legs crossed and her hands at heart center with her thumbs pressed again her chest. She took deep breath after breath and began to sense her own Ki. She then brought her hands around before bringing them back in front of her stomach where she began to sense a strange low energy.

_'What in the world...'_

Kinoko placed her hands over her stomach and the energy she sensed got a bit stronger. She then soon came realize, this wasn't her own energy. But if it wasn't hers, then what or who's was it. As the Saiyan female pondered upon that Gohan and Goten landed beside her.

"Spar with me, Kin." Gohan said.

Kinoko stood up and looked at Gohan with a confused facial expression.

"Do you sense something strange about me?" She asked.

The eldest son of Goku shook his head. "No, why? Is everything okay, Kinoko?"

She grabbed his wrists and roamed them over her stomach. "I think there's something inside me. I'm sensing something strange in there."

"Maybe its a bug..." Goten stated.

"A bug?" The teenage Saiyan repeated.

Goten nodded, "When my tummy starts hurting, mom says I have a bug."

Piccolo landed behind them and crossed his arms. "Well it's about time, I was wondering when Mirai's comments on you two would come true."

"Hm?" Gohan and Kinoko looked over at Piccolo with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, Piccolo?"

The Namekian warrior smirked and shut his eyes. "Gohan, after the Cell Games do you remember how your mother was acting?"

He looked up to the sky as he thought back. "Oh yeah, man was that a case. She was eating foods she hated, she was throwing up a lot and boy she was so moody. But then I realized it was because she was… having a baby…" After putting two and two together Gohan's eyes widened immensely. "Wait…a… baby…" He let out a surprised scream before he ended up fainting.

Kinoko rolled her eyes and looked down at her unconscious mate. "He must get that from his mother."

"But why did he faint, Mr. Piccolo?" Goten asked.

"Well let's just put it like this. Kinoko, you're going to give birth to a child." Piccolo stated, dropping the bomb.

The female Saiyan gasped her eyes wider then saucers, "WHAT?!" With that said she fell unconscious beside Gohan.

Goten scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Mr. Piccolo, where do babies come from?"

The Namekian Z fighter looked to the child a bit awkwardly. "Eh, ask your mother oh and also, let's just keep this a secret for now."

"Keep what a secret?" Goten asked.

Piccolo's eyelids fell to slits in annoyance. "Gohan and Kinoko's child."

The Goku look-a-like smiled. "Sure, let's train now. They'll be awake in a few minutes."

"Now you're talking kid, besides, they'll need to be alone to talk about this."

The two flew off leaving the shocked unconscious teenagers.

….

Gohan opened his eyes back up when he felt something lick his face. When his vision cleared he smiled at seeing his old pal, Icarus.

**_A\N: Yes, the dragon. _**

He looked to the side and saw an unconscious Kinoko. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. He was gonna be a father, and he could tell Kinoko knew by now. He let out a breath and moved closer to her.

"Kinoko," he whispered and shook her, "Wake up."

The Saiyan girl blinked her eyes open and shifted them till they met his coal ones.

"What did we do…?" She mumbled.

Gohan pulled her up and they sat next to each other. They didn't look at each other, they only stared at the grass they were sitting on.

"What are we gonna do?" Kinoko asked in whisper, "w-we can't be…p-parents." She stuttered.

Gohan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Well, there's nothing we can do now." A small smile appeared on his face. "We're gonna be parents…"

Kinoko looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "are you insane! Your mom is gonna kill us!"

"Kin, we can't do anything now."

She pushed herself away from him and stood up running her fingers through her hair nervously. "But—"

"Remember what I told you in the chamber," He stood up and approached her but she kept her back to him. "The past is in the past, all that matters is what _we _do now."

She looked back to him with tears threatening to fall. "You want this?"

He grabbed her much smaller hands in his and smiled. "Of course I do. I mean we were bound to be parents one day, and you're the only one I'd want to be carrying my child."

She nibbled on her bottom lip in nervousness. "I'm… scared…" She admitted softly.

Gohan moved his hands onto her shoulders. "C'mon, we've been through much scarier things, besides being parents might not be so bad."

"Are you forgetting about ChiChi?"

"She'll be upset at first, but we'll get through it. It's me and you Kinoko. We'll be fine."

She looked up to him once again. "Are you sure?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Of course I am."

Kinoko let out a breath in the form of a sigh. "What now?"

"I guess we need to tell my mom."

The two teenaged Saiyans exchanged nervous looks. Telling ChiChi might be the hardest thing they'll have to do.

…..

The fly home was silent. Gohan and Kinoko were still shocked and thinking about the child she was carrying. It was like they could already feel ChiChi's wrath of a frying pan. Kinoko blinked at the thought. She had seen Master Roshi get hit with that and she didn't want to know how it felt. They landed on the front of the house and let out a deep breath. Goten ran in first acting oblivious to the news he heard today. Gohan grabbed Kinoko's hand and led her inside where they saw ChiChi. They both went pale. This was definitely gonna be harder than they thought.

"Hey, you guys are back early." She recognized.

"We didn't really get much training done actually." Gohan murmured.

ChiChi put down the cup of tea she was sipping and looked at them strangely. "Then what did you do."

"Talked…" Kinoko mumbled quickly.

ChiChi sniffed around and then pinched her nose, "You sure smell like you've been training. Go get cleaned up then we have a get together to attend."

"In a minute, mom there's something we—"

Kinoko placed her hand over his mouth and smiled nervously. "Um, he means we'll go get ready, ChiChi."

She pulled Gohan up to his room and shut the door. "Okay, well tell everyone there." She said.

"We might make a scene." Gohan added.

"I know but it's better that way, everyone should know at the same time." She continued.

He sighed, "If you're sure."

….

After getting ready, they flew off to Capsule Corporation and got greeted by many of the Z warriors. ChiChi and Bulma were sitting at the table chatting, Vegeta and Piccolo were both separated from the group ignoring everyone, Trunks and Goten were playing games and everyone else was either eating or just talking. Kinoko narrowed her eyes at Gohan as he nervously sipped on the water cup he had in his hand.

"Will you relax?" Kinoko stated. "Everything is going to be fine."

He glanced over at her and smiled a bit. "I am, it's just that well, the thought of having a baby and being a dad. It's overwhelming a little."

Kinoko crossed her arms and looked away. "We talked about this already."

"You don't seem as shocked as before."

"That's because I learned to stay calm in front of people, Gohan."

The half breed smiled and gripped her hand giving it a small peck.

"I'm happy about this."

She cracked a small smile. "I know."

...

As ChiChi and Bulma kept chatting, the two certain boys walked into the scene.

"No way I don't believe you, Trunks." Goten said.

"Well it's the truth." He replied.

"Nuh uh. The big bird brings them. Parents can't buy babies."

The lavender haired boy looked at his best friend. "Goten, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"What's going on boys?" Bulma asked.

Trunks looked at his mother and placed his fists on his hips.

"Well Goten asked me where I think babies come from and I told him that parents buy them at a store." Trunks explained.

The two women began to chuckle.

"But I saw on TV that the big white bird brings them to the mommy and daddy. That's how Gohan and Kinoko's baby is coming right mom?"

Trunks gasped and placed his hand over Goten's mouth. Gohan and Kinoko overheard this as well and looked over with their eyes wide.

"GOTEN!" They shouted.

The two women stopped chuckling and gasped.

"WHAT?!" ChiChi shouted.

Trunks narrowed his blue eyes at his best friend.

"Nice going, Goten! You said Piccolo told you to keep it a secret remember!"

"Oops..."

ChiChi gasped and fell out of her chair anime style. The Z gang looked at the two teenagers shocked.

"Gohan... Is that true?" Krillin asked.

He let out a breath and nodded nervously. "Yes, it is..." He mumbled.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment until Master Roshi moved closer to the teenagers.

"Hehe, Gohan. You don't mind sharing your pretty girlfriend with old Roshi, eh?"

The half-breed narrowed his eyes a little but Master Roshi was sent to the ground by the hit of a frying pan.

_'Not good.'_ Kinoko thought.

The teens moved back into the couch when an outraged ChiChi was glaring at them.

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" She yelled.

Gohan opened his mouth to respond but closed it again.

"WHAT KIND OF IRRESPONSIBLE BEHAVIOR IS THIS?! DID I RAISE YOU TO MAKE DECISIONS LIKE THIS?!..."

As ChiChi went on the Z gang stayed silent watching her lecture the teens. Vegeta opened his eyes from being shut and smirked at the sight.

"It was going to happen sooner or later, in fact I admit, I'm shocked it didn't happen sooner."

Everyone turned their attention to Vegeta who had his usual scowl on his face.

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

A shocked Bulma, and an outraged ChiChi both narrowed their eyes at the Prince of Saiyans.

"Vegeta this isn't okay, they're just kids!" Bulma shouted.

"Woman they are Saiyans. Mating early is natural especially if you have had a strong bond with your partner for as long as these brats have."

Gohan stood up and looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry mom, but," he looked back to Kinoko," I...love Kin... And I want to be a dad. I'm ready."

Kinoko's face became red. 'Did he just say the L word?'

"You've got my support pal." Krillin said.

"Me too." Yamcha added.

Oolong glared at Kinoko. "As long as they don't eat hot dogs like their psychotic mother..."

ChiChi blinked and then gasped. "MY BABY IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" She collapsed back on the ground shocking everyone.

Bulma checked on ChiChi and Kinoko stood up beside Gohan and smiled a little.

Maybe they'd be good parents after all.

* * *

**Here was chapter 10! Hope you guys liked it, :) Do you all think Gohan and Kin could be good parents, despite their age? let me know what you think. **

**Tune in next time! :D **


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to the World

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 11: Welcome to the World.**

* * *

Nine months had passed since Kinoko got pregnant. And boy, was this a bumpy ride. Kinoko's mood swings would be very strange, and the food she craved was very weird. Her belly had also gotten very big. She looked like she would pop at any second. The Z gang had thrown them a surprise baby shower and had given them many things for the baby like clothes, pacifiers, toys, bottles, etc. Her and Gohan were now both seventeen.

Since then a lot of things had happened. Though they had already mated, Kinoko and Gohan ended up celebrating a earthling wedding a few weeks afterwards. Bulma and ChiChi talked them into it and planned everything themselves. Another thing was that Gohan wanted to keep the gender of the baby a surprise. Kinoko just agreed with him cause she thought it would be funny to keep the Z gang in curiosity.

One morning, Kinoko woke up and looked around for Gohan. Ever since the wedding they shared a room and Goten moved into Kinoko's old one. Because of the limited space in the home, they had put all the baby stuff in their room as well. So they made space for Gohan's old crib and other baby things they had to put in there.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out of bed not bothering to make it. She'd probably be back in it in twenty minutes cause of the energy drain the baby gave her. She waddled into the bathroom and cleaned up before walking downstairs into the kitchen. She saw ChiChi sitting on the table sipping her daily morning tea.

"Good morning Kinoko." ChiChi said happily.

Kinoko grunted and sat in a chair next to ChiChi. Since Kinoko couldn't train anymore, her and ChiChi or her and Bulma had been spending time a lot of time together. Kinoko liked the feeling of being with these two women. Sometimes she felt like they were a mother figure to her since she never really had parents in her life. They had taught her how to change a diaper and things like that despite the fact that she was here to help out a bit with Goten.

"Did you sleep well?"

Kinoko shut her eyes and rested her head in her hands. "I hate being pregnant."

"Oh, it's not so bad."

"Yes it is. I can't train, Gohan is so protective, I could barely move, and I can't even fly anymore."

ChiChi chuckled, "Oh Kinoko, I'm still highly upset at the decisions you and Gohan made behind my back." Kinoko blushed and grinned nervously. "But when I think of how cute my grandchild is going to be, and how I can educate the little one, it makes me overjoyed."

Kinoko rubbed her forehead since she began to get tired.

"Do you think Gohan and I will be good parents?" She asked.

ChiChi placed her hand over Kinoko's and smiled, "Of course you will, there's no doubt. Besides, Gohan is dependable and I'll be here to help as well."

"You're a bit out of character today." Kinoko teased.

ChiChi laughed and stood up. "I know the pregnancy is hard but once the little one comes-"

She was interrupted by the front door opening and Goten running in the home dragging a huge fish behind him.

"Mom! Kin! I got lunch!" He yelled.

ChiChi looked back to Kinoko with a smile, "it gets much harder." She stood up and walked to the other room with Goten.

Kinoko chuckled a bit and looked to the door when Gohan walked in. He smiled at her then kissed her head before kneeling down and smiling at her belly.

"How is my little baby today?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "The child is fine, Gohan. I stay home all day."

He noticed her annoyance and chuckled. "Sorry but I just worry, remember Kin the baby could come any day now."

Gohan placed his hands on her swollen stomach and smiled at the sense of the baby's Ki.

"It gets stronger and stronger everyday."

She placed her hands over his. "It is your child..."

"Our child, Kin."

He kissed her lips and helped her out of the chair she was sitting on.

"You should get rest right now."

She groaned. "That's all I do, Gohan."

"Aw Kin. The baby will be out soon then you can train again."

The Saiyan female rolled her eyes again and they made it to their bedroom. Gohan undressed from his gi and began to put on regular clothes. Kinoko sighed as she got in the bed.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother Gohan?" She asked.

Gohan laid next to his wife and pressed his lips on her temple.

"Yes, you will trust me."

She let out a breath and nuzzled her face against his bare chest inhaling his thick scent.

"Fine, every time you say that it ends up okay." She whispered.

"It will be okay, Kin," he assured.

He placed a hand on her back and one on her stomach and smiled as she began to doze off. He just couldn't wait for her to give birth.

...

After a few hours of being in bed, Kinoko grew bored. She looked at Gohan who was sitting at his desk studying.

"I'm bored." She complained.

Gohan glanced back at her. "Well what do you want to do?"

"You know what I want to do already."

Gohan walked over and sat in front of her before cupping her face in his hands.

"Kinoko, you can't train."

"I know that Gohan! But being here trapped in a house it's boring!"

He placed his hands over her stomach and smiled when he felt a strong kick come from the baby.

"Yikes, the baby strong."

Kinoko shut her eyes when she felt something strange wash over her.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

Kinoko nodded. He stood up and picked her up in his arms making her smile a little.

"Maybe we should get you something to eat."

"Yeah, maybe that's it."

Gohan carried Kinoko downstairs and sat her on a chair.

"Anything special in mind?"

Kinoko scratched her head to think but then her eyes widened. She grasped her stomach and began to feel a light trickle of fluid going down her legs.

"W-what's...happening?!"

Gohan gasped and his eyes widened as well.

"OH GOSH! KINOKO YOUR WATER BROKE!"

The Saiyan girl gasped and tried to stand only to feel a huge amount of pain. Goten and ChiChi ran into the scene and ChiChi gasped.

"Gohan! Get her to the hospital!" She yelled.

"Oh, right."

Gohan picked her up with a nervous look on his face. It was finally time to see his baby.

'Dende I'm going to be a dad...' He thought.

He took off to the hospital and arrived as quickly as he could.

...

When they arrived at the hospital, Kinoko was taken into a room and doctors were checking on her as she yelled at them questioning what they were doing. Gohan nervously was in the waiting room pacing back and forth and bitting off his fingernails in nervousness.

ChiChi and Goten walked into the scene.

"Gohan! Where is she?!" ChiChi yelled.

The demi-Saiyan looked at them.

"They took her in the other room... She's giving birth right now."

"Why aren't you with Kinoko right now, Gohan! Don't you want to pick the baby too?" Goten asked.

ChiChi placed a hand on his head then looked to her eldest son.

"Gohan she needs you."

"I can't go in there! Vegeta said that when the birth comes a Saiyan female experiences a lot of pain and that her mate, the male, will go mad at seeing her like that."

ChiChi nodded and sat in a chair with Goten sitting next to her.

"So this is the store parents buy babies from?" He asked.

ChiChi smiled at her youngest son. "Yes Goten."

He pouted and crossed his arms.

"So Trunks was right..." He mumbled.

After a few more minutes a doctor came out into the room.

"Son Gohan?"

The half-breed stood up from the chair he was sitting on nervously and looked at him.

"Y-yes..."

"You are a father. Congratulations."

Gohan let out a long breath and was led to the room Kinoko was in. She appeared to be asleep and boy, she didn't look good. Gohan walked in slowly and walked over to her kissing the sweat off her forehead.

"You did it."

She opened one of her eyes and grabbed him by his shirt collar glaring hellfire at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! Why didn't you come in here! I did that alone Gohan! I almost killed a doctor."

Gohan smiled and kissed her nose.

"You're back."

She rolled her eyes and let go of his shirt collar while crossing her arms.

"Where's the baby?" He asked.

"Don't you mean, _babies_?"

The half-breeds eyes widened a little. "W-what?"

She growled and laid back, "I had twins."

"T-twins...you mean two boys?"

"Not exactly."

"T-two girls?"

"Nope, a boy and a girl."

Gohan gasped, "well, that was unexpected..."

Two nurses walked into the room holding a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket and another wrapped up in a pink one.

"Here are the little ones."

Gohan was handed the little girl, and Kinoko the baby boy. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of her baby boy. He had hair like Gohan's during the Cell Games, but it was brown like Kinoko's and his fathers pale skin.

"Oh, he's so small and he's mine, if any girl tries to take him away from me I'll kill her..."

Gohan looked at his snoozing little girl in his arms.

"She's so beautiful. I'm sorry Kin, I found the new love of my life right here." He whispered.

He caressed her little rosy cheek. She had pale skin just like him, and her hair was exactly like her mothers only a bit less thick.

**A/N: You can go to my deviantART account (C4tloverrr) and see a lot of drawings of them.**

"He's so small..." Kinoko whispered.

Gohan looked over at his wife and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I love you Kin."

She smiled and kissed him again to say it back.

...

Afterwards they went home with their newborn babies. Ox King ran out of the home eager to see the baby.

"Oh where's the baby!"

ChiChi smiled and showed him the baby girl she was carrying.

"Oh you had a little girl, she's so precious."

Goten chuckled and tugged on his pants.

"Gohan and Kin bought two babies."

"Eh?"

He looked over and his eyes widened at seeing the little boy being carried by Kinoko.

"Twins!?"

They all shushed him and he smiled.

"Oh right."

The Son family walked inside with the two new additions. They walked up to Gohan and Kinoko's room and settled the babies into he crib after readjusting it. Gohan smiled at the sight and stroked his baby girl's cheek.

"I love them so much..."

Kinoko wrapped her arms around Gohan's waist. "I know you do."

The baby girls tail wrapped around her fathers wrist and her eyes began to open. The first thing they noticed was that they had deep grey eyes. Next the boy did and his eyes were identical to his sisters. He began to make silent baby noises and reach up for Gohan's big finger.

"They have your eyes, Kinoko." ChiChi said.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Ox King said.

Kinoko shook her head. Gohan who was hypnotized by his children didn't hear him.

"No, what should we name them."

Ox King pulled out a list and chuckled.

"Well uh- I did scribble a few things down."

He handed Kinoko a piece of paper which she glanced at. After reading through the names she looked at him.

"I'm strangely drawn to, Ox in a Box."

Ox King smiled, "Really?!"

Gohan smiled and looked at his mate.

"I think we should call the boy Hiru, and the girl Niku."

ChiChi smiled. "Gohan those are beautiful names, where did you think of them?"

"Mirai mentioned these names to me before and I guess I liked them. What do you think Kin?"

She smiled and nodded. "Those are perfect." She then looked to Ox King and smirked, "I guess their middle names could be Ox in a Box."

A smile spread across the elder mans face. "Oh thank you, Kinoko."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms back around Gohan as they looked at their babies. ChiChi, Goten and Ox King walked downstairs and left the new parents with their newborns.

"When should they start training?" Kinoko asked.

Gohan placed his hands over hers and interlaced their fingers.

"They should start when they want to. I'm sure they'll be happy to whenever."

Kinoko kissed Gohan on the cheek and then pulled away from him.

"I'm gonna shower, I had two babies today."

Gohan laughed at her comment.

"Well, at least they're easy babies."

"That's true."

Gohan smiled back at Kinoko then looked back at two his babies happily.

"I love you both so much... And I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me ever..."

This was his family.

And he would always protect them.

* * *

**Short boring chapter? Yes. But the twins are here! Weren't expecting that were ya? Hehe.**

**One more thing, I may be going on a family vacation so I might not update all this week. I'll try guys, but I can't promise anything. But I PROMISE not to abandon this story for all you Gohan/OC lovers and the awesome reviewers to my stories. :D**

**Tune in next time to find out what the future has in store for Kinoko, Gohan, Niku and Hiru. Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: High School

**Trials of a Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 12: High School**

* * *

Six months had passed since the birth of the twins. They had been growing more and more each day and they were indeed a handful. Despite that, Gohan and Kinoko loved Hiru and Niku more than anything in the entire universe.

The two tired teenagers groaned when an alarm clock buzzed in the morning. Gohan tiredly lifted his arm to shut off the alarm. He ended up smashing it with his fist and he wrapped his arm around Kinoko as he went back to sleep.

The twins had kept them up last night since they wouldn't fall asleep. They were quite the gigglers. As many times as Kinoko glared at them and told them to sleep, they'd glare right back at her and then begin to laugh. At least they weren't criers.

After five minutes Gohan woke back up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Kinoko who was sleeping like a bear during hibernation.

"Kin, wake up. Time for school."

The Saiyan woman groaned and pushed Gohan out of the bed before pulling the covers over her head.

"I can't go, I'm too tired." She mumbled.

Gohan walked over to the twins' cribs and smiled at their sleeping forms. They were just so cute when they were asleep. He yawned and looked back to his own bed where Kinoko hadn't moved.

"Get up hun, or my mom will kill us."

"If she didn't kill us when I got pregnant then she won't kill us for not going to school. Besides, we need to watch the twins." She yawned

"My mom and Goten will, Kin."

Gohan walked over to his bed and pulled the covers away from Kinoko's body. She opened her eyes and glared at him before sitting up.

"Fine. But I don't want to go to that stupid thing."

"I don't either, but self-homeschooling isn't really working."

She glanced at the clock which read 7:30 A.M.

"It's too early..." She whined.

Gohan kissed her and pulled her close to his body.

"That might give is time to do other things."

Kinoko smirked at him and pushed herself away. "No thanks."

She walked into the bathroom and began to get ready for school as did Gohan. Afterwards they walked into their bedroom and Kinoko looked in their closet.

"What do I wear to school?" She looked over to Gohan who had his school clothes on, a white shirt, black vest, and red pants. "Gohan."

He walked up behind her and shrugged.

"Wear what you want I guess. As long as you have this."

He handed her the badge each student who attends Orange Star High School has to wear. She took it and nodded before changing into black girl cargos and a light grey shirt. She stuck the button on the end of her shirt then picked up the side bag with school supplies in it which ChiChi gave her. Gohan walked back over to the twins and kissed both their noses.

"We'll be back soon okay guys."

Kinoko crossed her arms and stood by the door.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late."

He looked over to her and noticed the irritated look on her face.

"Don't you want to say bye to the twins?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I can't."

Gohan smiled and kissed their heads once more before walking towards his wife.

"I know you'll miss them but if you kiss them now then it'll help you get through the day."

She sighed and hid her face in her hands. "I know...it's just this is the first real time we're going to be away from them."

Despite her sometimes cold attitude towards the world, Kinoko was completely soft for her babies. What mother wouldn't be?

Gohan gripped her chin making her look at him. "They'll be fine. I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

Kinoko nodded and walked over to her babies as Gohan walked downstairs. He made it to the kitchen and saw his mother.

"Hey mom." Gohan greeted.

Kinoko walked downstairs holding both Niku and Hiru in her arms. Gohan chuckled at their messy hair and sleepy faces. Hiru was looking around the home curiously at why he was up so early and Niku was yawning glaring at everyone especially her mother for waking her up.

"What are you doing, Kin?"

"I'm going to school." She stated.

ChiChi chuckled. "You know I thought it would be Gohan having a harder time leaving the twins."

Kinoko grunted, "nothing said we can't have our children in the school."

"Actually that is a rule so give them here."

Kinoko reluctantly handed the twins to ChiChi who set them in a play pen and quickly they went back to sleep.

Gohan pulled Kinoko on his lap and kissed her cheek.

"School will be fast. Then we can come home quick and be with the twins."

She grunted and stood back up.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

She opened the front door and Gohan stood behind her. As they were about to take off, ChiChi stopped them.

"One more thing, you can't fly there or show off any of your powers alright? Hide your tails too. Oh and Kinoko..."

The Saiyan girl looked back to ChiChi. "Why can't we fly?"

"Because you have to blend in... And about your scar..."

She let out an annoyed breath, "don't worry. I'll try to hide it."

Gohan checked his watch and his eyes widened. "We'd better go, we can't be late on our first day."

Gohan waved to his mother and ran out of the home quickly. Kinoko rolled her eyes and ran next to him as they began a challenge maybe even bigger than their kids... High School.

...

They made it too the city and ran at a normal pace through the streets. Gohan checked his watch once more and it read 8:12.

"Look at the time, at this rate we'll never make it."

Kinoko glared at him, "well I don't understand why we just can't fly there."

Gohan stopped walking and looked from side to side. "Well nobody's around."

Without any warning he scooped up Kinoko in his arms and began to run. "Turbo speed!" He shouted and ran quickly.

He suddenly stopped when he heard gun shots.

"What's going on over there?" Kinoko asked.

Gohan shrugged, "not sure. Let's go see."

He set Kinoko down and they walked closer to the scene where some robbers where shooting at cops.

"Aw man a batch of crooks. It never ends." He took off his backpack and handed it to Kinoko.

"What are you doing? People will recognize you if you go out there and knock them silly."

Gohan scratched his head in thought. "Hm, I guess if I transform nobody will recognize me."

He quickly flashed into a Super Saiyan and Kinoko rolled her eyes.

"We need to get to school Gohan."

"This will only take a second."

She sighed and leaned back against a pole as Gohan jumped forwards and landed in the blue truck the crooks were in. He knocked them both out quickly with one hit making Kinoko roll her eyes.

_'Show off...'_

One of the crooks' partners glared at the Super Saiyan in his truck.

"You little..." He growled, "EAT LEAD!"

He began to shoot bullets at Gohan which he easily caught in his hand causing no damage. The crook gasped when Gohan dropped all the bullets from out of his hand. And with one swift kick to the face, that guy was out.

"H-he's a monster! Let's go!" The crooks yelled in fear.

They rushed into their car and began to drive off. Kinoko smirked and pointed her index finger out.

"I knew learning this would come in handy."

She shot a mini beam canon from her finger at the wheel of the car while at the same time Gohan used a his energy to blow their car forwards. It toppled over and fell upside down making the crooks gasp.

"Who is that guy?" They questioned.

Kinoko smirked at Gohan when he appeared beside her back in his base form.

"Well, I'd say good job but you couldn't have done it without me."

He smirked back at her and put on his backpack.

"Believe what you want sweetheart."

She chuckled but her smile fell when an angered voice approached her.

"You, tell me who did this. It barely looks like police work."

Kinoko glared back at the girl. She had black hair in pig-tails, blue eyes, and wore the Orange Star High School badge the same way she did.

"Were you talking to me pig-tails?" Kinoko demanded.

Gohan chuckled and grabbed Kinoko's hand, "we weren't really looking."

Quickly he tiptoed away from the scene but Kinoko kept her glare at the pig-tailed girl.

"I can't believe I missed it. I should have stopped them!"

Kinoko smirked, "you? You're as strong as a-"

Before this girl could look back at Kinoko, Gohan had pulled her into the sky so she wouldn't see them. Kinoko looked at Gohan with an annoyed look.

"Are you sure we have to go?"

"Yes."

Gohan chuckled and flew off in the direction of the school.

...

After arriving at the school and getting all their papers and schedule, Gohan and Kinoko walked to the door of their first class.

"Good morning my young scholars." The teacher greeted. "Today we are being praised with a new class member who actually know how to read."

"Nerd." Kinoko teased.

Gohan looked back at her, "I think that's our cue."

He walked in first with a smile on his face and Kinoko walked behind him holding her head high but refusing to look at anyone.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Gohan."

The teacher and Gohan both looked at Kinoko who refused to even say her name. Gohan chuckled a bit.

"This is Kinoko, she's...shy."

The Saiyan girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Shockingly, both Gohan and Kinoko here made perfect scores on their entry exams. English, math, chemistry. You can learn from their example." The teacher explained.

"Example this!" A student yelled making the entire class laugh at his action.

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Silence! You kids are an embarrassment to public schools! Well you two may sit wherever you want to sit."

"Okay..." Gohan responded.

He began to look around for two open seats himself and Kinoko could sit at. Kinoko's eyes widened when a girly feminine voice called them.

"Yoohoo! Newbies, there's two back here."

"Oh sure thank you." Gohan said.

Himself and Kinoko began to climb the stairs. Kinoko could feel everyone's eyes on her. Most likely because she had a huge scar on her face which most teenagers don't. She decided to ignore them. She sat beside a perky blond girl who was smiling at them.

"I'm Erasa, and this is my friend Videl." Erasa's eyes widened when she noticed Kinoko's scar. "What happened?"

The Saiyan female smirked. "Let's just say I got it in a fight."

Videl instantly began a glaring contest with Kinoko. She growled and pulled Gohan down on the chair next to her.

"I don't like that girl." She whispered.

"Which one?" Gohan asked.

"Both of them..." She growled.

Gohan chuckled, "give them a chance. If it's too much then just ignore everyone like you always do."

Kinoko sighed and sat back in her chair as she listened to the teachers lecture. It was gonna be a long day.

...

As they moved from class to class Gohan and Kinoko sat next to Erasa, Videl and a guy named Sharpener. They had learned that Videl was the daughter of Mr. Satan and that she was considered the second strongest person in the city. The first being Hercule of course. When Kinoko was told this she began to laugh since she remembered that 'so called hero' from the Intergalactic Tournament from when Bojack attacked. This gave Videl another reason to glare at her.

Currently, their English teacher was telling the students to open to a certain page in a book.

Kinoko growled and looked over at Videl since she felt her gaze on her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" She snapped.

The daughter of Hercules eyes widened. "So it is you!"

Kinoko's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You're that girl I talked to outside of the bank this morning, yeah, I knew your face looked familiar."

Erasa gasped, "right after the gold fighter disappeared? Wow."

Gohan rose an eyebrow. "Gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?"

"Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop. He's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers, they say he looks like a teenaged boy but he has glowing golden hair. Everyone's talking about it." Erasa explained.

Gohan's eyes widened and he gasped to himself. "It's only been five hours and they've already made a legend of me." He whispered so only Kinoko could hear.

"Legend might be over doing it."

Gohan looked over at Kinoko when he noticed her drawing something in her notebook. He smiled when he realized she was drawing sketches of the twins.

"Drawing them is not gonna help you not miss them as much."

She glared over at him. "How can you be so calm about being here while they're at home. Your mother is probably giving them college text books to read."

Kinoko gasped at the thought and stood up. "I have to go home."

"You in the back! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

Kinoko yelped when Gohan pulled her back down on the chair.

"Kin, just relax. It'll be okay, the rest of the day will go by smoothly alright?"

The Saiyan girl nodded and looked back at the book when she began to read about what a "hero" Hercule Satan was. She looked to Gohan and frowned.

"I just hope the twins are alright."

...

**_(With Niku, Hiru and Goten.)_**

Goten smiled as he took off his clothing and jumped into the streaming water he would always fish at. Niku and Hiru cheered for their uncle as he pulled out two large fishes from the river.

"Look guys! I got them!"

The twins, who were laying back on a fluffy red blanket Goten brought for them, only giggled and cheered for their uncle. He placed his fists on his hips and grinned.

"I like having you guys around."

He picked them both up and set them on a wagon he used to take them around to places.

"I wonder what to do now." He asked himself.

He dragged the fishes with one hand and grabbed the handle of the wagon to pull Niku and Hiru. As he was rising a small hill he looked down and spotted a tiny purple bug.

"Oh cool."

Being so hypnotized with the bug he didn't realize that he let the handle of the wagon go. Hiru and Niku looked at each other and giggled when the wagon began to roll back.

Goten picked up the bug and smiled.

"Oh look twins a bu-!" He let out a scream when the he noticed the wagon was rolling away. "HEY COME BACK!"

The twins giggled even louder until Goten managed to catch up with them. He gulped and picked them both up.

"Don't tell Gohan and Kinoko or my mom ever, okay guys."

The twins giggled and lifted their arms in agreement.

...

It came time for gym class which Kinoko was actually happy about. She thought that maybe some physical education would keep her mind off the twins for a while. Since students had to change their clothing for gym she put on grey girl gym shorts and a blue long sleeved shirt tucked in. Herself and Gohan stepped out to the baseball field and awaited for instructions.

"Alright boys and girls, today well be battling out..."

"Battle?" Kinoko repeated excitedly.

Gohan looked at her, "he said with 'the great sport of baseball'."

She rose an eyebrow, "You mean that game Yamcha plays."

Gohan nodded then looked to Sharpener who called him.

"Hey brains, do you know what baseball is?"

"Yeah. Well I've read a couple books about it."

Sharpener smirked, "oh have you? Then I bet you'll be the next all star on your team." He looked to Videl, "I'll take the doll, you can have brains over there."

Kinoko narrowed her eyes as Gohan smiled and put a baseball hat backwards on her head.

"We might as well try, Good luck."

"Won't this game be a bit too easy?"

"My mom told us not to show off our real power, but why should we hide it?" Gohan asked.

Kinoko shrugged, "this whole fitting in thing is stupid."

With that said she followed after Sharpener since she was on his team. She stood by the sidelines with her arms crossed when Sharpener walked up next to her.

"Why don't you," he handed her the bat with a smirk on his face, "hit first?"

She looked over to where the pitcher stood and noticed it was Videl.

"Very well."

She snatched the bat away from him and walked off to the home base where she would hit. A smirk appeared on the daughter of Hercule's lips.

"Oh this will be good."

Kinoko gripped onto the bat and narrowed her eyes. Erasa had walked up beside Sharpener to observe the swing.

"Two feisty hotties. This ought to be good." Sharpener said.

Videl's blue eyes met with Kinoko's grey ones.

"Prepare for a strike." The human girl muttered.

"Bring it pig-tails."

Videl swung her arm back before letting the ball fly forwards. Kinoko hit the ball as hard as she could which resulted in the ball flying towards outer space. Everyone gasped and the gym teacher looked to Kinoko.

"That's one heck of an arm there."

The Saiyan girl smirked and casually walked around all the bases. She looked to Gohan who was out on right field.

"So do you think it'll come back?"

The half-breed shrugged. "Well you didn't hit it that hard."

She smirked and kept walking.

...

**_(With Niku, Hiru and Goten)_**

Goten smiled as he collected small rocks and bugs to show the twins.

"Oh lookie twins, this one is blue."

The twins only smiled and clapped their tiny hands. Goten's eyes landed on a lady bug which was crawling on the ground.

"Oh look at that-" he was cut off when a certain baseball came hurtling down hitting him hard on the head.

The twins giggled at the sight making Goten frown.

"Oh man, why does this always happen to me."

This only caused Niku and Hiru to laugh even more.

...

Gohan had jumped up at least 25 feet in the air catching Sharpener's ball. Everyone was shocked except Kinoko of course.

Our Saiyan pals weren't really doing a good job of "fitting in" so far.

"Nice catch." She complimented.

He smiled nervously when all their classmates stared at them. It was then his turn to bat.

Gohan stood in the left handers batters box and prepared to hit the ball. Sharpener was pitching and just as Videl did with Kinoko, he threw the ball as hard as he could in hopes to scare Gohan. His, and everyone else's eyes widened when the ball hit Gohan hard but had no effect on the demi-Saiyan. He looked back to the gym teacher who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Coach, if I get hit that means that I walk right?"

"Right." He replied.

Gohan smiled and ran around the bases happily.

"What the heck is he?" Sharpener growled.

Videl glared at him when he reached Kinoko. "Bizarre."

Class was over and so was school. Gohan and Kinoko walked back into the locker rooms. Kinoko put her regular clothing back on and walked out of the locker room. She passed by Sharpener who smirked at her.

"You know doll, some guys would find that scar intimidating, but I think it's just plain hot."

The Saiyan girl rolled her eyes and ignored the blond human teenager. Of course he didn't take the hint and followed her till she reached Gohan's locker.

"What do you say you and I go out sometime? We could even roughhouse if you want."

She leaned against the locker and stared at her fingernails. "Not interested, not my type."

"Then what is your type?" He asked.

Gohan walked over and grinned sweetly at her before opening his locker. Kinoko looked back to Sharpener with a smirk.

"Nerds with red pants."

She grabbed Gohan's arm and began to walk out of the school.

"I hate it here." She growled as they walked on the sidewalk.

Gohan smiled at her, "oh it wasn't so bad."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well you try having a blond girl drool over your mate all day, a pig-tailed girl glare at you all day and to top it all off a weakling thinks he could take me out?!"

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry about them. Everyone knows you're mine."

Kinoko blushed but smiled. "You're an idiot." She stated lovingly.

He kissed the top of her head then narrowed his eyes when he sensed something.

"That Videl girl is following us." He said.

Kinoko growled and grabbed his arm beginning to run. Once they turned the corner, they jumped on top of a building and watched as a confused Videl looked around for them.

Kinoko's eyelids fell to slits. "Alright, I really don't like that girl."

She took off in the air as Gohan flew beside her and thought out loud.

"So many close calls, we need a way to use our powers and save the city without letting all of our classmates know."

Kinoko looked over at her mate. "You're a father Gohan, the only thing you have to do is take care of you're family."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh I know but imagine this: me, you, Hiru and Niku saving the city together?"

Kinoko laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, and we'll have matching outfits too." She stated sarcastically.

"Wait a sec...outfit. That's it! And Bulma can help let's go!"

Kinoko sighed in frustration, "but I want to see the kids."

"Okay, we'll pick them up."

"Why would we go all the way out there and then come back?" She asked.

Gohan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Capsule Corporation.

"It'll be quick, trust me."

She nodded and they flew off. Although they were eighteen year old parents from the strongest warrior race in the universe: They'd find a way to fit in.

* * *

**Well here it was. I managed to finish the chapter up and I liked it. I know Gohan may have been a bit OOC but it's cause of Kinoko's influence. Oh! And for all you Videl fans! Don't worry! She will NOT be bashed and she will be a huge roll in this story (BUT SHE WILL NOT BE INVOLVED WITH GOHAN!)**

**Tune in next time! :D Love you all & review if you please.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Great Saiyaman

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z (c) belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 13: The Great Saiyaman**

* * *

The teenagers arrived at Capsule Corporation. Kinoko sighed as she leaned on Gohan's side watching him and Bulma chat. The blue haired woman smoked a cigarette which made Kinoko hold her breath.

"I hate the smell of that thing, Bulma!" Kinoko complained.

Bulma put it out, "oh sorry Kin, but basically you don't want anyone to recognize you right?"

Gohan nodded with his fingers interlaced. "Yeah, I just think that our new friends will think we're weird if they see us fighting criminals."

Kinoko smirked, "That's why they'll think you're weird."

"Do you think you could help me, Bulma?" He asked.

"Well now, you can always not fight the bad guys." Bulma suggested.

"_Thank you_!" Kinoko added. "That Videl chick doesn't seem to appreciate it."

Gohan placed his hand over hers and looked to Bulma.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "But, playing superhero is too much in his blood. I'll just have to make you a disguise then."

Gohan stood up excitedly making Kinoko fall off the couch onto the ground because of the position they were sitting in.

"Oh wow! You really think you could do it?!"

Kinoko rubbed her head and stood up off the ground glaring at her mate. Bulma smiled.

"Gohan remember, you're talking to a girl who designs and builds space capsules for a living, I don't think any "_crime fighter costume_" is out of my reach."

"Thanks Bulma you're the best."

Kinoko looked over at Bulma. "Do you think you could make like magical backpacks or something we could take the kids in?"

The blue haired woman chuckled. "Hard day without them?"

Gohan laughed, "we just missed them."

"Perks of being parents." Kinoko added.

Bulma smiled at the teenagers. "Oh don't worry guys. It'll get easier."

Kinoko sat back down on the couch. "That's what I'm worried about."

Bulma laughed and began to walk into her lab.

"Thanks again Bulma." Gohan said.

"Don't mention it. Feel free to walk around while I work."

Gohan nodded and looked back to his wife. "I could go get them if you want?"

"No, it's okay. As long as they didn't spend the day with Goten I'm sure they're alright."

Gohan chuckled and grabbed her hands interlacing their fingers.

"You know I have to admit you're more motherly then I expected you to be." She glared at him. He chuckled. "Its a good thing, Kin."

"Yeah whatever."

All of a sudden a new voice caught their attention. "Gohan! Kinoko! Whatcha doing?" An 8 year old trunks asked happily.

"Hey Trunks! Just stopping by." Gohan said.

Kinoko noticed the layer of sweat surrounding his body. "Looks like you've been having a pretty good workout."

"Yeah my dad's been training me in the gravity room."

"The gravity room?" Both teenagers repeated.

"Uh-huh, I'm gonna get stronger then you Gohan."

The half-breed chuckled. "You still have a long way to go pal." He stood up and began to stretch his arms. "You know Kin we haven't had a good spar in a while."

The Saiyan girl looked up to him, "that's because of the twins."

Trunks smiled, "did you bring them?"

"No they're at home, you're welcome to go visit them anytime."

The purple haired son of Vegeta smiled even more. "Okay, but let's go have some fun!"

"Sure." Both teens agreed.

...

After a while Gohan and Kinoko enter the gravity chamber since they had the chance to train for a bit. They got in a great spar and worked on their fighting. Afterwards they walked into Bulma's lab since she had finished Gohan's costume.

"Here you go Gohan." She said.

Kinoko rose an eyebrow. "It's a watch."

Gohan put on the watch and smiled, "so I just press this red button to make it work?"

"That's it." Bulma said.

Trunks smiled, "awesome! Hey can I have one too mom?" He asked.

Gohan pushed the button and a new outfit appeared on his body. It was a green gi that stopped after it passed his waist, black full body spandex, white boots and gloves, a red cape and the thing that made everyone's eyes wide: a silly looking helmet which covered his entire face leaving out his mouth.

Kinoko gasped and bursted out laughing. Never had she seen anything so ridiculous.

Bulma looked to her, "aren't you gonna try on yours, Kin?"

The Saiyan woman stopped laughing and looked back to Bulma.

"Wait what?"

She held out a watch similar to Gohan's but it was black.

"I thought you wanted me to make you both costumes."

Sweat dripped down the side of her face. "I'm not wearing that."

Gohan took the watch and smiled at Kinoko.

"C'mon, Bulma worked hard on both of them."

She growled and snatched the watch away from his hand. "I just _had_ to land on planet earth and run into you..."

He chuckled and poked her shoulder. "You love me."

She blushed as she secured the watch on. "Stupid thing." She pushed the button and an outfit just like Gohan's appeared on her. She crossed her arms and blushed even more. "I hate this."

Gohan stood in front of a mirror and smiled. "This is just amazing!"

"Do they fit?" Bulma asked.

Gohan placed his fists on his hips, "yeah! Why it's a super fit!"

Kinoko slapped her forehead and Trunks' eyes went wide. "Never mind mom, I don't need one."

"You can have mine." Kinoko muttered.

She pushed the button and changed back into her regular clothing as did Gohan. The two teenagers walked outside and began to float away.

"We'll see you guys later!" Kinoko said.

"Yeah thanks again, Bulma!" Gohan added.

Trunks smiled and waved his arms. "Bye Kin! Bye Gohan! Come back to play whenever you want! Like tomorrow maybe!"

The two teenagers blasted off into the sky and flew off towards their home.

Gohan smiled at Kinoko, "you know, were about to pass over good old Satan City...maybe we should make a debut?"

"Gohan no! I want to go home!"

"Last stop I promise." He begged.

She rolled her eyes. "You go alone."

"But Kinoko, the only reason I'm calm is because you're here with me."

She growled and balled up her fists. "I want to be with the twins!"

He pouted. "Please..."

She shook her head no and flew off faster only to have Gohan catch up to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in towards her ear.

"Last stop."

"I said no! You go!"

He smirked and began to press his lips on her cheek. "Please."

"No."

He let his tail loose and wrapped it around hers as he nuzzled his face into her neck planting small kisses on it.

**A/N: remember, Gohan grew his tail back in the hyperbolic time chamber.**

"F-fine, just get off me."

Gohan smiled and kissed her neck once more before moving away.

"Alright! Put on your outfit."

The Saiyan girl growled and pushed the button on her watch. "I don't know what is making me do this!"

The outfit appeared on her body and she looked to Gohan who had changed as well. "Race ya!"

She groaned and followed after him.

...

The Saiyan teenagers flew over the city. Kinoko was still embarrassed from the costume but at least nobody would recognize her.

"Man, this city sure is big now that I look at it." Kinoko said.

Gohan chuckled, "I know."

As they kept flying they spotted the traffic from under them. Their eyes landed on a yellow car which was driving sloppily.

"Crazy driver!" Gohan yelled. "C'mon Kin!" He began to jump down on the ground as did Kin.

"So what's your opening line?" She asked.

Gohan stayed silent for a moment till something came to his mind.

"STOP YOU FIEND!" He smiled over at Kinoko, "hey that was a good one."

She rolled her eyes and they landed on the ground. The men driving the car gasped once they noticed the two new 'superheroes' stopping before them. They stopped the car right in front of them and panted heavily. Gohan and Kinoko stood with arms crossed as the driver stuck his head out the window.

"What kind of meatheads are you?!" He yelled. "Get out of the way!"

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going?!" The one in the passenger seat yelled.

Kinoko placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Want me to handle this?"

"I got it, babe." He turned his attention back to the men. "It is you who should be more careful! Use your turn signals! Follow the rules of the road and always buckle your safety belt!"

Kinoko slapped her helmet forehead. _'Oh Gohan...'_

"What is this?! A public service announcement? Huh? You got a name for yourself little funny man!" The driver said.

Himself and the passenger in his car got out and got in their faces. Gohan gasped.

"Huh? What? A name? Hm, let me think." He scratched his chin and began to think.

"What is he doing?" The driver said.

Kinoko glared at him, "shut up, he's thinking."

Gohan smiled and began to do strange poses making Kinoko's eyes widen and step back.

"Got it!" He cheered. "Guardian of the city! I am the one and only, Great Saiyaman!"

Kinoko's jaw dropped and she fell back anime style. _'That's worse then they outfit!'_

The two men began to laugh which caused Gohan to get angry. They also began to tease his outfit. "I don't know what's funnier! That name or your outfit!"

"And who's that chick with you? Saiyaman 2!"

"Do those antennas get good reception!?" They teased.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes but then looked to Gohan who began to growl.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He yelled. He stomped on the ground under him which caused it to crack shocking the drivers. He stomped on the ground again which caused the car to move into the crack. "I put a lot of thought into that name!" Gohan yelled.

Kinoko placed her hands on each of his side and smiled nervously, "it's...a unique name, hun."

The drivers looked at their car in shock then back to Gohan. They smiled nervously and placed their hands together.

"You misunderstood me I said it was a very nice name a costume, and you're girlfriend is very pretty."

"I wish I had one of my own." The shorter one said.

_'Liars...' _Kinoko thought.

Gohan smiled and walked over to the car pulling it out of the crack with ease. The drivers screamed and trembled in shock before getting in the car.

"T-thank you...Mr. and Ms. Great Saiyaman."

"Yeah you have a good day." They said nervously.

They drove away carefully making Gohan smile. "What promising citizens."

Kinoko sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him into the sky.

"Let's go home now."

Gohan smiled, "I can't wait to show the twins the our new looks."

Kinoko chuckled, "if your lucky they probably won't throw anything at you."

Gohan chuckled and they flew off home.

...

They reached Mt. Paoz and Kinoko changed out of her Saiyaman outfit. They walked inside the home and saw ChiChi in the kitchen cooking.

"Well well, one day with those teenagers and you guys are already coming home late."

Kinoko crossed her arms, "it was all his fault."

Gohan chuckled and looked around, "I'm sorry. Where are the twins mom?"

"Oh they spent the day with Goten."

Kinoko's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat increase. "They're dead."

All of a sudden Goten walked into the scene. "I'm home mom." He was dragging a big fish and the twins in the wagon.

Kinoko smiled and walked over picking them both up. "Oh I missed them so much."

The twins smiled at the sight of their mother then looked at Gohan in the Saiyaman costume. They rose an eyebrow at first but quickly bursted out laughing.

Kinoko chuckled, "I guess they like it."

Gohan grabbed his children kissed them both on the nose. "Of course they do. I knew you guys would be on my side."

Hiru and Niku recognized their fathers voice and only giggled even more. Gohan chuckled and walked up to his bedroom. He set the kids in their crib and changed out of the clothing he was in. Kinoko did the same and they took off their watches setting them near the crib of the twins.

"See, it wasn't so bad." Gohan said.

He laid back on his bed and pulled Kinoko next to him.

"I just don't want to leave them alone while they're still this young."

Gohan smiled at her, "Kin, we'll be here everyday. We can balance, School, Saiyaman and the twins."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No we can't. Gohan, it's too much."

"We can handle it."

She sat up and let out a deep breath. "Gohan I only saw my parents five times in my life... I don't even remember them."

Gohan wrapped his arm around her pulling her back down next to him.

"Kin, I am not going to let anyone or anything take us away from our kids if that's what you think..."

Kinoko moved her glance to the crib her children were in. They were giggling and speaking to each other in their babbling baby language.

"I know you won't...but Saiyan parents aren't the most responsible ones."

A small smile appeared on Gohan's lips. "What do you mean?"

"They always leave for a while, whether they want to or not..." She whispered.

His smile was replaced with a frown, "You're not the only one who lost a parent, Kin."

"I lost them both Gohan! At least you have your mother here! I didn't have anyone!"

She turned her back to him and laid on her side. Gohan let out a breath.

"You have me now, and the twins... We're a family Kinoko." He turned her back around and caressed her cheek. "That's all we need to worry about."

Kinoko moved closer to Gohan burying her face against his chest. "You're right."

He smirked. "Like always."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow..."

He ran his fingers through her hair which relaxed her, "I don't either but we'll survive."

He gripped her chin and pressed his lips on hers in a deep passionate kiss. While in the middle of it they saw a bright flash in the room. They broke the lip lock and looked over to the twins. Gohan chuckled when he realized they had grabbed the watches and pushed the red buttons.

"Oh look Kin."

Gohan and Kinoko walked over the the cribs and chuckled. She grabbed Hiru and Gohan grabbed Niku. The clothing obviously fit them to big but the twins were giggling like always.

"They're so cute." Kinoko laughed.

Gohan smiled at his cute little family.

_'Dende please don't let me screw up and lose them.'_

* * *

**Well here was chapter 13, it's a bit short but here was a good place to stop it. Gohan and Kin are good parents so far right guys? Hehe. **

**I'll try and update tomorrow guys or maybe with the right motivation later tonight!**

**Tune in next time to see Gohan and Kinoko at school again, XD. Love you guys**.


	14. Chapter 14: Frenemies

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 14: Frenemies**

**A/N; I'm not a big fan of The Great Saiyaman saga so I'll be skipping over a lot of those episodes.**

* * *

The next few days went by smoothly for Gohan and Kinoko. The entire school had forgotten about The Gold Fighter and was now talking about The Great Saiyaman and his _girlfriend_ The Great Saiyaman 2. Also, they had their first run in with Videl when they helped her rescue a hijacked bus. Well Gohan and Kinoko did most of the work which caused the human girl to become very skeptical of them.

...

"I wish they would say at least Saiyawoman." Kinoko growled as she prepared the twins for bed. She had read off an article that she was referred to as the Great Saiyaman 2.

"At least they aren't calling you my sidekick anymore." He said and put on his Saiyaman outfit.

Hiru began to laugh and he reached over to his father. Kinoko groaned since he wouldn't stop squirming which made it hard to put on his pajamas.

"Gohan will you take that off? You're giving him the giggles before bed."

Gohan looked over at his wife and son. "But I really want to get this hero talk down, besides it makes him happy, doesn't it pal?"

The six month old giggled. Gohan glanced over at Niku who was laying on the ground attempting to stuff her foot in her mouth. He chuckled and walked over picking her up.

"You need to be in bed young lady."

He changed her outfit into some comfortable pink footsie pajamas. She then glared at him when he placed her in her crib. Gohan smiled and leaned down kissing her nose.

"She's just like you, Kin." He chuckled.

Kinoko glanced over at him after setting Hiru next to Niku. "What do you mean?"

"She's so cute, but very feisty."

Kinoko rolled her eyes and placed a pacifier in both of the twins' mouths.

"Well, hopefully they sleep tonight."

She walked over and grabbed his wrist pushing the button which made the outfit disappear. Gohan playfully pouted when Kinoko walked back to the twins' crib to tuck them in.

"Please Kin, I really want to work on this."

"Fine but when they don't sleep tonight it's going to be your fault."

Goten walked in their room all cozy in his pajamas. He walked over the twins' crib and smiled at them. "Hey guys."

Gohan smiled and pushed the red button on his watch before looking into his reflection on the mirror. "I'm The Great Saiyaman! Defender of truth! Protector of the innocent! Upholder of justice! Doer of good...ah! How come when dad said that kinda stuff it just rolled right off his tongue and sounded so natural."

"Gee, it sounded okay to me Gohan." Goten said.

"Nah, thanks. Let's try this."

The twins sucked on their pacifiers as they watched their father do silly poses through the bars of their crib.

"Here we go... Protecter of the innocent! Defender of truth! The light in the darkness! I have come to crush the oppressors of this world once and for all! Alright you, unhand her! Stand back! This is a job for...THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!...And his beautiful partner who hates doing the poses."

Kinoko smirked and looked at her twin babies. "Congratulations Saiyaman, your children will now have strange dreams of their father dancing."

Gohan chuckled and walked over to Kinoko wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well at least they do the poses."

She rose an eyebrow and looked back at Niku and Hiru who were waving their chubby baby arms around.

Kinoko slapped her forehead. "They take too much after you."

Goten laughed and smiled at his big brother. "Yeah that was awesome! It sounded even better then the superheroes on TV! Can I be a superhero too?!" He asked.

"I think one superhero is enough for now." ChiChi said as she stood by the door frame.

"Mom, hey what did you think? Did you hear that." Gohan asked.

ChiChi walked over to the twins and handed Kinoko two bottles with warm milk. "I think it could still use a little work but not tonight, you both have to get to get up bright and early tomorrow Great Saiyaman."

Kinoko smiled at her mother in law. "Thank you, ChiChi." She removed the pacifiers from the twins' mouths and replaced it with the bottles.

Milk always helped the twins sleep.

Gohan smiled, "don't worry mom, we're fine." He removed the costume and walked over to make sure his children were falling asleep. He grinned at their cuteness. He just adored them.

Kinoko and himself got into bed and fell asleep all night peacefully. Their peace was disrupted by the sun and ChiChi who barged into their room.

"GOHAN! KIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AWAKE ALREADY! GET UP SCHOOL STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the sound of the yelling the twins began to wail. Kinoko and Gohan groaned and quickly got ready for school. They hushed their twins and kissed them goodbye before taking off in the air towards Orange Star High.

"Aww man! We're gonna have to really move!"

Kinoko looked to Gohan and rose an eyebrow, "Why are you in your suit?"

"The question is why aren't you in yours?!"

He grabbed Kinoko's arm and pushed the red button on her watch making her suit appear. She growled and took off faster until they reached the roof of the school. They landed and pushed the button which made them change out of their costumes. They then gasped when they heard a loud gasp.

"Oh my goodness! It's you two! You both are them!"

Gohan screamed and fell back as Kinoko only stared at this girl confusedly. She had red fluffy curly hair, purple eyes, and wore a white t shirt with a blue skirt.

"I can explain..." He mumbled.

The girl known as, Angela, squealed loudly making Kinoko cover her ears in irritation.

"Oh it's you both! Imagine how famous I'll get when the world finds out I know the identity of Saiya-"

Out of desperation, Kinoko slapped Angela across the face making her fall unconscious. Gohan yelped and glared at his wife.

"KINOKO ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Did you have a better idea!?"

She grabbed Gohan's hand and ran into the building, "are you crazy!? What if you killed her?!"

"Don't worry she'll only be out for an hour, and she also won't remember what happened."

"Gosh it's my fault I can't believe I did that! We haven't even been super heroes for a full week and I've already blown our cover! Stupid stupid stupid...-"

He stopped talking when Kinoko smacked him lightly on his face.

"Will you relax! She will forget and if she doesn't then I'll slap her harder next time."

Gohan slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face. Sometimes Kinoko could be so complicated.

...

"Gohan, doll, you're on time today. I guess little miracles happen each day huh?" Sharpener said.

As they sat in class and Kinoko glared at Gohan since he was acting nervous.

"What is your deal! I didn't kill anyone!" She accused.

"But why hasn't she walked in class yet?"

They both looked to the door when Angela walked in the classroom. Kinoko gasped and fell out of her chair.

"She should have been out longer..."

Gohan pulled Kinoko up and she sat back in her chair. She then growled when she saw Angela staring at Gohan.

"Okay, now I'll kill her."

"Don't be jealous, I don't get jealous when Sharpener calls you doll."

Kinoko growled again. "I'm not jealous! As for the doll thing... Well cause you know I don't care."

Gohan smiled a bit. "You're the only girl I see, Kin." He sighed, "Well I think she forgot at least."

"Well why the hell does she keep staring at-" Kinoko yelped when the professor appeared in front of her.

"KINOKO!"

"What?" She questioned.

The professor glared at her and Gohan. "So this is the way you want to be huh? I was expecting more from you."

Gohan stood up nervously, "uh yes sir."

Before our Saiyan pals knew it they were standing outside of the classroom holding buckets full of water.

"Man, we should get caught talking in class more often."

Gohan let out a breath. "Okay, I think our identities will be safe."

All of a sudden Angela appeared again making Kinoko's blood boil. She smiled as she approached Gohan.

"Hi..." She greeted shyly.

"You too?" He questioned.

She giggled and blushed as she looked to the side. Gohan smiled nervously and looked to Kinoko who was glaring elsewhere.

"Gohan..." Angela said. He looked over and rose an eyebrow. "Do you have a steady girlfriend?" She asked.

"Actually ye-"

"Well how about dating me then?" She interrupted.

Kinoko growled to herself and crushed the water bucket in her hand.

Gohan blinked, "I can't... Kin is my-"

In a millisecond Angela broke down into tears. "You think in ugly don't you?! That's why you won't go out with me?!"

Gohan's eyes widened. "Well uh."

"Do you think she's attractive, Gohan?" Kinoko asked breaking her silence.

Gohan looked to his mate, "Kin, of course not."

Angela broke into even louder tears making Gohan look back at her.

"No I meant that uh-"

The red headed girl glared up at him, "if you don't go out with me I'll tell everyone your secret."

Kinoko's eyes widened, "you didn't forget... How?"

"Of course I didn't! But you know what it is too. Don't you?"

Kinoko looked to Gohan with a bored face.

"Will you blame me now?"

The half-breed groaned and shook his head. "No, just do it."

Kinoko nodded and knocked Angela out once more. She sighed and shook her head. "Poor thing."

...

As the school days went by, Kinoko and Gohan did more superhero work in the city while managing to maintain their identity secret. Their only problem was Videl who tried to attack and unmask them each time. Kinoko began to grow tired of the human girl. At school and while in the city Videl would follow her and Gohan since she was suspicious of their strange behavior.

One day after school, Gohan and Kinoko took a detour towards where they saw the Nimbus. They landed in a nest and rose an eyebrow.

"That's weird, the nimbus is here." Gohan said.

All of a sudden Goten popped out from under an eggshell. The lower half of his body was in a hole.

"I'm here but where did Chobi go? Don't you think it strange that he's gone? He's just a baby, he can't even fly."

"Well hey, you can't fly either but you managed to get around. Besides Toh Toh and his wife would never let anything happen. Don't worry, Chobi's fine, Goten."

Kinoko looked over to the side when she heard cooing.

"He's not the only one who gets around."

She walked over and picked up the twins who were curiously grabbing strange bugs and showing each other. A habit they must have picked up from their uncle. Gohan chuckled and walked over grabbing his son.

"Goten if you take them out with you, you have to keep a close eye on them." Gohan licked his thumb and rubbed it against Hiru's small nose wiping a bit of dirt off it. "Let's get home.

They Saiyans took off for home and landed outside of it quickly. Once they reached the home, Gohan and Kinoko cleaned the twins up and put pajamas on them so they would be comfortable. The twins sat in separate high chairs as Gohan attempted to feed them mushy baby food.

"Look Niku, this is yummy..."

He held the tiny orange spoon near her mouth but she only stared at her father curiously wondering where her regular milk was. He sighed and walked over to Hiru who would only react the same was a his twin would.

"Kin, they aren't eating."

Kinoko walked to the table setting a bowl of rice on it. She was helping ChiChi with dinner.

"Then just give them something else."

He turned around facing her revealing all the types of baby food splattered over him. "Maybe they just aren't hungry."

Kinoko chuckled and took the spoon and container from him. "Go clean up. I'll handle it."

Gohan grinned and kissed her cheek before walking upstairs. Kinoko wiped the food away from their mouths and pulled them out of their high chairs setting them in the playpen so they could play with their toys. She then moved the playpen closer to the table so she could keep an eye on them.

Goten raced downstairs and sat at the table as he awaited dinner. Gohan walked back down in a clean blue t shirt and regular black pants.

"I hope you boys are hungry." ChiChi said.

Goten frowned, "well not for meatloaf..."

"Goten shame on you, you'll eat what I put on the table." ChiChi said.

Kinoko walked back over and set out a plate for both of the boys when a tv ad caught their attention.

_'That's right folks the circus is in town once again and thanks to the promoter, Mr. Musuka, circus goers have a different attraction to look forwards to this year.'_

Kinoko rose an eyebrow. "Wait a sec? Didn't we deal with that creep before?" She asked.

Gohan nodded, "oh I remember, when you jumped in the middle of the ring and knocked out the ring master."

ChiChi looked back at the teenagers shocked. "What?!"

Kinoko nodded, "yeah we were like twelve."

Goten gasped gaining everyone's attention. "Gohan, Kin! It's Chobi!"

ChiChi walked over and narrowed her eyes when she saw the circus promo. "Look the little guy is scared to death! Do you guys know him?"

Gohan looked back to his mother, "yeah his nest is a couple miles from here, we've known his parents for years. They're not gonna be very happy about this I can tell you that."

Goten frowned, "this is really awful, Kinoko."

She rubbed the top of his head. "Don't worry."

Gohan nodded, "yeah, he'll be fine squirt. Kin and I will see to it personally."

Kinoko walked over and gave the twins each a milk bottle which they quickly began to drink.

"Yeah, we dealt with him before it won't be hard to do it again."

...

The next morning Gohan and Kinoko went to the circus. Kinoko growled at being there.

"Here we go." Gohan said.

"So, what's your big plan?" Kinoko asked.

"Listen, we'll just go in and talk to the founder I'm sure he'll let him go."

Kinoko crossed her arms. "People aren't that nice, Gohan."

He grabbed her hand pulling her into the tent. "Well let's just check it out."

They walked in and grabbed seats. Once they did, they saw a ring master slashing around a whip at Chobi. The poor little pterodactyl was shaking in fear.

"Poor Chobi, he's so scared that he's trembling. This is terrible." Gohan said.

"Well let's go 'talk' to that guy then."

Gohan and Kinoko walked over to where Mr. Musuka was. She groaned when she inhaled the scent of the cigarette he was smoking.

"That isn't good for your health." She growled.

Kinoko was facing the other way as Gohan was smiling at Mr. Musuka.

"Excuse me sir..." Gohan greeted politely, "Hi my names Gohan, this is my wife, Kin, and we're a little concerned about the well being of your dinosaur."

He looked over at them.

"That's great, now buzz off!" He said rudely.

"Look we know you kidnapped that little guy. Please let him go." Gohan asked.

Mr. Musuka smirked, "you've gotta be kidding me! Don't you remember how Jack and the beanstalk got the goose to lay the golden eggs? He stole them that's how!" He began to laugh. "But maybe you're right! Maybe all circus owners should be arrested for kidnapping!"

Kinoko growled and moved in front of Gohan, "listen up stupid man! That little guy has a mother and a father and they won't be happy to realize that some greedy pig with shades is keeping him here."

Mr. Musuka glared at her and jumped up. "Hey shut up! Where do you think circus owners get their animals kid! The stork brings them! It's dollars that matter! Not sentimental rubbish!"

He attempted to grab her by her shoulders but Gohan moved his arm in the way glaring at Mr. Musuka.

"Look! That little guys family has a bit of anger problems and isn't going to take this well."

Mr. Musuka looked to Gohan then Kinoko. He looked at her facial scar then he remembered why these two looked familiar.

"Oh I know who you are! You both are the brats that stole my dinosaurs about five years ago! Security!"

Gohan smiled and picked up Kinoko over his shoulder making her glare at him.

"I can walk you know." She stated.

"Well it was nice doing business."

He quickly ran out of the building before the guards caught them. Kinoko crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"What now?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes back at the tent.

"Do you think taking Chobi is the right thing to do?" Gohan asked.

All of a sudden they heard a voice and familiar giggles.

"Gohan! Kinoko!" Goten called.

The teenagers looked back and smiled at the sight of Goten and the twins being pushed in a stroller for two. Gohan smiled at his little ones who happily returned the smile.

"Of course it is, Gohan. What if that was our twins in there?"

Gohan nodded and picked up his daughter giving her a big kiss on the cheek. This caused her to blush.

Kinoko chuckled, "she's thinking 'stop embarrassing me dad.'"

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right. All children deserve to be with their parents even Chobi."

He set her back down in the stroller and ruffled his sons hair. "Goten, take the twins and meet us behind the tent and don't draw any attention alright?"

"Okay big brother."

Gohan grabbed Kinoko's arm and ran behind a truck.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

He smiled and secured her Saiyaman watch on her wrist. She groaned and pushed the button as did Gohan which changed them into the outfits.

"What difference do these outfits make?!" Kinoko asked.

The go-lucky half-breed chuckled, "it makes me feel heroic."

"But you're already a hero oh...never mind."

Kinoko sighed and took off running after Gohan when he did. They saw that Chobi was in a cage which Gohan didn't hesitate to get him out of. He placed Chobi on his back and looked around for Goten.

The young boy appeared behind Kinoko, "here I am."

Gohan smiled, "awesome. Alright now-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled.

A big security guard stood there with a pole in hand. Kinoko looked back to Goten pushing the children behind her.

"Goten, get out of here and don't lose them."

"But Kin-"

"I said go."

The young boy sighed and pushed the stroller away as he walked. She looked back to Gohan who was easily dodging pole swings that the security guards sent. Gohan grabbed the pole which made the guard flip over landing on his butt.

"Be careful sir, swinging armed poles can be dangerous." Gohan warned.

Kinoko rolled her eyes. "Does he have to use that voice?" She ran over to him and looked down. "Do you want me to take him out?"

Gohan chuckled and grabbed her arm. "Of course not you jokester! We are friends."

With that said he tied up the pole in the shape of a bow and floated off into the sky. "See ya buddy."

The teens began to soar through the sky.

"Well that was easy." Gohan said.

Kinoko nodded and looked down to the city streets. "I told Goten to go away with the twins, where did he go?"

"Don't worry, we'll just look for his energy..." He was interrupted when Chobi began to cry.

He began to squirm around making Gohan lose balance. Once he caught him the dinosaur was still trembling.

"Calm down Chobi you got me dizzy."

"Seems like he's dizzy too." Kinoko said.

"Alright let's go down."

They landed on the ground and looked at the baby pterodactyl.

"Man Chobi stay still, you know what I'm talking about." Gohan said.

Kinoko placed her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should stick to the ground."

He nodded, "right. Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go look for the twins and Goten."

Gohan nodded and puckered his lips out awaiting a kiss.

Kinoko smirked and punched him on the shoulder, "I'll see you at home."

Before she could take off they heard a police siren. "Stay where you are! This is the police!"

Gohan gasped and grabbed Kinoko's arm beginning to run. "Let's boogie."

"Gohan I have to find the twins." She said as she ran.

"We will Kin."

They ran all over the city with the policemen following closely after. Kinoko growled and grew tired of this. She stopped and turned around facing the police cars.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

With the blinding light, the cars stopped gasping. Gohan looked over and smiled.

"Okay, nobody's hurt. Let's go."

They began to run forwards faster until a helicopter caught their attention.

"Stop thief, it's all over!" The voice of Videl Satan yelled.

Kinoko groaned and fell back. "Why does she always come along and ruin everything!"

"Oh great, Videl." Gohan said nervously.

Kinoko stood up when Videl landed her plane and stepped out of it.

"It didn't take long for you two to show your true colors did it? You should be ashamed."

"It's not what it seems, you're going to have to believe me Videl, if I don't return this little guy to his rightful home the people of this city will be in grave danger, and that's the truth." Gohan said.

Videl just narrowed her eyes and walked closer to them.

"What do you know about the truth? You're just a common thief, now give that dinosaur back or else I'm going to have to take him back by force Mr. Saiyaman."

"By force?" Kinoko smirked. "Okay, I'd like to see that. Take him by force."

Videl narrowed her eyes and slipped into a fighting stance. "You know I would expect this from you."

Kinoko smirked and got in a stance herself. Gohan looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Kinoko you can't fight her, you know you're much stronger than her."

The Saiyan girl narrowed her eyes and stood up straight. "If only she was at least as strong as Yamcha I'd twist her into a..."

Kinoko was interrupted when many police cars surrounded them again. The police men and Mr. Musuka all got out of the cars and glared at the Saiyans.

"Get them! I don't pay my taxes for nothing." He yelled.

One of the cops looked at him.

"Please sir wait, that girl has more power then all of us combined!"

Kinoko chuckled to herself making Videl glare at her. "What's so funny?"

Kinoko cleared her throat and smiled, "You are."

"Kin..." Gohan mumbled.

"No let me talk." Kinoko said. "You just think you're so tough and scary because your father is a fluke champion? I've met the guy and he's nothing but a selfish smug son of a- actually, father of a bit-"

Gohan placed his hand over Kinoko's mouth and looked to Videl. "Please, you know that we are law biding citizens, this is a special case, I swear!" Gohan said.

"Oh I see! You put the law under you is that it? You follow the law when it's convenient..."

As Videl kept talking Kinoko looked to Gohan. "Why are you taking this from her."

"Kinoko she's famous if we do anything to screw up things with this girl then the city will hate us and the privacy will be gone."

"Were in costumes, Gohan."

Kinoko looked over when Videl launched herself at them. She ducked and Gohan moved out of the way making Videl land on the ground. She turned her glare to Kinoko and Gohan.

"Serves you right, what heroes, you know I'm glad you finally decided to show your true colors. Because to be honest I wanted to kick your butt ever since I met you." Videl said.

Gohan stood up and scratched his cheek.

"Gosh your mean... Wow." He said.

"Don't mock me you little freak." Videl demanded and jumped into the air again. She began to try and attack both of the Saiyans but they easily dodged her hits.

'How can we end this without embarrassing her?' Gohan asked Kinoko telepathically.

"Like this."

She pushed Gohan out of the way and looked at Videl when she kept attacking her. Kinoko slipped her leg across her ankles and knocked the daughter of Hercule down. Videl groaned but jumped up quickly interlacing her fingers with Kinoko's as she stood to begin a mercy game challenge with her.

"You know what they're gonna do the second they arrest you? They're gonna take that trash can off your head and reveal your true identity."

Kinoko growled and tripped Videl again. "What's your damage, my gosh. You're more annoying then a five year old boy."

The two teenaged girls looked to the side when they heard Chobi begin to wail loudly. Kinoko's eyes widened and she ran over to Gohan.

"What did you do?!"

"Kin, he's calling his parents."

Kinoko pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh no..."

Chobi's parents arrived flying over the city. The people of the city screamed in fear and ran away from the area. When Chobi's father, Toh Toh, and his wife came closing in the police men began to fire gun shots at them.

Kinoko gasped. "Gohan! Make them stop shooting!"

"Don't shoot! There's just trying to get their baby back!" He yelled.

Kinoko glared at Videl who was in shock.

"They're huge..." She mumbled.

"We told you! Now get that stupid look off your face and tell them to hold their fire!"

Herself and Gohan flew up to where Chobi's parents were flying around.

"Toh Toh please! Chobi is safe now we want to return him to you. I know how much a father cares about his child please, calm down!"

Videl looked to the Saiyans in the sky. "Hey! Dinosaurs don't speak English!"

"We know that! But we've known these creatures for a long time." Gohan explained. "Since we can't show them who we are maybe they'll recognize our voice."

"Just show them who you are I won't tell anyone!" Videl yelled.

Toh Toh looked down to the ground where Videl was holding Chobi. He flew down towards the human girl and Kinoko groaned.

_'Damn it...'_

She flew over and pushed Videl down so she could dodge the incoming attack from Toh Toh. "Watch out!"

Gohan landed behind the girls and looked to the dinosaur, "Toh Toh please calm down! It's me Go-!"

Kinoko gasped and jumped up covering his mouth. "Zip it!"

They looked to Videl who was staring at them curiously.

"What?" Kinoko asked.

"Yeah what's up," Gohan questioned.

Videl smirked and stood up grabbing Gohan by his shoulders. "You know what's up don't act dumb you said 'Go' didn't you! Go-what? What's all I want to know."

Gohan began to shake Videl off him. "There's no time for this!"

"Sure there is it will only take two seconds, it's Gohan isn't it?! And that means your his little girlfriend Kinoko! It's you two! Just say it."

Kinoko rose an eyebrow. "W-what? Those are strange names that we've never heard before..."

She jumped in front of Toh Toh who was rushing towards Videl. "Cool it big guy!" She yelled.

The dinosaur slowed down and stopped once he recognized her voice.

"Good boy." Gohan said.

Mr. Musuka ran over with a gun in hand.

"All of you freeze!" Mr. Musuka yelled. "Give me that dinosaur or I'll blow you away, I found him he's mine!"

Gohan looked to Kinoko and nodded. "You can hit him."

She smirked and kicked the rich man in the face knocking him down. Chobi ran into the wings of his father and Gohan walked over to Kinoko.

She smiled, "man knocking people out sure is fun."

He grabbed her shoulders and smiled. "Well maybe when they deserve it."

He leaned down moving his lips close to hers when all of a sudden Kinoko was tackled to the ground. When Kinoko hit the ground she opened her eyes and saw Videl sitting on top of her.

"Hey! I just saved your fathers city jerk!"

The pig-tailed girl rolled her eyes and began to pull on Kinoko's helmet.

"C'mon Kinoko show me your face!"

"I told you I don't know who that is!"

The two girls began to argue and Kinoko did her best not to hurt Videl. As Videl kept trying to pull off the helmet Gohan lifted her up by the back of her shirt moving her away from his mate.

"Sorry Videl, but this is a secret we just have to keep."

He picked up Kinoko and flew off after the dinosaur family. Kinoko growled and touched her cheek when she felt blood drip away from a scratch.

"Oh great, my first high girl school fight and I got a bruise."

Gohan chuckled, "relax Kin. Let's go find our kids."

"You don't have to they're right here!"

Goten was sitting on the nimbus with the twins securely in his lap. They smiled and reached over for their parents. Kinoko smiled and grabbed them both as Gohan still carried his family.

"Aw see, this is the way it's supposed to be. One big happy family." He said.

Kinoko smiled and kissed Gohan's lips. "I guess you're right."

...

When the evening came once again, Gohan, Kinoko and the twins were up in their bedroom. The Saiyan girl growled as Gohan placed a bandage over the place she got scratched.

"I still can't believe she scratched me." Kinoko said.

Gohan rubbed the bandage down his his thumb then kissed it.

"It's all better now."

"I'm not a child."

Gohan looked down to the kids. He picked then up and smiled.

"Bath time guys."

They both glared at him since they knew what that meant. Kinoko chuckled and grabbed clean clothing and fresh diapers before walking down to the bathroom. After cleaning off the twins they began to dry and change them.

Goten ran into the bathroom and laughed.

"Kinoko! Gohan! You guys are on TV!"

The two Saiyans rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah come look!"

The walked downstairs and looked at the TV set.

_'Here it is for all you folks that missed it! The cat fight between the daughter of the Champ and the feisty girlfriend of Saiyaman!'_

Kinoko's eyelids fell and she turned around.

"I'm going to bed..."

* * *

**Here was a nice long chapter. 5k+ words! :D**

**Hope you all liked it! If you have any questions of confusion please PM me and I will answer!**

**Love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15: I Will Fight Too!

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 15: I Will Fight Too!**

* * *

Gohan and Kinoko woke up the next morning late as usual. As they were getting ready Kinoko spotted something on Gohan which she never thought she would see.

"Teddy bear underwear?!" She fell to the floor laughing finding it hard to believe that the strongest warrior in the universe was dressed in that.

The half-breed looked down and gasped. "What?! Who-oh there's no time."

He pulled his pants up and raced out of the home as Kinoko kept laughing at him.

"Kin we're late could you speed up?" Gohan said as they soared through the sky.

Kinoko chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry Gohan, I won't tell."

They ran through the front door of Orange Star High and through a hallway they thought to be empty.

"Aw man late again!" Gohan said.

Kinoko and himself ran passed an open locker but suddenly stopped.

"Good morning Gohan, Kinoko." A voice said.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes at the voice and looked over. It was Videl.

Gohan smiled, "oh hey there Videl. Well I guess we're all late so let's get to class."

She slammed a locker shut and smirked.

"Gohan, Kinoko it's over."

Kinoko cocked a curious eyebrow. "Class is just starting."

"Forget class!" She walked closer to Kinoko, "hold still, there!" She tore off the bandage from her face revealing the scratch.

Kinoko yelped and rubbed her cheek. "Hey what's the-"

"Funny, yesterday in my little clash with Saiyamans girlfriend I scratched her in the exact same spot. That's who you both are huh. Gohan you're Saiyaman and Kinoko is your loyal sidekick."

"...Partner..." She hissed through her teeth.

"Busted! I can't believe it the Secret identity of Saiyaman is public knowledge!" Gohan stated

"I wouldn't say it's public knowledge since only I know." Her smirk was replaced with a serious facial expression, "but I do think the public has a right to know maybe I should schedule a press conference."

Kinoko balled up her fist and glared at Videl. "Look pig-tails if you say anything I'll see to it personally that you never say anything else again."

"Threatening me won't do you good." She smirked.

"No, please don't. You know the only reason I keep my identity a secret is to protect my family's privacy. It's for them, please Videl." Gohan begged.

Videl narrowed her eyes and looked at Kinoko, "is that true?"

"Duh."

Videl looked to Gohan. "Hey you're the Golden Fighter as well aren't you."

Gohan put his hands up nervously. "No just Saiyaman!"

She smirked, "Why should I believe you?"

Kinoko rolled her eyes. "Are you blinder then I am? That guy is blond Gohan has black hair!"

Videl shrugged. "Well you're right about that."

Kinoko nodded. "And he's more handsome then Gohan too."

He looked down at her, "Hey."

"Just being honest."

Videl crossed her arms and leaned against a locker. "Fine, I guess I believe you."

"Videl, you can't tell anyone my secret."

She looked to the ground. "Well you have to do something for me in return. Here's the deal, if the two of you enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, I'll keep your secret. How's that?"

Kinoko sighed, "we have no time for your father to take a fluke win again."

Videl growled. "What was that?!"

"She meant that we have no time for that." Gohan said.

"Well you'd better find some or else it's bye bye privacy."

She began to walk away. Gohan shrugged.

"I guess it might be fun."

Kinoko rolled her eyes, "oh alright then." She growled.

Videl smirked back at them. "Cheer up it'll be a blast. Oh and one more thing, I want to learn how to fly like you guys. That shouldn't be so hard to teach me should it?"

The Saiyan teenagers shook their heads.

Videl put a thumbs up then waved to them. "See you later."

Kinoko groaned and grabbed Gohan's arm dragging him to class.

"I think I'd rather be back on Coolers ship than to spend an afternoon with that girl."

Gohan sighed. "Well maybe we can take time off school to train. Since the twins were born we haven't really had time for that."

"At least there's an upside."

...

After school they went back to Capsule Corp to ask a favor from Bulma.

"So I heard you're going to take part in the World Martial Arts Championship."

Bulma was currently working on a motorcycle as Trunks and Kinoko sat back sipping on a soda.

"Yeah." Gohan responded.

"Well I must say I'm a little surprised Gohan. It's not like you need to prove yourself or anything."

Kinoko groaned, "well thanks to an irritating girl named, Videl Satan, we are getting blackmailed into this."

Bulma chuckled, "I'm glad to hear you didn't knock her out this time. Wait Videl Satan? She's not that goon Mr. Satan's daughter?"

Kinoko growled, "that's the one."

"She's a classmate of ours, she's pushy and obstinate. Maybe even more than my mom or Kin."

Said girl glared at him. "Well now that she knows our secret she wants to prove to be the strongest."

Trunks nudged Kinoko on the shoulder. "Man, Gohan is such a nerd sometimes. If it were me I'd iust beat that old girl up."

Kinoko sighed, "I know what you mean."

They both sipped back at their sodas and looked to Bulma and Gohan.

"So it looks like Kin and I will have to compete but they don't allow head protection in the tournament so I need to come up with a new disguise."

Bulma sighed. "Ah, what a shame. You don't see superheroes with helmets very often, it's a nice touch."

"Actually it's kinda stupid..." Added Trunks.

"That Videl girl called it trash can." Kinoko continued.

Bulma chuckled. "Sheesh I guess I don't know what's in these days I must be getting old. Let's see, something stylish..."

Bulma replaced Gohan's helmet with a white turban and black sunglasses.

"I LOVE IT! That's what I call style." Gohan said.

Kinoko slapped her forehead as Trunks dropped his soda.

"What do you guys think?" Gohan asked.

"It's...great." Trunks said.

"If you want like looking like a total geek that is." Kinoko mumbled.

Bulma smiled. "I think it looks very cool but make sure you like it because remember your picture is gonna be plastered everywhere after you win."

"You mean after I win." Kinoko corrected.

"Who says either of you will win?" A voice said.

Everyone looked over and saw Vegeta walking into the room.

"Who could possibly beat him? Besides Kinoko maybe."

A smirk appeared on the princes lips. "Yours truly. That's who. If you enter I'll enter."

Kinoko stood up and walked beside Gohan.

"You do realize that Gohan is still just as strong as he was and even stronger."

Vegeta smirked, "well while you both have been changing diapers and singing lullabies to those brats I've been doing nothing but severe training."

"They're not brats, they're my kids." Gohan stated.

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms. Trunks smiled.

"This is cool! Dad and Gohan are gonna fight!"

_**"I guess I'll enter too."**_ A new voice said.

Kinoko rose an eyebrow and looked around. "Bulma I think one of your machines are broken."

_**"Gohan."** _The voice called.

The half-breed gasped, "is that you dad? Please tell me it's you!"

"No way, wow." Bulma said.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"It's you! Dad it's really you." Gohan called.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes in confusion. _'I thought he was dead...'_

_**"Hi son, it's great to hear your voice again**_!"

"Dad unbelievable! You're here!" Gohan said.

"Where is he?" Trunks mumbled.

_**"Kinoko, Trunks. You guys haven't been very honest about Gohan's costume have you?"**_

The two Saiyans faces turned red.

"Father! Is it true! Are you really coming back to compete in the World Championships?!"

_**"Yeah! I'm allowed to come back for one day! Baba checked it out for me! It appears I have a little credit! I'm excited! I can't wait to see everyone! Especially your kids Gohan! Tell your mom I'm coming back, for a whole day!"**_

Gohan laughed, "alright!" He cheered. "Oh you'll love them dad! You won't believe how smart and adorable they are!"

"He's flipped dad." Trunks mumbled.

"No son, his father is coming back even I'm excited to defeat him."

_**"Well miracles do happen."**_

Bulma smiled at Gohan. "Well after you tell your mom you should go to Master Roshi's. Krillins going to flip when he finds out."

"What's a Krillin mom?" Trunks asked.

Kinoko chuckled, "he's an old friend Trunks."

Gohan nodded and looked to Vegeta. "Well maybe you should wear a disguise like me."

Vegeta's face paled. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing!"

Gohan and Kinoko smiled and waved to everyone before flying out of Capsule Corp.

"Man moms gonna freak out when she hears! This is so awesome!" Gohan said and flew around happily.

Kinoko chuckled. "I haven't seen you this happy since the birth of the twins."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her before spinning her around.

"It's my dad, Kin! I can't wait for you to meet him! Let's stop by the house, get the twins, then go off to Master Roshi's."

"Good idea.."

...

After picking up the twins they flew over the sea in order to get to Master Roshi's house. Once they arrived they didn't hesitate to tell Krillin the news.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! Goku's gonna compete? I don't believe it! Wow!" Krillin exclaimed.

Gohan looked to his son and daughter in his arms. "Hey guys, this is Krillin. He doesn't fight anymore so he let his hair grow out."

Kinoko smirked and looked at Krillin. "So? Will you enter?"

"If you and all the other Saiyans I know are going to enter why should I?!"

"Aww c'mon! It will be great!" Gohan pleaded.

"I know it would be fun and all but I'll have to catch up on a lot of training. And I don't know how my wife would feel about it."

Gohan set the twins on the ground close to him and looked at his long time friend.

"Krillin if your wife is anything like mine I'm sure she'll be excited for it."

Kinoko rolled her eyes. All of a sudden a small blue ball came rolling out of the home.

"Get the ball dad!" A small girly voice squeaked.

A small cuter version of Krillin came running out of the home. She had short blond hair in pig-tails and wore a pink dress.

"There you go Marron you little firefly. Ada girl."

Kinoko smiled, "she's cute Krillin."

Little Marron's eyes landed on the two infants grasping onto their fathers legs.

"Oh look daddy cute toys!"

Krillin chuckled, "careful Marron, they're cute real babies."

"Hey, how would you like to see your daddy fight in the tournament?" Gohan asked.

"First she'd want to know if there's any prize money involved." Another voice said.

Kinoko looked up and her eyes widened. _'That's android 18? She doesn't look like a terrorist.'_

"Oh hi nice to see you." Gohan greeted. "Yeah they pay up to the first five places. The winner gets ten-million zeni. Then it goes on down. Second place gets 5 million and third place gets 3 million."

The blond haired woman glared at her husband. "Enter Krillin! I will why not!"

Krillin growled and crossed his arms.

Marron smiled at her father. "Hey dad if you fight, I'll watch you!"

18 placed a hand on her daughters head, "C'mon Krillin."

"Yeah dad you'll win." Marron assured.

"Fine I'll do it." He said.

Kinoko smiled, "don't worry Krillin I'll go easy on you."

Gohan chuckled and picked his twins back up. "Well we have to go see Piccolo and tell him about this. Say bye to everyone guys."

The twins began to chew on their tails. Gohan laughed at their actions. Everything they seemed to do he just loved.

"See you at the tournament!"

The family took off into the air and Gohan looked at Kinoko. "You know Kin. Don't you think it's weird that they aren't afraid of heights."

"They're overachievers..."

Gohan chuckled and they flew off to The Lookout where Piccolo would meet the twins for the first time.

"Hello!" Gohan greeted.

Piccolo looked at the Saiyan teenagers and then his eyes landed on their kids.

"So, these are the kids, huh?"

"Yup, this little beauty is Niku. And this cute little tyke is Hiru."

The twins smiled widely at Piccolo. The Namekian warrior smirked.

"Yup, they're your kids alright."

Kinoko crossed her arms. "Would you be willing to train them when the time comes?"

"I was beginning to think you'd never ask."

Gohan chuckled and looked at his kids. "You hear that guys. Piccolo is gonna train you."

Kinoko smiled. "Don't worry underneath that scowl is a big softie."

She yelped when a blast sent by Piccolo hit her foot. Gohan chuckled.

"Well guess what, my dad is coming back to compete in the next World Tournament. I want you to enter too Piccolo!"

Piccolo smirked and crossed his arms. "Goku, if he's entering it should be one to remember."

"So what do you say?"

"I'll do it, it actually sounds like fun." Piccolo said.

The twins smiled and pointed at Dende.

"I think Hiru and Niku want you to enter, Dende." Kinoko said.

"That sounds great! Yeah come!" Gohan said.

Dende chuckled, "hey thanks but, I'm not much of a fighter guys. I'd better stick to healing."

"So what's with that outfit?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan looked to him, "oh not you too."

Piccolo looked to Gohan. "Okay I'm not gonna lie to you. You look ridiculous."

Kinoko chuckled, "you should see his underwear."

Gohan's face turned red and he grabbed Kinoko's arm quickly.

"Okay see you guys."

He flew off the Lookout as Kinoko kept laughing at him.

"Teddy bear underwear!?"

"I couldn't find my other ones and we were running late."

Kinoko and the twins laughed at Gohan all the way home.

...

Once they arrived, they told ChiChi about Goku coming back and how they wanted to compete and miss school so they could train. Surprisingly she agreed since she was just so happy Goku was coming back.

When night time came Gohan and Kinoko were getting the kids ready for bed. They didn't stop giggling and squirming which made it hard.

"Man I just can't wait for my dad to meet them. Oh I just know he'll love them."

Kinoko smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't wait to train tomorrow."

"Well that too. This is gonna be great."

They set the twins in their crib and they quickly fell asleep. Gohan and Kinoko then got in their bed. Kinoko quickly fell asleep and Gohan wrapped his arms around her. He had a beautiful strong supporting wife and two adorable twin babies.

What more could any father want?

* * *

**Here was the FIFTEENTH CHAPTER:D! Thanks for all the support guys. I know it was a little short but it was a fast update wasn't it? **

**Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16: Super Saiyan Training

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 16: Super Saiyan Training**

**A\N: Some of this chapter is canon but most of it isn't. **

* * *

Kinoko smiled at the feeling of being awakened by a sweet kiss instead of an annoying alarm clock.

"Gohan..." She mumbled.

The half-breed smiled and stretched his arms out. "Ready for training?"

She mentally smiled at that question. It was probably her favorite three words in the world.

She smirked, "damn right."

He smiled and got out of bed changing into his gi before walking in the bathroom. Kinoko ran her fingers through her hair before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. Once finished, Gohan walked over to the twins' crib where they were slowly waking up.

"I think our little fighters want to train with us as well."

Kinoko walked back into their room wearing blue training shorts, a black spandex cropped shirt and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail which left out her bangs and short layers at the top of her hair. Gohan couldn't help but smile at her outfit. Kinoko was fit and her body was in great shape even though she barely had time to train and had given birth just six months ago.

"I don't ogle you when you're in training clothes." Kinoko stated.

Gohan blushed a bit. "Sorry, it's just... You look really good in that."

Kinoko smirked and crossed her arms. "Keep your eyes to yourself." She walked over to their clothes dresser and pulled out two mini gi's that looked like the one Goku would wear. ChiChi made them for Hiru and Niku a while ago. "Are you sure we should take them along?"

Gohan smiled and grabbed one of the gi's and began to dress Niku in it.

"Of course I do. It'll be good for them to see what Saiyans are all about."

"But what if they get hurt?"

"They'll be fine, I promise."

"Fine."

Kinoko dressed Hiru. Gohan smiled at them afterwards.

"They sure do look good in orange."

They twins smiled at their new clothing and raised their arms to be held by their parents. Gohan grabbed them both and grinned.

"They look so cute."

Kinoko chuckled, "they always do."

They walked downstairs and had a quick breakfast while also feeding the twins. Gohan smiled once he finished.

"Now that was good." He stood up off his chair and looked to Goten who would be joining him in training. "Well, what do you say sport, shall we?"

Goten smiled and put down the bowl of rice he was currently devouring. "You bet! Just wait one second." He raced upstairs quickly.

ChiChi looked to the twins who were dressed in the gi's she made them. "What?! You guys are taking the babies?!"

Kinoko shrugged, "Gohan's insisting on it."

Gohan chuckled. "Oh it'll be fine. It's not like were going to fight them, I just want them to get fresh air and play with Goten while Kin and I train, it's no big deal really."

ChiChi sighed and handed them a bag full of baby necessities. "Okay then. Take this and be careful with them."

"Mom I think I know how to watch my kids."

Goten ran back downstairs with the wagon and blanket he used when he took out the twins. Gohan ruffled his little brothers hair making the young boy laugh.

"You're the best uncle ever."

"I know."

Gohan looked back to ChiChi. "Okay well, I'll see you later mom."

The three Saiyans ran out of the home with the twins. Goten and the twins laughed at the great speed they were running. They ran through a large plane and a dark forest until they reached the secluded area where they would train. Gohan and Kinoko stopped running and looked back when they didn't sense Goten.

"Goten? Twins?" Kinoko called.

Gohan scratched his cheek. "I guess he slowed down cause of the kids, let's go get them."

They looked to the side when they heard small giggling and loud laughing.

"Gohan, Kin! Over here." He laughed. A dinosaur was at his side licking his face making him and the twins giggle in amusement. "I'm being attacked by a wild dinosaur please help me!" He yelled.

The twins giggled loudly but then gasped when they fell back into the fluffy blanket in the wagon. They weren't pros at sitting up just yet.

Gohan chuckled, "I guess I was wrong."

"Gohan, Kin, come meet my new friend he reminds me of Icarus." Goten laughed.

The dinosaur moved away from Goten and hovered over the twins' wagon making them giggle. He licked their faces making them laugh even more.

"Goten, would you mind keeping an eye on the twins? Kin and I are gonna get started!?"

"Okie dokie!" He yelled.

Gohan looked back to his wife who was stretching. "Ready to start babe?"

She smirked, "bring it..._babe_..."

They jumped in the air and fazed out of sight before appearing in front of each other and starting an attack in their base forms. Blow after blow Gohan and Kinoko were proving to each other that their skills were definitely not rusty. Kinoko slipped a submission head lock on Gohan. He smirked and flipped her down making her land on her back on the ground. He rushed down towards her but his eyes widened when a voice distracted him.

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled.

Kinoko grunted when Gohan's body landed over hers. He smirked at her which made her roll her eyes and push him off. Gohan looked over to his little brother.

"What?" He asked.

Goten stood up from behind a few rocks holding something in his cupped hands.

"Take a look at this." He said.

He walked towards the teenagers as they stood up.

"I hope it's something important." Continued Gohan.

Goten ran closer and held up a small purple bug. "It is, lookie..."

The twins whined from the sides in hopes of getting their uncles attention. He would usually show them what he found so it was strange to see Goten showing their parents something.

"Oh, yeah...wow. Goten why don't you go show the twins."

"Okay big brother." He ran back towards the wagon.

Kinoko looked at Gohan with a smirk. "I hope you aren't worn out already."

He rekindled the smirk and jumped back before transforming. "That was barely a warm up, Kin."

The Saiyan girl shut her eyes and moved some hair away from her face before slipping in a stance. The couple rushed at each other just as before. Gohan dodged all of Kinoko's blows which she was sending at full speed.

"Remember, you can't kill anyone." Gohan recalled.

Without a warning, Kinoko grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground before landing on top of him.

"Oh that stinks considering it's going to be me vs Mr. Satan at the championship match."

"That is if you even pass the preliminaries."

The Saiyan girl narrowed her eyes as Gohan began an assault on her. While in the middle of this well needed spar a scream from the twins and Goten caught their attention making Gohan fall face first to the ground.

"Gohan! Look at the size of this guy he's huge!"

When Kinoko looked over, the twins were trying to reach for the dinosaur Goten had held above his head. She growled since it was the second time he had interrupted her spar with Gohan for no good reason.

"Listen squirt I decided to bring the twins so you could play with them and not distract! We have serious work to do if we want to be ready for the tournament, understand!" Gohan demanded.

A frown appeared on the Goku look-a-like's face and he let go of the dinosaur he held which crawled away.

"Goten, Gohan didn't want to hurt your feelings but we have serious training to catch up on."

The young boy nodded and grabbed the handle of the twins' wagon as he walked off sadly.

"Don't go too far Goten." Kinoko yelled.

"Was I too hard on him?" Gohan asked.

"Oh he'll be fine." The Saiyan girl looked back to her mate before narrowing her eyes. "But you won't."

She jumped off the ground and began to throw more hooks and kicks to the half-breed. Over the course of years Kinoko had become much more strong and confident in her Super Saiyan form. She was almost as matched up as Gohan but not quite since he was a male. They separated for a moment and jumped on different hills as they smirked at each other.

"You've gotten rusty." Kinoko teased.

Gohan crouched down and smiled at his wife. "Well, let's let the training begin now." He growled a bit as he rose his power level.

Kinoko crossed her arms not fazed at all by the increase in strength. He stopped when his muscles increased a bit more and his hair was a tad bit spikier. He rushed at Kinoko quickly but before he could touch her she fazed above him and sent him towards the ground. Gohan smirked and jumped back up to attack his wife.

"Gosh, besides Krillin, I'm the only guy I know that is allowed to fight my wife."

Kinoko chuckled, "well I guess you're just one of the lucky two."

He smiled a little as he kept the spar alive.

...

Goten sat on the ground beside the wagon the twins were in and sighed.

"Being little stinks!"

As he began to stand up he looked over to the wagon and his eyes widened.

"TWINS!?" He yelled in worry. "Oh gosh! I lost them! Gohan is gonna kill me! Then Kinoko is gonna kill me! Then my mom is gonna kill me!" His face paled and he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. "Then Kinoko is gonna kill me again!"

He screamed and ran all over the place looking in nests, holes, under rocks and even on tree branches. He gasped and grabbed onto his spiky black hair as he screamed.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

He stopped screaming and he snapped his fingers when he thought of something. He narrowed his eyes and searched for their Ki's. He smiled when he sensed them and then he grabbed the wagon and ran off to the other side of the mountains.

_'I wonder how they got out here.'_ He mentally questioned.

He looked over to a big nest and smiled upon seeing the twins there.

"Ah! Hiru, Niku! I'm not gonna die anymore!"

He ran forwards and jumped into the nest while smiling at the twins.

"Gosh, how did you guys do that?"

The twins giggled as they managed to sit up without support. They waved their arms and began to coo a strange noise. They gasped and stopped giggling when they lost their support and fell back like before. Goten picked them up and kissed both their noses.

"I don't know how you two managed to get out of the wagon and come all the way out here but I won't tell if you don't."

The twins grinned widely at their uncle before looking passed him and giggling again.

Goten chuckled, "let's get you back to Gohan and Kinoko."

The twins pat his face and pointed back. He chuckled again. Goten then rose an eyebrow when he saw a monkey appear in the nest. He grinned and backed up a bit until his back hit something hairy. He gulped and turned around spotting an angry big male monkey growling and glaring at him.

"Hey fellas. I take it you think the twins are yours. Well they aren't and I have to take them home."

Goten began to walk off and stopped when the female monkey grabbed his tail glaring at him. Goten only shook her off and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Let go will ya! I have to take the twins to Gohan and Kinoko!"

The male monkey growled and began to jump around and scream making the half-breed gulp.

"Oh no..."

He followed his first instinct and quickly ran out of the nest, twins in his arms, also with the monkey mates chasing him.

"I'm sorry friends but they aren't your babies."

Goten kept running around until he lost the monkey couple. He sighed and sat on the branch of an apple tree as he held the twins in his lap.

"You guys sure are a handful."

He stayed there a moment and ate an apple as the twins sucked on their fists and stared in curiosity at all the animals. Hiru's grey eyes landed on a bright red apple. He lifted his chubby arm up in hopes of reaching an apple. Goten chuckled and jumped off the tree setting the twins on the ground.

"I would give you an apple, but you don't have teeth yet so you can't eat."

Tears filled the baby boy's eyes as his bottom lip trembled. He really wanted an apple. Goten scratched the back of his head.

"Please don't cry Hiru. I can give you applesauce at home..."

Tears slipped out of Hiru's eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he attempted not to cry. His eyes shut and his face scrunched up before he began to wail his lungs out. The sight of her twin brother crying made Niku upset which resulted in her beginning to wail as well.

Goten gasped, "no no...please don't cry... Look I'll get you an apple."

He quickly climbed the tree and picked out some apples and smiled at the crying babies.

"Look guys! Yummy apples!"

He picked a lot of them and dropped them below into a pile. The twins stopped crying and stared at the new food in front of them. Hiru reached his arm out and grabbed a very small one his his tiny hand. Goten smiled and then he gasped.

"I'll be right back guys! I'll go get the bag mom gave Gohan! Maybe it has something you can eat.

As Goten ran off the ground underneath the twins began to shake. Their eyes widened when a stomping feeling came closer to them which made them tremble. They looked up and tears filled their eyes at the sight of a monstrous dinosaur. They gasped, grabbed onto each other and began to cry once more when it roared.

Goten looked back and he gasped when he saw the beast.

It appeared as if the big dinosaur was hungry, and the special was Saiyan babies.

Luckily for the twins though, their brave uncle Goten wouldn't let that happen. He jumped in front of the twins and glared at the dinosaur.

"You'll have to eat me first you big bully!"

The dinosaur stomped hard and roared louder making the twins cry and grasp onto each other more. Goten growled and balled up his fists.

"You'll pay for that!"

He put a determined look on his face as he stared down the dinosaur. In a matter of seconds, Goten's hair flashed from black to blond and his eyes changed from onyx to turquoise. Niku and Hiru watched in amazement at what just happened. Their frowns were replaced with smiles and clapped their hands and giggled. Goten quickly jumped up and punched the dinosaur in the face making the beast fall back. He landed back on the ground and smirked.

"Nobody messes with my twins."

Gohan and Kinoko appeared at the scene with worried looks on their faces.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES!?" Kinoko yelled.

She let out a breath of relief when she saw them giggling on the ground. Gohan sighed as well then looked to his little brother and gasped.

"G-Goten! You're a Super Saiyan!" He shouted in shock.

Kinoko gasped and looked up with her eyes wide. "What the hell?"

The twins giggled at the shocked faces of their parents. Gohan blinked away his shock and looked to Goten.

"Man, this is unbelievable! You can't fly but you can transform." Kinoko yelled.

The young boy laughed, "yeah. I did it when mom was training me one day. But she told me not to do it again."

"Gohan smiled, "this is crazy!"

"Yeah your mother was training you?" Kinoko said in shock.

"You're a natural Goten. Dad and I struggled really hard to become Super Saiyans. And Vegeta! What a case that was! Don't even get me started on Kinoko's."

Goten smiled and ran towards Gohan. "Can I fight against you and Kin now Gohan! Please!?"

Kinoko smiled, "you may as well enter the tournament while you're at it."

They all looked to the side when a new voice mixed in. "Well don't mind if I do, Kin."

Goten smiled widely and jumped. "MIRAI! You're back!"

Mirai chuckled and ruffled the young boys hair. His eyes then landed on the two small children Kinoko was sitting by.

"Oh wow! Niku and Hiru are here already! They're adorable congrats you guys!"

Gohan smiled but then he cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know their names?"

Mirai chuckled nervously. "Oh you both know I'm a good guesser."

Goten looked over to the time machine Mirai had yet to put in a capsule. His eyes widened at a figure leaning against it.

"Hey Mirai there's a strange guy over there leaning on your machine."

Kinoko stood up and rose an eyebrow. This figure looked so familiar.

Mirai chuckled. "You may as well come over, Hiru."

**A/N: MIRAI HIRU :O!**

Gohan's eyes widened. "D-did you say... Hiru? That's my sons name... Unless...wait!"

Kinoko's eyes widened and she handed the twins to Gohan as she stared at the teenaged boy. He had her grey eyes, Gohan's cell games hairstyle with brown hair and pale skin.

"Oh gosh, this is our future son alright."

Future Hiru chuckled, "Yep, I'm that little boy he's holding."

Gohan gasped. "That means there's a Kinoko from your time Mirai?!"

Mirai frowned, "Well, there was...on the day you passed she died right next to you."

Kinoko's eyes widened. "Well, that's not good. What about Niku? Where is she?"

Mirai rubbed the back of his head, "she had to stay back home she's sick..."

Goten looked between baby Hiru and future Hiru. "Whoa..." Was all he could say.

...

After talking with their son from the future for a long while Mirai and Future Hiru had to go back. But they said they'd both come back for the day of the tournament.

Goten was currently sparing with Gohan in his Super Saiyan form as Kinoko and Icarus, who stumbled by, played with the twins. Niku giggled as the purple dragon kept licking her face. It appeared that those two had a strong friendship much like Gohan had with the dragon. Hiru smiled and grabbed all the apples as Kinoko helped him feed them to the dragon. As this was going on, a yellow helicopter in the sky flew passed them gaining everyone's attention.

Gohan sighed, "well it looks like Videl found us."

Kinoko groaned and fell back. "No! It was such a peaceful nice day."

Gohan and Goten went back to their base forms.

"The sooner we teach her to fly, the faster she leaves." Gohan said. He pat Icarus' head and smiled, "it was nice seeing you pal, come and stop by whenever."

Gohan grabbed his son and daughter and took off into the air with Kinoko who carried Goten on her back.

"I hope she can fly better than she fights." Kinoko mumbled.

* * *

**Well, here was this chapter! I liked the outcome of it and I hope you all did too. Sorry about not adding in much dialogue with Future Hiru but that will come soon.**

**Tune in next time to find out Videl's reaction to Gohan and Kin being parents!**


	17. Chapter 17: Flying Lessons

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 17: Flying Lessons**

**A/N; A REMINDER! This is strictly Gohan/OC! He has no romantic feelings for Videl in this fic whatsoever! One more thing, I'm not gonna be to descriptive on the true flying lessons but I'll fill you in within the chapter!**

* * *

When the Saiyans returned home they saw that Videl had just landed but she had also already gotten into an argument with ChiChi.

"My Gohan is a commited man to his family and if you think he'll want to go on a date with you you're sadly mistaken missy!" ChiChi yelled.

"I don't want to go on a date with him! He said he'd teach me to fly!" Videl responded.

ChiChi grunted and crossed her arms, "He can't give you lessons he's far to busy preparing for the tournament!"

Kinoko chuckled at the sight and looked to the twins who had fallen asleep in Gohan's arm's. She grabbed them and looked to Goten.

"Could you put the twins in their bed, Goten?"

The young boy nodded, "sure. Let's go twins."

He held them carefully and followed ChiChi into the home after she told off Videl. The teenage human girl growled angrily until she looked back at the Saiyan teens who had arrived.

Gohan let out a breath, "hello Videl."

Kinoko rose an eyebrow. "How did you find this address."

The pig-tailed girl placed her hips on her fists and smirked. "Simple, I looked you up in the student directory."

Kinoko's eyes fell to slits. "Do you do anything that doesn't concern stalking people."

Videl ignored Kinoko's comment and looked to Gohan. "Listen up, just cause you didn't go to school doesn't mean your out of the deal you're still going to teach me how to fly." She demanded.

"That's fine, I promised to do it and that's that." Gohan alleged.

Videl narrowed her eyes, "you know another thing that got my attention was that Kinoko has the same address you do."

"Well that because she lives here." Gohan said with slight humor in his voice.

"But, once again, it's none of your business where I live." Kinoko growled.

Videl's eyes widened before going back to normal.

Goten came running back out with a smile. "I'm ready!"

"Alright, let's get started." Gohan said.

Kinoko sat crisscrossed on the ground behind Gohan as Goten and Videl stood in front of him.

"I've only really done this once before..." He began, "but teaching won't be so hard. Anyways, to fly, basically you put your energy underneath you and it holds you up. It's simple.

Kinoko smirked, "a toddler could do it."

Videl narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan girl before looking up at Gohan, "this energy business. What are you talking about?"

Gohan scratched his head. "Well you see it's like this, it's that power you can feel inside your body and-"

"WHAT?!" Videl interrupted. "Who are you to be talking about my body?!" She yelled.

Goten chuckled nervously a bit.

Kinoko rolled her eyes. _'So full of herself...'_

Gohan groaned and scratched his head. Teaching Videl was going to be difficult. Maybe even more difficult than when he taught Kinoko how to control her power.

"I'm never gonna find the right words for this..." The half-breed mumbled.

Goten looked to Videl with a smile. "It's like this." He extended his arm and shot a small Ki blast which blew up the bunch of rocks Kinoko was sitting in front of.

Said Saiyan looked back at the damage and she nodded. "Yup, just like that."

When she looked back to her, Videl's eyes were wide in shock. "I see." She mumbled.

"So if you guys don't call that energy, what do you call it, Videl?" Gohan asked.

Videl's eyes narrowed, "well it's a trick."

"What? That can't be right, It's not a trick it's all real." Gohan said.

Videl growled and stomped closer to him. "Well if it's not a trick I've never seen it in my whole life!"

Kinoko walked up beside Gohan, "well it seems like you can handle this."

He sighed and looked down to his shorter mate. "Gosh this is gonna be harder then I thought."

She smirked and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well just make sure she doesn't touch you cause then I'll kill the both of you." She whispered.

He smiled nervously as she walked towards the home. He knew she wasn't kidding about that. Not that she really had to worry since Gohan was as loyal as a dog.

"Wait where are you going, Kin?" He asked.

Goten and Videl both looked over at the Saiyan woman when she stretch her arm over her head and yawned.

"It's nap time."

...

After an hour, Kinoko and the twins woke up at the scent of food. Since the weather was nice out, ChiChi decided to make some lunch and to eat outside. Kinoko brought out the twins' high chairs and set them in them as they watched their grandmother and mother set the table. Once it was ready, Gohan, Goten and Videl all walked to the table. The boys quickly began to pig out while Videl ate with neatly. Kinoko, who was busy feeding the twins, began to grow frustrated with her children since they would spit out the baby food she attempted to feed them.

"Food is great mom!" Gohan complimented between chews.

"Oh yummy!" Goten cheered.

Videl couldn't help but stare at Kinoko who was feeding the twins.

"Thank you very much for lunch ChiChi." Videl said politely.

ChiChi didn't look at her she only continued to fill a bowl with rice. "You're welcome."

Kinoko groaned and crushed the tiny spoon in her hand after the tenth time being spit on by her son and daughter.

"They're the first ones of our kind who hate eating." Kinoko growled lightly trying to keep her patience.

Gohan chuckled, "Maybe they're ready to try something new."

He jumped up next to his wife with his bowl of rice in his hand. He got a very small amount and smiled at his baby daughter as he leaned in close to her.

"Okay try this, Niku." The girl stared at the food her father was trying to give her for a moment. She giggled and ate it right off his big finger smiling at the taste. Gohan chuckled and rubbed his nose with hers. "That's my girl...-!" His eyes widened when she grabbed one of the spikes in his hair pulling him closer to her. "Ouch! No sweetheart! Kin help me."

Kinoko, Goten and Hiru began to laugh at Gohan's reaction. Videl's eyes widened as she saw this.

"Man. They must be a handful." She mumbled loudly.

"You have no idea," Kinoko muttered dryly before assisting her mate in his current predicament.

Videl observed this scene thoughtfully before she spoke up again. "So, I noticed that Goku isn't here. When will he be joining us?"

It was as if a bomb went off and the silence that followed became incredibly palpable. Gohan especially tensed up, looking down at the ground. Kinoko restrained herself to not slap this girl upside the head, though it wasn't her fault. Videl, like the rest of the world, didn't know what had really happened to the Saiyan from Earth.

Chichi took a deep breath and kept her gaze on her food. "My husband has been dead for seven years."

Of all the answers Videl expected, she certainly never anticipated something like that. Suddenly, she felt strange and Kinoko's glare wasn't helping. She was especially shocked since she was among those who thought Son Goku, a labeled trickster to the majority of the world was nothing but a coward. To hear that he was just the victim of unfortunate circumstances made Videl feel like a pretty horrible person.

Then something came to the forefront of her mind. "Then, do you have another husband?"

Chichi's eyebrows creased, wondering where Videl was going with these questions. "No, I have no interest in remarrying at all. Goku is my first and only and that's how I intend to keep it."

"But then how do you explain those twins? Aren't they your kids?" She asked confusion cracking in her voice.

"Nope!" Goten spoke up for the first time.

Videl glanced over at the boy with her eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

"Hiru and Niku are Gohan and Kin's kids, that's why they look like him! I'm their favorite uncle!" He explained happily, forgetting the fact he was literally their only uncle.

Videl's eyes widened and she looked back to the Saiyan couple in shock. She looked to the twins and finally noticed the resemblance between them and their parents. "That's...crazy..." She mumbled trying to hide her shock.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes. "What is?"

"Well I never expected the schools new 'bad girl' and 'nerd' to be parents."

Kinoko growled. "Gohan and I are eighteen years old. Besides," she crossed her arms and smirked. "I wasn't born to please your expectations."

Videl rolled her eyes at Kinoko's tone of voice and attitude. Frankly, she was the first and only person in the world who had dared to speak to her the way she did. "Well truly I don't hate to burst your bubble Kinoko, but most students at our school aren't parents at the age of eighteen."

Kinoko's eye twitched and she walked forwards to the table slamming her hands down on it. This action caused a crack in the wooden table and all the food to jump up before landing on the ground. Goten frowned when a bowl of rice landed on him. "Aw man..." He groaned.

"Well maybe they do have children Videl, but in their case, there isn't an annoying harpy who pry's into their business!" She snapped.

The twins giggled at the sight of Kinoko's veins beginning to be visible on her forehead. It reminded them about when she would yell at Gohan or Goten, which was always an amusing sight. Gohan noticed his wife's frustration and walked over placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down Kin," he stated in a voice which meant 'you have no choice' and he looked to Videl. "Sorry about that..."

The human girl stood up angrily. "Let's just forget it and get back to the lessons!" She practically yelled.

Kinoko and Videl glared at each other before they walked in opposite directions. Gohan sighed and ran his palm down his face before running after his wife.

"Kin, I understand you don't like her but if you keep this up than she'll never leave."

Kinoko let out a frustrated scream and crushed a plate in her hand which shattered to pieces. She then let out a breath to calm down. "She just...irks me."

Gohan smiled at her. "Why don't you help Goten practice his flying while I help Videl."

Kinoko crossed her arms. "Fine... I guess I have nothing to worry about you being with her that is."

Gohan chuckled, "of course you don't because I care about you to much to mess things up."

Kinoko smirked and pat his head. "Uh-okay...that's why, because you're as loyal as a dog and not a complete wreck around strange girls."

Gohan smiled but then his smile fell. "Hey."

She pecked his cheek before running off. Gohan sighed and looked back to Videl who was glaring at him.

"Will you hurry up, Gohan?!" She yelled.

The half-breed sighed. _'Girls are so complicated...'_

It's a good thing he was already married.

...

As time went by, Goten was now a natural at flying. Kinoko and the twins smiled at seeing the young boy fly around at ease. Videl on the other hand growled since she couldn't fly like Goten yet. She had begun to float up in the air, but she was still getting used to it. Kinoko saw how badly Videl was struggling so she ended up helping her and the two were warming up a bit to each other but they were still annoyed at the sight of each other. Before Videl left, they decided on being friendly rivals. Gohan was shocked at their sudden attitude changes towards each other.

**A/N: I know this small paragraph sucked... Sorry guys, but I wanted Videl and Kin to be well, Frenemies. Please don't flame.. :(**

...

Once the evening came, Kinoko, Gohan, and the twins were all in the living room. Hiru and Niku were drinking a bottle of milk as they stared at their parents curiously.

Gohan chuckled, "they'll start eating like normal babies soon, Kin."

They finished feeding the twins and burped them before setting them on the ground in front of them. They quickly moved around and began to chew or play with their toys.

Goten walked down and smiled, "what do we do now?"

Kinoko looked out the window and pouted. "The sun hasn't officially set yet. I say we do more training."

Gohan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body.

"Kin, we have a couple days to train, not to mention, no school. Let's just take it easy right now."

The Saiyan female sighed and leaned against him. "Fine..."

Goten sat between the twins and turned on the TV. Kinoko rolled her eyes and glared at the man on the screen.

'Who me?! Of course I will keep my title in my hands! I'm the champ! The best in the world! That's right! Whoever thinks otherwise could-"

Kinoko switched the channel and laid back on Gohan comfortably. "I've had enough Satan for one day." She muttered.

ChiChi walked down and smiled at the sight. "Well, this is a first."

The Saiyans smiled at her. Especially the twins. She walked over and scooped them up sitting on another couch next to the one Gohan and Kinoko were on. The twins smiled, they absolutely adored their grandmother.

Everyone's attention was brought back to the screen when a movie popped up.

"Much better." Gohan said as he rested an arm behind his head.

After a while, the twins and Goten fell asleep all curled up next to ChiChi. Hiru and Niku climbed on top of the sleeping Saiyan boy and curled up comfortably. It was a very cute sight.

"Maybe we should carry them to bed." Kinoko suggested between a yawn.

Gohan wrapped his arms securely around her. "If we move them they'll wake up and throw a fit. They look comfortable there."

Kinoko nodded and shut her eyes. "Alright."

Gohan looked down to Kinoko who had just fallen asleep on top of him. He grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and wrapped it over her body. He smiled at his family before looking up at the ceiling.

The only one missing was Goku.

The half-breed let out another breath as his mind wandered back to his father. If he hadn't lost control at the Cell Games, would Goku still be around? He stayed in the Other World for a reason which was to protect the earth from invaders that come looking for him, but Gohan always had a twinge of guilt inside him. Even though everyone insisted it was not his fault.

He felt a flashback of that day pop into his mind. He saw his father, easily claimed as the greatest fighter ever, smiling back at him. Telling him he was proud then just disappearing leaving an eleven year old Gohan in tears. The feeling of that day became overwhelming for Gohan as he felt his breathing begin to increase. This feeling didn't go unnoticed by his sleeping mate who opened her eyes upon feeling his breathing. Since she had her head leaned on his chest it wasn't hard for her to notice.

"What's the matter?" She whispered curiously not to wake anyone.

Gohan's coal eyes met those grey ones of his wife's and he shook his head. "Nothing, go back to sleep hun."

Kinoko smirked, "that nothing sounded like something. Talk."

Gohan looked away from her, "I just... I remembered when my dad died, and it's just.-"

Before he could say anything else Kinoko's lips covered his. She pulled away after a bit and placed her hand on his cheek rubbing it with her thumb.

"You told me that story before. It's not your fault, Gohan. You just lost control and you couldn't handle it."

Gohan grabbed her hand and moved it away from his face. "Kinoko, you weren't there you don't know."

She narrowed her eyes, "What don't I know, Gohan? Do I not know what losing a parent feels like?"

He let out a breath and left her question unanswered. It was silent till he spoke up.

"I'm sorry but in your case...it's a little different. Nobody can blame you for the death of your mom and dad..."

She growled lightly and got off him, "Gohan... I'm the reason my parents died." She hissed through her teeth. "Your father did it in attempts to save you. That is honorable even though it was a negative outcome. Me on the other hand, they died once Cooler found out about me, yes my case is different than yours."

The words which sat on Gohan's tongue died. He sat up and pecked her lips making her angered glare go away to be replaced by a cute blush.

"You were just a little girl. There was no control over that."

Kinoko pushed Gohan back down and laid on him again.

"And you were an emotionally distressed boy. So stop thinking that way, okay?"

"Right." He said quietly.

He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. He would always feel at least a little guilt of what happened. But luckily Kinoko was here to remind him it wasn't his fault.

Gohan sighed and stared at the wall for a bit before shutting his eyes.

_'I can't wait for you to come back father.' _He thought.

* * *

**Here was this chapter! It's not my fave but it's a necessary one. I know it didn't happen in the show but I've always imagined Gohan never really got over what happened at the Cell Games. But hey, it's a Fanfiction guys. **

**Tune in next time! Till then, Adiós friends!**


	18. Chapter 18: Meet Goku

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 18: Meet Goku**

* * *

A couple days passed by and it was finally the morning of the World Tournament. In those couple days, Videl had stopped by here and there to get in more flying lessons. Also, the word 'friend' wasn't really working out for Kinoko and Videl since they would always argue about something. Kinoko, Gohan and Goten had kept up with good training for as much time as they could get, the Saiyans were ready for the tournament.

Gohan woke up one morning when he heard whining come from the twins. He yawned before getting out of bed and walking over to them.

"What's up guys?"

They had tear stains on their faces but they smiled when they saw their father. Gohan smiled back at them before picking them both up. He looked back to his bed and it was then that he realized that Kinoko wasn't there.

"Where did your mommy go?" He asked.

The twins were messing with their tails as Gohan looked around. He sensed her outside so he guessed she was training. He set the twins on the bed and smiled at them as he tickled them.

"Big day today guys, you're going meet Grandpa Goku!"

Hiru and Niku squealed in happiness as Gohan kept tickling them. He couldn't help but to chuckle at their loudness. He walked over to the closet and smiled at the outfit he would dress the twins in. After dressing them, he dressed himself and he grabbed a water bottle before he walked outside to greet his wife.

Kinoko was in a short cropped purple shirt, with back gi pants and purple boots. Her body was all sweaty and she was throwing punches in random directions. Gohan walked up to her and was greeted with a fist stoping inches away from his face. He smiled at Kinoko's seriousness.

"Time to get ready, Kin."

"I am ready," she stated.

He handed her the water bottle which she took without hesitation.

"Aren't you going to wear your hero outfit?" He asked.

She crossed her arms and walked towards the front door. "Nope, I don't want to look stupid when I meet your father."

Gohan frowned as he followed her. "I thought it would be nice if the four of us matched today."

Kinoko rose an eyebrow and glanced over at her mate. "The four of us?"

He chuckled and opened the door reveling Hiru and Niku in very small versions of his Saiyaman outfit. They had on the turban and shades, and their cape had an 'We love Saiyaman' print.

Kinoko's eyes were wide in shock. "Where did you even get that?"

He chuckled, "Bulma made them. She doesn't want them to be Mr. Satan fans, don't they look cute?"

Kinoko smirked. "They look cute cause their babies. You Gohan ...that's a different case."

"Aw c'mon Kin, this is what's in right now."

"For a nerd maybe."

Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her cheek. "Well this is a nerd you just can't get enough of."

Kinoko blushed, rolled her eyes and slapped his hands away, "don't touch me."

The twins giggled at their mothers antics before she walked into the kitchen to get them breakfast.

...

After a while of waiting, ChiChi, Kinoko, Gohan, Goten, Ox King and of course the twins were waiting to be picked up by Bulma. Once she arrived in a yellow Capsule Corporation plane the Son family got in and off to the tournament it was.

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this vehicle!" Vegeta complained.

"Oh hush," Bulma began. She looked back to where Gohan, Kinoko and the twins were sitting, "so is Goku really going to show up?"

A big smile appeared on his face, "he'll be there, I know it. "Hiru and Niku were curiosly looking around since they had never been on a plane before. Gohan thought it was adorable. The half-breed then looked to Krillin. "I bet he'll hardly recognize you with that goofy hair do." He chuckled.

Said man rubbed the back of his head, "hey. It's stylish."

Ox King, who sat behind where Yamcha and ChiChi sat began to chuckle loudly. "I forgot just how funny you guys are together. You crack me up."

As the gang kept talking, Kinoko looked at her kids. "I understand the not being Mr. Satan fans, but I don't think they're big fans of Saiyaman either."

Gohan smiled over at her. "Are you kidding me? They're my biggest fans. Aren't you guys? Yes." The twins began to giggle in response. "See Kin, they love it."

Krillin chuckled, "I bet they're laughing at you, not with you."

He began to chuckle as did the entire gang making Gohan's face red. Kinoko looked at her mate before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Gohan, you can just turn into a Super Saiyan and kick all our butts." She teased.

He looked to her, "oh about that, this goes for you kids too, and you Vegeta. I think we should all agree not to turn into Super Saiyans during the fights."

Vegeta rose an eyebrow and glanced back at the demi-Saiyan from the corner of his eye. "What for?" He demanded.

"That's a good idea," Bulma agreed. "If people see you guys transform, there's a good chance they'll recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell Games."

Kinoko shrugged. "I wasn't there so it doesn't matter."

"Yes Kinoko but the transformation is the same. Those journalist will get your names from the entry forms and ugh! Cameras all over my front lawn!" Bulma explained.

Gohan smiled, "yeah, then you'll know what Kin and I go through in high school. It's a mess."

Vegeta grunted, "I don't see the problem. When the journalist come I'll just destroy them!"

Kinoko rolled her eyes. "I wish I had that option." She mumbled.

She glanced over at the twins who were giggling and trying to jump for some unknown reason. Gohan chuckled and looked down at them.

"No transforming okay guys."

They both looked up and stuck their tongues out at him.

Vegeta smirked, "It's settled. There will be no Super Saiyan transformations in the battles. Of course I'll still have the advantage."

Trunks and Goten smiled at the Prince. "That's okay with us dad.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed.

"Thanks everyone." Continued Gohan.

Krillin interlaced his fingers and smiled nervously, "that sure is good news for me, heck! I might even have a shot now. You know, fighting a Super Saiyan is a lot like fighting a steam roller with your hands tied."

He began to chuckle until Vegeta glared back at him.

"PIPE DOWN!" He yelled.

Bulma's blue eyes widened a bit and a smile formed on her face. "Look guys! I see it! There's the island the World Martial Arts Tournament will be taking place!"

Kinoko smiled, "here we go."

Gohan handed the twins to her and began to search through his duffle bag.

"I guess I'd better complete my outfit now."

He pulled out his turban and shades as his friends watched him put it on. Krillin smiled nervously.

"Hey Gohan? Are you really gonna wear that thing to fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, this way they won't recognize me. Someone on the other hand doesn't want to wear hers." Gohan explained.

Kinoko rolled her eyes. "You look like a cartoon character."

The twins began to giggle at Gohan's appearance. He smiled and gently poked their noses.

"You guys think I look cool right?"

Like always, they giggled and agreed with their father. Kinoko smiled softly at Hiru, Niku and Gohan. This was her real family.

And she currently was holding her whole life in her arms.

...

Once the Z gang landed, they emerged from the plane and began to look around. Gohan pushed a stroller for two in which the twins were in.

They smiled but yet were stunned at everything around them. It was rare cases when they left their home in the mountains. As they kept strolling and as the adults kept talking, Hiru's grey eyes landed on a big ice cream cone poster. His brown tail wagged happily and he could feel his mouth water at the sight.

"I can't stand being around crowds." Bulma growled.

Yamcha looked around curiously. "I wonder if Goku has arrived yet."

All of a sudden, loud screaming and cheering caught their attention. They all looked over to the side when a group of young boys ran in a specific direction holding autograph books and pens. One of the runners dropped an ice cream cone making baby Hiru smile. He made baby noises and stretched his arms out but he was strapped into his seat so it was no use. The poor thing just wants some ice cream.

Krillin smiled and placed his fists on his hips, "oh look guys, our hero. The man who saved us all from Cell cause we were too weak remember?" He stated sarcastically.

Bulma placed her fist on her hip, "do they really believe that? Mr. Satan..."

"He sure does like to ham it up doesn't he?" Yamcha said.

"I saw your clash with his daughter Kinoko, I'm surprised she tackled you." Oolong teased.

The Saiyan girl glared back at the pig with turquoise eyes making him squeal and hide behind Roshi. Mr. Satan emerged from his plane growling and raising his arms accepting all the praise the earthlings gave him.

"Loyal fans all over the world wait no more! Your hero has arrived!" Hercule declared.

Kinoko shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That fool only likes the publicity."

Gohan chuckled, "forget about him Kin. I wonder where Mirai and Future Hiru are...and if my dad is here yet."

"I don't sense Goku here, but I think I found more of your friends Gohan." Master Roshi said.

**A/N: I may begin to call future Hiru just "Future" let me know if I should. I know it's hard to have future characters and present characters, oh and Kitsunelover300 did the math, he's 19. :)**

Everyone looked over to see Piccolo, arms crossed, under a tree, along with Mirai, and also Future Hiru who was leaning against the tree.

Goten smiled, "look! Mr. Piccolo! Mirai and Future Hiru!"

Gohan smiled, "they showed up."

He walked over to them as baby Hiru and Niku attempted to take off the safety belt on their stroller.

"Hello Piccolo, Mirai, son." Kinoko greeted.

"I don't suppose you have seen my father yet." Gohan asked.

"Not yet." Piccolo responded, "but he'll be here."

Future Hiru looked at his father with eyes wide. "Um... Are you really going to fight in that?"

Gohan chuckled, "of course I am."

Mirai looked at the twins and began to chuckle. "Hey Future come check yourself out."

The alternate timeline son of Gohan's widened at seeing his appearance like that. "Oh...that's cool." He vaguely stated.

Kinoko sighed and placed a hand on her future son's shoulder.

"Don't worry Future. It's just for today."

The teenaged boy chuckled nervously. Suddenly he was a little glad he didn't grow up with Gohan in this timeline.

ChiChi looked from side to side with a worried expression on her face. "Where in the world could Goku be? Gosh maybe they weren't able to bring him back."

Kinoko placed a hand on her mother in laws shoulder. "Don't worry ChiChi, if he said he would come he'll be here."

The wife of Goku smiled.

**A/N; this has nothing to do, but honestly I think Bulma, ChiChi and Videl were SO LUCKY to get Saiyan husbands!**

"I'll go calm the area." Krillin said.

Yamcha smiled in agreement. "Yeah me too."

All of a sudden, the earths savior fazed into sight making everyone look back.

"Hey I'm back!" He greeted.

Gohan's smiled as he saw Goku for the first time in seven years. "Dad it's you!"

"Goku!" Piccolo greeted.

Kinoko's eyes widened and she took a step back. Krillin smiled and leaned forwards.

"Oh pinch me!"

Goku stood there chuckling with his fists on his hips. "Wow, you guys have changed a lot in seven years. Gohan! You're giant!"

"Welcome back to earth Goku!" Master Roshi greeted.

The half-breed laughed happily as Krillin and ChiChi began to tear up. A nervous Goten stood behind his mother and even Bulma, Ox King, and Yamcha teared up. Trunks stood near his future self who was smiling a bit, and his father who was only scowling.

"So guys?" Goku asked, "are you just gonna stare at me all day?"

Gohan, Krillin, Oolong and Yamcha all ran forwards to hug him.

"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you." ChiChi said.

Goku smiled, "I've missed you ChiChi."

His attention was brought to Kinoko who was staring at him confusedly. Goku looked to Gohan and smiled.

"Gohan, don't you want to introduce me to someone?"

The half-breed smiled up at his father. "Right! Dad that's Kinoko, my wife and our twins, Niku and Hiru."

Goku walked towards Kinoko and stuck his hand out. "Hiya! I'm Goku, Gohan's father."

Kinoko's sharp tongue had no words to say to her mates father. After all the stories and accomplishments Gohan said about him, it was a bit of pressure. She glanced at his hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Thank you for being there for Gohan."

The Saiyan female smiled a little. "It was nothing..."

Goku chuckled and looked down at the twins. "Well hi there! I'm grandpa!" Niku and Hiru stared at this new man a bit confused. He leaned closer to them with his regular smile. "Oh wow! They're adorable Gohan!"

"Thanks father."

Goku began to make funny faces at the twins but under the shades their grey eyes were drawn to his hair. They extended their arms out and began to squeal happily as they pulled on his hair.

The Saiyan from earth gasped and began to try to pull away but the twins had a good grip. "Ouch! Hey they're strong!" Gohan chuckled and helped his father get untangled from his kids. Goku picked them up and smiled at them. "You and Kinoko are great parents Gohan."

Kinoko chuckled, "well we did have help."

Goku looked over to Mirai and smiled. "Hey Mirai! I didn't expect to see you here, but who's your friend."

Future Hiru chuckled. "I'm that boy your holding in your arms."

Goku's eyes widened, "wow that's crazy! You came from the future to! Man! We have lots to catch up on!"

Goku set his grandchildren down when his eyes landed on someone else who was hiding behind ChiChi.

"Goten, it's okay." She assured.

"Hey I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg, ChiChi."

Young Goten peeked over nervously at his father.

"I'm Goten..." He practically mumbled.

Goku stepped forwards with a friendly smile, "and I'm Goku, hi."

The two stared at each other for a while until Goten smiled and ran in his arm. "Daddy!"

Gohan smiled down at his twins. "Look guys, uncle Goten and Grandpa."

The twins stared up at their father and mother curious on why they were seeing two Gotens. But the rest of the Z gang was smiling at the sweet father/son moment.

The witch, Baba, floated up to Goku's side. "Remember Goku, that you only have twenty four hours, that's all I can give you."

Goku nodded in understandment. "Yeah, I know."

"I'll see you then." She said.

She floated off as Goku smiled at her. "Okay, thank you Baba!"

Piccolo looked back to everyone, "I think it's time we head to the registration desk before it closes."

The whole gang nodded and followed after the Namekian. Once they reached the desk Kinoko waited as Gohan registered.

"I'm sorry, what was that name again?" The registration man asked.

"The great Saiyaman." Gohan responded.

"Great Saiyaman?" The man repeated.

"That's right." Gohan confirmed.

Goku looked to his son with an eyebrow raised. "Huh, who's that?" Goku asked.

"It's his superhero name..." Kinoko mumbled.

"Cool huh?" Gohan asked.

...

"Alright now you listen! You go out there and win Goku! Kinoko, Gohan, Goten! I want you to do the best you can!" ChiChi said.

Kinoko looked up at her mother in law. "Are you sure I can't take them?"

Gohan chuckled and grabbed his wife's hands. "They'll be fine, Kin."

Kinoko looked to her mate and nodded. "Fine." She glanced over at Marron, the daughter of Krillin, and smiled. "Can you watch the babies?"

The little girl smiled. "Yay!"

Gohan smiled at his kids. "You two behave yourselves."

They giggled and waved their arms.

Goku chuckled, "they kinda remind me of you Gohan." He looked to his friends and waved. "Well, we'll see you later."

All the Saiyans, Krillin and Piccolo made their way to the back.

Gohan grabbed his wife's hand as they walked.

Hopefully it would be a great day to remember.

* * *

**Here was this chapter! Hope you liked it and thanks for taking time to read, and review if you have. Well the action will pick up from here on out I think. Bear with me guys! I'll try to update tomorrow but I've been busy lately!**

**Also, I have ideas to change up the Buu Saga, but if you have any ideas I'd like to hear them. :)**

**Tune in next time! Thanks for the continued support guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 19: Waiting...**

* * *

As the fighters kept walking, Goku was telling them all about his adventures in the Other World.

"So what's with the hair Krillin?" Goku asked, "I thought you were naturally bald."

"Oh no I just kept it well waxed." Krillin responded. "I coulda sworn I told you that."

Goku stopped walking and the two men faced each other, "then why did you stop doing it, you just don't look like Krillin anymore."

When 18 passed by them Krillin looked to the ground with a small blush and smile, "I guess love makes you change some things."

Goku took notice of the Android walking and gasped. "Whoa watch out everyone Android 18 is here."

18 looked back at him, "look he noticed. How cute." She stated in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Goku blinked in shock. "Someone please tell me she's not still terrorizing the planet!"

"Well actually Goku, 18 and I have gotten married." Krillin explained.

Goku's eyes widened, "you mean you live in the same house as her!?"

Krillin blushed and nodded. "That's all part of it, we even had a kid together."

Goku widened his eyes. "What?!" He exclaimed. "B-but how!?"

"Spare me." 18 said dryly and kept walking.

Kinoko rose an eyebrow and looked to her father in law. "But isn't living with ChiChi almost the same?"

Goku glanced over at her. "What do you mean, Kinoko?"

"Well the pushy attitude, the endless yelling and may I remind you of her kitchen appliance weapon from hell." Kinoko felt shivers up and down her spine as she said that. It was like she could feel that hit of a frying pan.

Goku looked closely at her, "but how do androids have babies?" He asked in a whisper.

She blushed. "N-not sure..."

Krillin glared lightly as his long time best friend, "As it just so happens, she started off as a human being. Dr. Gero just remodeled her a bit."

"Oh, alright." Goku said. "Well then, congratulations."

"Thank you." Krillin muttered.

Gohan chuckled wrapping his arm around Kinoko. "You alright? I think you're burning up, or is that a blush?"

The Saiyan girl growled glaring back at Gohan. "No."

He smiled and pecked her cheek. "I think it's looks cute."

Kinoko elbowed him lightly in the gut away. "I'm not cute... You try having twins."

Goku chuckled, "wow, I guess we all like getting married to fireballs huh son?"

Gohan blushed and chuckled as Goku walked off. Kinoko and Gohan were preparing to go when a voice suddenly called them.

"Kinoko! Gohan!"

Kinoko groaned upon hearing this voice. "Please...don't be..."

Videl came up behind them with her arms crossed. "Your lucky I recognized you."

"So lucky..." Kinoko said through her grit teeth. "Well we better catch up with the others."

"I'll come too!" Videl exclaimed.

"Of course you will." Kinoko breathed.

She grabbed Gohan's arm and began to walk after the gang. "Kin, what's up? I thought you liked Videl."

"To a certain degree."

Gohan smiled at his wife. "Be nice."

Kinoko rolled her eyes. "I don't know what that word means."

"Hey I've seen you with Hiru and Niku you big softie." He teased.

Kinoko blushed and stared at the ground.

Videl managed to catch up with the Saiyan couple, "I've been practicing my flying moves more! Now I'm twice as fast. You guys better be ready cause I won't hold anything back."

Kinoko smirked. "Well neither will I."

...

The teenagers made it to the warm up pavilion where all the contestants were getting ready for the preliminaries. Videl went off to get ready as Gohan and Kinoko walked over to Piccolo before going over to meet back with Goku.

Goten and Goku were currently laughing as the gang walked towards them.

"We're ready." Trunks called.

"Sorry for the wait." Apologized Krillin.

Goku stood up with a big smile. "No problem guys, Goten and I were just having some play time."

Mirai and Future Hiru walked beside Gohan and Kinoko.

"So do you think they'll be real competition mother?" Hiru asked.

Kinoko glanced over at her future son. "I doubt it. I mean look at what we have to deal with."

When the future warrior looked over they had reached the area where all the fighters were. His eyes slightly widened at the all the contestants getting ready.

"This is what is considered fighters?" He mumbled.

Gohan chuckled. "In this time, yep."

"Are all these people really competing?" Mirai asked.

He looked to Vegeta when he finally spoke up.

Said man growled. "I say we wipe them all out now."

As the gang kept looking around someone called Goku.

"Yeah, it's you!" a voice yelled coming close to the group.

Kinoko, Gohan, Hiru, and Mirai looked over to see a blond man in shades and a suit running towards Goku.

Goku smiled, "oh hi." He greeted.

"Whoa. And here I was starting to think I'd never see you guys again. I mean how long has it been? You haven't come to compete in the tournament for ages!" The man, Mr. Alonsa, leaned towards Goku. "But hey, tell me something, it wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell. Right? Come on. I know it was you!" Goku and Krillin began to chuckle leaving his question unanswered.

Kinoko smiled over at Gohan, "I guess they know who the true champ is."

Said Saiyan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. They looked back to Mr. Alonsa who was still chatting up with Goku and Krillin. It was then that the famous announcer took notice of the rest of the fighters behind Goku.

"Say are all of them with you too?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Goku began, "you could say that."

Mr. Alonsa smiled. "Great! Even better! So, you guys think you can get through this tournament without blowing up the ring this time?"

"We'll try." Piccolo smirked.

"And that's exactly the kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking." His attention was taken to Goku's halo. "Say. You haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?"

Goku, as well as Mr. Alonsa, looked up above Goku's head. "Well, actually, I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell, but they let me come back this one time for the day to compete."

Mr. Alonsa stayed silent for a moment processing what Goku had just told him.

"Maybe he shouldn't mention that." Hiru said.

"Ya think." Mirai and Kinoko said simultaneously.

Mr. Alonsa smiled once more, "Well, that's weird. But with all the things I've seen you do, it'd be wrong to start doubting you now, right, Goku baby?" Mr. Alonsa began to take steps backwards. "Well, I've got business to take care of. But, good luck to all of you! I'm expecting a super show! See you at ring side!" With that said he pat Trunks and Goten's heads before he walked off.

Kinoko smiled a bit and looked to Gohan. "I like that guy."

Gohan smiled and as he was about to respond, all the people around them cheered loudly.

Mirai smiled, "well this can mean only one thing."

All the fighters redirected their attention to Mr. Satan who had just appeared. Kinoko grunted and face palmed.

"Now that guy, I don't like."

Gohan chuckled, "Well he has all his fans here but we have two loyal fans who'll be watching from crowd."

Kinoko glanced up at him and smiled, "I hope they aren't giving your mother a hard time."

"Kin, they're easy babies. Besides, my mom watches them everyday. It's nothing new." Gohan said.

The Saiyan female sighed, "you're right."

Gohan smiled. "Like always."

Kinoko's face grimaced, "Don't start." She crossed her arms and walked off.

Future Hiru looked to Mirai and his alternate time father. "Wow, she's just like my mom was from my time."

Mirai chuckled, "that's true."

...

ChiChi smiled at the twins after she took off the turban and shades Gohan put on them. "Now isn't that better."

Niku and Hiru stared curiously at their grandma as their tails loosely lashed around. Bulma, ChiChi and the rest of the non fighters went to go look for their seats.

"Man it's really full here." Yamcha noted.

"Well it is the Martial Arts Tournament." Bulma said.

They took their seats and looked around at everyone as they began to chat. Niku and Hiru hooked their tails together and sucked on their fists when ChiChi set them securely beside her. She chatted with Bulma as she began to search for pacifiers for the twins.

The curious twins both looked over and Hiru's eyes once again landed on another ice cream dropped on the ground. A smile curved on his lips as he was determined to get it. He stuck his tongue out in determination and began to scoot forwards. Niku didn't miss her twin brothers action and giggled as she followed after him.

ChiChi smiled once she found the pacifiers, "here they are."

Bulma smiled at her friend, "how does being a grandmother feel ChiChi?"

She smiled, "it's like having Gohan or Goten as a baby all over again-!" She screamed and gaped when she didn't see the twins beside her. "Where are my little twins!?" She screamed scaring many of the people around her.

Roshi and Oolong who were ogling young women gasped and fell back at ChiChi's outburst.

"Twins?! Babies?! Where are you?!" She yelled.

Marron tugged on ChiChi's kimono making her look down at her. The young girl had a big smile.

"They're over there!"

ChiChi screamed and walked over scooping them up before Hiru reached the ice cream. He whined as Niku giggled. ChiChi squeezed them into a hug with her.

"Oh you cute little rascals! Don't do that to grandma again!"

Hiru looked to his grandmother with tears filling his eyes. He began to wail loudly shocking ChiChi and all the people around them.

"Oh what's wrong Hiru."

Niku stared curiously at her little brother before smiling at him and wrapping her tail around his again. He stopped crying and smiled a bit at her. Whenever either of them would begin to cry and the other wasn't effected, Niku or Hiru would wrap their tail around each others in comfort. It was a twin thing.

ChiChi smiled at their cute moment. "Oh how sweet."

She began to walk back to her seat and Hiru frowned. Let's hope he'll get his ice cream soon.

...

"Mr. Satan! Would you come on out please!" A worker in a white a blue stripped shirt called.

The gang had come to realize that there would be only 16 spots in the tournament, and obviously Mr. Satan had one by default. In order to pass the preliminaries, there was a punching machine each fighter had to hit. But our Z friends obviously had it all in the bag.

"Hey!" Hercule yelled when he stepped into the light. "Does anybody want this?"

All the contestants, besides the Z fighters, cheered for the so called champ as he held up his championship belt. Videl appeared beside Kinoko shocking the teen Saiyan.

"Isn't my dad the greatest."

Kinoko rolled her eyes and looked to Future Hiru. "Hiru meet Videl, now talk to her."

Kinoko pushed him closer to the human girl and like any Son man, his face turned red of embarrassment.

"Hello." He said calmy.

Videl narrowed her eyes and stared closely at him. "You look very familiar..."

Kinoko walked over next Gohan who was watching Hercule prepare to punch the machine. Krillin, who was on the other side, crossed his arms as his eyes became slits.

"I can't decide what's worth, him or his fans." Krillin sighed.

Gohan and Kinoko both looked down at him with a grim look on their faces.

"Him." Kinoko muttered.

"Can't argue with that logic." Gohan added.

Kinoko placed her fists on her hips and looked over at Hercule. He stood in front of the punching machine while all the fans he had continued with their praising and cheering.

"You know, now that I see him this close I can see who Videl takes after in the personality department. She may not be as bad, but she'll get there."

Goku looked over at Gohan and Kinoko curiously. "Videl? Who's that?" He asked.

"She's the girl that blackmailed Kin and I into entering the tournament." Gohan explained.

Hercule faced the large crowd of fans, press and paparazzi. "I'm sure you'll want a picture of this." He yelled.

Many cameras were raised in order to photograph the champ.

"This has to stop." Kinoko thought aloud and face palmed.

Quickly after the cameras began to snap pictures, they were blown up by a certain Namekian.

"Piccolo?" Gohan questioned

"A ring is a place for fighters, not publicity seekers. And I don't want you holding back any of your strength because you're afraid of being discovered. I want a good fight." Piccolo stated.

Gohan smiled. "I see. Thank you."

Hercule blinked at the previous moment. "That pose would have made a great poster." He muttered. "Oh well." He said before smirking and cracking his knuckles. I'll show 'em something."

He growled loudly and stood in a stance as everyone watched him silently. He sent a punch to the machine making many gasp or cheer.

"Incredible! Mr. Satan has just scored 137 points."

The crowed gasped and began to mumble about what a hero Hercule is. Hercule placed his hands on his hips as he panted. Videl raised her arms and laughed happily at her fathers defeat. Hiru took this opportunity to slowly back away from the pushy human girl.

_'That girl could seriously has the attitude of my mom or Niku back home!' _He thought.

He bumped into Mirai who was standing beside Vegeta.

"What's up?" He asked happily.

Hiru gulped and shook his head. "I think I like girls from our time better."

Hercule walked back to where he had emerged from before. Good luck to all you fighters. I hope one of you can at least break a hundred so we can have a decent match."

Kinoko smirked, "decent match."

She glanced behind her when she took notice of her future son.

"How was your talk with Videl?" She asked.

Hiru glared at her while crossing his arms. "Why are you like this?"

She chuckled and looked back to the worker with the striped blue shirt and black bow tie as he spoke up again. "All entries, please form a line in front of the punching machine after you've been assigned a number."

An elder man in an orange kimono rose his hand. "And anyone who's entering the junior division, please gather over here by me." He called.

Mirai looked down to Trunks and Goten before ruffling their heads. "Good luck guys."

They pouted and followed after the man.

...

All the contestants were handed a number. They waited boredly since all of the human fighters barely even reached to 100. Kinoko, Gohan, Hiru and Mirai groaned until 18 was finally called up.

"Look there, that girl's pretty good for a fighter." A contestant said.

Another man agreed. "Yeah, but I bet she scores a 13."

Krillin watched as his wife walked forwards. "Now, 18, remember to take it easy." He whispered.

The android stepped beside the machine glaring elsewhere, "I know."

When she got to punching the machine, the score that appeared was 774.

"774?!" The worker exclaimed while the crowd behind her gaped in shock. "It seems to be out of order, sorry about that."

Krillin glared at 18. "That's what you call taking it easy?"

18 rekindled the glare. "It's not my fault these guys are weaklings."

Kinoko chuckled. "Now that sounds like a warrior."

As time went on, most of the gang had hit the machine lightly. 18's redo earned her a score of 203. Krillin was next, and his score was 192. Goku was up next, and his score was a 186.

The scores that were being gained by this odd group shocked the crowd, including Videl.

Piccolo went up next earning a score of 210. Hiru went after and got a score of 204. Mirai went right before Vegeta, gaining a score of 199. Now it was the Prince's turn. Vegeta walked in front of the machine with his usual scowl.

"Now stand aside!" He demanded.

When Vegeta let the punch go the machine went flying into a tree before crashing into the wall. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. Goku face palmed as Gohan and Kinoko looked at Vegeta.

"So much for restraining." Gohan said.

Kinoko shrugged. "Well I guess that isn't his best quality."

Videl ran up to the Saiyan couple making Hiru hide behind his present time mother.

"Are you scared of her?" Kinoko asked.

Hiru blinked, "that girl is crazy."

Videl rose an eyebrow at them, "are you guys not shocked at what they did?"

Kinoko shrugged, "I've seen stronger."

Videl glanced at Mirai then narrowed her eyes at Hiru.

"So, you named your son after that guy? I mean your sons name is Hiru right?" Videl questioned.

Gohan chuckled, "r-right. This is Hiru too."

As the teens kept talking Goku, Krillin, 18, Piccolo and Vegeta walked through the crowd getting shocked stares from everyone.

"Hey guys, were going to check out the Jr. Division, you coming?" Goku asked.

Future Hiru smiled. "Sure."

Mirai looked back to Kinoko and Gohan, "coming?"

"I guess we'll have to wait since we haven't punched the machine." Gohan said.

Kinoko growled and glared at Vegeta, "thanks a lot."

The Prince 'hmphed' and walked off with Mirai walking after him. Goku looked to Videl and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Goku." He greeted. "Well I'll see you later then." He walked off with the rest of the gang following.

Hiru smirked at his present mother. "See ya."

She her eyes flashed teal for a brief second. "You'd better hope you don't face me."

The future teenager chuckled and walked off.

Videl stared at the odd group in curiosity. _'I think they're even stranger than these two.'_

Kinoko grunted and leaned her head on Gohan's arm. "This is gonna take forever."

Gohan smiled down at her. "It'll go by fast sweetheart."

She sighed stood back straight. "I hope we don't miss Trunks and Goten's fight."

"Yeah me either."

Videl rose an eyebrow at them, "you guys really think they'll make it to the finals, I mean there are kids much older than them."

Kinoko smirked at Videl, "never judge a book by it's Videl. Those boys are stronger than half the adults right here."

Videl blinked twice. _'Never mind, she's still stranger.'_

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked it. I'm feeling a bit under the weather and my schedule is killing me! But I update quick so its okay! :(**

**Anyways, thanks for taking time to read my loyal readers!**

**See you guys soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: Family Feuds

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**A/N: if you read last chapter & you inferred Videl and Future Hiru would be paired up, I don't plan to do that. Also, I won't be too descriptive on the fight between Trunks vs Goten.**

**Chapter 20: Family Feuds**

* * *

Kinoko growled at the feeling of being in line for an endless eternity.

"Man! How long does it take to fix a stupid machine!" She complained along with other contestants.

Gohan looked back at her with a frown, "I don't know."

Videl glanced at some men behind them who were chatting about the previous match. She then looked back over at the Saiyans, "I heard the name Goten, we're missing your brothers match."

Gohan nodded. "Bummer."

Kinoko crossed her arms and glared off at the side. "I wish Vegeta wouldn't have knocked the... You know what... Out of the machine."

Gohan nodded in agreement and his attention was turned to the front, "Excuse me! You there, repairing the machine! What's up?!" Gohan yelled.

The worker looked back at Gohan, "I'm sorry but repairing these machines take time."

The Saiyan teens groaned.

"At least it can't get worse." Gohan said.

Kinoko rubbed her left temple, "I hope your right..."

...

**_(Twins.)_**

ChiChi set the twins on her lap as they cheered along with everyone else for their uncle Goten.

"How cute. They're cheering for Goten."

Bulma smiled but then glared at a large lady sitting next to her.

"Small pint!" She yelled to Goten. "Tear him up Ikose! Remember what happened to your brother! Show no mercy!"

ChiChi looked to her then her son in the ring. "GOTEN! Relax you'll do fine!"

Ikose's mother messed with her glasses while glaring at ChiChi. "That tiny preschool tot is nothing compared to my big strong Ikose!" She bragged.

The twins narrowed their eyes at this strange women since she kept yelling. Just like their mother, they didn't like loud people.

Bulma smirked at the fat lady. "Hey, wasn't it my little boy who knocked out cold your other son?"

The big woman growled and got in Bulma's face. "HE GOT LUCKY THAT WAS IT!"

She sat back in her seat only to see her 14 year old son, Ikose, get knocked out by 7 year old Goten with one light punch.

The twins giggled and raised their arms as they cheered for their uncle. ChiChi and Bulma both made faces at the fat lady who was in complete and utter shock. Once she noticed the faces Bulma was making, she clenched her teeth and growled.

"I'm going to kill you!" She declared.

As she was going forwards ChiChi stood up still holding the twins who both raised their legs up and kicked the large women down.

ChiChi smirked proudly. "Well now, I know strength runs in the family."

Niku and Hiru covered their mouths as they giggled.

...

After a short while, the news of Goten's victory match was spreading to the line Kinoko and Gohan were still waiting in.

"Guys did you hear that? Goten won isn't that amazing?!" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan nonchalantly nodded, "mhm."

"Poor kid never had chance." Kinoko mumbled.

Videl narrowed her eyes at them and placed her fist on her hips. "Don't you even care?"

They both glanced back at Videl.

"It's great Videl, but Kin already explained to you that Goten and Trunks are much stronger than half the adults here." Gohan said.

The human girl blinked in confusion.

As more time went on, Goten and Trunks had beaten all their opponents. It was announced that they would be facing each other, which was sure to be a great match. Kinoko yawned as Videl looked to her.

"The championship is about to start!"

Gohan growled, "man what's the hold up! C'mon!"

The worker upfront smiled once he had finished working on the machine. "It's fixed!" He announced.

A smile appeared on Gohan's face and he ran out of line heading towards the front.

"Gohan!" Kinoko gasped.

As the half-breed ran, the other contestants before him glared at Gohan.

"Hey! No cutting in line." One of them yelled.

Gohan smiled nervously and put his hands out, "please guys, just once." He pleaded.

The worker upfront began to push him towards the back of the line. "Hey not on my watch!"

Gohan glanced back at him. Kinoko ran forwards in aid of her mate. She glared at the man.

"Hey! Unless you want the machine to break again I suggest you take your hands off him!" She yelled.

Gohan moved next to Kinoko as he looked to the worker, "please my little brother is in the championships!"

The worker shut his eyes in annoyance. "Well, I'm sure he'll do fine."

The two Saiyans glanced at each other and blinked before looking back at the worker.

"Thanks..." Gohan mumbled.

They walked back to their spot in line.

"I thought you said this would be fun." She grumbled.

"It will be as soon as we get out of this line..." Gohan responded.

Videl scratched her chin before snapping her fingers. "Wait a second, my last name is Satan! Hang on a second!"

She ran forwards making Gohan and Kinoko raise a curious eyebrow.

"What's she doing?" Gohan asked.

"Being useful." Kinoko mumbled.

...

Mirai, Future and Goku and leaned over the railing anxious to see the match that would be held.

"This is gonna be one for the books isn't it?" Mirai asked.

Future Hiru looked down at the ring and heard half the crowd cheer for Trunks and half for Goten.

"It seems like the audience is split between the two."

"We've seen each of these warriors valiantly advance to the finals but now only one of them can be world champion. Which of them will it be? Trunks or Goten!" Announced Mr. Alonsa into the microphone.

"Relax and have fun guys! You're both looking great down there!" Goku shouted.

Trunks and Goten both stood in their fighting stance until the match officially began. The two boys started off evenly leaving the crowd to gasp in shock. They took off into mid air and threw quick punches at each other easily blocking all of them, as they officially began.

After they found out they had qualified, Gohan and Kinoko took off at fast pace all the way to the stadium seats.

"Man, they're really going at it." Gohan noted.

Kinoko smirked and appeared beside him, "if we don't watch it they'll get stronger than us."

Gohan chuckled and grabbed her hand as he ran up the steps towards where Goku, Hiru, Mirai and the others were.

"Hey dad, hey Krillin, we finally finished the qualifying test." Gohan announced.

Krillin rose an eyebrow. "Sheesh, what took so long?"

Kinoko glared at Gohan, "someone couldn't wait his turn and got us sent to the back of the line."

Gohan smiled, "Hey at least we were able to get ourselves back in the front."

"After 10 minutes!" Kinoko growled.

Gohan chuckled and looked back to the fight were Goten and Trunks were going all out. Trunks finally managed to get a great hook on Goten but the son of Goku easily rekindled it.

"Fantastic you guys! Wow! Keep it up!" Gohan cheered.

Videl ran up beside Kinoko with a shocked look on her face. "Is that Goten and Trunks up there?" She asked.

Kinoko nodded, "don't look shocked I warned you about them."

The human girl gasped and redirected her eyes to the sky where Trunks and Goten had taken off higher before fazing away from sight. Both of the boys landed back on the ring and rushed at each other once more. As Goten was flying towards him Trunks fazed out of the blue and appeared above Goten. He attempted to punch him but Goten dodged it and backed away. Trunks appeared behind him and kicked him in the back making him fly towards the edge of the ring.

...

**_(Twins)_**

"Goten stop!" ChiChi yelled.

Goten stopped himself in mid air and glared back at Trunks. He rushed back towards the purple haired Saiyan. The two began to throw fast punches and kicks again. They flew up in the air and Goten trapped Trunks by hooking him up by his arms.

Hiru and Niku stared strangely at Bulma and ChiChi who had stood up and were screaming orders at the boys. Bulma had her teeth clenched and she was chocking Oolong, as ChiChi was happy and cheering at the current situation.

"Get him son! C'mon you got it Goten!"

Bulma growled and began to beat Oolong's head, "TRUNKS DO SOMETHING QUICK!" She ordered.

Hiru and Niku giggled at Oolong's facial expression before looking back to the sky where the match went on.

...

As the match went on, the crowd was in shock by the boys' ability to fight.

Videl's eyes were nearly out of their sockets, "man, you weren't joking when you said they could fight."

Kinoko rolled her eyes. "I don't joke."

"Man, those two are really tearing it up, they'll be stronger then us soon if we don't watch it." Goku said.

"I know," Gohan agreed.

"Alright looking good Trunks! You too Goten!" Krillin yelled.

The crowd which was silent, suddenly smiled and began to cheer.

"Check those two out would you! Starring each other down in classic stands! I love it!" Krillin said.

"They're really doing well that's for sure." Goku continued.

"Much better than I expected," Hiru mumbled.

Mirai chuckled. "Yup, that's my fathers son alright."

The fight between the boys, shocked everyone, even Goku, at how strong they were. As they carried on, Goten and Trunks were still even. They had used energy waves but as of now, trunks had gained the upper hand. He appeared behind Goten and trapped him in a strangle hold, just the way Goten did to him before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's difficult to see from here it looks like Trunks has got young Goten in a strangle hold!" Mr. Alonsa announced.

"Great job Goten." Kinoko grumbled.

Goku crossed his arms as he looked up to his youngest son, "C'mon, hang tough.

"Aw man, this does not look good." Hiru mumbled.

Mirai smirked at him, "sure it does..."

"If you're routing for Trunks that is." Vegeta finished, finally speaking up.

All of the Son's looked back at Vegeta for a moment before looking back up to the sky.

"Yo Goten! Brace up bro!" Gohan yelled.

It wasn't hard to tell that Goten's teeth were clenched and he was struggling.

"I wonder if he's gonna be able to get out of that." Kinoko mumbled.

Hiru sighed and face palmed. "I can't watch mini Trunks beat someone from our family."

As the hold on Goten tightened, the young boy balled up his hands into fists and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He broke free of the hold and landed on the ring with a determined look on his face.

Kinoko, Gohan, and Hiru all smiled.

"Yes!" They cheered.

Goku's eyes widened as he looked to them. "WHAT?! Goten's already a Super Saiyan!"

Videl's eyes widened and she glared at Gohan.

"You! How in the world did he do that?!"

Gohan's eyes widened. "Uh..." He glanced back to Kinoko and Hiru. "A little help here guys."

They shrugged and took a step back.

"Kakarot! That's not fair!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well hey, don't look at me he did it." Goku responded.

Mirai ran forwards between Hiru and Kinoko. "CMON TRUNKS! You can beat him!"

"In your dreams." Kinoko mumbled.

Trunks and Goten kept at it with no show of slowing down. The boys were really making the impression especially on Goku.

Goten got a good hook on Trunks' jaw then he punched him again making him begin to wobble. Once he was stable, Trunks shot a blast at Goten but he jumped high in the air dodging it.

Goku gasped lightly, "whoa, I can't believe how strong Goten is at his age. He must be eating all his vegetables."

"Yeah that's for sure." Krillin agreed.

Videl was once again shocked, "this is absolutely crazy! 7 and 8 year old boys shouldn't be this strong..."

"They aren't your typical boys that's for sure." Hiru said.

Krillin chuckled and looked at them. "Well they are boys, they're naturally strong, now if they were girls-"

Krillin stopped talking when 18 stepped behind him.

"They'd what?" She growled.

Krillin looked back at his wife and chuckled before looking back to Videl and Kinoko who were glaring hellfire at him.

Kinoko placed her hands on her hips and grit her teeth. "Aren't you going to finish your sentence?"

Krillin chuckled nervously, "they'd be doing...much better... I'll shut up now."

"Good idea." Videl snorted.

The three females rolled their eyes and looked back at the match. Trunks and Goten were at it again. Everyone watched closely as the boys once again battled out.

As Goten came closing in, he was creating a Ki blast in his hands. Once Trunks took notice of it, he jumped out of the way making the blast Goten was going to send to him crash into the ring. Trunks growled at realizing this. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and blasted Goten in the back. He was sent flying towards the bleachers where the crowd was sitting. He tried hard to stop but unfortunately for gi him, his feet lightly touched the seat. The crowed gasped and Goten screamed at the realization of loosing.

"Ah darn." Goku mumbled.

"Oh no." Gohan continued.

"He lost." Added Hiru.

Vegeta chuckled and Mirai couldn't help but smile. Both the boys did great but he was routing for his younger self.

Everyone stayed quiet a moment starring at the shocked Goten.

Mr. Alonsa looked at Trunks with a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! The new Jr division World Champion is...TRUNKS!"

The young demi-Saiyan cheered at his victory.

"Trunks too? You mean they're both Super Saiyans? Wow, what's up with this generation?" Goku said.

Kinoko sighed, "oh well, I guess well have to wait for the twins to enter and face against each other to see another match like this."

Gohan chuckled at his wife's comments.

...

**_(Twins)_**

Bulma smiled and jumped up, "alright! Go Trunks."

The incredibly smart twins and ChiChi frowned.

"Poor Goten." ChiChi said. "He tried so hard.

Roshi crossed his arms, "well both boys did their best." He looked to Bulma's bottom since she was dancing in front of him, "looks like I'm not doing so bad myself."

He gasped when Bulma hit him in the head making him scream and lean forwards. The twins giggled and pulled on the elder mans mustache. ChiChi set the twins beside her and sighed.

"Oh Goten." She frowned.

Hiru and Niku looked at their grandmother with a smile making he smile as well. They looked over at the Ox King who was holding an ice cream cone.

"Oh boy! I haven't had one of these in forever." He said.

Hiru's eyes lit up at the sight and whined. ChiChi looked at her father with a smile.

"Dad, I think someone wants you to share."

Ox King looked over and was handed the twins. "Of course, here you go little buddy."

Finally, all he had wanted all day. Hiru smiled widely but that smile fell as did his eyelids. The baby began to yawn and he leaned on his great grandfather as his nap took over. Niku smiled and extended her arms towards the ice cream cone Ox King held.

"Well I was going to share with you too little lady."

Niku giggled as she tasted the cold soft serve. When she looked to her twin he had a smile on his face as he snoozed. He was probably dreaming about ice cream.

...

Mr. Alonsa had just announced the next match which would be Trunks against the champ, Mr. Satan.

Kinoko groaned, "here comes another quick win."

Goku chuckled, "yeah, this isn't going to be much of a fight you know."

Krillin looked at Goku, "right, better not blink of you'll miss it." He laughed.

"Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool. World Champion, I've known stronger house plants." Vegeta chuckled.

Mirai smiled, "maybe we should get a bite to eat before the real fights begin."

Goku glanced back to him, "sounds good to me, let's do it."

They all began to walk off. Videl grabbed Kinoko's arm stopping her from waking. The Saiyan girls eyes widened before she looked back to Videl.

"Did you just grab me?"

Videl narrowed her eyes. "Hey wait you guys! Don't you wanna see the fight between Trunks and my dad? He is the reigning World Champion you know, don't you wanna study his techniques?" She asked.

Kinoko ripped her arm away from Videl's grasp. "First thing, if you ever touch me like that again I will twist you into a pretzel."

Gohan walked beside Kinoko making her look back at him.

Goku waved, "Thanks, I think we'll pass, see ya."

The fighters all walked off and Kinoko was about to take off after them. Gohan moved in front of her.

"Kin, maybe we should stay for Videl's sake."

Kinoko frowned, "I'm hungry."

"Oh Kin, you know it'll be a two minute fight."

The Saiyan girl rolled her eyes and leaned back on the railing.

"This is a waste of my time..." She growled.

Gohan smiled and leaned next to her as he watched Mr. Satan and Trunks down on the ring.

"Its pointless to be here when we could be eating."

"Well I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see Trunks beat Mr. Satan."

Kinoko interlaced their fingers and smirked. "Well, that might be nice to see."

Gohan kissed her temple making her smile a little. Even when she was hungry or annoyed, Gohan managed to make a curve appear on her lips.

* * *

**Okay! Here was this chapter! Hope you liked it.**

**Anyways, I think I know what matches I'll make up, but what do you guys think! Who should fight who? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far!**


	21. Chapter 21: Matches

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 21: Matches**

* * *

Gohan and Kinoko couldn't help but to chuckle when they saw Trunks knock Mr. Satan out of the ring. The so called 'champ' was indented upside down into the brick wall as the crowd was silent and in shock. When he fell forwards on the ground, Kinoko winced humorously.

"The poor fool didn't see it coming." She smirked.

The Saiyan teens looked over to Videl who's eyes were wider than anyone's. "O-one punch... Father!"

"He might need a little ice." Gohan said.

"Or a lot." Kinoko continued.

Videl couldn't even blink in shock. Gohan grinned and waved to her.

"Well we'll see you later, give your dad aspirin I think that might help him swell down the pain."

Videl looked over at him, "huh?"

Kinoko grinned, "He means that... Well that punch is gonna leave a mark." She glanced down at Hercule who was struggling to get up. "A big mark. But hey, there's a weakling in every family am I right?"

He grabbed Kinoko's hand pulling her back. "See ya!" He said to Videl.

"Funny how Trunks pulled that one." Gohan admitted.

Kinoko smiled when their fingers interlaced. She always liked that feeling. "Maybe, if you're lucky and make it to the finals, you can teach him a lesson for taking the credit for Cell."

Gohan smirked. "He's been embarrassed enough, I'll just knock him silly a couple of times before winning."

Kinoko chuckled, "well he deserves it."

"Hey Kin, don't worry. When I win I'll let you play with my championship belt from time to time."

The Saiyan girl smirked a bit. "I've _played_ with your belt before Gohan, it's no champion."

He blushed and chuckled as they walked off to where his father and the others were.

...

At the restaurant Vegeta and Goku were stuffing their faces. Hiru was sitting next to Goku and watched with a bit of disgust. Piccolo and 18 sat there with bored expressions on their faces. And Mirai along with Krillin couldn't help but to watch in shock.

"You know grandfather... You eat a lot for well... A dead guy."

Goku finished slurping up the noodles he was eating and smiled widely. Hiru flinched in disgust.

"You know! That's exactly what King Kai always tells me, but what can I say! I just love to eat."

Kinoko and Gohan appeared at the door frame and smiled at the scent.

"Finally." Kinoko said.

Gohan grinned, "cool, it's chow time."

They walked in the restaurant and were greeted by Goku when he took notice of them.

"Gohan, Kin! Hey alright! How'd the fight go guys?"

Kinoko smirked, "Trunks beat the poor fool with one punch."

A small smirk appeared on Vegeta's lips which wasn't missed by Mirai. But of course he didn't say anything.

Gohan nodded, "yeah, but everybody thinks he lost the match on purpose just to be a gentlemen."

Krillin shut his eyes and smiled a little, "what a guy huh?" He re-opened them and pointed up, "he should get an academy award for that one!"

Himself, Kinoko, Gohan, Hiru and Goku all began to chuckle. Goku swallowed the food he had in his mouth.

"Hey guys we ordered for you already, pull up a chair. It's really good." Goku said.

Kinoko smiled and sat in an open seat beside Krillin. "Great."

"Alright!" Gohan began, "I'm famished!"

Once more food was brought out, all four Saiyans began to eat like there was no tomorrow. Hiru stood up and backed away from the table with his eyes wide.

"This isn't normal." He mumbled.

Piccolo, who was sitting in a chair beside where he stood now grunted. "Ugh, for these Saiyans it is."

The teenager from the future blinked, "you know I can't say I'll ever get used to this."

"That makes two of us," Piccolo continued.

Kinoko looked to the table noticing the bowl of noodles were gone. She glared at Gohan who set down the empty bowl on the table.

"You ate all the noodles jerk!" She yelled.

He chewed the food in his mouth as he looked down at her. "Oh. Sorry. Hey dad Kin wants more pasta."

Goku looked back to the area where the chefs prepared the food, "excuse me, more spaghetti please."

"And bring some more egg rolls while you're at it!" Added Vegeta.

As they stuffed their faces some more, Krillin looked at them shocked.

"Good grief! You Saiyans are like bottomless pits I swear!" He thought out loud.

Kinoko and Gohan looked up at him with noddles dangling out of their mouths.

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

Krillin face palmed. "Nothing..."

Once Goku finished his plate he smiled widely as he stood up off his chair and stretched.

"Ah! That was incredible! What a feast."

Gohan, Kinoko and Vegeta finished up the last bits of food before the whole gang walked out of the building.

"Wowie I'm so full, if I have to fight one of you guys please don't punch me in the gut." Goku said.

Kinoko smiled and walked with her fingers interlaced behind her head. "Now this day is starting get better."

Gohan grasped onto his belt and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

Hiru walked beside Piccolo as he still stared curiously at his present parents. "Where did it all go!?"

Mirai chuckled at his confusion. Gohan glanced back at her future son and rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't see you eat anything, you must be on some sort of diet right?"

Hiru blinked, "are you?!"

Kinoko glanced back at Hiru, "you know, you're strange. The infant version of you loves eating."

Hiru stopped waking and gaped, "I'm the strange one?!"

"Yes." Gohan and Kinoko both responded.

Hiru blinked once again and shook his head. _'Man, these two are way different from the mother and father I had in my time.'_ He picked up the pace and walked back beside Mirai.

"Hey, we should go check the draw, see who's fighting who." 18 suggested.

Vegeta, who was walking with his fists on his hips smirked, "well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing i'm going to do is punch him in the gut."

"Aw man, no mercy." Goku responded.

All of a sudden, all the warriors stopped walking when they came across two strangers. Kinoko rose an eyebrow. There were two males. One of them was very short, he had light purple skin, a white mohawk and wore a posh outfit. The other was much bigger and he had red skin, white hair as well and was dressed poshly too. The shorter one with purple skin was levitating off of the ground by a few inches. He had a small almost smirk as the bigger guy kept a serious grim facial expression. The whole Z gang stared curiously at these men. The purple skinned one floated forwards until he landed in front of Goku.

"Good afternoon, you wouldn't be the one called Gohan by any chance?" He asked.

The Saiyan's eyes widened a bit as he looked down at this shorter character. "Actually no, I'm Goku. Gohan is my son."

The purple skinned man eyes narrowed but he still had a smile.

"Well that's not creepy at all." Mirai mumbled.

Gohan stepped beside his father while removing his shades. "How do you know my name?" He questioned.

"Well your fathers reputation as a fighter makes me believe that you may be just as strong as he. I was hoping id be able to fight against either you or Goku in the tournament."

Goku blinked in response as he stared at this man in confusion. "Uh."

"It's not that I'm confident about beating you," the light purple man said, "not at all. It's just that I want to have the greatest challenge that I could think of. What's a bigger challenge than father-son fighters? I mean I'm sure the both of you are men who understand this."

Gohan and Goku stayed silent as they stared at this man. Who was he? How did he know all this?

Before Gohan or Goku could even think about these questions the purple man smiled once more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Gohan, you as well Goku. I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle. You could say I'm a big fan Goku. I'm sure I won't disappoint either of you in today's competition."

"Gosh thanks." Goku responded.

Gohan narrowed his eyes skeptically, "yeah. Same here."

He stuck his hand out in front of Gohan with a huge grin spread across his face. The demi-Saiyan stared down at the hand before shaking it. Afterwards, the purple man placed his feet on the ground and bowed in respect.

"Thank you, it was truly an honor."

He moved his glance to Kinoko, Hiru and Mirai and grinned making the three step back. He did that before he turned around walked back towards the bigger red man.

"Hey wait a second!" Goku called, "I didn't catch your name!"

The two men walked off without even glancing back at the group. Kinoko walked up to Gohan's side and looked to him.

"I don't sense a good vibe from them two." Kinoko whispered.

Gohan glanced down at her. "Well honestly babe, I didn't sense a good vibe from you when you first attacked me."

Kinoko blushed and glared at the ground, "gee thanks."

Mirai moved beside his father and narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the feel of this."

Vegeta didn't respond, he only scowled at the direction in which the two characters walked.

Piccolo appeared beside Goku, "they're strong, real strong."

"I know," Goku said. "hey isn't that what this tournament is about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor."

Hiru's eyes were narrowed. "I don't know, they seem strong but their energy could be tricky." He said.

"Them don't seem all that strong to me guys." Krillin said.

"I guess we won't know till the real fights begin." Kinoko mumbled.

Everyone kept their glance at the two characters walking forwards.

"Those two are not to be trusted." Piccolo stated.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"I sense something from them and I'm not sure what it is, they're very powerful but their power is different."

"But different how?" Mirai asked.

"I'm not sure yet so I can't say." Piccolo responded.

The gang stayed quiet for a moment until Krillin spoke up.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here. I want to find out who they got fighting in the tournament." He said.

"Good idea." Gohan responded.

...

Once they arrived, Mr. Alonsa greeted them with a smile and wave.

"Oh you're here!" He greeted.

Goku waved back, "hi."

Mr. Alonsa explained to the group of fighters, what they had to do in order to get an opponent.

"I will call your name and you will come up to draw a ball!" He explained, "the ball you chose will determine your opponent in the match."

Krillin shut his eyes and interlaced his fingers, "Please please please! I don't ask for much but please don't let me fight any of my friends!" He prayed.

Piccolo smirked over, "Krillin, destiny is not something you can control."

He opened one eye and glanced at the Namek. "Hey it never hurts to try...especially not Goku."

Kinoko began to glance around at the other competition.

"Well I guess there isn't much to worry about." She said.

Gohan glanced over to the side when he took notice of two men who had incredibly large muscles and veins all over their bodies. One of them was much bigger than the other but the both of them had an 'M' printed on their foreheads.

"Well, those two really give me chills."

Kinoko glanced over and felt her eyes widen when they began to growl at her. "What's got them so angry?" She questioned.

Goku, who was standing behind them, took notice of the two characters, "maybe they didn't have had a good breakfast."

They all looked over and saw the purple skinned man from before with his red skinned taller friend. Hiru appeared beside Gohan and his eyes widened at the sight of another competitor in an absurd outfit.

"Man this time is so strange." He mumbled.

Goku's eyes widened a bit in disgust, "is he actually going to wear that? He looks so weird."

"That makes Gohan's suit look fashionable." Kinoko mumbled.

The half-breed glanced down at her, "hey thanks."

"I don't think that was a compliment son." Goku said.

Videl appeared into the scene with a smile, "good news guys, my dad let Trunks beat him so je wouldn't get upset, isn't he the greatest?"

Gohan and Kinoko grinned.

Krillin appeared beside them and smiled, "gee what a guy."

Kinoko smirked and placed a hand on Videl's shoulder, "you believe what you want." She pinched her cheek playfully and walked off laughing. "Let Trunks win, how funny."

Videl blinked confusedly, she would never understand these peoples sense of humor.

After the fighters all drew a ball, the matches were scheduled as followed:

**Krillin vs Pintar**

**Hiru vs Mirai**

**Ma Junior (Piccolo) vs Shin**

**Kinoko vs Spopovich**

**The Great Saiyaman vs Kibito**

**Goku vs Vegeta**

**18 vs Yamu**

**Videl vs Mighty Mask**

Mr. Alonsa began to re-explain the rules of the tournament. While he was doing this, Kinoko glanced at her opponent.

She narrowed her eyes, "why is he staring at me?"

Gohan glanced over at her, then to Spopovich. He moved on the other side of her which blocked Spopovich's view of Kinoko.

"Well, I guess some people don't respect the fact you're married to me." He responded.

Kinoko smirked, "jealous much?"

Gohan blushed, "just being protective."

This current conversation wasn't missed by Videl who stared at them in shock.

"Married?" She questioned.

Gohan and Kinoko both looked over at her.

"Hm?"

"I didn't know you were married, I just figured you had children together, and Kinoko's parents didn't like that fact so that's why she lives with you."

Gohan's eyes narrowed, "Kinoko's parents died when she was only three."

Kinoko's eyes widened and she glared at Gohan, "why would you tell her that?!"

Videl's eyes widened completely. This was the most shocking news she had heard from this odd couple.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, "Videl... Kin and I have to go."

He grabbed Kinoko's arm pulling her away from the group. "Kin? Are you okay."

"I've explained my parents' death a hundred times. I'm fine." She grumbled.

"You don't sound fine."

She looked away from him and stared at the ground. "It's not fair how their lives were taken because of me."

Gohan gripped her chin but she refused to look up. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it since he didn't want to say the wrong words.

"Kin, every time you tell me that story... I imagine that they had an option."

Kinoko looked up to her mate, "what?"

"Well, they could have survived, but they didn't want you to die. So they died so you could still live."

Kinoko stayed quiet. "I'm not sure if that was the case..."

"You were their only daughter, I'm sure they would have done anything to protect you."

The Saiyan female let out a breath a shut her eyes, "but I was left alone."

Gohan looked at his mate before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Hey, I know what might make you feel better right now."

Kinoko looked up to him curiously, "what?"

"How about we go get the twins and bring them here? That way we could see them and my dad can get to know them better."

"I don't think that babies are allowed back here."

"Since when do you care about rules?" He teased.

Kinoko smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Gohan returned the hug pulling her as close as they could be.

"I...love you Gohan." She whispered.

He pulled away and pressed his lips on hers. "I love you too. Let's go get our twins."

He grabbed her hand and they walked off to find a way to sneak the twins back to the waiting area.

* * *

**Here was chapter 21! Nothing too big happened in it except for Kinoko telling Gohan she loves him :3**

**Well, you know the matches! The fights are next chapter so tune in! :D**

**Also! Who do you guys think will win? Future Hiru or Mirai Trunks! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Competitions Begin

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

_A/N: Alright guys, two things. #1 a lot want Kinoko vs Videl, but seriously we all know Kinoko would beat the poor girl silly so it's not really necessary. #2 I'm not eliminating Buu, I'm just gonna change things up & always remember one small thing, I do believe Gohan is insanely strong! But! Sometimes in fics like these, they make him unstoppable even thought Buu is in fact a big threat, and well every time a new enemy arises it proves to be a challenge to even Goku, so please people, Gohan will most definitely not be the nerd he was in canon, but he's no God...yet... Mwahahaha XD_

**Chapter 22: Competitions Begin**

* * *

Music played, fireworks got shot up in the air as the tournament preparation raged on. Goku smiled as he stretched.

"Gosh Goku, you can't seem to stay still." Krillin noted.

Goku chuckled lightly, "I'm just excited."

Mirai glanced to his father then back to Goku, "I guess since you're fighting my father in the first round, it's something to be preparing for."

Hiru, who was sitting on the ground behind Goku smirked at Mirai. "Don't forget Trunks, you and I are fighting as well."

**A/N: Future Hiru will call Mirai "Trunks" since he grew up calling him that.**

Vegeta opened his eyes from being shut and he grunted.

"That's why I'm stretching," Goku said.

...

Kinoko and Gohan smiled as their twins giggled.

"They seem extra happy." Gohan noted.

Kinoko smirked, "probably cause ChiChi took off the glasses and turban they were wearing."

Gohan blushed, "hey they liked it."

Niku sucked on her fist as she looked around. Her tail was wrapped securely around Kinoko's wrist as they walked. Hiru was grasping on tightly to Gohan's gi. He was a bit grumpy since he was woken up from his nap.

"You know it's weird."

Kinoko glanced at Gohan. "What is?"

"Well shouldn't twins get sleepy at the same time? Especially ours, since they do everything together."

Kinoko chuckled, "you sound more and more like Goten each day."

Gohan smiled and bent down to kiss her head.

"Well I want them to always be close like they are."

Kinoko chuckled, "they will. Saiyan twins are very rare and they'll have a special bond that can't be broken."

Gohan smiled lightly. "You're right."

As the family kept walking, a worker came up to them. "Excuse me, there are no infants allowed back here." He informed.

Gohan frowned, "they won't be a bother. Really."

"I'm sorry but those are the rules. No infants allowed, now you either take them back to the place you had kept them or I'll have to disqualify the both of you."

Kinoko growled, "c'mon! It's not like two babies will bother anyone."

"I'm sorry but if you don't get those children away I'll have to call for back up."

Gohan began to laugh loudly making Kinoko and the worker man look over at him confusedly.

**_'What are you doing?'_ **Kinoko asked mentally.

**_'Follow my lead.' _**He responded. "Right, well get them-"

He grabbed Kinoko's hand and he kept laughing as he walked around the man.

"Gohan?" Kinoko questioned.

He chuckled, "we got around didn't we."

The worker looked back to Gohan and Kinoko. "Excuse me but-" She yelped when she felt the workers arm grab her arm.

Without thinking, Kinoko brought her hand around and slapped the man knocking him down. Her action made the twins giggle but Gohan's eyes widen.

"Kin!" He yelled.

"I-I thought he was reaching for Niku..." She explained. "You know I'm protective!"

"Let's go, before someone sees us."

He grabbed her hand and ran towards the waiting area like nothing had just happened.

...

They were greeted by Goku who was still stretching. "Hey guys, whoa, how'd you get the twins back here?"

Kinoko smirked and stroked Niku's hair, "I have my ways."

Gohan face palmed. "Kin has this habit of knocking out anyone who gets in her way."

Future Hiru smirked and nudged Mirai, "sounds like our Niku."

Mirai chuckled, "yeah I guess all girls from Kin's family tree are alike."

Vegeta grunted and glared at the teenaged parents. "This is a place for true fighters, not a baby sitting service so get those brats out of here."

Gohan glared back at Vegeta, "they aren't brats, they're my kids."

Goku grabbed the twins and chuckled, "lighten up guys." He rubbed his nose with Niku's. "man I still can't believe you're a dad Gohan. Seven years ago you were just a little boy and now a dad! Man you sure grew up fast." The twins smiled at Goku and began to pat his face. Goku laughed at their actions. "They'll be great fighters."

"Doesn't that run in your family?" Krillin said.

Goku smiled over at his friend before looking back to his grandkids and playing with them. Gohan smiled at that sight until his eyes landed on Piccolo. His eyes were shut and sweat was dripping down the side of his face as he leaned against the entrance.

"Hm, what's wrong with Piccolo?"

Kinoko glanced over to the side and rose an eyebrow. "I'm not sure Gohan, he's just a serious guy. I'm sure he's fine."

"No Kin... Something's eating at him. I wonder if he's nervous about that Shin guy... Should I be worried about Kibito?" He thought out loud.

Kinoko placed her hand in his arm making him look at her. "Hey, you're one of the strongest people on this planet. There's nothing to worry about."

Gohan smiled at his wife. "You're right."

They looked back when they heard Goku yelp. "Hey! Ouch! Not again!"

Niku and Hiru both began to pull on Goku's spiky hair.

Vegeta smirked, "beaten by infants."

Kinoko walked over and grabbed the twins. "I think they think you're Goten."

Goku rubbed his head and chuckled. "Man, they're strong."

"They are your grandchildren, Goku." Mirai stared.

The Saiyan chuckled, "I guess they take after their maternal grandparents too."

Hiru, Mirai and Vegeta looked at Goku curiously.

"You met them, Goku?" Mirai asked.

"But I thought they weren't the best people..." Hiru mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Baba would let them come up and see Kin sometimes when they would behave, which was hard for Zuki." Goku explained.

Kinoko's eyes widened and she looked to Goku. "What?!"

"Yeah, Zuki and Kabo..." Goku began to laugh, "boy, Zuki doesn't like me much. They said I was too happy for them but they're great people."

Gohan's eyes widened and he stepped closer to his father, "you met Kin's parents in the Other World?"

Goku nodded, "yep, they had some credit. Though, they don't like being around much, only with each other. I've only seen them a few times."

Kinoko looked at Goku curiously after setting the twins down by her feet. "R-really? You know them? Do they talk about me? Do they miss me?-" she sighed and looked to the ground, "... Do they even remember me?" She asked.

Goku smiled, "Kinoko, your parents are proud of you. And they have always been watching over you."

She looked up to him, "really?"

Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders, "See Kin, I told you they cared about their daughter."

She placed her hands over his. "I just wish they were still here..." She mumbled so only Gohan could hear.

He smiled at her and kissed her head.

As the adults kept talking baby Hiru and Niku looked around. Hiru smiled widely when his eyes landed on what he thought to be an ice cream cone smushed on the ground. Of course right now, the baby boy saw everything as an ice cream cone. Niku looked at him and giggled when he got on his hands and knees. They locked their tails together and she began to crawl with Hiru without Gohan or Kinoko noticing.

As they kept moving they began to pass an entrance. To be more specific, they were about to cross the entrance Piccolo was leaning on. Niku giggled and crawled up on the Namekians foot in order to get over it. Piccolo opened one eye and glanced down.

"Hey where are you going?" He demanded.

He grasped both children up carefully by their gi's. Of course he would be gentle since they were Gohan's children. Hiru glared at him for stopping him from reaching the cone he longed for so dearly. Niku just giggled and reached out for her future teacher.

"Go-..." He stopped talking when Shin and Kibito passed him.

The twins cocked their heads to the side curiously looking at the two new figures. Even they felt a strange vibe from these two figures.

Goku stopped talking to Kinoko and Gohan when he took notice of Shin and Kibito. Kinoko and Gohan looked back with eyes narrowed.

"I wonder what they really are about..." Kinoko mumbled.

"We'll find out soon enough."

He walked over to Piccolo to get the twins.

...

It was time for the matches to kick off and Krillin's match was up first. Gohan held Niku and Kinoko held Hiru.

"Look guys, Uncle Krillin is fighting." Gohan said.

"Finally someone he could beat." Kinoko chuckled.

The twins giggled and clapped as they watched Krillin, who was calm and collected again his much bigger opponent. Pintar was smirking and mocking him but Krillin remained calm. With one quick punch in the gut, a few hooks on the face, and one kick to the mid section, Pintar lost the match to Krillin.

"Out of the ring!" Mr. Alonsa announced, "Pintar landed out of the ring which makes Krillin the winner!"

The crowd began to cheer as Krillin proudly walked back to the waiting area.

"Daddy you're the best!" Marron cheered from the crowd.

The twins smiled widely at Krillin when he passed them.

"Nice going Krillin," Goku complimented.

Krillin chuckled, "sorry future. Looks like you have to fight Mirai now."

The young future Saiyan pushed himself off the wall and smirked, "I'm not worried."

"Good luck you guys." Goku said.

Kinoko grabbed Future Hiru's arm before he stepped out. He looked back to his mother with his eyebrows raised.

"You'd better not lose." She demanded.

Hiru smirked, "I've got this."

Baby Hiru stared at his future self curiously before kicking himself in the face. Kinoko and Gohan chuckled as Future glared at his present self.

"It's his way of saying good luck." Gohan laughed.

Future Hiru scowled, a Kinoko like scowl, and walked after Mirai. The two warriors from the future smirked at each other as they walked out to the ring.

"Prepare to lose." Mirai snorted.

Hiru smirked and balled up his fist, "You may have more experience Trunks, but I'm younger, so I get the advantage."

They reached the center of the ring and stared each other down.

"Well if that's the case, let's give these people a show to remember." Mirai suggested.

Hiru chuckled, "you read my mind."

Mr. Alonsa tossed the microphone in the air before catching it. "Let's get this match started!" He cheered.

The people in the crowd cheered and the Z gang in the waiting area watched curiously.

"My bets on Mirai." Krillin stated.

Gohan smirked at him, "Hiru has the advantage. He's my son."

"Well the one fighting him is my son." Vegeta added.

Gohan looked back to the ring and narrowed his eyes, "Hiru, c'mon son."

Kinoko smiled and looked down to baby Hiru noticing his glare towards Spopovich and Yamu.

She chuckled and held him from under his armpits to face her. "No glaring at my opponents."

He smiled at his mother widely before reaching his arms out towards her. Kinoko chuckled and looked back to Gohan who had their baby daughter up on his shoulder.

"If only we were a normal family." She chuckled.

Gohan chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"What would be the fun in that?"

...

Mirai and Hiru stood in their stances as they smirked and stared each other down.

"C'MON HIRU YOU WIN THIS FOR OUR FAMILY!" ChiChi yelled.

Hiru looked back and smiled a bit. "No pressure grandmother."

"MIRAI! YOU OWN THIS! WIN THIS JUST LIKE THE MINI YOU DID!" Bulma cheered.

"Tactful mother... Thanks." He mumbled.

Hiru glanced at Mirai and they had the same looks on their faces. In a millisecond, the two fazed out of sight and reappeared in front of each other in midair.

"It's awesome already." Kinoko stated.

The two future heroes began an all out spar. Although to the human eye, they looked like they were holding nothing back, our Z fighting friends knew they were both holding back immensely. Blow after blow, Mirai and Hiru dodged each hit the other sent. This was until Hiru managed to get a punch on Mirai's face. The older Saiyan backed up a bit and Hiru landed back in the ring.

The crowd was already amazed and Mr. Alonsa was happy to see this type of fighting. Hiru and Mirai kept at it on the ring, creating cracks and debts in it. Hiru threw a hook to Mirai but the lavender haired Saiyan jumped above him and used both his arms to knock him into the ring, cracking it a bit. Mirai was going to attempt to elbow Hiru but the future Saiyan fazed away and appeared above Mirai knocking him into the ring just as he did before. Hiru managed to connect his elbow with Mirai, but the two quickly separated and landed on opposite sides of the ring.

"Hiru, I taught you everything you know. You can't win." Mirai declared.

Future Hiru smirked and slipped into his stance, "are you forgetting my mom and dad trained me the two years before she passed, and that I have a crazy twin sister who spars with me every hour?"

Mirai smirked. "Enough talk, I can't wait to tell Niku how I beat you."

"In your dreams purple." Hiru snorted.

He rushed back at Mirai restarting his previous attack. The crowd gasped in awe wondering where all these amazing new fighters were coming from.

...

"Man, look at them go." Goku said. He was now once again carrying his granddaughter. I guess he has an extra soft side for his grand kids.

Gohan smiled, "I know. It's hard to tell who's gonna win."

Kinoko furrowed her brows. "Whatever happened to Videl?"

Gohan chuckled, "I thought you'd be glad not to see her around."

"Well, I'm in the mood for an argument... Videl is the only one who can keep up with that... Besides your mother."

Gohan laughed at her comment. He then looked back to the ring and smiled.

"They're back in the air! Alright!"

Once they looked back, Hiru and Mirai were sending blow after blow once more. Mirai grabbed a hold of Hiru's arm and began to swing him around. Once he let go, Hiru's eyes widened when he was sent flying downwards.

Gohan and Kinoko both gasped, "HIRU STOP!" They yelled.

The teenager shut his eyes and used all his strength not to move anymore. He let out a breath of relief when he managed to stop three inches above the grass. Quickly, he levitated back up and landed in the ring where Mirai awaited him.

"What a fight! What a match!" Mr. Alonsa yelled.

Hiru smirked and crossed his arms, "you know, I don't think this form is enough."

Mirai moved some of his hair away. He had grown it out a bit since the Broly incident. "I know what you mean, here, I'll start."

He let out a gruff growl before he powered up into a Super Saiyan. The crowd gasped in awe but quickly began up cheer. Hiru smirked and balled up his fists to his sides. "Time to get serious," he snorted.

They stood diagonal from each other before rushing forwards and meeting in the middle to continue the fight.

Gohan face palmed, "I forgot to tell them about transforming!"

Kinoko smiled, "Hiru let's go!" She cheered.

The twins began to giggle at the fight taking place.

"This is what I call a championship match." Krillin said.

"You said it." Gohan added.

A smirk appeared on Kinoko's face and a scowl appeared on Vegeta's when Hiru sent a good blow to Mirai's gut. He then began to hook him across his face which made him back up towards the edge of the ring.

"It was nice beating you." Hiru gloated.

Mirai's feet were on the edge of the ring and but once Hiru sent one last blow, Mirai fazed away making Hiru fall on the grass which cost him the match.

Hiru fell out of Super Saiyan state and groaned. "Aww man!"

Kinoko face palmed and Gohan frowned.

"Oh no." He mumbled.

Goku sighed softly then smiled, "well it was a great match."

Mirai landed in front of Hiru, back in his base form, and smirked. "Well, I can't wait to tell Niku about how I won."

Hiru rolled his eyes, "this sucks."

Mirai offered him a brotherly hand to help him up which he took.

"Don't worry, there's always next year."

The three-quarts Saiyan grunted, "no thanks."

They walked back to the waiting area and were greeted by their friends.

"Hey you guys did great." Goku complimented.

Hiru groaned and slid down on the ground with his back resting against the wall.

Gohan smiled at his future son, "hey don't beat yourself up. You did great."

Kinoko placed her hand on his head. "Everyone has their day."

Hiru smirked up at them. "You know, the mom from my time would have most likely beat me up for losing."

Gohan chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kinoko's waist.

"I'm glad we have this one then."

...

Piccolo and his opponent, Shin were called out so they made their way to the ring.

"Well then, this should be interesting don't you think, Piccolo?" Shin asked.

The Namekian stayed silent as they walked up to the ring. When Piccolo began to climb the three steps on the side of the ring, Mr. Alonsa ran up to him.

"This time, try to keep the arena in tact alright?"

Piccolo once again stayed silent as he stood up on the ring.

"I wonder how strong that guy really is." Hiru mumbled.

Gohan knit his eyebrows together. "I guess now we'll know."

Krillin looked to the teenagers shocked, "I don't understand, is this guy really getting under your skin that much?" He asked.

Goku looked to Krillin with a serious facial expression, "yeah."

"If you say so, he just doesn't seem to be all that powerful to me." Krillin responded.

Baby Hiru sucked on his thumb as his tail lashed loosely below him.

Kinoko's eyes narrowed, "I think you were right to be worried, Gohan."

As they watched, Piccolo or Shin had yet to make a move. Piccolo stood there as if he was intimidated and Shin stood their with a smirk on his face.

"Fighters! Let the second match begin!" Mr. Alonsa announced.

As minutes passed by, nothing happened. All the Z fighters were confused by Piccolo's strange actions.

"What's going on?" Mirai mumbled.

Krillin and Goku stared in slight shock.

Piccolo's facial expression suddenly changed, and he got into a stance. Shin on the other hand, only smirked still.

"I think he's gonna fight now." Goku said.

When Piccolo still didn't move Mr. Alonsa ran to ringside. "The match has already started so you guys can fight anytime now."

The crowd began to grow impatient. Sweat dripped down the side of Piccolo's face as he then grew shocked.

"So is this gonna happen or what?" Mr. Alonsa asked.

Piccolo glanced back at him over his shoulder, "I'm sorry," he looked back to Shin. "... I can't."

Everyone's eyes in the back widened.

"He's quitting?" Gohan asked.

Mr. Alonsa gasped, "this means you're withdrawing from the match?"

Piccolo turned around and walked back to the waiting area. "Yes it does."

Mr. Alonsa declared Shin as the winner because of Piccolo'd forfeit. The Namek passed the fighters with a serious look on his face. They all were staring at him shocked.

"Is he really that strong?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo stopped walking but didn't look back. "Yes, stronger than you can imagine."

He growled to himself before walking off.

Kinoko looked over when Shin passed her and Gohan. He gave them an almost evil smirk. Kinoko then looked back to the ring when she realized Spopovich was out there.

"Great." She muttered dryly, "my turn."

Gohan looked at his wife and took his son from her arms. "Alright Kin. Good luck, and don't beat him too fast."

She smirked and pecked baby Hiru's cheek before doing the same to her daughter. Gohan now had both the twins in his arms and they cheered and smiled at seeing their mother about to fight.

"Are you guys happy to see mommy fight?"

The twins squealed in happiness.

Kinoko reached the center of the ring and glared at her opponent.

* * *

**Alright, let's stop here! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter at least a little. I've been having a bad case of writers block but there are many of you that make me feel guilty if I don't update lol. :D**

**Thanks for the support! Love you guys.**


	23. Chapter 23: Energy Thief

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

_A/N: Gohan and Kin can communicate telepathically._

**Chapter 23: Energy Thief**

* * *

Kinoko stared down her opponent with her signature smirk etched upon her lips. Her opponent, Spopovich, only growled and grit his teeth together.

"So? Usually, people insult each other and then begin to fight. Maybe we should skip that part." Kinoko suggested.

Spopovich only growled in response. Kinoko got in her fighting stance and balled up her hands into fists.

"Same page I see, bring it then."

**_'Remember Kin, take your time with him, give the twins a little show.'_**

Kinoko looked over to where Gohan was standing. He smiled and the twins reached out for her.

**_'I know what I'm doing.'_**

She smiled at her kids then her face became serious as she glared to Spopovich.

"Let the match... BEGIN!" Mr. Alonsa announced.

Kinoko smirked once more and brushed some hair away from her face with her fingers.

_'Take it slow, I can do that.'_ She thought.

Spopovich growled at the young female. He rushed at Kinoko and started with an attempted clothesline. Kinoko bent back and dodged at only making this angry man even angrier. She couldn't help but chuckle, she loved to mess with her opponents.

"Too slow." She teased.

Spopovich growled as he grit his teeth together. He ran back towards Kinoko but she jumped out of the way and landed behind him. She chuckled as he growled.

"Maybe playing with him will be fun."

...

Gohan chuckled as baby Hiru and Niku squealed eagerly.

"Do you guys like seeing your mommy fight?"

They giggled and their tails wagged happily. Krillin looked over to Gohan and his children.

"You know, they sure are happy babies, Gohan."

Said man chuckled, "well when they want to be. Other times they're just like Kinoko."

Future glanced up at his father with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not. It's just my sister with the attitude problem."

Mirai placed a hand on his shoulder and chuckled lightly, "It's you too."

Future blushed angrily and looked to the ground. "I'm not..." He mumbled.

Gohan chuckled. "Well you are an easy baby."

Hiru crossed his arms and looked back to the match. "Wow, my mother really likes to annoy people."

As of now, Kinoko was poking Spopovich's head, teasing him, and he was definitely furious. She on the other hand was laughing.

Gohan smiled at his wife, "That's Kin for you."

...

Kinoko chuckled as she kept toying with Spopovich.

"C'mon big guy. My six month old daughter can put up a better fight than you."

Growling once more, he let out a loud scream and rushed at her. He aimed for a hook but Kinoko grabbed his fist in her hand and smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that your best?"

Anger, frustration and maybe even a hint of humiliation struck Spopovich. Kinoko smirked at him before lifting his arm and tossing him in the air. She chuckled and before he got too high, she appeared above him, knocking him back down towards the ring.

...

Hiru and Niku cheered for their mother's moves through all of this.

"How's she doing guys?" Asked Goku who had just walked back from speaking with Piccolo.

Mirai chuckled, "she's playing with him."

Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall grunted, "this is such a waste. That girl thinks it's a game."

Goku walked forwards and smiled at seeing Kinoko laying boredly on the ring, using her legs to kick Spopovich up. "She's just having fun, Vegeta."

Kinoko yawned and caught Spopovich beginning to slap him silly.

Krillin chuckled, "Man Gohan, I hope she hasn't done that to you."

Gohan smiled softly, "not since we were fourteen."

Baby Hiru and Niku giggled and began to pat Gohan's face trying to do what Kinoko was doing to Spopovich. Gohan only chuckled at their tiny hands patting his face.

Future stood up and glanced over at the ring. "This won't take much longer will it?"

Krillin grinned, "I give him two minutes and that's if he's lucky."

"Krillin. Maybe you should change that to ten seconds." Goku chuckled.

Everyone looked back to the ring once Kinoko had Spopovich standing. The man was dizzy and most likely didn't know what he was doing.

The Saiyan girl smirked at him. "Well this was very fun, but it's time to end things."

She threw a right blow at his stomach before hitting his face making him fall back onto the ring. Kinoko landed back on the ground and placed her fists on her hips with a serious facial expression.

"Weakling." She muttered before beginning to take a few steps forwards.

"Alright Kin! That's my girl!" Gohan cheered.

The twins waved their arms and laughed. Goku smiled at his eldest son.

"Man Gohan, she sure can pack a punch."

Gohan chuckled and set his kids down since they began to show signs of wanting to move around. He could always tell when they began to bounce or wave their arms that they wanted to be let go of.

"Believe me, I know." Gohan stated.

Future, Krillin and Mirai chuckled. Niku giggled as she found a way to crawl out of the waiting area. She sat and bounced on her behind as she awaited for her mother to come back. Baby Hiru made his way over and their tails hooked on together happily. Kinoko made it to the steps and smiled at her children who were waiting for her, they squealed and smiled widely but their eyes widened at the scene behind her. Before Kinoko officially stepped off the ring, she noticed the confused looks on their faces and looked back to Spopovich, who was beginning to get up.

Her, and everyone else's eyes, widened.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

...

Gohan's eyes widened, "huh, I was sure that punch had him out."

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Something's not right. Kinoko definitely should have won with that."

Vegeta and Goku exchanged looks as did the rest of the gang. The twins both exchanged looks and crawled back towards their father grasping onto his either of his legs.

Vegeta growled and glared at the twins. "Look brat! Get those two brats out of here! It's no place to have well, brats!"

Gohan's face became a bit red of anger. "For the last time Vegeta, do not call my children brats."

The Prince rolled his eyes and looked back to the ring.

...

Kinoko growled angrily and stomped back up.

Mr. Alonsa's eyes were wide in shock. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It appears that Spopovich isn't down!"

Kinoko narrowed her eyes and slipped into a stance, "I guess he has more strength than I gave him credit for."

It was then that Kinoko started to focus. The 'fight' before she would call a mere act for the earthlings in the crowd and her infant twins watching her. But it was time to get serious. Kinoko narrowed her eyes at her bulky opponent, her tail tensing around her waist. Normally like she did previously, she would feel pretty confident about fighting a human opponent and it was clear from her perspective that she was stronger than Spopovich. However, something about him seemed off about his energy, something she didn't like. Shaking her head, Kinoko adopted the turtle fighting stance, leaving no further openings for this man.

"Fighters! Lets restart the match!" Mr. Alonsa suggested in a shout.

Kinoko let out a growl and rushed back at this strange man. "Let's see what you can do."

She threw normal speed hooks at him since she didn't have right reasons to murder him...yet. It appeared that Spopovich was being much more serious this time. Despite his bulky exterior, in which she toyed with previously, Spopovich was faster than the average human and was in front of Kinoko in no time. He raised a fist and descended, only to be caught by Kinoko's slight, but strong grip. To her, the attack hadn't been very fast and she defended herself with relative ease.

A sudden grin appeared on his face which surprised Kinoko.

What was it that he had in store for our Saiyan female?

...

"It is time." A voice said.

Gohan, Goku, Future, Krillin and Mirai all looked back with surprised looks on their faces. Shin and Kibito both approached them with serious stern looks.

"Do not worry about Kinoko, she will be fine after this match is finished."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, removing his shades and turban tossing them aside. "Why would we have to worry?" He questioned.

Shin glanced at Gohan and kept his gaze on the half-breed for a moment. "Gohan, no matter what happens give me your word you will stay out of the ring. Do you understand."

Krillin narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"No way." Future Hiru finished.

"What do you want with Kinoko?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo spoke up keeping his back to all his friends. He stared at Kinoko as she knocked down Spopovich but he only stood back up. "He wants to see her power."

"Her power?" Goku asked.

...

Kinoko gasped when Spopovich managed to get a blow on her. The young Saiyan stumbled back a bit but caught her balance quickly.

"What the hell are you?" She hissed through her teeth.

Spopovich grinned evilly making Kinoko's eyes widen and step back. She had felt this strange feeling before. It reminded her of when she first faces Bido at the intergalactic tournament six years ago. But, Spopovich was a human. Why was she struggling to knock him down?

Kinoko growled shaking away her shock. 'Whats a freak like him doing in this competition?'

The Saiyan girl let out a shout as she rushed back towards her opponent. She hit him across the chest, sending him flying to the other side of the arena. She smirked to herself realizing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from falling out, but much to her shock, and the shock of everyone else, he began to float in the air, defying gravity.

"He can fly?!"

...

Gohan looked back to Shin, a bit angrily, "who is Kin fighting exactly?" He asked.

Shin glanced at Gohan but Vegeta interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"I don't even know you and you think you can come here telling me what to do? Who do you think you are?" He growled.

Piccolo looked back to Vegeta over his shoulder. "Vegeta show him some respect. Same goes to you Gohan." Both Saiyans looked to the Namekian surprised. "That is no way to be talking to The Supreme Kai!"

It was as if glass shattered around our Z warriors and they all stared eyes wide at Shin, better known as now, The Supreme Kai.

"I heard stories from King Kai but I thought they were just stories!" Goku exclaimed.

"Shin," Gohan questioned, "you're The Supreme Kai?!"

...

Kinoko yelped at the surprise hit being sent to her by Spopovich. She landed on the ring on her knees and stared at it in shock.

"What's this?!" She snapped, "I'm a Saiyan! And I will not put up with some pathetic weakling who believes he can toy with me!"

The anger and frustration inside Kinoko's body spread. She could feel her bad eye twitch and even felt some of her teeth chatter. Without noticing or being able to control it, her hair began to flash, and her eyes began to change as well.

...

Yamu, Spopovich's partner looked at the object he had in his hand. It was a vacuum like object with a compass of some sort with the same 'M' they had plastered on their foreheads. As Kinoko began to transform, the object began to make a strange sound which made Yamu smirk.

"It's her."

...

"I got a bad feeling about this." Krillin said.

Mirai nodded, "I think Kin is going to be in trouble of some sort."

The Supreme Kai took another step forwards, "everything is going according to plan. Listen, the instant Kinoko completely transforms I'm certain Spopovich's partner Yamu will try to attack her, she's struggling to hold it back. But like I have already told you, you must not try to help her."

Gohan's eyes widened. "What?! Kinoko, don't!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan looked back to his shoulder when he felt a hand upon it. "It's going to be alright son, The Supreme Kai assured it." Goku said.

He balled up his fists. "What do you want from her?" Gohan hissed.

"They want her energy Gohan, not her life." Kibito explained, speaking up for the first time.

The twins began to tug on Gohan's bottoms. They weren't feeling very comfortable about the situation and were a bit frightened from their mothers energy state in the ring. Future grabbed them both which made them begin to look at the scene a bit more uncomfortably.

...

Kinoko let out a scream not being able to control her self-anger. Her hair changed completely and her energy sky rocketed. It wasn't the desire of beating Spopovich that took over, it was her own personal experiences as being called "worthless" or "weak".

_***Flashback***_

_**"Get in there you ungrateful little girl!" Salza yelled as he pushed six year old Kinoko forwards.**_

_**Kinoko yelped silently as she fell to all fours in front of the man she had been living to please, Cooler. She gulped silently. She had a reason to fear him. She was well aware what himself and his family line do.**_

_**Take away the lives of those who disobey him.**_

_**Swirling the glass cup of wine he held in his left hand he smirked. "What is this I hear now? A blind monkey."**_

_**Kinoko bit her lip not daring to look up at him. She shook her head, once, twice, three times, it seemed as if she couldn't even respond.**_

_**"What was your assignment?" Cooler asked her, already knowing the answer.**_

_**"To purge." She answered quickly.**_

_**She shut her bad eye and finally lifted her head to look the man she was forced to call ruler.**_

_**"That shouldn't have been difficult am I wrong?" The Saiyan girl stayed silent until the glass cup he held shattered in his hand. "Answer me." He demanded.**_

_**Kinoko shook her head once more in response. The glare he had sent shivers up and down her spine. In an instant, that glare became a smirk, and Cooler began to chuckle.**_

_**"This deed will not go unpunished, but as of now, I must go to Earth, it appears my brother has been destroyed and I'm going to find the one who lives to tell about it."**_

_**Kinoko rose an eyebrow but her eyes widened at being lifted up by the back of her armor and tossed out of the room. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She stood up, and glanced at herself through a dark window at the beautiful galaxy and stars in the pitch black sky. A smirk etched upon her lips as an idea came to her mind.**_

_**As soon as she found the opportunity, she'd destroy her home of a ship, and escape to the planet called Earth.**_

...

Her transformation completed making Gohan grit his teeth. "Kin..." He mumbled.

She stood up and glared back at Spopovich who seemed a bit taken back.

"Her power is amazing." The Supreme Kai admitted but of course, he wasn't shocked.

Gohan took a step forwards. "She's angry at herself, I can feel it." _**'Kin... Please calm down... Watch your back sweetheart.'**_

"She can't hear you, now Gohan you must not help her, no matter what." The Supreme Kai asserted.

Gohan growled to himself. The twins began to tear up and their bottom lip trembled. But they didn't want to cry.

...

Kinoko gave Spopovich a deathly glare. It appeared that right now, beating the life out of him would be the therapy she needs. But before she could attack, she gasped when she felt someone attempt to sneak up on her. She turned around ready to kill whoever dared to interfere, but before she could even lift her finger, she felt immobile.

...

The Supreme Kai sent something towards Kinoko which made her immobile. The Saiyan girl grit her teeth and tried to move but much to her dismay, she wasn't able to.

Gohan glared hellfire back at the Supreme Kai. "What are you doing to her?!"

Future and Mirai gasped.

"Mother! Why isn't she moving?!"

Goku looked to his right where Gohan stood before looking at The Supreme Kai. "What did you do?!"

Spopovich now had his arms wrapped around Kinoko's neck and Yamu inserted his energy vacuum into her stomach. Kinoko gasped for a moment until she felt a strange pain. She let out a scream of pain which angered Gohan, and began to make the twins wail louder than they usually would. Of course a poor Gohan was too distracted about what was happening to Kinoko he couldn't hear anything, except her painful screams.

Videl came running down towards the gang and stared at everyone in shock. "Hey what are those freaks doing to Kinoko and why is she blond?"

"They're killing her!" Gohan yelled in fear for his wife.

The Supreme Kai directed a glare towards him, "I told you she'll be fine."

It was then that Gohan noticed it was The Supreme Kai immobilizing her. "Let her break free." He demanded.

The Supreme Kai glanced at him, "I can't. Not yet."

Kinoko's screams became louder as her hair went back to brown and her eyes to grey. 'H-hel-p... Me...'

Gohan growled and transformed into a Super Saiyan, "she needs me!"

Before he could fly off Piccolo grabbed him by his cape holding him back. "Calm down Gohan. There's a reason to all this."

His attention was turned to the Supreme Kai. "Let her go, now." He ordered.

"Gohan calm down son." Goku said. "Look at the twins, you're scaring them. Kinoko will be fine."

Gohan's anger began to go down but he still felt guilt about not running out to Kinoko's side.

...

"All of it Yamu!" Spopovich laughed.

From the crowd, ChiChi began to step on people being held back by Yamcha, Puar and Oolong. "Hey stop it you creeps leave Kinoko alone! That girl is likes daughter to me!" She yelled furiously.

Kinoko gasped as she felt every last bit of energy being stolen from her. A bright light began to surround the vacuum signaling all her energy was drained. With one final cry from Kinoko, the energy draining came to a completion. A bright light surrounded the area as Spopovich and Yamu chuckled.

"Yes! Now we have all the energy we need."

Kinoko was now too far gone, Spopovich and Yamu dropped her carelessly and flew away.

Gohan ran forwards in aid of his wife ignoring all the others. He kneeled by her side, cupping her face and wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Kin? Can you hear me." He asked. Her face only twitched. "Kin, it'll be okay. I promise baby."

He held her to his chest and watched as the others flew off in the air after The Supreme Kai.

Mr. Alonsa approached Gohan and Kinoko. "Get a stretcher!" He yelled.

Gohan looked back at him, "no, she's my wife I've got her." He lifted her up carefully and stared at her, she was now unconscious. "It'll be okay. I think a sensu bean might help you."

When he reached the waiting area he saw Videl trying to console the twins who were still crying. "Hey calm down you two." Since everyone had left she watched the twins. "Don't worry, your mom will be okay." The both cried in her ears making the human girl gasp. "Man you two are loud." Niku began to pull on Videl's pig tail making the human girl grunt. "Hey hey hey, c'mon mini Kinoko. Let go... I think I need a haircut." She looked up when she noticed Gohan walking forwards. "Is she okay?" Videl asked.

As he was about to respond Kibito appeared behind Gohan.

"Gohan, the others will need you. I'll take care of Kinoko. You must go."

Gohan held Kinoko closer to him glaring hellfire at Kibito. "No, I'm not leaving her and she doesn't need your help."

"If you want her to be healed you will listen to me." Kibito demanded.

Gohan looked over at the twins who were crying and reaching for him. He sighed and set Kinoko carefully on the ground before grabbing his kids. They had tears in their eyes, snot dripping from their noses and their faces were puffy from crying. Niku snuggled up to Gohan's chest wrapping her tail around his wrist for comfort, and Hiru moved away from Gohan, going near Kinoko and using his fluffy tail to caress her face.

"Ma..." He babbled trying to wake her.

"I'm not leaving her." Gohan asserted.

Kibito nodded. "Very well, but I will be healing her."

Gohan narrowed his eyes but nodded and grabbed his son. The bounced them in his arms waiting for them to calm down a bit more. "It's okay little ones. Daddy's here."

Kibito placed his red hand over Kinoko's bare stomach where Spopovich and Yamu had drained her energy.

Videl watched in confusion at the twins' tails and at Kibito healing Kinoko. 'What is going on?'

Two workers with a stretcher appeared and placed it on the ground. "We'll take it from here."

"No you will not." Kibito responded.

One of them gulped, "sir, she has been stabbed."

Kibito growled scaring the two workers away. "Oh okay...She's all yours."

"She's mine actually." Gohan hissed angrily.

Kibito began to restore Kinoko's energy. Her light tan skin was returning to it's normal light tan, and her eyes began to open. It took a matter of seconds but her energy was finally restored.

"That should do it Kinoko." Kibito said.

Kinoko grunted as she stood up. Gohan approached her and smiled.

"You're okay."

Kinoko didn't register much at first. She rose an eyebrow and looked at Gohan. "Why wouldn't I be? I've been through much worse than that."

Hiru whined and reached his arms out. Kinoko took him and smiled when she felt her son relax and wrap his arms around her. Niku smiled and reached for her mother as well. Kinoko smirked noticing the tear stains on their faces.

"No more crying okay?"

They giggled and snuggled their heads against her. Gohan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled up at him and blushed a bit when he kissed her nose.

The only question she had now was, why she had her energy stolen.

* * *

**Here ya go! I liked this chapter honestly and I hope you guys did too. :3**

**OMFK! I can't believe I might reach 200 reviews with only like 23 chapters so far! You all are the best thank you so very much! **

**LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL!**


	24. Chapter 24: Wizards Are For Real?

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

A/N: Okay guys, I'm not really a Videl hater. She was never really my face rote character, but please don't expect much Videl bashing. (The twins will take care of giving her a hard time while Kin is... Well I'll just let you all read :D)

**Chapter 24: Wizards Are For Real?**

* * *

Kibito began to explain to Kinoko why her energy was drained. Herself, Gohan and Kibito were flying after the others. They reluctantly left the twins with Videl who promised she'd get them safely to ChiChi. Kinoko growled as Kibito finished up telling her the history of Majin Buu.

"Bibidi, Babidi, Buu? What the hell is that?" Kinoko asked angrily.

Gohan balled up his fists. "So The Supreme Kai allowed my mates energy to be taken for some monster?!"

Kinoko glanced over at Gohan who was still showing signs of being angry. His tone of voice and facial expression said it all.

"It's fine Gohan. I'm alright aren't I?"

He locked his eyes with hers and pulled her closer to him. "I know Kin but, why you?" He looked to Kibito with eyes narrowed. "Why her?!"

Kinoko blinked from Gohan's serious tone of voice. Kibito seemed unfazed by it.

"Kinoko's energy isn't evil, but it's still not pure. It's the perfect combination that Babidi wants for the resurrection of Majin Buu."

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose, "if you guys are against them reviving it, why steal Kinoko's energy?"

Kibito looked back to the son of Goku. "Gohan, we need to know where Babidi keeps his ship in order to stop him."

The half-breed crossed his arms, "When you fought Bibidi, why didn't you just destroy the ball Majin Buu was sealed in when you had the chance?"

"It wasn't worth the risk, we feared that any external stimulus might accidentally set him free." Kibito explained, "The ball in which Majin Buu was confined was hidden deep beneath the earth where no human could ever find it. So we allowed him to lie dormant. If our actions had cost him to be released we would have been powerless to stop him."

Kinoko blinked, "is he really that powerful?"

Kibito looked back to the Saiyan girl with his regular emotionless facial expression. "Yes, more than you can imagine."

Kinoko and Gohan exchanged looks before flying off faster to where the others were.

...

Hiru looked back when he sensed Kinoko and Gohan coming in close. Himself, Goku, Mirai and the others had landed behind some rocks in order to hide from Babidi, who's ship was before them.

"Well it's about time." He called.

Kinoko grinned and landed next to him, who was next to Goku. "I hope we didn't miss much."

Goku looked to his daughter in law with a smile, "glad to see you're okay, Kinoko."

The grin she had fell and was replaced by a scowl. "Yeah, but that bastard Spopovich won't be."

Mirai, who was on a rock beside The Supreme Kai looked at her. "Don't worry about Spopovich or Yamu anymore Kin, Babidi dealt with them already."

Gohan rose an eyebrow and glanced to his left towards Piccolo. "What is he talking about?"

"Babidi killed both Sopopovich and Yamu after they handed over Kinoko's energy." Piccolo explained.

"They kill their own men?" Gohan asked.

Kinoko rolled her eyes. "Sounds familiar enough." She spat.

Kinoko and Gohan looked down to all the characters in front of the ship buried in the ground. There stood three characters. The biggest one of them all had them had red skin, a goatee, two horns, large pointy ears, and animalistic yellow eyes. He went by, Dabura. The other was an alien like fellow who wore a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. He went by, Pui Pui. Last but not least, Kinoko glanced at a very small strange looking creature. Who she soon realized was Babidi.

"That's puny guy? That's the evil wizard we need to fear so much?" Kinoko asked.

"Yes and he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember it is not his size you must concern yourself with, it's his magic. If he is able to keep a being such as Dabura under his control just imagine the horror he could inflict on this world." The Supreme Kai explained.

Mirai blinked. "So if this Dabura is that strong and Babidi has him what's going to keep any of us from falling under his spell." He asked.

"A wizard seeks out the evil desires in a persons heart and once discovered, he manipulates them and enhances them. Ultimately he uses them to control. This is how Dabura was captured. Once Babidi infiltrates a persons heart his influence is complete. All he needs is to find but a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart and free of evil desires have a chance of fighting him successfully." Kibito answered.

Kinoko furrowed her brows in thought. "Evil desires like power and world domination?"

"Yes, like those, Kinoko." Kibito answered.

Hiru looked down towards the ship to see Dabura but not Babidi or Pui Pui. "Hey look, Dabura is standing outside by himself."

Everyone looked over.

"But why is he?" Goku questioned.

Vegeta's eyes widened in realization. "He knows that we're here!" He yelled.

Dabura flew up quickly and stopped when he placed a hand in front of Kibitos face. Before anyone could react or move, he blasted Kibito to dust.

"Kibito!" The Supreme Kai yelled in shock.

Once the smoke cleared, the fighters gasped and looked to the chuckling King of the Demons. Mirai and Hiru narrowed their eyes and glared at him.

"You'll pay for that." Goku declared.

He launched himself towards Dabura but the demon King just moved out of the way. Vegeta launched himself to get a few blows on Dabura but not much to injure him.

Dabura moved his glance from side to side to scope out his next victim. His eyes landed on Krillin and quickly he rushed forwards and spit out some saliva.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled.

"Watch out!" The Supreme Kai yelled. "Oh no, I should have warned them."

He looked to Kinoko with a devious smirk and attempted to spit on her as well. Hiru gasped and pushed her out of the way making the spit go on him.

"Hiru!" She gasped in worry.

Piccolo growled and glared at the Demon King. "You're mine!"

He rushed at the demon King only to be spit on as well. Mirai growled and appeared behind him.

"Spitting won't stop us." He declared.

Dabura smirked at the future hero, "I beg to differ."

Mirai shot a few blows but Dabura managed to get some of his saliva and him as well.

Gohan went to Kinoko's side helping her up off the ground she was on. "Why does he keep spitting?"

Before anyone could answer that, Krillin and Hiru began to scream in shock. Their hands were beginning to become stone, the same went for Piccolo and Mirai.

"Krillin! Hiru no!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta's eyes widened as his future son's body became a statue.

"Guys hold on," Goku began. He attempted to go near Piccolo but before he did anything Piccolo became a statue as well.

Kinoko looked at her future son in shock. "Hiru..." She attempted to touch his stone face but a voice stopped her.

"DONT TOUCH HIM!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

Kinoko and Gohan both glared back at him.

"What happened to them?" Gohan demanded trying his best not to rush at The Supreme Kai. He was still very much angry at him for practically forcing him to watch his mate get helplessly drained.

"It's one of Dabura's tricks." He began, "anything he spits on becomes stone, there's nothing we can do now."

Kinoko narrowed her eyes even more. "WHY NOT?!" She demanded.

"If you touch any of them, they might break and there will be no way to put them back together." The Supreme Kai explained.

"But... Mirai and Piccolo..." She looked back to Gohan. "Are you gonna kill him or should I?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and glared at the sky where Dabura began to retreat back to the ship.

"I'll give you all one chance to run, take it. Or would you like to end up like your friends?" He chuckled.

With that said, he disappeared into Babidi's ship. The four remaining Saiyans and the Supreme Kai glared at his figure.

...

_**(Hiru and Niku)**_

The twins giggled loudly once Videl set them down. The poor human girl had no idea what being alone with two Saiyan babies was like. They had pulled on her hair, bit or chew her arm, and they even cried loudly just to bother her. Videl groaned and slid down on the side of the wall.

"I don't know what planet these two are from but it's not earth." She whined and shut her eyes.

Hiru and Niku giggled as they began to crawl around. They were on the part of the crowd where Goku and the others were to watch Trunks and Goten's match. They wrapped their tails together so they wouldn't get lost. They giggled when the saw the fighter known as mighty mask. They giggled even louder when they spotted a light purple and a brown tail come out from holes in the outfit.

"What does he mean by intermission, Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked down at Goten who was under him. "He's saying he has to stop the match because Kinoko got her butt kicked by those two guys."

"Hey Trunks you can't blame this on my big sister!" Goten yelled.

"Hello, the tournament stopped after she got attacked."

Goten growled, "stop talking bad about my sister!"

He began to try and hit Trunks from inside the costume. Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"She's my sister too! But she got her butt kicked!" He began to hit him back.

Niku giggled and moved forwards along with Hiru. The twins grabbed onto the brown tail making Goten scream in pain. Niku and Hiru giggled when the two boys fell over the railing. They stared at them for a moment before crawling off elsewhere.

Videl gasped at the sound of the crash and looked over the railing. "Oh it's just that weird might mask guys." She took a deep breath but then her eyes widened. "AH! The twins!"

She gasped and ran off in the direction they crawled in.

Hopefully Videl will find ChiChi to give the twins to her fast.

...

Kinoko glanced at Hiru who was still a frozen statue. Vegeta also was still in shock and maybe even anger of his son being a statue as well.

"What are we going to do?" Kinoko mumbled.

Goku looked back to where The Supreme Kai stood. "Hey, Supreme Kai, you said that if we break them we can't put them back together, is there a way to get my friends back?" He asked.

The Supreme Kai let out a breath in the form of a sigh and hung his head between his shoulders. "Yes, there is a way."

"What is it?!" Vegeta demanded.

"They will turn back to normal only if we defeat Dabura."

A smirk finally crossed Gohan's features, "is that it? Good, then it'll be easy."

Goku smirked as well and appeared beside Gohan. "We'll have em' back in no time, son. Let's go."

Goku took off flying with a smirk on his face.

"Wait Goku you'll fall into their trap." The Supreme Kai started. "They're counting on the fact that you'll charge into the spaceship to stop them. It's safer for all of us if you just wait out here."

Goku stopped flying and smiled back at him. "I'm sorry, I just can't leave my friends like that. Watch over everyone for us."

The Supreme Kai hung his head down and sighed.

Vegeta smirked, "Sorry, but patients has never been our strongest virtue."

He then flew off after Goku towards the ship. The Supreme Kai's eyes widened and hung his head down again for a moment. He lifted it up and glared at their figures.

"They're all fools."

"I guess we are." Kinoko smirked.

The Supreme Kai flew off towards the ship. Kinoko glanced back at Gohan when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kinoko, I want you to go back."

Her eyes widened for a second. "Uh-what!?"

"I just think that-"

She growled interrupting him. "Thanks for thinking, but I can take care of myself."

"Kinoko please just go back." He asked in a serious tone.

She stuck her tongue out at him, a childish move, and scowled. "You go back!"

She flew off towards the ship making Gohan sigh. "I just worry about Kin..."

...

Once they all jumped inside the ship, they floated down through a dark entrance being watched through a crystal ball unknowingly. They finally landed in a round room with a sliding door on the side. At the top of the door was the signature 'M' the gang had seen a lot of today.

"This doesn't look like a spaceship," Gohan noted.

Goku grit his teeth and looked around, "there's nobody here, I thought they'd be waiting for a fight."

Gohan looked over and took notice of the door. "That looks like a door."

"Maybe we should bust it down." Kinoko suggested.

They all looked to the ceiling when the Supreme Kai landed.

Goku chuckled lightly, "So you couldn't resist the draw of a good fight after all huh?"

The Supreme Kai gave him a serious look. "You have no idea what you've gotten your self into."

They all looked back up to the ceiling once more when the hole they came in through was shut.

"Once inside this ship there's no way out." The Supreme Kai informed. "Our only hope of escape now is to destroy Babidi."

Goku scratched his chin and glanced up at the ceiling again. "Well that is what we came to do, isn't it?"

The Supreme Kai grunted still eyes narrowed at the Saiyans.

Vegeta smirked, "i'll solve all of our problems and blow this place into oblivion."

The Supreme Kai glared over at the Prince. "No you won't! The sudden shock could accidentally set Majin Buu free."

Vegeta grunted lightly in response.

"The degree to which you've under estimated him is astounding! Don't you understand that even a fraction of his power Majin Buu could annihilate this entire planet and all of its inhabitants in an instant! He can't be stopped!"

Vegeta grunted again and looked away. "I thought there would be an actual fight in here!"

Gohan crossed his arms. "I was actually kinda excited for a fight."

Kinoko sat back on the ground with a grim expression on her face. Gohan glanced back at her and frowned a bit.

"Kin, are you upset with me?"

She looked away from him. "Why would I be upset?"

He sighed and walked towards her, "you're face says it all." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Gohan smiled at her and crouched down. "I'm sorry about telling you to go back... I'm just getting a bad feeling."

Kinoko glanced at him before looking away. "Drop it, Gohan. It's fine."

"Kinoko, I know when you're upset..." he leaned in towards her, "I just don't trust that Supreme Kai guy... especially around you sweetie."

She smirked, "Gohan you worry too much..."

"I can't help it, being there watching you get hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. I might have gone insane if it wasn't for the twins."

She smiled a little and pecked his lips.

"Kin-" he was interrupted when the door on the wall slid open.

Pui Pui stood there arms crossed and he chuckled as an opening. "Welcome fellow warriors, you've arrived at stage one."

Gohan stood up straight and looked back to Pui Pui. "It's about time someone showed up."

Kinoko stood up behind Gohan with her eyes narrowed. "Stage one?"

"What is that?" Goku finished.

"Master Babidi is at the the bottom level on this ship. We are currently on the top that makes this stage one. There's no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warrior that appears at each stage. You need not concern yourselves with getting to stage two, because unfortunately for you the first warrior you must face is none other then me... And that means none of you will make it out of here alive!" Pui Pui laughed.

Goku chuckled along with him, "alright guys, so which one of us gets to fight first?"

Pui Pui's jaw dropped as he stared the Saiyans in confusion.

Kinoko smirked, "I'll take him."

"No way girl, he's mine!" Vegeta corrected.

"Think again the both of you cause I'm fighting."

Goku stepped between them with a smile. "I guess we have to settle this the old fashioned way."

They all narrowed their eyes before beginning a game of Rock Paper Scissors. The Supreme Kai groaned and face palmed.

"Saiyans."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as quick as I do but I've been a bit lazy as you can tell by this chapter :3**

**Anyways, action will start to heat up next time so tune in if you please. :D**

**Love you guys, and thanks for the almost 200 reviews! I don't even know how that's possible but THANKS! :D :* :))))**


	25. Chapter 25: Trials On A Ship

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

_A/N: I'm not going to be too descriptive of Vegeta vs Pui Pui or Goku vs Yakon._

**Chapter 25: Trials On A Ship**

* * *

"1...2...3!" The Saiyans repeated each time they played Rock Paper Scissors.

They kept on getting the same result with each shoot. Kinoko, Goku and Gohan groaned. Vegeta smirked when he got scissors which beat paper, which is was what the others got.

"Scissors win." He gloated.

Gohan frowned and crossed his arms, "well at least we know Vegeta can beat us at something..." He mumbled.

Kinoko chuckled at Gohan's comment.

"Aww I wanted to fight this guy." Goku whined.

Vegeta smirked, "well sorry," he began. "You won't get your chance."

"Wait please!" The Supreme Kai yelled. Everyone looked over at him, "You don't really intend to fight him by yourself do you?"

Vegeta, who was glancing at him from over his shoulder, crossed his arms. "Of course I do! What other way is there?"

The Supreme Kai remained silent for a moment and blinked in shock. The same could be said for, Pui Pui, who was still standing near the door.

Quickly, the alien warrior, smirked and crossed his arms. He chuckled, "Master Babidi told me to be very careful cause your high energy makes you dangerous, BUT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF MORONS!"

Vegeta, still arms crossed, smirked over at Pui Pui. "The only moron in this place is Babidi. He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? If he did he would know the most powerful fighter alive is standing right in front of you."

Kinoko and Gohan couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"So much ego." She whispered.

"Tell me about it." Gohan agreed.

"You?" Pui Pui began, "the most powerful fighter alive?" At this point the alien stooge was laughing. While in the middle of his chuckle, he fazed into different places before reappearing in front of the group. "That kind of arrogance will get you killed." He threatened. He fazed away again and the only really shocked one was, The Supreme Kai.

"Don't underestimate him!" He warned. "Babidi uses his magic to attract the most powerful fighters in the universe." The Supreme Kai explained.

Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey calm down, let's just let Vegeta take it from here, okay?"

He looked up at him. "Huh, Are you sure?" The Supreme Kai asked.

Pui Pui landed in a stance and smirked. "You know none of you will ever leave here." He fazed away and back into sight with another pose. "And every ounce of energy you lose as I pound you will be absorbed by this room." Once again, he fazed away and reappeared. "As the energy is absorbed it will be channeled directly to Majin Buu."

"Well..." Vegeta smirked, "that's unfortunate then, since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to steal my energy."

Pui Pui appeared in front of Vegeta, "keep dreaming, before I'm done, I'll do much more than hurt you. When you fight Pui Pui death is a certainty." He jumped back into a stance.

Vegeta fazed into sight before him, ""Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt." He declared.

Gohan sighed and leaned near Kinoko's ear. "This guy is really annoying."

Kinoko nodded in agreement and smirked. "At least we'll be able to see Vegeta pound the snot out of him."

Gohan chuckled. "I wonder if the twins are okay."

Kinoko smirked and crossed her arms. "I wonder if Videl is okay."

...

**(Niku and Hiru)**

The twins giggled as they made it back to the waiting area. They had lost Videl and were now in search of either, their grandma, Goten, their parents, or Bulma since those are the only people they are used to being around. They looked from side to side until their eyes landed on a character.

Trunks and Goten, or how they wanted to be, "mighty mask" were currently looking in a room. As the boys began to walk in, Niku and Hiru came in after them giggling. Trunks let out a breath of relief when he took off the mask to his suit.

"Ah, that's better."

Goten narrowed his eyes and began to stomp around, "hey! Get off me Trunks!"

Hiru and Niku giggled as the boys argued revealing their presence. Goten and Trunks looked over shocked.

"Hey, how did you get back here?" Goten asked.

Trunks jumped off of Goten's shoulders as the Goku look-a-like kicked off his boots. He ran over and picked up the twins who smiled widely at him. He smiled back kissing both their noses, then smiled even wider when he realized a juice serving machine in the room. He set the twins down before jumping over the couch.

"Juice juice! I'm gonna have some juice!" He laughed.

The twins giggled and followed after their uncle as Trunks sat on the couch resting his feet up on the table before him. Goten looked at all the flavors of juice carefully before looking back at the twins.

"Which one should I get guys?"

They stuck their tongues out at him making Trunks begin to chuckle. Goten shrugged and as he was about to press the button for apple juice, the door opened.

The twins giggled at the awkward stare off between the boys and Mr. Alonsa. The announcer pointed at the two boys in confusion.

"You'd better start explaining boys, this area is off limits."

Trunks jumped up smiling, "we just wanted to get Mr. Satans autograph."

Goten walked forwards with his juice in hand. The twins hooked onto his legs as he walked.

"Yeah, we just wanted an autograph, please." He smiled.

Mr. Alonsa smiled, "oh why not? You kids did pretty well in the youth division." The boys began to chuckle as Hiru and Niku got off of Goten's legs. They giggled as they crawled out of the room onto more exploring.

...

As the match between Vegeta and Pui Pui continued, Kinoko yawned in boredom.

"Did he really think 10x earths normal gravity would work?" Gohan asked.

Kinoko groaned and leaned back on him. "I guess he did."

Vegeta and the others were transported to Pui Pui's home planet by Babidi. Where the gravity was 10x earths normal gravity. The wizard believed that Pui Pui would have the advantage here. Of course we all know this was certainly no challenge to Vegeta. He had already knocked out some of Pui Pui's teeth without getting a single scratch.

The Supreme Kai was too shocked to say the least.

Gohan smirked at him. "Shouldn't doubt a Saiyan."

"Yeah, even the half-breeds can put up a great fight." Kinoko added.

Goku smiled back at them before looking forwards. "I guess Vegeta has this in the bag."

Vegeta placed his hands on Pui Pui's chest. The Prince gave him the last smirk he would ever see before creating a blast that blew up his body. The Supreme Kai felt his eyes widen but Gohan and Kinoko chuckled.

"Alright!" Gohan cheered.

Vegeta grunted, "I'm amazed Babidi would send us such a weakling."

Their surroundings changed back to that of the ship. They walked over to the origin of the floor which began to open.

"Hey look the floor is opening up." Goku noted.

Kinoko looked down into the hole which was opening with her eyebrows raised, "it looks like an elevator shaft... I hate those things."

Goku looked to Kinoko and rose an eyebrow. "Hm? Why Kin?"

The Saiyan girl blushed a bit.

Gohan chuckled, "because when Kinoko and I were twelve we went to the mall with Bulma and Kin got trapped in the elevator."

Goku began to chuckle making Kinoko roll her eyes. "Let's just go."

She jumped in and Gohan jumped in after her. She had her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

Gohan smiled at her. "Don't be mad Kin, we got you out didn't we?"

Kinoko blushed even more. When Goku, Vegeta and The Supreme Kai all came down, Goku stepped in front of the door in the room.

"It's my turn to fight next." He declared. He began to rub his wrists as he smiled, "so I wonder who's behind that door. I hope he's gonna be tough enough for me."

They all waited for a moment but much to their dismay, nobody was showing up.

Goku narrowed his eyes at the door and placed his fists on his hips. "Hey! C'mon! Get out here!"

Vegeta grunted, "why don't we just smash through the floor and get to the bottom of this place!"

The Supreme Kai glared over at the Prince. "We can't do that! Even though he's not at full power, an unnecessary shock can free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous!"

Vegeta turned his glance to the Supreme Kai, "I'm beginning to that think this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting after all, same goes for that Dabura." Vegeta said.

Said man's eyes widened. "What, you can't be serious, then you won't fight them?..." Supreme Kai asked.

"Well why should I? From what I've seem from Dabura so far I don't have any reason to be so afraid of him, I watch his movements outside and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit, if I avoid that I know I can beat him. You're friend Kibito was careless that's all." Vegeta said.

The Supreme Kai looked to Kinoko and Gohan. "So, do you agree with him?"

Kinoko shrugged, "well he's not that tough."

Gohan just narrowed his eyes. "Babidi really didn't do a good job getting minions."

Goku glanced back at The Supreme Kai. "If it was seven years ago maybe we might be afraid of him."

Gohan chuckled a bit. "Now that was tough, but I think my son and daughter could take that guy."

The Supreme Kai could only blink in shock.

Kinoko looked back to Gohan. "Maybe I should have gone back. THIS IS BORING!"

Gohan placed his hand on her head and grinned. "I know what you mean."

They both looked back to Goku when he began to yell. "Hey! Get out here now! I'm ready to fight!"

The began to slid open and what was revealed was an ugly green alien looking bug named, Yakon. He was very big, had sharp claws on his forearms and had long fingernails.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Ew...What is that thing?"

Yakon began to growl and drool as he stared at the Saiyans. Gohan moved in front of Kinoko but both teenagers were very disgusted.

The Supreme Kai gasped. "What? Oh no..."

"Wow, he's... Really ugly..." Kinoko mumbled.

Yakon began to stare at each Saiyan one by one. "Oh yummy! Which one do I eat first?" He asked himself.

Goku walked up closer to him and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why'd I have to get this guy? Sure he's big but he kinda looks dumb to me." He said.

The monster looked at Goku.

"I know that monster, I know who he is. His name is Yakon." Supreme Kai explained.

Gohan looked at The Supreme Kai, "you've met him before? What did you need to steal his energy or something?"

The Supreme Kai glanced at him "No. He is one of the most feared creatures in the universe, and he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own."

Kinoko grunted, "it's like you've never heard of Saiyans."

Yakons drool began to hit the floor making Kinoko and Gohan wince in disgust.

"Gosh, he drools more than the twins." Gohan said.

"You're telling me." Kinoko responded.

A smirk appeared on Goku's lips and he got into a fighting stance.

"This shouldn't take long," Gohan assured.

...

**(Hiru and Niku)**

The giggles of the twins were loud as they continued to crawl around. They found their way to a restaurant and didn't hesitate to crawl in.

Their eyes lit up and their tiny mouths began to water as they inhaled the scent of the food. Niku giggled when she spotted both Goten and Trunks sitting at a table. She crawled up to them and Hiru took his first instinct to follow her. They both tugged on their uncles pants until he looked down at them.

"Twins! I was wondering where you went."

They laughed and reached up for him. Goten laughed and picked them up setting them on the table. Trunks rose an eyebrow and set the bowl of noodles he was eating down.

"Where do they keep coming from?" He asked.

Goten shrugged and smiled at his niece and nephew. "I don't know. Gohan says their really smart for babies."

Trunks shrugged it off and continued to eat. Niku and Hiru smiled and grabbed some rice beginning to try and chew on it. They smiled at each other before beginning to feed each other.

After a while, Trunks was slurping down a bowl of soup while Goten rubbed his tummy.

"Mm that was good. I guess you're taking care of the bill right Trunks?" Goten questioned.

Trunks looked over at Goten confused. "Huh? I don't have any cash."

Goten blinked, "but what about the prize money from winning the Youth division?"

"They haven't given it too me yet."

Hiru and Niku giggled. Goten picked them both up and set them on the ground. Trunks watched as they began to crawl around.

"Oh! I know!"

The boys crouched down and the babies followed after then as they tried to sneak out of the restaurant. Unfortunately for them, a worker saw them.

"Hey where you going boys?"

The two kids gasped and began to run out of the restaurant with the workers chasing them. Hiru and Niku giggled and crawled after them.

As Trunks and Goten kept running until they both knocked into Ox King who happened to be in their way. They both fell back and rubbed their heads seeing, ChiChi, Bulma, Yamcha and the others.

ChiChi placed her fists on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Goten where have you been?"

As the boy was going to respond, the workers appeared. They gasped and began to run again.

"Well catch up with you guys later!" Trunks yelled.

Hiru and Niku crawled up to ChiChi's leg and smiled at her. She gasped and picked them both up hugging them tightly.

"My babies there you are."

They giggled a bit and began to squirm around. She set them down and began to converse with Bulma. They twins giggled until they saw a very tired looking Videl. Their eyes widened and they screamed before beginning to crawl away.

* * *

**Well I'm soooo sorry about not updating quick and not making such an amazing chapter :O idk, I'm feeling lazy but I really want to finish this story & thank you for all of who motivate me. :)**

**Next Chapter will be better I hope! & longer too!**


	26. Chapter 26: Stages

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

A/N: This is probably the worst chapter I have written. :( but, the next one will have better & descriptive a** whoppin. Lol

**Chapter 26: Stages**

* * *

The Saiyan team and The Supreme Kai were all transported to a new location thanks to Babidi. The wizard allowed an evil laugh to escape his throat as the surroundings of our gang became completely dark.

Their location; Planet Darkness.

Kinoko placed her arms out and began to moved around. "Planet of Darkness, well it sure is named correctly." She said. "Gohan? Where are you?" She called.

Gohan attempted to move around but the planet was literally black. "I'm over here Kinoko."

Vegeta, who was standing arms crossed not moving grunted when someone bumped into him. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE HALF-BREED!"

Kinoko smiled when she felt Gohan's arm. "Oh, found you."

He placed his hand over hers and kept it there. They all looked over, not being able to see anything when they heard a yelp from Goku. The Saiyan raised on earth had just bumped into a rock.

"Ouch! A stone, that hurt... Hey what happened? Who turned out the lights? It's so dark I can't see a thing." Goku stated.

"Welcome to the Planet of Darkness," Yakon, the monster Goku was fighting spoke.

"Gosh, I can't see a thing. Can you, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

The Prince grunted in response. Goku scratched his head in confusion as he listened to Yakon speak.

Said creature chuckled, "You're scratching your head aren't you?" He began, "You can't see me but I can see you."

The earths long time savior blinked in shock. "You can?" He asked.

"Sounds like he feels right at home." Kinoko noted.

Herself and Gohan looked to their right when they heard the Supreme Kai speak up.

"Yakon was born in this place, it's in the far end of the universe where no light can reach, thus, the Planet of Darkness." Supreme Kai explained.

Kinoko blinked and winced in disgust. "That thing came out of someone?"

...

**(Niku and Hiru)**

Gurgling their saliva leaving a small trail of dirt from their hands as they crawled, Niku and Hiru made it back to the waiting area. It appeared that these two little scamps had gone everywhere in the area. That was until they reached a door, with the word 'SATAN' plastered on it. At the foot of the doorframe stood a curly haired man. A man whom they had recognized from many T.V commercials and magazines that their mother and father would have a good time tearing up the paper and using them as basketballs for the trash.

They grinned a toothless grin and crawled closer as the man, also known as Hercule Satan, chatted with an employer. The twins were very small and silent. They made it into the champion's resting room and looked around in amazement.

There were new things to touch and explore to everywhere. They giggled as they crawled around under the tables. Their eyes landed on a bowl of fruit on the table making them want it. Hiru reached his arm up but much to his dismay he couldn't reach it. Niku attempted to do the same but it didn't work. The twins exchanged looks when the door slammed and a white towel landed over them covering their bodies. They curiously looked at each other while beginning to question who turned out the lights.

"It's them... It's them from the Cell Games." Hercule repeated trying to process what had just happened.

The so called 'champ' had seen Hiru vs Mirai and Kinoko vs Spopovich which caught much attention because of the transformations. Hercule sat back in his chair nervously bitting his fingernails and still feeling a bit of discomfort because of his match with Trunks.

"...the pain..." He mumbled. His eyes widened when he began to hear giggles. "WHAT THE-!?"

Niku giggled again until she sneezed. Hiru smiled and used his tail to tap her nose resulting in more laughter from them both.

Hercule gaped silently as he glanced around the room. "Where are those sounds coming from?" He questioned. His mouth was wide open, his eyes were wide as well and snot was threatening to fall from his nose. "Oh gosh... It's haunting me..." He screamed lightly when the towel the twins were under, unbeknownst to him, began to move. He stayed silent for a moment but soon, panic settled in for the 'champion'.

Hercule jumped out of the chair he sat in and ran towards the door. Niku giggled and pushed the towel away from her and Hiru. They smiled as they crawled towards the door Mr. Satan just broke down.

As Videl walked down the empty hall she gasped when her father appeared in front of her on the ground.

"Dad?" She questioned.

Hercule blinked and looked up at his only daughter. "Videl, is that you?"

The pig tailed girl rose an eyebrow, "what's up?"

Hercule cleared his throat and stood up like nothing had just happened. "Er-hum. Your father was just doing some work outs and exercises cause you know me Videl." He began to stretch his arms out, "I'm ready for anything."

The teenaged girl blinked and glanced into her fathers rest room. Her eyes widened when she saw the twins giggling.

"Ha! I found you!"

Their eyes widened at the voice and looked over to the teenaged girl. Hercule scratched his head.

"What? Videl what are you doing with two infants."

The human girl ignored her father and ran inside grabbing both the twins. Hiru giggled an began to chew on her arm as Niku pulled on her pig tail. The little girl began to babble angrily at Videl demanding to be let go of.

Videl groaned. "I'm never going to be a mother."

...

As the fight raged on, Goku became a Super Saiyan in order to see Yakon. Unfortunately, Yakon ate the light that emitted from Goku also draining his energy while doing so.

A satisfied smile curved on Yakons mouth, "very tasty the best light I have ever had I want some more now, give me some more of it now."

Goku looked back to Yakon, "he eats light?" He questioned.

Yakon hopped down from a hill he was on so he could be closer to the Saiyan. Goku smirked and balled up his fist. "Okay, are you ready for the second course?" He asked.

"Yes." Yakon responded.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What on earth is Kakarot trying to do now?" He asked.

Kinoko glanced over at the Supreme Kai. "So he eats the light while draining energy?"

"Has he gone crazy? Why does he insist on fighting alone?! He knows he can't beat him, does he think this is some kind of game?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "my dad knows what he's doing. He doesn't need help."

The Supreme Kai blinked at the tone of Gohan's voice looked back to Yakon and Goku.

Goku became a Super Saiyan once more bringing light back to the area.

The monster had his mouth wide open and began to suck up Goku's light energy. Goku struggled to hold himself in place so Yakon wouldn't suck him in as well.

After a bit, Yakon's stomach began to get thicker and his belly began to grow. A smirk appeared on Goku's lips since his plan was working.

"He's getting bigger..." Gohan mumbled.

Vegeta and Kinoko winced a bit in disgust. It wasn't the best sight in the world.

Goku growled and powered up to an ascended Super Saiyan. The energy and light he emitted began to be too much for Yakon. He growled once more before sending a sphere of light into Yakons mouth. This action caused Yakon to blow up.

"Look...look he blew up." Supreme Kai gasped.

Gohan smiled, "Alright! Dad one!"

"And with energy to spare." Kinoko added.

"Interesting..." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

Goku let out a breath and looked down to the ground when another door to the next stage appeared.

"Hey, the floor opened up." Goku glanced back to the other Saiyans and the Supreme Kai. "C'mon guys let's go."

Gohan smiled, "yeah."

Himself, Vegeta and Kinoko all walked forwards leaving a shocked Supreme Kai back. They all jumped through and landed once more in the ship.

Gohan scratched his cheek as he looked around. "Gosh, I wonder how much stages there are that look the same. You'd think a wizard could vary the decor a bit."

Vegeta grunted, "get used to it. I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

Goku crossed his arms. "Well hopefully the next fighter Babidi sends will be worth the wait."

Gohan smiled and placed a hand on Kinoko's shoulder. "You go next."

Kinoko smirked and shrugged. "Fine by me."

The Supreme Kai couldn't believe how confident these Saiyans were. "Goku, listen to me, this is not a game Babidi's henchmen come from the four corners of the universe, and every one of them is incredibly strong. We've all been lucky so far they think from now on we should all fight together."

Kinoko glared hellfire back at the Supreme Kai. "Hey this is my fight."

"Maybe they should drain his energy just to see how it feels." Gohan muttered.

The Supreme Kai gaped.

"Besides, that would be unfair." Goku added.

The Supreme Kai blinked before widening his eyes. "Unfair." He mumbled.

"Well," Goku began. "Vegeta and I both got to fight alone so don't you think Kinoko should have a turn for herself too?"

A smirk etched on the Saiyan girl's lips.

Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, it's not like she'll need the help anyways."

The Supreme Kai's eyes twitched. Kinoko smirked.

After a while of waiting Kinoko groaned. "Man! How long are they gonna keep us waiting?!"

Goku walked towards the teenagers. "Relax Kinoko, I'm sure he's just finding you an opponent."

The female Saiyan sighed and nodded as she looked back to the door.

"I wonder how they're doing back at the World Martial Arts Tournament." Goku said.

Gohan glanced at his father, "I don't know Dad, we kinda left them in a bit of a bind." He responded.

They all looked over when they heard Vegeta growl.

"I would've preferred to fight you there Kakarot, than come to this place. This has been a waste of my time battling these cretans." Vegeta snorted.

Gohan smiled, "I was kinda hoping to battle it out with my dad as well."

A smirk appeared on Goku's lips. "I'm ready for you guys. Anytime, anywhere."

Gohan rekindled the smirk. "Don't be too sure dad. Kinoko's kept me training on my tiptoes these past years."

Kinoko rolled her eyes. 'Boys...'

The Supreme Kai once again only stared at them in shock.

...

"Where are they?!" Vegeta yelled after a long while of waiting.

Kinoko glared at the door with her hands on her hips. "I hate waiting."

Gohan stood beside her and glanced at Vegeta, "well with those moves you and dad showed off you probably scared them off."

Goku chuckled and placed his fists on his hips. "Well I hope they don't all run away."

As they all stared at the door, Gohan yawned stretching his arms out. "Gosh, I really wish they'd hurry up."

"Who do they think they are keeping us waiting so long?! C'mon!" Vegeta growled.

...

**(Niku and Hiru)**

The twins escaped Videl once more since she had to compete in the tournament. There was going to be a battle supreme between, Videl, Android 18 and Mr. Satan.

Time flew by as the twins explored more, but they soon began to grow sleepy. But since they were very excited, they ignored the sleepiness and kept crawling until they made their was back to the waiting area near the ring.

They sat on their behinds as they watched the match begin to take place. They giggled as they saw the shocked faces of Videl and Hercule when android 18 and Trunks and Goten, or mighty mask, began to fight.

Niku yawned and some drool escape her lips. She shut her eyes and leaned on her little brother to take a nap. Hiru shut his eyes and the two feel asleep.

Hopefully they wouldn't cause anymore trouble to the human girl.

...

"I wonder who they're going to send out next?" Gohan asked.

Goku sat on the ground behind the Saiyan teens. "There's no telling."

"It's kinda like a game show or something." Gohan continued.

"Exciting isn't it?" Kinoko snorted sarcastically. "HURRY UP!" She yelled hoping Babidi would hear her.

Goku smiled once more gaining everyone's attention. "I can't wait to see how much you've progressed over the years, you were just a boy when you defeated Cell, I bet your twice as strong now."

Gohan smirked, "Yeah well, I guess only a real battle will tell."

Vegeta grunted.

Everyone looked to the door when it began to slide open.

"What!? No! Impossible!" The Supreme Kai gasped. "It's Dabura!"

The Demon Kings smirked as he stepped in front of the Saiyans.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow chapter. But next one will be descriptive and a both Kinoko and Gohan will kick ass! :D**


	27. Chapter 27: Dabura's Fall

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

A\N: Dialogue like this _*Blah Blah Blah Blah...*_ means someone is speaking telepathically but everyone can hear.

**Chapter 27: Dabura's Fall**

* * *

Dabura, the demon King, who still stood at the foot of the door studied each of the fighters carefully one by one.

"I must say I'm impressed, beating Yakon and advancing to stage three. So now, you must face me, which means you will progress no further." Dabura taunted in his deep voice.

A smirk curved on Vegeta's lips. "Your boss must be nervous if he sends out his number one guy. Why doesn't he come out himself huh? Is he too scared?"

"Let's dispense with the idol talk, I'd prefer it if you just attack. All of you, together." Dabura said.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes. "Hold up devil guy, it's my turn to fight."

The Demon King sent a glare to the young female, "impudent girl."

She placed her fists on her hips and stepped closer to him. "But this ship, it's a lousy place to fight I say somewhere secluded in the mountains. Yeah, that sounds good."

Gohan smirked, "hey what about a nice spot on the beach?"

Kinoko glanced back at him. "No."

"Yeah you're right I don't want to get sand in my boots." He continued.

Kinoko face palmed. _'Oh Gohan...'_

The Supreme Kai stared in shock as Dabura growled.

"Silence children! Little girl, you will fight me here and now." He got in a stance and Kinoko grinned.

"Very well, I wouldn't want to kill you on a beach anyways."

She moved her hair behind her and smirked as she slipped into her fighting stance.

_*Dabura! Wait a second!*_ A voice called. _*I was just thinking and it might not be such a bad idea to pick another location for the fight. You see to revive Buu were going to need the spaceship in tact.*_

Dabura stood up straight out of his stance. Babidi was speaking, but Dabura was glaring at the female Saiyan. "Yes, I understand."

_*Any preferences?*_ The wizard asked.

Gohan, Kinoko and Goku all looked to the ceiling wondering why they could hear Babidi.

"Wow, his voice is annoying." Gohan mumbled.

Dabura slightly smiled, "perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want an unfair advantage."

Babidi chuckled his chuckle._ *Dear me, you really want to show them don't you Dabura? Very well as you wish. Here goes.*_

Babidi began to cast the spell making a wind surround the gang. Kinoko and Gohan exchanged looks before their surroundings changed. They appeared at a secluded area, surrounded by rocky hills and rock pillars. Dabura smirked at the Saiyan.

"Well then, let's begin, shall we?" He suggested.

The wind blew through Kinoko's dark brown locks. She smirked and slipped into a stance. "It's your funeral."

Gohan smiled and his mate and took a step closer to her, "alright babe, stay focused."

She glanced at him. "I got it."

He smiled and stepped back beside Goku while crossing his arms. Kinoko's smirk was replaced by a determined face and she fazed out of sight towards Dabura.

"She's serious when it comes to this stuff isn't she son?" Goku mentioned.

Gohan chuckled, "Yup."

Kinoko came in close to Dabura ready to give him a good blow. The two fighters exchanged glares and growls before their fists connected. The Saiyan female smirked and fazed out of sight appearing behind him. Before Dabura could notice, she punched him across the face sending him forwards a bit. Dabura shook off the impact she had sent and smirked once more. Kinoko narrowed her eyes and rushed at him again throwing more blows at his face and stomach. With one punch in the gut by Kinoko, Dabura gasped and coughed out saliva. He then had a foot connect with his face which sent him through various rock mountains.

"Alright Kin! That's my girl!" Gohan cheered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "so easily amused."

Goku glanced over at the Supreme Kai. "And you thought she needed help."

The Supreme Kai blinked finding it hard to believe these Saiyans took on their opponents like if they were nothing. "Perhaps you're right." He admitted in a mumble.

Dabura pushed himself out of the rubble he was buried under. Kinoko chuckled as she landed in front of Dabura. Said man was standing up like he didn't just get kicked. He grinned evilly.

"If that is your best I'm pleased to tell you that it won't be enough."

Kinoko smirked, "I wasn't even warming up."

The fight restarted and Kinoko began another assault on Dabura. She rushed forwards, dodging an incoming hook but sending one to his stomach, this action caused Dabura to become distracted with discomfort. She brought her fist back and swung it around landing it in his face thus causing the Demon King to fly back into the air. She smirked and glanced at his figure over her shoulder before fazing behind him and kicking him down which created a crater in the ground.

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened. "He got up after that kick! Goku do you really think she'll be enough to handle it? Staying alive in a fight with Dabura is something no mortal has done before!"

Gohan smirked at the Supreme Kai , "Kinoko isn't just a mere mortal though."

Goku chuckled, "that's right, I'll bet Dabura has never fought a Saiyan before."

_'What is it with them?'_ The Supreme Kai asked himself. _'They talk as if they're unstoppable. Is it really true, can a Saiyan, even a female be so powerful?'_

Kinoko landed beside the crater she had created with Dabura's body and narrowed her eyes. She growled and began to blast it repeatedly creating a small explosion. She floated off the ground and stared down at the crater awaiting to see if Dabura still had a fight in him. As she waited for a moment, she gasped when Dabura appeared behind her. Shocked by the sudden faze, he managed to land a punch in her face, a hook in her gut, and an elbow to her chin. The Saiyan girl gasped and moved back, landing on a hill.

She wiped away a scratch on her chin and smirked. "Okay, you got me..." She admitted.

He rekindled the smirk and landed on a different hill. But soon his smirk fell when Kinoko's features began to change. Just like he saw Goku do before, her hair became spikier and blond and her eyes changed from grey to teal. That's when he realized it, her eyes. Her left eye in particular, with the cloudiness in it, the paler color and her pale pink scar extended over it.

_'That must be her weak point.'_ He thought.

She balled her hands up hearing her knuckles crack in the process. "C'mon Dabura, show me your true power. You aren't going to beat me like that." She teased.

Dabura began to growl angrily as his lips twitched a bit.

"Well? Are you going to stand their looking stupid or are you going to fight?"

He chuckled a bit and shut his eyes exposing a small grin etched upon his lips. "You want a glimpse of my true power? Well so be it! I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die."

Kinoko grunted before crossing her arms.

Dabura let out a loud cry as he spread his arms out and faced the sky. The ground began to crack and shake, electricity surrounded his body especially at his palms and he growled even louder. He opened his yellow animalistic eyes from being shut and began to laugh loudly. He rushed to Kinoko quickly as he attempted to hit his target being her eye. When he came in close enough, the Saiyan girl slightly moved her head to the side dodging the hit completely. She fazed away from sight and appeared in front of him beginning an all out spar to the death.

"Amazing." The Supreme Kai thought out loud.

Vegeta grunted. "Amazing? It appears like that girl has gone too soft since she had the brats!"

"Vegeta, shes a Super Saiyan. It always makes things much more interesting." Goku responded.

Gohan smirked. "Yeah, and since Dabura has powered up as well it'll be a good fight."

The Prince rolled his eyes.

Kinoko and Dabura separated for a moment before rushing back at each other. They connected their fists first, then their knees collided. Afterwards, they separated and rushed back towards each other, both getting a hook on their cheeks. Kinoko gasped since the blow made her back up a little. She shook off the slight impact and then her eyes widened when Dabura began to breathe out fire. She jumped out of the way and stared at the crater eyes wide.

"Sheesh, what a hot head." She muttered.

She narrowed her eyes and rushed back at him but when she came in close his body became intangible.

"Huh?!" She questioned.

"Looking for a me!" A voice from the side said.

Kinoko looked over and her eyes widened when Dabura sent a blast too late to dodge.

"Oh great." She muttered.

She yelped and crossed her arms out in front of her but the blast sent her flying into a sea very close by.

The Supreme Kai gasped.

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "C'mon Kinoko shake that off."

Dabura landed on the rock shore of the sea in which Kinoko was under. He glanced from side to side as the Saiyan girl didn't come out. Under the water, Kinoko rubbed her head and rubbed her bad eye.

_'Damn it, should have just worn an eyepatch.'_ She thought.

She shut her eye and glanced up noting that Dabura was waiting for her. A smile curved on her lips as she created a blast in her right hand. She shot the energy wave up, in which she thought she would distract Dabura so she could sneak up on him. Her eyes resurfaced from the water and a smirk crossed her features. She jumped out and rushed at the demon King but he saw her incoming attack and countered. With a blow on her eye.

The Saiyan girl let out a silent scream and fell back to the ground clutching over her pale eye.

Dabura smirked. "My theory was correct. Your weakness is that eye. How pathetic."

Kinoko moved back a bit before standing up her hand over her eye. Dabura chuckled dryly as he received the glare Kinoko sent him.

_'I have to be more careful or i'll end up blind.'_

Gohan growled. "He hit her eye."

Goku, who had his hands on his hips, glanced at his son. "Hm? So what's wrong with that, Gohan."

"Dad, haven't you seen it? Kin has a scar she got as a child and she's partially blind. Well she says it's really blurry."

Goku's eyes widened, "whoa. Hey maybe she should get glasses."

Gohan's eyes fell to slits.

"Dabura is much stronger than Yakon or Pui Pui." The Supreme Kai started, "if Kinoko has this problem then I doubt she will win."

The only half-breed around glared at the Kai. "She can do it. She's much stronger than those two too."

Vegeta grit his teeth in annoyance. "She's taking too long, I thought you said she has been training."

Gohan's glare turned to Vegeta, "I'll bet she can kick the life out of you in half the time."

Vegeta's eyes widened a bit before he glared hellfire at the half-breed Saiyan. "What did you just say to me?!"

Gohan let out a breath and looked back to where Kinoko was. She was charging at Dabura as the demon King smirked at her. He smirked before sending a wad of spit towards her hand which was covered by a black glove.

"Kinoko watch out! Don't let him hit you!" The Supreme Kai warned.

The spit landed on her glove which instantly began to turn to stone. She yelped and tore it off tossing it to the ground in front of Dabura. She chuckled nervously as she wiggled her fingers.

"Phew, I guess Gohan's glove idea did become useful."

...

**(Niku and Hiru)**

Niku blinked her eyes open at the sound of fireworks. She glanced to the side and began to poke Hiru's face with her tail. His grey eyes blinked open as well and he glared at his smiling twin sister.

Hiru hated being woken up.

She began to laugh until the both of them jump from the sudden silence to the sound of loud cheering. They looked to the right seeing fireworks shot, confetti falling and and also Mr. Satan standing in the middle of the ring holding his championship belt above his head.

Videl groaned as she walked back to the waiting area. They smiled at her but she gave them a fearful look. The poor girl was paranoid of them now.

"There you cute little monsters are."

They glanced up when 18 passed by them. They giggled and followed after her as she walked through the hall of the waiting area.

"GOTEN! TWINS!" A voice called.

"TRUNKS?" Another one did.

Hiru and Niku giggled at the recognizable voices. Marron looked to the side and smiled at her mother before running towards her.

"Hi Mommy I missed you! I'm sorry you lost, did it hurt when he punched you in the face?" She asked.

18 kneeled down and smiled lightly at her daughter before placing a hand on her head. "Not really little one."

ChiChi walked towards the twins placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at them.

Videl smiled, "I'm glad I found you. They sure are hard to deal with huh?"

Niku and Hiru backed up a little since they knew that facial expression. It's the one ChiChi would have on before yelling at someone.

"And where have you two been."

They giggled and crawled towards her hugging her leg. She smiled and picked them up hugging them tightly.

Bulma took a step towards 18 with her fists on her hips. "What happened? I can't believe that creep won. The whole crowd thought you lost on purpose until he explained about that delayed punch."

18 narrowed her eyes as she stood straight. "Why would I lose on purpose." She grabbed her daughters hand walking passed the two women and the twins.

Hiru and Niku giggled and began to chew on their tails.

Bulma glanced at 18 as she walked. "Well what the heck is her deal?! I said they thought. I know she wouldn't lose on purpose."

ChiChi smiled down at them. "Well at least I found you two." She set them down since they liked to crawl. "Let's go babies."

They began to walk off with the twins following behind.

...

Dabura chuckled as his fight against Kinoko kept going. She gasped since he kept targeting her eye which slowed her down a bit.

"I can feel it, your energy is beginning to decrease. It's only a matter of time before you make a mistake." Dabura stated.

Kinoko growled. "I think you'll make one first."

Dabura chuckled. "I wouldn't count on it."

Gohan balled up his fists, "I didn't think he'd keep attacking her eye! This should have been over by now."

Vegeta grunted. "That's no excuse! A true warrior should be ready to overcome any weakness they have."

Goku glanced at the two other Saiyans. "Hey calm down you guys. Sure he's tough but definitely not unbeatable."

Vegeta grunted, "I could beat Dabura."

Upon hearing this comment with his pointy ears, Dabura turned around to glance at Vegeta.

Kinoko smirked. "Mistake number 1!"

She rushed at him connecting a fist to his face. Dabura gasped as he was sent flying back. He stopped himself dead in his tracks and rushed forwards towards his Saiyan opponent.

"I'm done with you!" He growled.

He caught her with a clothesline sending her towards the ground. Kinoko jumped back up quickly and attempted to punch him in the face. He dodged the hit and sent one towards her again on her eye. She gasped and jumped.

"Damn..."

She blinked her left eye a few times as the already blurry vision began to change. It wasn't even very blurry vision anymore. It was a sort of mixture of colors. She gasped at the realizing of the vision in her left eye being completely taken away from her for good. Before she could react, she was pushed to the ground with an energy blast.

Dabura chuckled and appeared before the Saiyan girl. She gasped when she took noticed of him but Dabura smirked evilly as managed to spit on her.

Everyone on the side gasped.

"Kinoko!" Goku yelled. "Oh no!"

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened. "No, she..."

"She's weak-" Vegeta interrupted.

Gohan glared at him before he looked to his mate. His eyes widened as did hers when her skin began to be replaced by stone.

"Hold on Kin! I'll be right there."

He fazed out of sight making the Supreme Kai gasp. "Gohan wait!"

"Gohan!" Goku called.

The half-breed appeared behind Dabura kicking the demon King off his wife. He gasped seeing that her body was almost completely stone. He glared hellfire at Dabura.

"You will pay for hurting her." He declared.

Dabura only smirked. "I'd like to see that happen."

Quickly at light speed, the half-breed rushed at him stamping his fist right through Dabura's stomach. Gohan smirked and pulled his hand out leaving the Demon King near death. He growled and powered up a powerful blast sending it towards Dabura blowing up his body completely, signaling the death of the King of the demons.

At that instant, Kinoko's skin began to return to normal. She sat up clutching her eye. The first thing she saw with her good eye was Gohan's angered face. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Gohan?" She questioned.

* * *

**Well I think I liked this chapter though I'm not too good with battles. I figured, why not have Gohan kill Dabura. He wasn't that strong and yeah...**

**Not much with the twins this time but there will be more soon.**

**What do you guys think will happen? :D**


	28. Chapter 28: Dark Prince Returns

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 28: Dark Prince Returns**

* * *

Gohan shifted his coal eyes down to his shocked wife still sitting on the ground. Kinoko had always known Gohan was stronger than her, much stronger than her, but he killed Dabura with just one punch. Of course he wasn't a true challenge but it was still quite interesting. Maybe she didn't know exactly how strong he is. Gohan took off his blood filled glove tossing it far before kneeling down to Kinoko.

"Are you okay?"

The Saiyan girl could only blink. He helped her up and cupped her face with one hand rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"How about your eye?"

Kinoko gulped realizing how angry Gohan already must be. She grinned. She opened her mouth to respond but another voice mixed in.

"Hey guys! The door is opening!" Goku yelled.

Kinoko and Gohan looked over and nodded as they walked towards it.

...

A scream escaped the throat of the wizard who had just seen his best fighter die at the hands of Gohan.

"Dabura! No! What am I going to do?!"

He paced back and forth and began to hit everything in sight with his thin arms and small fists.

"Without Dabura I'm done for! What will I do!?"

Babidi let out a scream as he angrily began to think.

"I need someone! Someone stronger than Dabura!"

His eyes widened when he began to hear an argument from his crystal ball.

"What's this?" He questioned.

Taking a few steps forwards he looked at the sight through the crystal ball.

...

"What kind of pitiful performance was that?! A true warrior wouldn't have let him done that much damage!" Vegeta shouted.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes the prince. "What are you so upset about?! Dabura is dead isn't he?" She shouted back.

Vegeta stomped forwards getting in the teenaged girls face, "You have pure Saiyan blood running through your veins! Even though he was not so powerful, your father was a high class soldier! Despite that you get tossed around like a rag doll because of that weakness you can't get over and to top that, a half-breed son of a third class kills your opponent with one punch! You are pitiful."

Goku, who was listening to this spoke up.

"Hey look Kinoko didn't know that Dabura would have targeted her eye. I'm sure if she did she would have been more careful." He started.

Vegeta turned his attention to his rival. "Oh yes now there's a pleasant excuse, your as soft as she is Kakarot, and I'm tired of playing around!"

"Enough!" Gohan yelled. Everyone stared at the angry half-breed slightly shocked. He had his eyes narrowed and turned back to look at them. "It wasn't her fault, everyone has a weak point."

Vegeta grunted, "a true warrior would have overcame his or in this case, her, weakness."

Kinoko's face turned red in anger.

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore him."

"Enough with the excuses! She should have done better and she knows it! Don't you?" Vegeta shouted.

Gohan growled and stepped between his mate and Vegeta.

"You don't want anymore games or excuses fine! I'll help you!" Kinoko took a step back near Goku when Gohan created a blast in his hand.

"Gohan! What are you doing?!" Goku yelled.

"I'm tired of waiting and listening to Vegeta's whining! I'm blowing up this stupid ship!"

"Wait! That might do us more harm than good!" Goku yelled.

Gohan glanced at his father and powered the blast down. "Fine."

"Couldn't do it could you!" Vegeta stepped closer to the door on the ground and created a blast just like the one Gohan had. "IM TAKING CONTROL NOW!"

The Supreme Kai took a step forwards, "do you not listen! If you blow up the ship now you'll most certainly revive Buu. Vegeta listen please, you don't know Buu, his power is horrible he's pure evil, not even the four Kai's combined could stop him. He's murdered millions of innocent people!" Supreme Kai said.

The prince glanced at him, "Shut up!" Vegeta spat.

"Don't be a fool if he's revived this planet is finished! History! All living things will be exterminated! He'll turn the earth into a dark lifeless tomb!"

Vegeta growled before pointed the blast at the Kai.

"Enough! Now you listen to me! What happens to this planet is none of my concern! The strongest will find a way to survive and the weaklings shall parish." Vegeta shouted.

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened. "What kind of person are you?"

"He's an arrogant brat." Gohan mumbled.

Vegeta turned his glare to Gohan. "I'm getting very tired of you."

"I could say the same." Gohan replied.

All of a sudden Goku fazed into sight between The Supreme Kai and Vegeta. He grabbed Vegeta's wrist making the ki blast go out.

"Hey cut it out this has gone far enough." Goku demanded.

Vegeta glared at Goku. "You better let go of me Kakarot." He warned.

"C'mon let's put what happened behind us and move forwards from here." Goku said.

Kinoko took a step towards Gohan and placed a hand on his back. "Your father is right."

Gohan shifted his glance towards her and nodded.

She looked back to the door curiously. "Since Dabura was his best fighter I wonder who Babidi is going to send out next."

...

A light dry chuckle got caught in Babidi's throat.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love it! I love it! I love it! This is too good to be true!"

He began to laugh loudly again.

"It's a shame that the boy is pure hearted. But him, Vegeta, that arrogance it's delicious!"

_A/N: I would still think Gohan has a pure heart._

"What a beautiful selfish piece of work! Look at how uptight he is! He's different from the others! With him I'll resurrect Buu with time to spare!"

He laugh loudly once more, "alright! Let's waste no more time."

He placed his hands on his crystal ball as he began to preform his spell.

...

Gohan looked to the ceiling when he began to hear a sound.

All of a sudden, Mirai and Future appeared with smiles.

"Hey guys." Goku greeted.

"Glad to see you aren't garden statues anymore." Kinoko added.

The future fighters landed on the ground.

"Yep, so what happened anyways? All I remember is Dabura spitting on me." Mirai questioned.

"Turns out if Dabura was destroyed then everyone would go back to normal." Goku explained.

Hiru nodded, "so who took out Dabura? Was it you grandpa?"

"Or was it you father?" Mirai asked.

Kinoko smirked, "it was Gohan. And with one punch too."

"That would have been my third guess." Mirai stated.

Everyone looked over to the side when they began to hear Vegeta grunt and growl. The Prince began to clutch onto his head and growl loudly.

"Vegeta, hey what's wrong?" Gohan asked forgetting their argument from earlier.

He let out a scream of pain before clutching onto his head again and moving around.

"Father? What's going on?!" Mirai asked.

"Something's attacking me!" He growled out.

"Where?!" Asked Goku.

"We can't see anything." Hiru added.

Vegeta shook his head and moved around some more. His back was arched and his hands were still clutching on tightly on his head.

"Inside..." He screamed.

The Supreme Kai shook a bit but was able to speak, "Fight it!" He began. "Resist!"

"I can't..."

"You must!"

Kinoko looked at the Kai with an eyebrow raised, "resist what? What's happening to him?"

Vegeta growled before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"That's it! Fight him Vegeta! Don't let him win."

"Let who win?!" Mirai questioned.

"No! You have changed! Babidi has no claim over you!" The Supreme Kai continued.

"Is Babidi trying to kill him?!" Hiru asked.

"Worse than that he's trying to take over his mind and enslave him so he could do what Babidi wishes him to do!" The Kai explained.

"Isn't there anyway we could help him?!" Mirai yelled.

"He struggles because his heart isn't pure, he has to chose himself."

Mirai moved closer to Vegeta. "Father, please listen. You are not evil."

Vegeta growled once more, "I am evil!"

"No father you aren't!"

A red electricity began to surround Vegeta body making everyone, except Mirai, back up a bit.

Vegeta floated up to the ceiling still growling and shouting as the spell began to finish.

"Father please don't do it!"

The ship began to shake as Vegeta kept threw his head back and screamed louder than ever. Everyone began to shield their eyes as they sensed Vegeta's new power.

"What a monstrous power! It's terrible! I can't even approach it!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta's aura suddenly went away leaving all the Saiyans and the Supreme Kai at shock. Vegeta fell to the ground and hid his face as he growled.

"Mirai talk to him." Goku called.

Mirai approached his father, "Father we're here, we're going to help you get back to normal."

As he took a few steps closer the Supreme Kai ran in front of him stopping him.

"No stop! It's too late..." He said.

"Father..." Mirai mumbled.

Vegeta stood up his back still half folded. As Vegeta's back turned straight, he began to chuckle. Everyone's eyes widened when they took notice of the M plastered on his forehead. Vegeta lifted his face and smirked at the Saiyan group and The Kai before them. He chuckled evilly.

Gohan gasped. "Look at his head, he's got an M on it like Dabura's."

"The 'M' is Babidis insignia, I guess Babidi found himself a new recruit."

"Are you saying they are against us now?!" Goku asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The Supreme Kai said.

Mirai glared at the Kai, "no I refuse to believe it my father wouldn't allow himself to be someone's puppet."

Kinoko placed a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, they heard Babidi's magic words which would transport them to a new location.

"Great, what now?" Gohan asked.

"It looks like Babidis decided to transport us again." The Supreme Kai said.

The room became dark and a strong wind blew but it didn't affect the Majin Prince.

...

Not wanting to go back to the stadium seats with their grandmother, Hiru and Niku crawled back to the waiting area. They giggled when they looked to the ring and their parents, grandpa and everyone else they had seen a few times. They began to crawl out to ring side and smiled widely.

The Saiyans began to look around in confusion.

"Hey we're back." Goku noted.

"Why would he send us back to the martial arts stadium?" Kinoko asked.

Mr. Alonsa and Hercule stared in shock at the group.

"Excuse me, the championship has already been concluded, you all look very strong but there's always next year." Mr. Alonsa said.

"Were just here for a little exhibition match." Vegeta said.

Mr. Alonsa smiled when he noticed Goku.

"Goku I didn't see you back there, welcome, I'm afraid you and you're friends are a little too late." Mr. Alonsa informed.

Vegeta growled since the man ignored him.

Goku gasped, "look out!" He warned.

Vegeta let out a scream as he powered up blowing Mr. Alonsa away. Hiru gasped and flew up catching the announcer but unfortunately no one caught Mr. Satan. The twins giggled at the champ since he was once again indented upside down into the brick wall. They crawled towards him and smiled as they began to hit his face.

Gohan and Kinoko turned their attention to the Prince when Babidi began to speak to him.

_*Vegeta, this is your new Master Babidi speaking, it's time for you to have a little fun, you can start by killing your friends.*_

The Prince growled, "I won't."

The twins looked at Mr. Satan curiously when he began to scream. They giggled and followed after him as he crawled to ringside.

"I-I can't believe their back, w-what if they come after me?"

The twins laughed at his shock.

Vegeta turned his attention to the gang. He smirked at them.

"It's time," he lifted his finger pointing it at Gohan who was standing beside Goku. "You Gohan. You will fight me."

Goku's eyes widened. "Vegeta listen-"

Quickly the Prince put his palm out sending an energy wave towards Goku. His eyes widened and he crossed his arms out in front of him to block it. The blast made Goku slide all across the ring. When he finally jumped out of the way Vegeta allowed the blast go even further hitting some of the people watching the tournament and he destroyed some of the island killing maybe a portion of the people.

Mirai could only stare in shock at the actions his father made. Gohan glared back at Vegeta.

"No. Why me? It's my father you have always had a problem with!"

Vegeta chuckled, "I have surpassed your father strength and so have you. You will fight me here and now."

"I said no, Vegeta." Gohan asserted. "I don't have anything to prove to you."

The rest of the gang was staring between the two in shock.

"Is that your final answer?" Vegeta asked still a smirk etched on his lips.

"There's something more important going on."

Gohan moved his glance behind Vegeta and his eyes slightly widened at the sight of the twins. They were giggling and trying to climb up on the ring attempting to reach their parents.

Vegeta chuckled when he took notice of their energy. "Here, allow me to help you overcome your weak point."

Without even glancing back, Vegeta lifted his finger and powered up a blast headed for the twins. They stared at the incoming light curiously. Gohan could only scream in shock feeling fear for the first time in years.

Goku took notice of this and gasped, "Vegeta!" He quickly used his instant transmission to try and save them. Goku appeared and grabbed the twins fazing into the sky quickly.

Before Kinoko noticed Goku saving her babies, she screamed and ran forwards pushing his arm to the side making the blast hit some of the people in the ring. Her eyes widened at what she had just caused to happened. She fell to the ground on her knees staring in shock at the scene before her.

Gohan could feel his blood boil, and the anger inside him build up.

"You went to far Vegeta." He growled before transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. His eyes narrowed, "I will kill you."

* * *

**So no Majin Gohan cause honestly I don't think he would have even allowed himself to become one. But he's pretty dark & I think it's going to get good from here.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter & if you have any ideas for the Gohan and Majin Vegeta fight let me know. :D**


	29. Chapter 29: A Saiyans Pride

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Chapter 29: A Saiyans Pride**

* * *

Majin Vegeta kept smirking down the angered Gohan. As the smoke from the arena began to clear up, everyone around only stared at the Saiyans. Goku landed behind Gohan with the twins in his arms.

"This isn't the time you two." Goku began.

Vegeta didn't take his glance away from Gohan. "He will fight me Kakarot! After I defeat him then maybe I'll take you down."

"Father please, they are controlling you." Mirai said.

All attention was drawn back to Gohan.

The half-breed narrowed his eyes. "Dad he tried to kill my kids. I won't let that go unpunished."

Vegeta only chuckled, that same evil smirk didn't leave his face.

"I didn't believe he was weak enough to be controlled." Gohan continued.

Everyone gasped and looked to Gohan.

"Father, don't." Hiru mumbled.

Vegeta peeled his teeth through his grin and lifted his arm to the side. Before anyone could blink he shot a ki blast to yet another part of the stadium killing more innocent people. The twins began to tear up at the sight. Kinoko looked the side and her eyes widened as she saw the damage done. Mirai ran forwards between Vegeta and Gohan.

"Father stop! You don't know what you are doing!"

Vegeta glanced finally shifted from Gohan to his future son who hadn't lost faith in him yet. He growled and pushed the lavender haired half-breed aside with his energy.

"This does not concern you! It's between me and that excuse of a warrior."

Gohan kept his teeth grit, eyes narrowed and his fists at his side.

"Are you going to fight me or continue to be a puppet?" He spat.

The Supreme Kai ran between Gohan and Vegeta stopping in front of the half-breed.

"Gohan you mustn't, if you fight him here you will be doing precisely what Babidi wishes. Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship! And-"

"Who said he was going to injure me?" Gohan began. "I know how strong I am. Does it even matter?"

Vegeta spoke up catching everyone's attention. "To a true warrior strength is everything."

"Maybe to you." Gohan leaned forwards and pointed his thumb at himself, "but to me my family is first and if you have something to prove you can bring it up with me!"

The Supreme Kai blinked. 'How stubborn are these Saiyans!' "Who are you people?! Don't you see that the universe matters more then your meaningless rivalry!" He yelled.

Vegeta's teeth clenched angrily as he turned his full glare to The Supreme Kai. "MEANINGLESS HUH?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS?!" He roared. "Spend most of your life ruled by another! Watch your race dwindle to a handful! AND THEN! TELL ME WHAT HAS MORE MEANING THEN YOUR OWN STRENGTH!"

He looked to the side angrily when Kinoko finally spoke up. She shifted her glance to meet his.

"I spent my most of my life ruled by another. I saw my parents' corpses before they were blown to pieces and thrown in the depths of space. There's no excuse for your behavior. I've been in your place. I've lived against my will! I got beaten to near death each night and I was still paranoid of some alien bastard who tried to even rape me! There are things more important than strength, the thought of the Prince not being able to see that disgusts me."

Vegeta growled, "what you say doesn't matter little girl. For a true Saiyan strength is everything."

The Saiyan girl stood up and stepped away from Vegeta.

"I have in me the blood of a Saiyan Prince, he is nothing but a joke, a half-breed with less experience than I. Yet I can still remember seven years ago an eleven year old boy surpassed me! He defeated some mechanical piece of rubble while I laid there like the defenseless child! His debt will not go unpaid."

"Neither will yours." Gohan replied.

Mirai was still in shock at the actions his father had taken. "I can't believe he would do something like this, not after all this time."

Goku placed a hand on Mirai's shoulder. "It's not him, he's being controlled." Goku looked to his future grandson with a serious face. "Hiru I need you to take the twins to ChiChi and get the gang all out of here."

The boy from the future nodded and grabbed the twins.

He stared at himself and his sister for a moment. 'Man we were tiny.' He then looked to Goku. "I'll catch up with you guys."

He flew off with the snoozing twins in aid of the others.

Gohan looked up to the sky with his eyes narrowed, "alright Babidi, if you want Vegeta and I to fight I want to go to a separate location. Somewhere where it'll just be us!"

Vegeta evilly smiled widely. The Supreme Kai narrowed his eyes at Gohan.

"So be it."

He stepped between the two Saiyans again. This time he had both his arms out blocking his way to Vegeta.

"If you truly believe this is the right decision then you will have to get around me to do it."

Serious faces fell between Gohan, Vegeta and The Supreme Kai.

"Gohan, I have no choice. I cannot let you fight Vegeta."

Gohan let his arms fall to the side as he stayed silent for a moment. Goku, Mirai and Kinoko could only stare in shock when Gohan lifted his arm once more to blast the Kai.

"Neither do I."

Kinoko gasped, "no Gohan don't."

She attempted to move closer but stopped when Goku put his arm out in front of her.

"Wait, I know he won't do it."

She bit on her fingernail nervously. "Yes he will..."

When a blast began to power up in Gohan's hand everyone, even Vegeta, gasped lightly.

"Gohan you can't." Mirai said.

The Supreme Kai was shocked as well. His eyes widened and his mouth was open in shock.

"Maybe if he hadn't trained all these years it would be me right there." Goku mumbled.

The Kai hung his head down and dropped his arms to his side before Gohan finished powering up. He sighed as he stepped aside.

"Fine, do what you will." The Supreme Kai started. "I can't stop you."

The blast Gohan created powered down but his glare didn't. Kinoko growled and moved in front of Goku running up behind her mate.

"Gohan, please. I want to fight him myself for doing all this, especially attacking our kids but-."

He glanced back at her giving her a stern apologetic look.

"I have to."

She frowned, "no you don't..."

He looked to his father and Mirai who we're standing a few feet away giving them the same look. They both nodded, though Mirai's was much more reluctant. Gohan then turned his attention to the Supreme Kai.

"I'm sorry Supreme Kai."

The Kai let out a breath and looked away from the half-breed. "Yes, so am I, Gohan."

In an instant, the whole gang was transported to a new location. They appeared at a rocky canyon place. It was a lot like the, Gizard Wasteland, the place Goku and Vegeta fought for the first time.

Vegeta smiled evilly once more, "I trust you'll have no excuses."

A moment of silence fell until Gohan spoke up, "none."

"Gohan, don't do this." Kinoko began.

Everyone looked to the Supreme Kai when he took a few steps towards the ship door on the ground.

"There's no point resisting what cannot be helped, we will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy."

Mirai rose an eyebrow, "new strategy?"

"While Gohan and Vegeta fight up here, myself and the others will take care of stopping Babidi and the rest of his men. I believe we still have a chance at stopping him before Buu's revival, but I must know you are all with me." The Supreme Kai said.

Putting on a serious facial expression, Goku nodded. "Alright then." His attention was drawn then to Gohan. "Okay son, i never would have thought it would be you taking on Vegeta but good luck."

Finally, a small smile appeared across Gohan's lips, "Take care dad, remember there's a lot riding on this."

Goku nodded. "And you remember all the people you're fighting for, and how much you care about them."

"I've really missed hearing you dad." Gohan admitted.

All of a sudden, Vegeta began to scream and clutch his head in his hands.

Mirai gasped, "Father!"

Everyone looked over and it appeared that Vegeta was having a battle with himself. It was then that they heard the voices that were talking to him.

_*KILL HIM! The only way is to kill the Supreme Kai, yes, kill him Vegeta!*_

The Prince once again began to scream at the attacking voices. He fell to his knees panting and still fighting off the voices.

"Babidi has entered his mind." The Supreme Kai explained.

Kinoko stepped closer to Gohan and placed her hand on his side, "you sure you want to fight him?" She whispered.

He placed his hand over hers.

Vegeta was twitching, grunting and growling as Babidi kept giving him orders to kill the Kai. When he lifted his head back up, the insignia on his forehead was glowing red.

"I refuse!" He began, "your business with the Kai means nothing to me. This half-breed is my only objective. Afterwards it's going to be his clown of a father!"

"Clown? That's a new one." Goku thought out loud.

The doors of the ship began to open catching everyone's attention besides Vegeta. Mirai ran over and looked inside.

"It's opening!" He noted.

"They probably don't want to risk Buu hatching too early." Kinoko added.

The Supreme Kai looked down into the ship door, "we must be watchful of traps. I'm sure Babidi will have someone waiting for us down there."

Goku nodded. "Right, we better get a move on it. We're off son."

"Good luck dad."

Mirai looked in the hole before glancing over at Vegeta. 'I know you're not evil father. I know you'll make the right choice in the end. That's who you are. Good luck father.'

Mirai nodded at the Supreme Kai and Goku. "Let's go."

The three male Saiyans jumped in leaving only Kinoko, Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan looked at her. Before he said anything, she placed her finger over his lips and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I know you'll be fine."

He rubbed the back of her head. Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes at this scene. Gohan leaned down and gripped her chin in his fingers.

"Okay Kin, go."

She looked at him with her grey eyes once more.

"Please be careful." She whispered.

He smiled and covered her lips with his own. "I will."

She returned a small smile and walked towards the open ship door. She glanced back at him once more before jumping in after the others.

Gohan's smile went away as he looked to Vegeta. He had a determined look on his face.

"I'm ready now." He declared.

Vegeta smirked. "That's good to hear." He crouched into his fighting stance before smiling even wider. "Now let us begin!" He announced.

"The more time we spend fighting the more energy I'll provide for Majin Buu, so I suggest we skip the warm up." Gohan suggested.

"Very well, I just hope that you being so soft around those infant brats hasn't made you fragile."

Gohan growled and his aura flashed once more. "I'm fighting for them, and for everyone you have hurt. Think of your family, Bulma, of your sons, don't they mean anything to you?!"

Vegeta growled and let out a scream of pure anger. He rushed at the half-breed instantly beginning their battle.

* * *

**Short Chapter, yes I know and I apologize for that but next one will be scenes from Gohan vs Majin Vegeta, and also, what will the other Saiyans and the Supreme Kai do while searching for Buu.**

**Oh! And what do you guys think happened to Piccolo? :D**

**Tune in next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Mind Games

**Trials Of A Saiyan**

**Dragon Ball Z © belongs to Akira Toriyama**

_A/N: May be a little confusing this chapter. Especially since I made most of it up to differ canon a little. When something is like this:_

* * *

Blah blah blah blah

* * *

_it means a realistic hallucination_

**Chapter 30: Mind Games**

* * *

The Saiyans and The Supreme Kai all landed somewhere, but it wasn't in the ship. Mirai looked at his new surroundings from side to side.

"Where did he send us?" He asked curiously.

Kinoko stood up and looked at the dark purple, blue and even hints of red sky. "It's not a ship that's for sure."

Goku glanced at the Supreme Kai who landed behind him.

"Supreme Kai, do you have any idea where we are?" He questioned.

The Supreme Kai looked around trying to make sense of everything, "I can't be certain just yet Babidi can use his magic for just about anything."

Kinoko began to walk around the area. She placed her palm on the ground and she grabbed some of the dirt from it. The planet was dark. The ground was plain dirt with tiny rocks on it, and there were a few hills around.

"I, I have a feeling I've been here before." She stated. She stood up straight and dropped the dirt in her hands back onto the ground. "It looks-it feels so familiar."

Mirai began to walk around the area looking for something around. "I wonder why Babidi brought us here..."

"He probably has nothing better to do." Kinoko added.

They all gasped and looked to the sky when they heard a wicked familiar laugh.

"What now?" Goku asked.

His question was answered when a few figures began to grow out of the ground. Goku took a step back and watched these plant like objects grow.

"What is that?!" Mirai yelled.

The Supreme Kai gaped. "It appears Babidi has created new allies."

Once the objects formed a shape, they appeared to be Saibamen like creatures. They began to laugh and growl as they grew and grew much bigger. Kinoko glanced up and felt her eyes widen.

"How strong would you say these things are, Goku?" She asked.

Said man looked over, "nothing we can't handle I'm sure."

She smirked and slipped into her fighting stance.

"Well then," she transformed into a Super Saiyan shocking the other males.

"Kin, why are you going to fight as a Super Saiyan? Do you think they'll be a challenge?" Mirai asked.

She smirked at him and flew into the sky to reach the height of her opponent. Goku smiled and transformed as well. Mirai looked to him shocked.

"Do you think we'll need to fight as Super Saiyans too, Goku?"

Goku smirked, "not really, but it definitely makes everything more fun."

He flew off to face one of the monsters on his own. The Supreme Kai and Mirai glanced at each other before a large green foot came crashing down almost crushing them. They jumped out of the way in time and watched as the giant green monster chuckled.

Mirai growled, "You know, I've always hated vegetables anyways."

He growled and flew up in attack.

...

_**(Gohan)**_

Gohan gasped when he got knocked down by Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince smirked and stood above the 18 year old rubbing his boot off on his chest.

"I thought you were skipping the warm up." He mocked.

Gohan growled and powered up knocking Vegeta away a little. The young Saiyan stood up and tore off the green gi he had over his black spandex.

"I thought with all that new power given to you you'd be fighting much better."

A look of rage once again fell across Vegeta's features. "How dare you mock me!?"

He rushed at the young Saiyan but Gohan wasn't afraid. He rushed back at the Prince, his mind set on showing Vegeta what happens when you mess with his family. As the two came drawing in towards each other, Vegeta was set on sending blows. Before his fist connected to Gohan's face, he blocked Vegeta's hook with his arm. It was then that Gohan began to turn the tables. He kneed Vegeta in the gut before sending a blow to his face and knocking him to the ground. Vegeta grunted wasting no time at all to get up. All the Prince received when he got up wasn't a bow, but instead a clothesline which dragged him across the ground indenting him in it.-Growling at the humiliation of being dragged around by a mere half-breed was too much for the Prince to take. Vegeta let out a battle cry, transforming into the next level becoming a Super Saiyan 2. His aura caused Gohan to let go of him and stumble back. Vegeta took advantage of this window of opportunity and rushed at the 18 year old. He began his assault with his best weapons, his fists and legs.

"You will not deprive me of my pride!" Vegeta declared.

Gohan didn't respond to this. He only narrowed his eyes, and fought back using his best weapons as well. Electricity began to surround the bodies of the two Saiyans as their fight remained alive.

...

With one final energy blast destroying Babidi's pets the Saiyans landed back on the ground boredly.

"Man, that was a waste." Kinoko grumbled.

She was already back in her base form realizing that she really didn't need to transform. Goku did the same as Mirai never even bothered transforming in the first place.

"Well we blew up the fifty foot plants now what? We're not back on the ship. Are we in more stages or something?" Mirai questioned.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Hey Supreme Kai, you know this Babidi guy better than any of us. What do you think he'll do next?" Goku gasped and clutched onto his stomach. He looked back to the Kai with a nervous look on his face. "You don't suppose he'll feed us do you?"

Kinoko face palmed and Mirai chuckled.

"You sure sound familiar."

"Just like Goten." Kinoko mumbled. She frowned when she began to think about her kids and her mate. "I hope they're all okay."

She looked back when the Supreme Kai called for their attention. "You must stay focused on our goal of getting back to the ship Kinoko. All of you in this matter, one simple distraction can cause Babidi to begin his mind games."

"Mind games?" The three Saiyans repeated.

"Yes." The Supreme Kai nodded. "Babidi is a wizard and don't forget that. His magic makes up for his lack of physical strength. He can create hallucinations and make you believe you see what's not really there."

Goku blinked and crouched down placing his hands on his knees. "Gosh, maybe we should be a little worried about Babidi. I mean after what he did to Vegeta..."

"No Goku." The Supreme Kai interrupted. "Babidi's mind games are far more different than when he recruits someone."

Kinoko glanced at the Supreme Kai, serious face into play, "how so? Wouldn't he just invade your mind?"

He shook his head. "No, he can make you see memories. Even those pure of heart like Goku. We must keep our minds focused or they'll be just another toy for Babidi."

Kinoko grunted and crossed her arms. "I'm starting to think that Gohan should have blown up the ship..." She muttered.

Goku looked at his daughter in law. "Huh, why?"

She shifted her eye to the side to meet his gaze. "Because then, Vegeta wouldn't have turned to Babidi's side, and even though this Buu monster might have been released, he wouldn't have been at full power."

The Supreme Kai moved his hands behind him. "If we can count on Gohan he'll buy us time to pass Babidi's stages."

Kinoko growled, "of course we can count on Gohan, but the bad guys never play by the rules."

"Got that right," Trunks muttered.

Once again, the evil laugh of the wizard was heard throughout the area. Kinoko growled angrily.

"I truly hate hearing that." Kinoko muttered.

* * *

Mirai crossed his arms and angrily glared at the ground. _'I hope you're alright father.'_ He thought.

All of a sudden, Mirai began to hear Babidi's spell that transports them to a different place. His eyes widened as she glanced around. The scenery hadn't changed, but something did. He looked forwards into depth of the darkness when a shadow appeared.

"Huh? Babidi! Where did you send me?!" He yelled.

The wizards chuckled again. "It's time to die."

Mirai growled and looked forwards when he heard familiar chuckling. "F-father... Is that you?"

When the figure stepped into a small light, Mirai saw Majin Vegeta standing before him. His eyes widened when Vegeta rose his arm sending a blast towards him. Mirai quickly jumped out of the way and rose an eyebrow when he saw the blast hit the people back at the stadium.

"What?!" He questioned. "What is going on?!"

He looked back and his eyes widened when Vegeta sent blast after blast towards him.

* * *

Kinoko sat on the ground with her knees to her chest and frowned. _'I miss my twins... And Gohan...'_ She mentally admitted.

She gasped when she realized she had been transported somewhere else. She stood up and looked to her side. Her eyes widened when she saw a space pod indented in a big crater. She rose an eyebrow and jumped in it before examining the space pod.

"Where did this come from?" She opened the hatch and then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, where am I?" She questioned.

As the hatch fully opened her eyes widened when she spotted her purple and blue head band, the one Zangya destroyed six years prior, laying on the seat. Her chest felt tight at the sight and she grabbed it in her hand. She rubbed it with her thumb as she began to feel the feeling of her parents still being with her.

"It's... It's back..." She whispered.

She gasped and looked back when she began to hear loud footsteps and an evil deep chuckle approach her. She turned around fully and jumped out of the way when an ax came hurtling down attempting to slice her in half. The Saiyan girl jumped up in the air and fell back onto the ground outside of the crater as she stared at this new opponent. As she stared at his sharp teeth and red eyes she came to realize, this was someone she had faced before.

"Did you think you could run away from me forever?"

* * *

...

Babidi chuckled, "oh my, getting into these Saiyans minds is just too easy."

He looked in his magic crystal ball as he saw Goku and the Supreme Kai confused about where Mirai and Kinoko had gone.

"Hm, what should I do with you two?" He questioned.

...

"Supreme Kai, it's strange! Where could they have gone?" Goku asked.

The Supreme Kai glanced over to where the younger Saiyans once stood.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling they weren't focused enough."

"What do you suppose he will do to us now?" He asked.

The Supreme Kai shook his head. "I haven't got a clue, but we must keep our guard up."

Goku nodded. "Yeah I know."

"My best hypothesis is that Kinoko thought back to Gohan and Mirai the same to Vegeta."

"And?" Goku asked.

"Well they lost focus and Babidi used it against them. They're trapped in a hallucination world, though everything they receive there will affect them here."

...

Babidi glanced back at his magic ball of Buu when he began to hear a noise from the power meter. His eyes widened when he realized that the meter hadn't moved much since Gohan and Vegeta began to fight.

"What?! What is this?!" He screamed.

He ran back to his crystal ball forgetting all about Goku and the Supreme Kai. He looked to the Gohan and Vegeta fight and his eyes widened.

...

_**(Gohan)**_

The young Saiyan grabbed Vegeta's ankle beginning to spin him around. He let go of the Prince who went crashing through many mountains. This barely slowed him down though. Vegeta let out another battle cry and sent all the pieces of rock that covered him away. He rushed back at Gohan and the two began a spar to the death. Vegeta growled, and managed to get a great blow on Gohan's face launching the half-breed back some. Gohan shook it off and jumped out of the way when Vegeta charged back at him. The half Saiyan jumped atop a mountain and stared down the Saiyan warrior who landed on the ground.

The fight between the two warriors was stalemate. When either Gohan or Vegeta would get the upper hand, the other would counter.

With all of Vegeta's fighting experience, it was a simple game for him to keep up with Gohan who seven years ago defeated Cell with just one arm.

* * *

**Well, here was this chapter. Not sure how it was but hey, I'm trying to draw away from the canon.**

**Who do you think Kinoko is facing in her hallucination world?**

**What do you think Mirai will do if he's facing a vivid illusion of his Majin father?**

**And, what will Babidi do with Goku and the Kai?**


End file.
